Ben's Pet Wolf
by g1rldraco7
Summary: After a fight with a loboan Kevin ends up turning into one. Now he's stuck as one and only Ben can help. Of course Ben doesn't know. Hee Hee Mpreg
1. Kevin Wolf

**Okay people this is my first Bevin story ever since I've been reading alot of them on this site so I'm nervous.  
I kept thinking about it and figured why not? I have a poll on my profile for my digimon story so I can update it more.  
This story is set after the first season of Ultimate Alien of course without Kevin and Gwen as a couple.  
No offense I don't Kevin being with her she's mean, bossy and uptight which why would guys like her?  
Anyway this is Mature so if you don't like please leave and let the fans of this pairing enjoy :)**

It's been three months since Kevin was human again from his latest mutation and hoped to keep it that way.  
Ben was trying not to brag about saving the whole galaxy and being cocky like before which is a challenge.  
At the Bellwood Mall, out hero trio were relaxing and shopping like normal teenagers do or so they thought.  
Anyway they were currently fighting a loboan that was tearing through the mall scaring people and destroying merchandise.  
Gwen was trying to catch it with a mana net, but it kept dodging it and laughed at her every time she missed.  
Kevin was currently fighting the beast covered in metal making his hands into claws to battle the beast.

Ben was Big Chill evacuating all the mall shoppers to safety even though most of them were taking pictures.  
Once that was done he flew back to help his teammates and shot balls of ice to slow the wolf down.  
Kevin managed to slow the loboan down enough for Gwen to catch it finally after getting dizzy from it.  
Just as Ben arrived the loboan tackled Kevin into the fountain making him lose his metal cover.  
Suddenly the loboan bit into Kevin's shoulder making Kevin scream as blood started to leak into the water.

" YOU LOUSY BITCH I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE NEUTERED AND STUFFED AS A TROPHY!"

Kevin managed to absorb some metal from one of the water pipes on his arm making a spiked mace.  
Before he could use it THOUGH Big Chill was already pounding the beast with ice covered fists toward Gwen.  
Big Chill panted as Gwen trapped the loboan in a net of mana then calling the plumbers to pick up the beast.  
Ben changed back to check on Kevin who removed his wet shirts trying to check the wound.  
Ben blushed as he watched the water cascade down his muscular chest as if teasing him

No one knew that Ben harbored feelings for the mutant since he was 10 years old.  
He managed to push the blush away to see if anything was damaged besides Kevin.  
Ben found it more difficult to keep his urges down being around the mutant and it was tiring.  
It didn't help seeing Gwen drooling and flirting with him even though it made her look dumb

" That looks painful. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

" Nah. It'll take more than a wolf bite to stop me. Besides I have the auto show and car convention to go to."

" Hard to believe you'll be gone for a month. I hope you have fun and bring me a souvenir."

" Sure Benji. That's weird it stopped bleeding."

True the wound stopped and it looked like it already healed and the bleeding stopped.  
Kevin couldn't help smile at seeing Ben trying not to blush or act shy around him.  
Kevin wished he could tell Ben how he felt and just take him all for himself away from everything.  
Soon the plumbers came and escorted the loboan leaving out heroes to leave without being seen.

Since Ben identity was revealed it was hard to go anywhere with out being seen or swarmed by fans.  
Ben and Gwen left in his car while Kevin drove alone in his own car thinking about Ben as usual for him.  
Kevin got home to his apartment parking his car in the garage and setting the security system for it.  
He went straight to his room changing into black shorts and navy blue shirt to sleep in and dream of Ben.

As he slept his body started changing due to the bite and should have been looked over by the medics.  
He twisted and turned dreaming about Ben either smiling or moaning under him with his eyes closed and weak.  
Kevin slept late into the afternoon unaware that he wasn't the same as he was from last night.  
He yawned and stretched not noticing he was a loboan osmosian hybrid except he was very sore.

Going to the bathroom he used the toilet and started brushing his teeth making sure they were white.  
He spewed toothpaste and mouthwash finally seeing his reflection after the sleepiness wore off.  
There stood an all black loboan with yellow eyes staring back at him with shiny white teeth.  
He looked to find he had hand like claws and three toed feet to balance and a long black tail.

Normally most people would freak out, but he thought it was cooler than his other mutations.  
He heard things he normally wouldn't hear and smelled what he never could smell before  
Now the question was how to change back and who could help him do so?  
There was only one person he could go to and that person is Ben Tennyson.

Ben was this alien form when he was younger and had more experience with it.  
Thinking about the cute brunette made Kevin's tail wag with excitement and his heart beat.  
Maybe Gwen will finally stop flirting and realize he had no interest in her all and leave him be.  
Before he left the apartment he checked the time which was 2:30 which meant Ben was at Mr. Smoothie's.  
His cellphone was off and keys were on the table leaving him to use the bathroom window.  
He landed outside perfectly making sure no one saw him and headed toward Mr. Smoothies undetected.


	2. Kail

**Awesome I got three reviews for this story so far.  
Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy :).**

Reaching Mr. Smoothies in record timing Kevin managed to hide in a tree nearby watching the local teens talk and drink.  
A sweet scent filled his nose making him scan the area for the source of the scent and it lead to Ben.  
Ben was sitting at a table near the building sipping a dark red smoothie waiting for someone to arrive.  
It was weird how Kevin could smell the nervousness, and anxiety radiating off Ben along with the sweet scent.

Kevin felt his mouth water and tried to keep from mounting Ben and fucking him in front of everyone.  
Ben looked up from his smoothie to see Julie arrive while Kevin tried to keep his growls quiet.  
Kevin has very strong feelings for Ben which is why he never went out with Gwen at all.  
Yet Gwen never figured out why so Kevin listened to their conversation for now.

" Hey Julie glad you could make it."

" What's going on? You sounded serious on the phone."

" I don't know how to say this nicely, but I think we should break up."

" Is this because we don't spend time together?"

" Well that's one reason, BUT there is something else. I'm gay Julie and I'll understand if you're angry."

" No matter what you're always polite and kind. Thank you for being honest Ben."

" I think being friends will be better for us anyway."

" Same here. So who's the lucky guy? It's Kevin isn't it?"

She finished grinning at Ben's shocked red face before leaving him alone.  
Kevin was shocked as well almost falling out of the tree and blowing his cover.  
Well at least he knows there's a chance for him when he's human again.  
He wanted to scream epic win for all to hear and mark Ben as his only, HANDS OFF!.

Soon Julie left leaving Ben alone although he looked relieved from the experience.  
Kevin was glad now he can be with Ben no problem after all these years finally.  
Well except for being a loboan and not to forget Gwen the evil cousin.  
Ben's peaceful mood was ruined by none other than Cash and J.T.

Oh how Kevin hated those punks besides wrecking his car that one time and annoying him.  
They always bullied and bothered Ben which today would draw the line that showed how twisted they really are..  
Cash dumped a blueberry smoothie down Ben's head and back watching him howl and jump side to side trying to remove the blue sticky drink.

" Look J.T. a smurf that looks like Tennyson."

" Hold on that is Tennyson. I guess he wore coverup to hide his blue skin."

" Real funny dickwads. Can't you bother someone else for a change!"

" You're too fun to leave alone. Looks like Julie got tired of having a queer for a boyfriend."

" You can be our bitch since no one would want you."

" I don't know your boyfriend Cash looks like the jealous type!"

" Did you forget J.T. he's Kevin Levin's fuck buddy. I've seen you follow him like a bitch in heat."

Before Ben could say anything a black blur picked up Cash and J.T. by their necks. Ben gasped watching the black loboan growl loudly teeth bared as he slowly tightened his grip on their necks.

He spoke to them in a low tone that made shivers go down Ben's spine_.  
_Also how it is no one noticed a black loboan around here until now?_  
_

**_(The voice for Kevin's wolf form is the same voice is his mutated form from Ultimate Alien Season 1.)_**

" You two are nothing, but spineless limpdick pussies who get off by tormenting people! Now leave Ben alone or I swear I'll rip off your hairless dicks before you know what they're for!"

He released both teens before they ran off screaming like girls before they soiled their pants among other things.  
Everyone cheered and praised him for what he did making him wag his tail a bit.  
He turned to Ben who walked near him and hugged him making the sweet scent hit him full force.

" TThank you. You're the first person that's stood up for me. You didn't have to do that. What's you name?"

" My name is Kail. You shouldn't have to deal with pussies like that. Nice to meet you Ben."

" Well Kail I'm glad. Do you want to hang out?"

" Actually I have to go find a place to sleep tonight."

" You don't have a home?"

" I lost my parents a long time ago so I've been traveling from town to town since I was 10 years old."

" That's terrible! Why don't you stay with me? It'll be no problem."

" I don't want to be a bother. I don't think parents would let their son bring home an alien werewolf."

" My parents won't mind. Besides it's the least i can do to repay for what you did."

So Kevin agreed and mentally sighed for Ben being oblivious most of the time.  
They drank some smoothies before they got into Ben's car heading toward his house.  
Kevin was excited finally being alone with Ben his tail started wagging like crazy making Ben laugh as he drove.

**Yay another chapter done for today.  
Crazy stuff and yes it's Kevin who punked Cash and J.T.  
About time I hate those fucking punks.  
It's funny Ben has no idea Kail is Kevin.**


	3. First Night

**YAHOOOOOOO! 7 Reviews I feel so loved.  
So I'm going to have Kevin use his own name.  
Besides he doesn't look like a Kail.**

Arriving at Ben's house Kevin had his head out the window letting the cool air whip through his black fur and face.  
It was such a rush and it helped since the inside of Ben's car reeked of Ben which drove his lust levels off the charts.  
Ben almost hit the garage door laughing when the wolf jumped out through the window tearing the seat belt in the process.

" Oh great you tore my seat belt. Oh well no one sits in the front anyway."

" Sorry I've never been near a house before so I'm really excited. Actually my name isn't Kail it's Kevin."

" Wait you name is Kevin? How come you didn't say anything before?"

" Well I'm not use to people hugging me. So when you did I couldn't think properly."

Ben blushed and locked his car before heading to the front door of house with Kevin right behind.  
As the door opened it looked like no one was home so he went straight to the laundry room.  
Ben peeled off his green jacket and black shirt placing them in the washing machine, his chest feeling cold.  
Adding oxy clean laundry soap and letting it wash with some towels to balance out the load in it.

Kevin's eyes were drawn to the blue berry mess on his back and his tongue came out coated in saliva.  
He figured Ben had some muscles, but he never realized how toned and tan the skin was underneath.  
Kevin tackled Ben to the ground carefully licking the blue berry off his back slowly to savor the taste..  
Ben shivered as he felt the long tongue clean him although he kept picturing Kevin Levin doing this to him.  
They never heard the footsteps of Ben's parents walk in the house heading toward them.

" Ben are you home...?"

She couldn't finish her sentence seeing her only son without a shirt letting a wolf lick his back.  
The position they were in made it awkward for Kevin was on top of Ben who was on all fours.  
Both teenagers tried to get away only to make them both fall to the ground in a heap.  
Ben got up from under the weight of black fur and shakily introduced Kevin to his mom.

" Mom this is Kevin. Kevin this is my mom."

" Nice to meet you Mrs. Tennyson."

" Oh call me Saundra. Ben is this the ruffian you hang with?"

" NO MOM this is a alien werewolf named Kevin. The human one is at a car convention right now."

" Sorry it's just he reminds me of him. Oh how did it go with Julie?"

" It went well. I was afraid she would have caused a scene, but it's cool we're friends now."

" That's good. I have to make dinner Is your friend staying?"

" Yeah I was wondering if he could with us? He has no home or anyone."

" Of course he can stay. Now you can be with human Kevin. Of course I think you should tell Gwen about all this."

Ben sputtered as he left to go to his room with Kevin following him behind closely.  
When the bedroom door opened Kevin was hit with a wave of Ben's scent making him dizzy.  
Messy as always Ben hurriedly threw the dirty clothes in a laundry basket near the door and straightened the bed.  
Kevin went to the bed and stretched on it as he watched Ben move around, nervous about something.

" Make yourself comfy I have to shower."

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For letting me stay with you. No one does that for alien werewolves."

" You saved me from Cash and J.T. Now behave I'll be right back."

He grabbed some clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom to wash away the blueberry mess.  
Kevin chuckled as he listened for the water to start before deciding to poke around Ben's things.  
He moved around the room looking at the different posters Ben had on the wall from different games and such.  
He sniffed the dirty clothes in the hamper remembering Ben's scent, if anything should happen he could always follow his nose.

When the water stopped Kevin curled up on the bed pretending to be asleep by covering his face with his arms.  
Ben walked out of the steamy bathroom with just a towel around his waist drying his hair focusing on something.  
He walked to the dresser his back turned not knowing Kevin was checking him out.  
Soon the towel dropped and Kevin nearly howled as he saw Ben's perfectly shaped butt.

Ben put on a black shirt with green boxers and green capris since it was hot lately so why wear long clothes.  
Soon Saundra called both boys down for dinner as they ran downstairs trying to outrun each other.  
Dinner was good as Ben told his parents what Kevin did to the bullies who just shrugged it off like nothing.  
His parents smiled and praised Kevin for helping their son and for being well behaved.  
Soon it was time for bed Ben on his bed while Kevin chose the floor with blanket despite his protests.

Kevin was having a dream him and Ben were both wolves running into the night chasing each other.  
Just as they were about to kiss Kevin was woken up by strange noises.  
He looked toward Ben finding that he was whimpering and panting in his sleep.  
Although Ben was in a deep sleep he pushed his shorts and boxers down and started to stroke himself.  
Kevin layed there wolf ears standing up as Ben started to moan Kevin's name.

" NNNg KKevin!"

Soon he stopped as if waiting for something thrusting his hips to relieve the pressure.  
Kevin however was trying to control his urges which was a losing battle mind you.  
One part of his mind said go to the bathroom and sleep there while the other half told him to finish Ben off.  
He groaned quietly as he finally walked toward the bed and started to give Ben a blow job.

_'IT'S soo wrong, but it felt right!'_

This thought was going through Kevin's mind as he sucked Ben faster and faster hoping he wouldn't wake up.  
Kevin felt himself getting aroused tasting the sweet precum and felt a hand on his head.  
Soon Ben then moaned Kevin's name as he climaxed from his dream with a smile on his face.  
Kevin sucked him clean making sure nothing was left for anyone to find.  
He went back to the spot on the floor after pulling Ben's shorts and sheet.  
Kevin smiled as the taste of Ben filled his senses along with the smell.  
Not only did he have Ben's scent, now he has his taste.

**WOW. I know it's weird to type that, but I couldn't stop my hands from typing it.  
I hope you don't think it's weird.  
Well if you don't like just say so and I'll change it.**


	4. Awkward Smoothies

**HeeHee Another chapter for you, Lucky readers.  
I'm happy you like my story.  
Okay now prepare for another epic chapter.**

The morning sun rose lighting up the room of Ben Tennyson and Kevin the wolf at the moment.  
Ben woke up with a smile on his face feeling blissful from his dream and felt very peaceful.  
He checked his shorts for any mess, but nothing except for his hand feeling something furry.  
He wondered if it was a dream though it felt real when he saw Kevin sleeping peaceful and bent down to pet his head.

Kevin's ears moved as Ben's hand was massaging his scalp and ears making him purr in delight.  
The hand traveled down to his back scratching it. Kevin sat up and his hind leg started moving rapidly.  
Ben stopped causing Kevin to stand up and use the restroom locking the door quickly.  
Ben chuckled shaking his head as he told Kevin he would be downstairs getting breakfast.

Kevin made sure the door was locked as he dropped his shorts and faced the toilet.  
Hearing nothing he gripped his length and started stroking himself thinking of what he did to Ben last night.  
He could still taste and smell Ben making him stroke faster and watch his new claws.  
The thought of Ben screaming and howling his name while he fucked him hard made him release into the toilet.

He cleaned up his mess and flushing the toilet then washing his claws, making sure his shorts were up he left the room.  
Ben just finished making breakfast for the two of them seeing his parents had left for work already.  
Two plates were placed on the table with bacon, sausages, ham, and eggs with two glasses of juice.  
Ben waited for Kevin smiling as the loboan came into view taking a seat.

Ben dug into his meal cutting it up into pieces as he ate piece by piece as if not to choke.  
Kevin just watched Ben swallow each piece opened his mouth and dumped all on his plate into it.  
He barely chewed and swallowed all of it licking his lips for the food was perfect and Ben cooked it.  
He smirked seeing Ben drop his fork from watching and thought about Ben in a cute pink apron.

" Sorry about that I was hungry."

" IIt's just I never seen anyone do that."

" Are you okay you seem nervous about something?"

" How did you that? You physic or something?"

" I'm a wolf I can smell what you're feeling."

" It's my cousin Gwen. I forgot to tell Julie not to say anything to her about the breakup."

" Why would you be nervous about that?"

" Gwen pushed me to ask Julie out. They're all buddy buddy. Besides I don't want to tell Gwen I broke up with Julie because I have the hots for the same guy she has a crush on."

" Is it that Kevin guy you mom calls a ruffian? I never met him, but he sounds like a hot guy."

" He is. I was going to tell him how I felt before he left."

" Well you can still tell him when he gets back. Don't you have school?"

" Oh yeah I still have time. Let's go to Mr. Smoothies before going."

" Did you forget I don't go to school?"

" Well you can wait for me in the trees near the school."

Kevin nodded as Ben grabbed his keys, checked his outfit and both left in his car for school.  
They pulled up in front of Mr. Smoothies unaware of someone waiting for him as they exited the car.  
Kevin offered to get the smoothies while Ben waited by the car checking his phone for any messages.  
Ben handed him the money and Kevin went to the window being greeted kindly as he made the order and waited.

" BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION!"

Ben froze recognizing the voice as his twin cousin Gwen Tennyson came towards him with a murderous look in her eyes.  
She came up to Ben eyes glowing bright pink with rage unaware Kevin was behind her with a snarl.  
Ben stepped away from his car so Gwen wouldn't damage his car which was a gift from Kevin.

" Hey Gwen nice weather we're having."

" Cut the crap Ben I heard you broke up with Julie! What is your problem? How could you do that to her?"

" Calm down we had a mutual breakup. We agreed being friends is better."

" Was that before or after you said you're gay for Kevin?"

Before Ben could answer he laughed as a strawberry smoothie covered Gwen head to toe.  
Gwen turned to glare at the moron who did that only to shrink toward Ben as hard glared yellow eyes bore into her own.  
Kevin was the one who dropped it on her angry at her reaction Ben's breakup.

" What's your problem you bossy, uptight anodite bitch!"

" HOW DARE YOU DO THAT ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!"

" You're not that powerful to do anything major to me. Why do you care if Ben likes Kevin? Not like you have a chance with him."

" Who are you and how do you know Ben?"

" This is awkward. Gwen this is Kevin the alien werewolf who saved me from Cash and J.T. yesterday."

" Wait the werewolf that made them scream like girls?

" If you saw and heard what they did to Ben you would too."

" Cash dumped a blueberry smoothie on me and calling a smurf and Kevin's fuck buddy."

" WELL even though you helped my cousin I don't trust you! Just watch yourself wolf boy!"

Gwen stormed off to clean the smoothie off herself while Kevin and Ben enjoyed theirs.  
When they dumped the cups Gwen arrived all clean as if it never happened.

" Can you give me a ride to school? I drained myself teleporting and cleaning myself."

" If you teleported here just do that or take the bus."

" Let's all go in my car and get to school before we're late."

Kevin got in the front seat making Gwen sit in the back.  
Before Ben got in Kevin stuck his tongue at Gwen while she just glared at him until he did the same.  
Ben got in sighing at the two starting his car and heading toward school with this thought.  
_' Something tells me it's going to be an awkward and long school day for me.'_

**Oh man I can't believe Kevin did that to Gwen.  
I wonder why she didn't read his energy or his mind.  
She would have seen everything and knew it was him.  
Well that was soo funny and cool to type. I feel bad for Ben though.  
He has to keep them apart. Now what's Kevin going to do while Ben's in school?  
**


	5. A Long School Day

**Okay people you wanted it you got it.  
Another chapter now what does Kevin do while Ben's in school.  
Read to find out.**

The school came into view as Ben parked his car in the shady parking.  
Kevin got out first only to close the door as Gwen tried to go out his side.  
It hit her nose making her fall onto Ben's side mumbling in pain.  
Ben helped her out unaware of Kevin chuckling as Gwen rubbed her nose.  
Kevin went toward Ben with a sad face with his ears and tail drooping.

" Do you have to go? I have a bad feeling about this."

" I have to go besides it's only Thursday. Then Friday comes and we'll hangout longer okay?"

Ben petted Kevin's shoulder and head to comfort the wolf.  
Kevin grabbed Ben and licked his face before letting him go.  
Ben blushed as Gwen rolled her eyes walking into the school.  
Kevin sighed as he walked near the back of the school looking for something.

A huge truck was backing into one of the loading docks.  
The back opened as two men unloaded boxes to the kitchen area.  
Soon it closed and drove away to make more deliveries.  
Kevin scanned the area making sure no one was around.

He walked into the kitchen area seeing a freezer door was left open.  
He walked feeling the cold air hit his fur he came to see the boxes stacked in a row.  
Soon tongue hung out as his tail wagged seeing it was boxes of steak.  
Rubbing his claws together he picked four of the ten boxes carefully sneaking out back to a tree in front of the school.

Reaching a high enough branch he ripped a box open revealing the juicy thick meat.  
He grinned as he ate the steaks greedily tearing into each cut with ease with his wolf teeth.  
Once the box was empty he dug a deep hole below him to drop the bones so no one would see.  
Kevin sighed as he rubbed his full stomach and felt himself drift away as he waited for Ben.

While in class Ben couldn't focus as he thought about the wolf.  
He reminded him so much of Kevin Levin which was very scary.  
He even thought maybe Kevin became a loboan from the fight.

_'Well that would explain why he's not answering his phone.'_

_'Also this werewolf's name is Kevin._

_'Wears dark clothes.'_

_'Calls me Benji._

_'Only human Kevin calls me that.'_

_'Stood up to Cash and J.T. when no one else did.'_

_'Totally defended me against Gwen about me and Julie.'_

_'He looked sad and licked my face before I went inside.'_

All these thoughts keep running through Ben's mind during all his classes.  
He was going to ask the wolf about all this once this boring schedule was over.  
Kevin sighed happily feeling full and having a wonderful nap under the cool shade.  
He was scared awake from the bell for lunch rang loudly and he almost fell.

As most of the students left the school to buy lunch from the burger shack Ben walked out toward the tree.  
Kevin smiled ready to see Ben when a red and white blur suddenly tackled Ben onto the grass growling loudly.  
It was another loboan only white and red with red glowing eyes baring his teeth at Ben.

" Well well figures I would find you here Ben!"

" Who are you? Are you friends with the other loboan we put away?"

" In a matter of speaking yes. You don't recognize me do you? Well you took the ultimatrix from me."

" Albedo? Is that you? What happened?"

" Well Besides leaving me to die in the ocean I found someone to be with until you locked him away!"

" OH! So you and that wolf are fuck buddies? Figures you being a little bitch and all!"

" SILENCE YOU FILTHY HUMAN! Since you took him away from me you'll do just fine."

Ben struggled trying to get away until Kevin landed next to them growling at Albedo claws and teeth bared.

" If anyone's going to mate with Ben that's me Albedo!"

" The great Kevin Levin a loboan? He must have bit you at the mall."

" RELEASE BEN OR YOU'LL BE CASTRATED!"

" MAKE ME YOU OSMOSIAN SCUM!"

That did it in which Kevin absorbed metal from the sprinkler head in the grass.  
Soon both wolves started fighting while most of the school gathered to watch.  
Ben however was pale from what he heard. Kevin's been the werewolf all this time? _**TBC?**_

**Uh oh this is bad. It seems the loboan at the mall was Albedo's boyfriend.  
Now Albedo revealed Kevin's secret and how's Ben going to process all this?  
I'm not sure what to out for the next chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas.  
I'm here just message me or in a review whatever is better for you.**


	6. Secret's Out

**Okay here is the next chapter to Ben's Pet Wolf. Enjoy**

Ben was freaking out why while the two wolves were fighting each other?  
Well one he let Kevin into his personal space and confided in him under a lie.  
Yet his thoughts already came to that conclusion before all this happened.  
So what's there to freak about if everything seemed resolved for the better?

He was worried Kevin would react in a bad way which would happen in his head.  
So far Kevin was cool with everything between them and showed his feelings about Ben.  
Ben forgot about Kevin and Albedo fighting until he saw the whole school watching the two wolves fight.  
They managed to reduce the school to rubble which made all the student very happy since more free time.

No one was hurt just cheering as the fight went on and making bets.  
Soon Albedo was knocked out covered in blood and gashes lying on his side.  
Kevin was sitting on the ground panting, sweaty and relieved that Ben was okay.  
He tensed realizing his secret was revealed hearing footsteps near him.

He closed his eyes expecting to be yelled at, but felt a hand rub his head softly.  
He opened his eyes to meet those intoxicating green eyes he loved so much.

" So you've been a werewolf this whole time instead of being surrounded by cars."

" I wanted to tell you, but with Cash and Gwen kept interrupting. I wanted to be sure you felt the same way."

" I was scared you wouldn't feel the same. Now let's go school's over since you trashed it."

Ben was about to call Gwen to help when he slipped and landed in Kevin's lap roughly.  
Their clothed crotches hitting each other causing a moan from Ben and a growl from Kevin.  
Kevin pushed Ben onto his back grinding their hips together and not caring who watched.  
Ben moaned louder as Kevin licked and bit his neck slowly before whispering in his ear.

" You have no idea how aroused I was that night hearing you moan my name and stroke yourself."

" HHow did you know I did that?"

" I gave you a blow job after you kept thrusting in the air. Why did you think it felt real and yet no mess?"

Ben gasped at the revelation allowing Kevin to put his tongue in Ben's mouth tasting his sweet saliva.  
Ben grabbed Kevin's head and met his tongue in a battle as their make out session muffled their moans.  
They were close to release when a pink energy bubble surrounded them and Albedo before a flash hit.  
They found themselves in Ben's room confused until they saw Gwen with an annoyed look and eyes glowing pink.

They separated sitting next to each other on Ben's bed panting from their first kiss.  
Albedo was placed in the closet in human form again clad in only red boxers and sleeping.

" What possessed you two to make out while the whole school was watching?"

" I think that made it hotter."

" Besides why does it bother you so much?"

" Just because your name is Kevin doesn't mean you can use that to make out with him."

" Ummmm Gwen this is Kevin Levin. He's been here the whole time stuck as a werewolf."

Gwen used her powers to scan Kevin's energy and almost fainted when she recognized the familiar energy.

" YYou mean this whole time? When did you find out?"

" When he was fighting Albedo. I was freaked out because I revealed something private him not knowing. It's good though."

" Exactly what secret were you keeping from me?"

"Me and Ben like each other a lot. So now we're together."

He finished keeping an arm around Ben who blushed from the contact his his face in the furry shoulder.

" Now how does he change back to being human though?"

" Kevin have you tried focusing on being a human? Isn't that what you did when you were 11?"

" Something like that. It can't hurt to try."

Kevin closed his eyes and focused his energy on his human form.  
Ben rubbed his back helping him relax a bit and moved his arm off him.  
At first nothing happened then slowly his fur started to disappear.  
His claws and feet shrank into normal human ones.

The wolf ears and face re-shifted to his normal face which was always handsome and sculpted.  
Kevin Levin now human sat on the bed wearing the navy blue shirt and black shorts smirking towards Ben.

" Hey it worked. Now Benji how about you and me finish what we started?"

" You do know my cousin and Albedo are still here?"

" Why is Albedo here anyway?"

" He said the werewolf we fought at the mall was his boyfriend. He tried take Ben from me. That's what started the fight."

" It's true! Plus that also caused the school to be in pieces."

" There's another reason why I'm here."

Kevin stood in front of Ben growling as Albedo stood up.  
Gwen had her hands covered in mana ready to go.  
Ben stood before the two of them with his hands up.  
Albedo was confused, but remained quiet for the time being.

" Wait before you attack, let's hear him out."

" The reason why I'm here is because it's mating season for the loboans."

" Mating season?"

" Yes around this time of year loboans look for a mate for life."

" What exactly is done to get one?"

" First they sniff out a potential mate. Then they chase each other until the dominant one catches the submissive one. Then they mate for 2 days until they howl signaling they picked a mate and for others to stay away."

" So that werewolf wasn't tearing up the mall for kicks, he was looking for you."

" Wait if he was looking you then why did he bite Kevin?"

" He thought Kevin was trying to take me away so he attacked."

" How long does the mating season last for?"

" It only lasts for a week. Tomorrow is the final day why?"

" Why don't we take Albedo to the Plumbers Base? If his boyfriend's there, we can take him there."

" That way they can be together and we don't have to worry about them bothering us anymore."

" One problem though where is Albedo going to stay until then?"

So it was agreed Albedo would be locked up in Ben's closet.  
Gwen found a spell that would make him sleep and keep him restrained until then.

**There we are, ow that Ben and Kevin are together let's see how long they can last before hormones get out on control.  
As for Albedo's boyfriend you'll found out what he looks like and it'll be funny.  
**


	7. Long Showers

**Well you've been patient so here's a new chapter with a shower scene.  
Bare with me typing this stuff gets me all riled up.**

As Albedo slept in the closet Kevin and Ben were having a fierce make out session in his room.  
Gwen was downstairs as a lookout for Ben's parents which annoyed more than she already was.  
She was annoyed, but slowly adjusting to Kevin and Ben being a couple which shocked her.  
Still why did it bother her so much? Who knows, but in the meantime what's going on upstairs?

Both boys were in the bathroom, clothes flying out onto the bedroom floor from the bathroom.  
Kevin was leaving his mark on Ben's neck and pinching both nipples making Ben moan and writhe on the wall.  
Kevin's mouth traveled south licking one nipple while the other was massaged before he switched.  
Once both were hard he moved to Ben's naval thrusting his tongue in and out feeling Ben's hands grab his head whimpering at the feeling.

Kevin stopped and lead Ben to the shower of course closing the bathroom door and opening the shower curtain.  
It was a roomy shower, big enough for three people to fit if they into that kind of thing mind you.  
Kevin is possessive so that canceled the idea of them ever doing a group session, but hey you never know.  
Boxers flew onto the tile floor leaving Kevin and Ben in their naked glory and bodies tingling in pleasure.

Ben nearly came seeing Kevin's dick already hard and big which made him feel small compared to the brute.  
Kevin smirked at Ben's red face suddenly turning him upside down suddenly taking advantage of the situation.  
Ben didn't realize he was upside down until he felt Kevin's mouth swallow him whole sucking lightly making him groan.  
Ben shyly licked Kevin's dick making the elder moan around his own feeling the vibrations run and stimulate him more.

Soon both boys were giving each other blow jobs, wrapping their arms around each others waists sucking harder.  
Kevin increased the suction wanting Ben to cum first and wanting more of the sweet cum weeping from the tip.  
Ben came hard, his scream muffled by Kevin's thick cock and making Kevin cum as well from the vibration.  
When they cleaned each other Ben was returned to his feet light-headed, but in a very good way.

He turned the shower water on making it comfortable getting his hair wet, giving him that hot wet look like being in the rain.  
He reached for the shampoo bottle only to feel Kevin's muscular chest on his back, hungry teeth and lips on his neck and his dick being stroked.  
It was perfect until he heard the door knob turning and both boys felt trapped since there was no other way out.  
Kevin stopped his actions wondering what to do until Ben pushed him down to the floor signaling him to stay quiet.  
The door opened to reveal Ben's mother Saundra smiling seeing her son unaware someone else was in there with him.

" Hi sweetie I heard what happened at school are you okay?"

" Yeah mom II'm fine. Where's Gwen I thought she was downstairs?"

" She said she had to leave to go home for dinner and that she'll see you tomorrow. You okay you're face is red?"

" YYeah the wwater is too hot for my liking."

Okay the real reason Ben's face was red is because Kevin was doing stuff to him and he trying to keep his mother from seeing behind the curtain.  
Good thing it was a black curtain otherwise you would see what was going and probably either get a nosebleed or pass out in shock.  
Kevin was sitting on the floor with Ben's right leg on his shoulder shielding him from the shower water.  
Kevin was sucking Ben again while his fingers were stretching and preparing him meticulously.

" Well me and your father are going to the market then getting something for dinner. What would you like?"

" SSome pizza and and a sub mar..nnnng sandwich! Take you time please."

Saundra smiled and left the room closing the doors as she left thinking how happy she was to have a son.  
When the sound of a car driving away was heard Ben turned to Kevin trying to glare at him though the pleasure was making it hard to do so.

" Are you trying to give my mom a heart attack! What if she saw youAHHHH!"

He couldn't talk as Kevin entered a third finger hitting Ben's prostate on the first try.  
Ben whimpered and moved along with the fingers grabbing Kevin's hair.  
When Kevin stopped Ben was pushed onto all fours Kevin grabbing his hips and slowly pushing in muttering "Damn how are you so tight?"  
Once he was to the hilt, he kept still as the shower water soaked his head.

Even though he stretched Ben he was still tight and the heat made him feel like his soul was on fire.  
He started at a slow pace easing Ben into it making them both moan from the connection.  
Ben rolled his hips making Kevin growl and thrust faster making the muscles tighten more.

Ben couldn't think his brain was offline as the pleasure and heat override his system.  
His vision turned white as Kevin hit his prostate making him howl signaling Kevin to go faster.  
Kevin lost control as he pounded into Ben with no mercy listening to the whines and pants coming out of him.  
Ben reached to touch himself only to have his hand slapped away with a growl as a firm grip stroked him along with the thrusts.

Ben bit his lip before screaming Kevin's name as he came hard covering the shower floor.  
Kevin gave three more hard thrusts before howling his release into Ben as they collapsed in the shower.  
The water washed away the mess as they panted holding each other feeling the water become colder.  
Kevin still inside Ben stood up and pinned him to the wall savagely kissing him before he began thrusting again into the pliant body.

" Kevin! Again?"

" Can't wait! Want you more!"

" Not nnng! Here! Bed softer."

Kevin growled as he removed himself from Ben carrying him over his shoulder after turning the water off.  
Ben whimpered from the loss then he was bent over his bed Kevin sniffing his back and entrance.  
Ben groaned as Kevin entered him quick and hard making him see white instantly and bit his neck growling.  
Kevin's eyes became bright yellow as he licked and sucked the back of Ben's neck like a wolf.  
After several rounds of sex Ben and Kevin were exhausted and in a deep sleep in each others arms.  
They were unaware Ben's mother saw them sleeping smiling to herself as she closed the door to put groceries away downstairs.

**OMG that was amazing and No Ben's mother didn't see them do it.  
She saw them sleeping in the bed so to clear the ending up.  
Stupid Gwen was suppose to warn them when Ben's parents came home.**


	8. Lance

**I just found out Dwayne McDuffie died last month on the 23rd.  
This is so shocking and depressing because he wrote Static Shock along with Teen Titans, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.  
What's going to happen to Ultimate Alien now I mean who's going to take over?  
Well I wish to dedicate this story in honor of him and his great mind to write these shows we love and make stories from.  
May you rest in peace McDuffie. We'll never forget you. Oh great my tears hit the laptop on with the story.  
Oh to clear up Kevin and Ben did it in the daytime so it's the evening right now.**

The smell of pizza and sandwich traveled up the stairs to the room of Ben Tennyson sleeping in Kevin's arms.  
The smell caused his sleep filled eyes to open slowly focusing on the bare chest of Kevin.  
His memory replayed what happened making his heart swell finally being with the brute.  
As he slowly wiggled out of Kevin's arms only to feel a sharp pain run up his spine.

He managed to sit up looking for his boxers when something snaked around his waist quickly.  
They pulled him roughly back to the bed yelping in surprise as he felt warm breath make goosebumps form.

" Just where do you think you're going?"

Kevin in a tired whisper as he lovingly licked Ben's soft neck.

" There's pizza and sandwich downstairs. I'm hungry."

" Make sure to bring me some."

" I'm not you wife. You have legs so come with me."

" Who was on top?...oh wait I remember ME!"

" Either you come with me or I won't let you have sex with me as a wolf!"

Kevin just stretched and layed on the bed while Ben grabbed some quick clothes, changed and walked downstairs.  
Kevin's mind focused on doing Ben as a wolf, imagining the brunette writing and screaming in pain.  
It didn't bother him until he felt his hormones rising sighing heavy as he put some clothes on.  
Good thing he grabbed some clothes before him and Ben _'exercised'_.

Kevin exited the room walking to the kitchen wearing his two shirts and jeans hoping he didn't smell  
He watched Ben eat like if it was his last meal on earth, but sex can make anyone hungry and his stomach was growling.  
Kevin went to grab a plate and turned to be face to face with Ben's mom grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

" WHOA! You scared me there. You'd be an excellent ninja."

" That was you as a werewolf. No wonder it felt familiar. Don't worry you have my blessing."

" TThank you. Don't worry I'll take good care of Benji."

Saundra smile before she grabbed Kevin's making them eye level as she spoke in a creepy low tone.

" If you break my son's heart I'll personally neuter you myself!"

Kevin's face drained color as he went to get food, hoping to shake the sudden fear he was in.  
Saundra smiled and left to watch tv with her husband who was watching a football game like a zombie.  
Ben got up and went to see why Kevin looked pale which worried him and he hoped it was nothing serious.  
Once both boys were full they returned to the room to sleep for rest up for their journey.

The morning came quick as Ben and Kevin carried Albedo who was still out to Kevin's ship after picking up Gwen.  
Once they made sure were the werewolf was the coordinates were set and they off they went.  
Gwen removed the spell to wake up Albedo, but he was still restrained for safety measures.

" Turns out the Plumber's Academy is holding Albedo's boyfriend there until they find someplace better."

" For your sake I hope Lance is okay."

" Lance?"

" That's my boyfriend's name!"

" Watch it! What does he look like?"

" I've never seen his human form. I was teaching him English before all this. He understands it, but can't talk English very well."

" Figures you get a guy who doesn't talk. One question who's the dominant in your relationship?"

" BEN! Don't ask gross questions! Besides it's rude and none of our business."

" Albedo's on the bottom. Though he acts tough, he bends over in front of Lance."

" Like what Ben does for you!"

Kevin kept flying the jet unaware of what Ben was doing until the sounds of slaps and screams filled the air.  
Autopilot was set as Kevin tried to keep Ben from beating Albedo, but got hit as a result in which he growled.  
Ben managed to give Albedo a black eye, busted lip and bruises which would have been worse if Kevin didn't come in.  
Kevin hoisted Ben over his shoulder making him sit in his lap as he drove the ship while Gwen kept giggling from the argument.

Soon the Plumber's Academy was in view as they neared it to land in the space port.  
As they walked inside alarms ans sirens were going off like an attack was happening.  
The four ran to the center of the academy were they saw plumber cadets struggling to restrain something.  
As the crowd of students made way for Ben it was the loboan from the mall was causing all the commotion.

It was an all gray loboan with dark gray eyes snarling as energy chains were around his wrists and ankles.  
Albedo sighed watching his boyfriend try to escape making Gwen release him also creating clothes out of energy.  
Ben and Albedo walked toward the wolf to calm it down before it was hurt if possible.

Albedo whistled making the wolf stop struggling and face him with his eyes glowing.  
When he got near the wolf roared and Albedo placed his hand to it's nose.  
The wolf sniffed his hand before whining and licking his face with fever making Albedo laugh.  
Seeing and hearing Albedo laugh was scary enough since he never shows any feeling except coldness and anger.

" Okay Okay easy! Calm down Lancelot before you get hurt. I missed you."

The wolf whined before he changed into his human form making everyone gasp.  
He looked exactly like Kevin Levin except for having gray hair and dark gray eyes. He had on charcoal gray shorts.

" I missed you so much Albedo."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally we meet Lance Albedo's boyfriend.  
Yeah he looks like Kevin's negative copy.  
Well I hope you like this chapter and I feel the story may end soon, but let's hope not.**


	9. Boundaries

**Alright people you know what Lance looks like now you get to see how he acts.  
Also a surprise new character just for you readers.  
If you have any ideas on how to make the story longer just message me. Enjoy :)**

" What were you thinking trying to escape? How were you going to find me?"

" I have your scent plus I could have hot wired a ship to get back to you."

" You are very odd. How do I put up with you?"

" I know all the spots that make you moan and melt in my hands."

" Must you blab that to everyone! Haven't you heard of discretion?"

" Ahh he thinks I belong to him. No No it's you that belongs to me. I didn't know you had a twin?"

" This is Ben Tennyson. He's the reason why I look like this and why we got separated."

Lance walked toward Ben noting the difference between him and Albedo besides the colors and attitude.  
He shook his head as Ben's scent hit him along with something else that made him aroused.  
Ben put his hand out to shake only Lance grabbed him by both shoulders sniffing him lightly.  
Kevin growled, his possessiveness making his teeth and nails lengthen watching Lance.  
You would growl too if someone was making a move your boyfriend or girlfriend.

" Umm. Nice to meet you Lance. I'm Ben."

" You don't now what you've been doing have you?"

" What do you mean?"

" I see you've mated with the osmosion wolf there. Too bad I could have shown you some tricks."

He finished winking at Ben and licked his face who got the message blushing.

" That's sweet, but I'm with Kevin the guy you bit in the mall and-"

" Is about to have gray loboan fur car seat covers if you try to take Ben from me!"

" That won't happen since I'll be wearing your hide as a jacket for separating me and Albedo!"

" I saw that look in your eye! Nobody fucks Ben, but me you pervert!

" It's not my fault he's giving a off a scent of being in heat. Looks like you couldn't satisfy him to prevent that."

" I bet you couldn't make Albedo moan and scream the way Ben did before we came here!"

Both glared at each other, eyes glowing brightly ready to change forgetting they were in an academy full of Plumber cadets with weapons ready to fire.  
Ben and Albedo sighed knowing what they had to do in order to calm the two wolves down for the moment.  
Ben placed his mouth on Kevin's while Albedo kissed Lance distracting both wolves from attacking.  
Gwen blushed covering her ears and eyes not wanting those images of her cousin burned into her mind.

Soon they parted for air feeling dizzy and leaning against the brutes who just kept their arms around the two.  
A loud shriek startled everyone as a blond loboan marched in front of Lance and Albedo snarling making them snarl back.  
The loboan changed into a female girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing an all pink outfit with matching shoes.  
This one was a twin of Gwen with different hair and eye color not to mention a spoiled brat it seems.

" I was so close to being with Lance, but you had to show up Albedo!"

" Gwenevere! How did you get here!"

" When will you learn I like men!"

" You know we belong together Lance. Albedo tricked you and I'm here to make it right!"

" The only smart thing you could do is quit bothering us!"

" Not to interrupt, but who's this girl?"

" This is Gwenevere, an annoying person who thinks she's my _'mate'_. As you can see she's been a pain to me and Albedo."

" Why don't you just have her locked up. It'll be no problem since she's crazy anyway."

As Kevin said that Captain Korwak entered the room angry for all the commotion being caused.

" I should just lock all you three wolves up for causing all this damage and trouble here!"

" Captain Korwak can I talk to you for a moment?"

" Sure anything for a Tennyson."

Ben started whispering something into Captain Korwak's ear that made him confused before understanding and nodding as Ben finished his explanation.

" All right cadets I want you to escort the blond into one of the prisoner cells we have here."

Before she could protest, she was tranquilized and chained up before being dragged away for the time being.  
Lance and Albedo smiled before Captain Korwak came up to them wondering what was going to happen to them.

" As for you two since it'll be awhile before you can see a judge, you'll both be imprisoned here until then. Also you'll be in one of the soundproof rooms that way you won't interrupt the cadets studies."

Before Lance and Albedo were escorted to their room they went up to Kevin and Ben.

" TThank you."

" For What?"

" For helping us become mates."

" No problem just remember to have protection and if you need anything just call if you can."

Lance grinned before he gave Ben a hug whispering something in his ear making Ben bright red.

" Oh I forgot to tell you. When Albedo attacked me at school he said since you weren't there he would have mated with me instead."

" Oh really now."

He turned to Albedo who trembled from the glare and wished he could shrink to the size of an ant right now.  
Albedo was about to say something when Lance hoisted him over his shoulder licking his stomach as they were escorted.

" What did Lance say that got you all red?"

" You don't want to know seriously."

" Just say it Ben otherwise Kevin will just keep bugging."

" Fine, but I warned you. Lance asked me if... me and Kevin would have a foursome with him and Albedo."

The expressions on their faces was priceless and needed to be caught on camera.  
Ben's face was burning red with embarrassment while Kevin's was frozen in shock  
Gwen and Captain Korwak fainted on the floor from hearing it.

**XD I'm sorry I can't breathe from laughing hard.  
Ow my face okay I'm good and ready. Hope you like this.**


	10. Mated

**Here it is the next chapter where Kevin and Ben will enjoy the last day of the loboan mating.  
Warning this is a scene with two wolves so if you don't like just deal with it.  
Also read why Gwen has a problem with them as a couple. Enjoy :)**

With Albedo and Lance together and made sure there won't be any surprise visits.  
Our heroes boarded Kevin's ship making their way home from a long day.  
Kevin drove with Ben in the front seat and Gwen sitting in the second row.  
It was silent and calm, but the tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

" That was interesting, and awkward, but fun."

" Go figure there's another Kevin and me out there."

" That Lance is big pervert saying that foursome stuff to Ben."

" I don't get what he meant by 'you don't know what you've been doing have you'."

" You have a sweet scent Benji. It attracts anyone that finds it intoxicating."

" What does that have to do with anything?"

" You forget I'm a loboan. I sniffed him out, chased him and caught him. Then we fucked hard until we both howled. That triggered the being in heat scent that submissive animals give out to attract a mate."

" It wasn't my fault you got me all hot who wouldn't."

" Hey you started it by being all sexy. Your soft hair and skin, big eyes, sweet scent and extremely tight-"

" ENOUGH YOU TWO! CAN'T I GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT HEARING YOU TWO OR ALMOST SEEING YOU DO THINGS TO EACH OTHER!"

" Why are you yelling and what's your problem anyway!"

" You've been all pissy and moody since this whole thing happened. What is it?"

" I'm jealous okay! Jealous that my dweeb of a cousin hooks up with the hottest guy in Bellwood. Even though you went out with Julie as a cover."

" For the record you forced me to go out with her just so you could make Kevin go out with you."

" Then why didn't you break up with her then?"

" Would you like to fight off a pissed off anodite? I sure as hell wouldn't want to."

" I felt bad enough I didn't really like Julie that way and leading her on is just wrong. Not to mention how much it hurt Kevin."

" You had no idea how many times I had to keep from attacking Julie to get her out of the way."

" I'm sorry Kevin. I want to make it up to you."

" You can do that tonight once we're alone."

" It's creepy when both of you are right. I'm sorry it'll take some time, but I'll adjust to you two as a couple and I'm happy for you both."

With that settled the tension lifted as they arrived on earth seeing the sun was about to set..  
Gwen teleported home happy she was able to help sort out the tension between the team.  
Kevin and Ben decided to enjoy the final mating day at Bellwood lake.  
Kevin changed into his wolf form letting Ben ride on his back as they sped by unnoticed.

The sun was halfway to setting when they arrived carrying a duffel bag full of food, clothes and other things for tonight.  
Kevin and Ben sat side by side watching the sun slowly set making the sky orange.  
Ben sighed thinking about what will happen in the long run of their relationship.  
Kevin being a werewolf he'll live forever while Ben will die eventually unless he becomes a werewolf himself.  
Kevin noticed Ben was upset about something and decided to ask what was wrong.

" What's wrong Benji?"

" Well I'm worried what will happen in the long run in case..."

Ben finished trailing off looking toward the water with a distant look in his eye

" Don't talk like that. We'll be together no matter what."

" No we can't. You're a werewolf, you'll live forever I'll die eventually."

" Not if you become a werewolf like me. I can't live without you."

" Same here. If that's what it takes then I'll be come a werewolf."

" I didn't think I could love you more then I already do."

The sun finally disappeared the wolfen Kevin had Ben remove his clothing so they won't get destroyed.  
Ben blushed as he stood naked before his lover who was also undressing.  
Kevin hugged Ben and licked his left shoulder before sinking his fangs slowly into the soft skin.  
Ben sighed as he felt the change in his body which was painful, but it went down as his eyes glowed bright.

Kevin stood back as he watched Ben transform into a short chocolate brown loboan with green eyes smiling at him.  
The moon rose slowly making Ben feel something rise in him like a bubble that refused to pop.  
It was a warm feeling that made him whimper softly rubbing against the black loboan who was growling softly relishing in the heated scent.  
Ben let his instincts take over making him walk away from Kevin a bit and present himself to the older wolf.

Wasting no time Kevin mounted Ben licking his neck enjoying the pants and whimpers.  
He grabbed Ben's hips as he slowly entered the young wolf's heat growling with lust and waiting for Ben to adjust.  
Ben's brain went off as he felt Kevin enter him and sweat began to form on his fur making it shine.  
He thought Kevin's dick as a human was big, but this was making his body feel numb.

Kevin started thrusting slowly feeling the tight, soft and hot muscles hug his dick nicely.  
Ben whined and panted wanting to move back more, but Kevin's claws held him in place.

" You feel amazing. You being in heat is unbelievable!"

" Well if I'm in heat then you fuck me like I'm in heat!"

Ben's eyes widen at the comment he just made and pushed himself back onto Kevin.  
This made him growl louder and bite the back of Ben's neck lightly as he pounded into him with no mercy.  
Making him moan and pant loudly as he was ravaged thoroughly.  
Ben shivered as Kevin's tongue lick his neck with fever.

Kevin managed to turn Ben's head enough to share an electrifying kiss.  
Whimpers, grunts, and moans echoed over the lake surface like a signal.  
The pleasure flowing through Ben's system made his dick throb with pain to release.  
So he went to touch himself only to see Kevin's claw grab him first.  
Ben rested his claw on the one that was working him furiously.

" You're close Benji just wait a bit longer."

" NNNG! OH GOD KEVIN! I don't think I can last much longer."

" AAlmost there. Just hang on we'll cum together."

Ben and Kevin soon howled to the heavens as they released at the same time.  
Ben released a large load onto the grass while Kevin released in him biting his neck as they both collapsed on the grass separated and panting.  
Once their breathing slowed down Kevin walked toward Ben who was on his back legs exposed.  
Kevin licked his area free of the cum making Ben moan. Kevin sat there savoring the taste of Ben happy.

Ben got up slowly smirking as he went to Kevin cleaning him up as well.  
Kevin felt his energy renewed as he went to mount Ben again.  
They continued until the sun was about to rise, noting the sky was beginning to lighten up.  
As the sun was slowly rising there under a tree were two boys wrapped in each others arms smiling and sleeping peacefully.  
Unaware that they were being taped by someone who would ruin their happiness.

**OMG! That made me all hot. I need to take a cold shower to cool off.  
I hate hot weather and this story along with it made it unbelievably hot, but nice.**


	11. Side Effects

**Sorry for the wait in which most people would go crazy.  
I've been busy with family drama and money trouble.  
Still working on it though. Anyway Enjoy :)**

The afternoon sun shined brightly as Kevin and Ben slept off last night activites.  
Kevin woke up first yawning and stretching feeling great and peaceful from last night.  
He saw Ben sleeping and smiled as he carried him to the lake shore along with the duffel bag.  
He layed Ben down careful not to wake him reaching into the duffel bag getting a cloth to wash themselves.

Kevin dipped the cloth into the water to remove the evidence of their coupling as best he could.  
He then started to wash himself not seeing Ben slink away slowly behind a tree to throw up.  
Then without warning Ben canon balled into the water making Kevin leap away with the bag.  
Kevin looked into the water worried Ben may have gotten stuck on a rock something.

Then a wet brown wolf reached out of the water grabbing Kevin and pulling him under with a cheeky growl.  
Kevin jumped out of the water as a black wolf panting hard from the shock while Ben went beside him smiling with his fur dripping wet.  
Kevin then tackled Ben with a playful growl and they both started wrestling for dominance not caring about the dirt.  
Kevin won easily for Ben was still tired from last night, but Ben didn't mind since he enjoyed being under Kevin.

Kevin chuckled until Ben licked his face and looked into his eyes that sparkled with love and trust.  
Kevin purred seeing that look aimed only at him and soon they were nuzzling each other feeling content.  
A loud growling from their stomachs made them separate and shake the excess water off their fur.  
Kevin packed some sandwiches, chips and drinks knowing they would've spent the night.

Kevin handed Ben a sandwich, chips and a soda with some water before tearing into his own.  
Ben wolfed down the food and drank the soda slowly savoring it and sipping the water with ease.  
He didn't eat anything yesterday from all the action with Albedo and meeting Lance was exciting.  
As the duffel bag was being packed up to leave Ben tried to walk only to feel tired and his stomach ache.

It wasn't the food that made him feel weird nor the intimate activities so what could be the cause of this?  
Kevin made Ben climb on his back and took off like last time seeing Ben wouldn't be able to walk or run.  
They reached Kevin's apartment in no time and set both their cellphones were placed on the coffee table.  
Kevin helped Ben change back which was easier than his first time grinning as Ben stood there naked.

Ben blushed and covered his crotch with his hands trying to find some cover quickly in front of the hungry wolf.  
Soon he felt his mood changing from embarrassment to aroused as he pushed the wolfen Kevin onto the couch.  
Ben licked his lips hungrily seeing Kevin's wolf cock already lined with precum as it slid out with ease.  
Ben hungrily eyed it before he started to bob his head taking more of Kevin into his mouth despite the size.

Kevin groaned and grabbed Ben's head moving his hips slowly enjoying the suction from Ben's mouth.  
Good thing Ben was use to the size otherwise he would have choked as Kevin started thrusting faster.  
Kevin turned Ben so his erection was facing him and he greedily swallowed it whole with hunger.  
They were in a sixty-nine position enjoying each other until they both came hard moaning.

When the mess was gone both layed in each others arms panting and smiling in the heat of the moment.  
Ben then hovered over Kevin's cock with his green eyes glazed with lust as he slowly lowered himself.  
Kevin tried to stop him knowing this would be painful, but Ben was already on his cock screaming as he was stretched.  
Kevin felt his heart wrench seeing the tears run down Ben's face as he tried to keep from crying anymore.

He licked away the tears and rubbed Ben's hips to ease the pain until Ben pushed him back down.  
Ben moved slowly as he rode Kevin groaning as his prostate was hit immediately and grinded on that spot.  
He moved quicker and started stroking himself as he groans became louder with each hit to his prostate.  
Kevin couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Ben's hips, bringing him down harder making Ben scream in pleasure from the force.

Soon Ben came hard with a howl, coating his and Kevin's stomach feeling wonderful.  
Kevin continued until he howled his release as Ben's entrance squeezed around him.  
Yellow met green seeing the love and happiness they had for each other and no one else.  
Kevin sat up and slowly removed Ben off him making Ben whimper from the loss.

Kevin licked the mess off their stomachs and Ben's crotch making him moan from the sensation.  
They sat their holding each other enjoying the silence and presence of each other until Ben's cell went off.  
Ben grabbed it and saw it was a text from Gwen in which Kevin growled and licked Ben's neck.

_'Hey Ben I got info saying robots from the 12th dimension have been appearing in Bellwood. You and Kevin meet me at my house in 20 minutes!'_

Ben groaned from the message and the licks on his neck as he wondered where his clothes were.  
Kevin liked harder before he stopped as he saw Ben looking around the room for something.

" Who was the message from Benji?"

" From Gwen. Alien activity said to meet her in twenty minutes."

" Maybe you should stay home I mean you're too sore to walk."

" I really don't want to explain to Gwen why I have a limp. Besides what could possibly go wrong."

Too bad Ben didn't realize what trouble they would be getting into.

**Yeah yeah another chapter down. I know I'm a freak, but you guys like this stuff too so there.  
Anyway I'll be mentioning some stuff from episodes of Season 2.**

**You should know what's going to happen since I mentioned robots from the 12th dimension.**

**If not I'll explain next chapter so read and review players :P**


	12. Sunny Surprises

**Just to make things clear I like this paring and if you don't like it then why are you reading?  
Now that has been dealt with here's another chapter for the loyal people who enjoy this story.  
Remember Gwen's cousin Sunny? The episode Girl Trouble is this chapter with some changes :)**

Our heroes were in Kevin's car driving home quickly from battling robots from the 12th dimension hoping to find out where they'll pop up next.  
Ben was lying in the back seat using both seat belts to keep from moving so much due to his backside aching from earlier with Kevin.  
When they arrived at Gwen's house she bolted out of the car straight to her room and slipped out from the seat belt without unbuckling..  
Kevin shook his head as he helped his boyfriend out who was still sore, but still enjoyed it despite they ventured into beastiality.

" Sorry about the driving and earlier."

" For the record I forced myself on you. I feel weird and off."

As Kevin and Ben entered the house they saw a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes.  
A spitting image of Gwen who turns out to be her cousin Sunny was reading a magazine.  
Just as they sat down Sunny sat between them running her fingertips on Kevin's chest.  
Ben started growling making his nails lengthen and eyes glow brightly at her actions.

" I'm Gwen's cousin Sunny. What's your name Muscles?"

" It's Kevin Levin. I haven't heard of you before."

" Well I have been away having fun. Let me guess you're with Gwenny aren't you?"

" ACTUALLY! He's with me Sunny and I'd appreciate you keeping your hands off him!"

He finished in a venomous tone climbing over and sitting in Kevin's lap glaring at her and growling.  
Sunny just smirked and moved to the other side of the couch watching him riled up from a small thing.  
Meanwhile Gwen and her mother Lily were talking about Sunny's sudden visit and arrangements.

" What do you mean she's staying with us for the summer?"

" You're father called telling me her parents want her here. To keep her out of trouble."

" Look I have no time to argue with you. We have to stop this robots from attacking again."

" Take Sunny with you otherwise you can't go fight."

Gwen held her head as she left the kitchen to see Ben growling at Sunny while Kevin was rubbing Ben's back trying to calm him down.  
Once they found out where to go next, all four got into Kevin's car which would increase the already thick tension.  
Ben sat in front while Gwen and Sunny sat in the back with Kevin driving as they go the next location of the killer robots.  
Sunny again ran her fingers on Kevin's bicep making Ben growl dangerously as his snarls started to grow louder and more animal.  
Gwen was relieved that she wasn't the only one annoyed by Sunny, but scared Ben might attack Sunny.

" I can see why you and Gwen never got together. She's a boring goody goody."

" Sunny I'm right here!"

" I have a boyfriend name Antonio. Besides why are you with Benny anyway?"

That did it so Ben went to bite and claw Sunny only to rip out the head rest and rip the seat open.  
Kevin turned to chew Ben out only to falter seeing the angry glowing green eyes burning brightly.  
Sunny laughed at the reaction while Gwen tried to removed the head rest from Ben's mouth.  
Once they arrived, they told Sunny to stay in the car to which she whined about being bored.  
Ben went Four Arms taking his anger out of the robots while Kevin and Gwen helped.  
Sunny then came toward the fight grinning as she used her powers to take them out no problem.

" Hey Gwen how come you don't do that?"

"SHUTUP! THAT'S WHY!"

" I don't believe it Sunny is an anodite?"

The four returned to Gwen's house as Gwen went to talk to her mother while Sunny, Kevin, and Ben were in the living room.

" How could you not know Sunny is an anodite?"

" Your father didn't tell me this on the phone. It makes sense now why he's not here."

In the living room Sunny was still flirting with Kevin despite she could be dead and torn apart.

" Look I'm with Ben and nothing will change that."

" Wouldn't you have more fun with a wild girl like me?"

" I'M RIGHT HERE SUNNY! STEP AWAY FROM KEVIN OR ELSE!"

Soon a knock on the door interrupted the impending bloodbath as Lily answered it to reveal a huge monster.  
Sunny squealed for the monster was her boyfriend Antonio carrying a flower bush filled with roses for Sunny.

" Oh no you don't! You're parents don't want you going out with that boy."

" That's why you're here? You're not leaving this house!"

Gwen tried to stop this, but Sunny and Antonio ended up leaving with little damage done.  
So the team refocuses on the robots who have returned at another location in Bellwood.  
It seems the robots have created a nuclear reactor ready to go off any minute.  
As they fight, Sunny and Antonio arrive to fight as well only to set off the bomb.

Kevin grabs the bomb and goes to disarm it while Ben and Gwen take on Sunny and Antonio.  
Ben becomes Ultimate Humongousaur and defeats Antonio with little effort due to Antonio's idiotic brain.  
Sunny goes anodite and tried to take out Gwen revealing she's jealous of her perfect cousin.

" Face it Gwen you're no match for me!"

" That's true, but you're no match for Grandma Verdona!"

Sunny gasped as Verdona arrived and encased her in a mana bubble preventing her from escaping.

" DO not talk I am so cross with you! How an energy being became a spoiled brat is beyond me. Very clever to channel me using the mana fields. Good job for some one with no training. That's why you're my favorite."

"HEY! NO FAIR GRANDMA!"

Ben as Ultimate Humongousaur came carrying Antonio and smiled at his grandma.

" Hi grandma."

" Hello Benjamin. Let me take Antonio off your hands. His parents must be worried sick."

" Okay I disarmed the bomb. Hi scary grandma."

" Hello Kevin. Never lose that moxy of yours."

Kevin turned to Ben who became human asking " What does moxy mean?"

" Before I go there's something different about you Ben."

" Well I'm a loboan if that's what you mean."

" Well besides that. You're glowing brightly and not a virgin you and Kevin got together!"

" How did she figure that out?"

" I know everything. How is it you two couldn't tell Ben's pregnant?"

Both Kevin and Gwen screamed _"WHAT!"_ while Ben was pale and trying not to faint.

" You know Gwen there's still time to come with us?"

" We already had this discussion grandma."

" Well we'll have it again."

Verdona flew away with Sunny and Antonio leaving the team in shock from the revelation about Ben.

**I hope you like as much as I do!**


	13. Baby Concerns

**Alright people I have good news. Ben is going to have a baby.  
Of course how will his folks handle this? Enjoy :)**

At least Sunny was gone, but finding out your partner is pregnant is another issue.  
Poor Ben trying not faint while Kevin and Gwen argued over the matter.

" How could you get Ben pregnant!"

" Do you really want to know that?"

" I don't see how you couldn't wear a condom!"

" What can I say? Animals don't use them also me and Ben are wolves."

" My concern is what will the babies look like and will they be human or wolf?"

" WWhat makes you think Ben will have a litter? It'll be like a normal human baby."

What seemed like an eternity Ben finally spoke making both turn to face him.

" I appreciate your concerns, but I'm the pregnant person here. Besides I'll probably just have two kids."

" I don't think I could handle a litter anyway."

" I wonder if they'll be cuter than the Big Chill babies?"

" What do we when I tell my parents about all this? They have no idea I'm a loboan."

" Well first we're going to the drugstore."

" It's a little late to get condoms Kev."

" To make sure you're knocked up, we need pregnancy tests to make sure and figure out how this works."

" Couldn't you ask Albedo or Lance? I mean they're loboans as well."

" And let that pervert near Ben NO THANKS!"

" Let's get the tests first before we do anything."

So the team left in Kevin's car back to Bellwood with the first objective, finding the drugstore no problem.  
Kevin went inside to get the pregnancy tests while Gwen and Ben stayed in the car.

" Kevin really hates Lance doesn't he?"

" Yeah he does. Not to mention he's really possessive."

" You were acting the same way when Sunny flirted with Kevin."

" She has no right to touch him! Obviously she was lucky I didn't attack her!"

" Calm down Ben. I was just pointing out you have mood swings already."

Kevin finally returned after 15 minutes with a full bag placing it in the back seat in Ben's hands.  
Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin smiling brightly even though the head rest was in the way.

" You're back I missed you so much."

" I was only gone for 15 minutes Benji."

" It felt like forever besides I want you badly." Finishing in a sultry tone licking Kevin's neck.

Kevin managed to start the car and get to Ben's house even though Ben was licking his ear.  
As they walked inside Ben's parents were in the kitchen getting dinner ready for the evening.  
What they didn't expect was to see Grandpa Max, Gwen's parents, her brother Ken and Kevin's mom in the living room.

" Hi Ben how did fighting the robots go?"

" It was great mom. We'll be in my room until dinner."

" Okay sweetie. No monkey business now."

Ben blushed furiously as he ran to his room followed by Kevin and Gwen from his odd mother.  
Once inside Ben's room Kevin gave Ben the pregnancy tests making Ben stare at him.

" Why did you get four of them?"

" You can never tell with just one."

Ben chuckled as he went to the bathroom to use the tests right away.  
Kevin sat on the bed hiding his face while Gwen sat on the desk chair.

" Don't worry Kevin, it'll be alright."

" I hope it's not a litter. I handle two kids, three's a stretch, but a litter!"

" Ben will be there also. Don't forget he loves you very much."

" He has no idea how much I worry about him. All I could think of when I was in the null void was him and wonder if he's okay."

" At least you have each other now. I'll be there also to help."

" Well let's see what the tests say first then worry."

Ben walked out of the bathroom holding the tests with a blank expression on his face.

" What's the result Ben?"

" Well it's the same for all of them. Positive."

" I'm going to be a father? This is great!"

Kevin picked up Ben and kissed him passionately while Gwen was crying happily.

" I'm going to be an aunt! Congratulations to the both of you!"

" You're pregnant?"

All three froze turning to see Ben's dad Carl standing in the doorway.

" Dad! How long have you been standing there?"

" When you walked out of the bathroom with the tests. Your mom asked me to get you for dinner. Are you two staying as well?"

" Of course I am!"

" I would love to!"

" Just wash your hands and come down when you're ready."

Carl left to the kitchen while Kevin pulled Ben to sit in his lap on the bed while Gwen sat on the chair.

**I know shocking that Ben's dad would find out first.  
You're probably wondering why the whole family is there?  
Well Ben's mom must have told them about Ben and Kevin being a couple so you figure it out :P  
**


	14. Shotgun

**Okay people another chapter in one day! I'm on a roll here.  
So here everyone will find out about Ben and what to do about it.  
I feel bad about making him go through this.**

" This is bad I feel like we're walking into a trap, maybe we should forget it."

" Your dad looked cool about it so why worry about it."

" I'm more concerned about how everyone else with handle this."

" I can imagine it now my mom will freak out that her son is a werewolf and will have werewolf grandchildren."

" Maybe you're dad didn't say anything yet."

So Ben walked out first, then Kevin and Gwen heading toward the kitchen.  
Everyone was already seated, but it was too quiet and the tension was very awkward.  
Ben sat at the end with Gwen on his right and Kevin on his left holding his shaky hand.  
Saundra placed the food on the table and started carving and serving the prepared meal.  
It was roast beef sliced into steaks, mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli and gravy.  
Ben grabbed a knife and started to cut his food with Kevin and Gwen following his example.

" So Ben how are you doing?"

" Fine Aunt Lily. Why do you ask?"

" Well a little bird told me something interesting and I want to say I'm happy for you."

" Really? Wow most parents would freak out when they find out their kid is pregnant and"

" WHAT!"

" When did this happen?"

" Who is it? Better not be that bully Cash!"

" Mom how did you find out?"

" Verdona sent your father a message."

" HEY! Will everyone calm down and just enjoy dinner. We'll talk about this after!"

So everyone ate quietly even though what will happen next will be interesting or the end of the world for Ben Tennyson.  
Soon everyone was in the living room with Ben and Kevin standing in front of the fire place while the rest were on the couch and chairs.  
Ben shifted nervously until Kevin hugged him from the side before he spoke hoping for the best.

" Okay this is big news and alot to take in, but bare with me. First beside being a quarter anodite, I am now part loboan or alien werewolf to make it easier."

" When did you become a werewolf?"

" I bit him so now he's an anodite werewolf."

" Hold on let me show you."

Ben removed his jacket and closed his eyes as he felt the shift surge through his system.  
Everyone gasped as Ben's features twisted, bones popping and relocating and changed into a wolf.  
A chocolate brown loboan with Ben's outfit stood there besides Kevin blinking.  
Then he sighed as he changed back to being a human putting his jacket back on.

" Are you two dating or is this a one time thing?"

" Yes...me and Kevin are a couple now. I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

" Well it's about time you two! I thought I had to lock you both in a room."

" So you're Ben? Kevin talks about you when he visits. Never imagined you were this cute"

" MOM!"

" All this started when we went to the mall to fight this alien werewolf. He bit Kevin before me and Ben caught him and had the plumbers take him away."

" Anyway there's something else. I'm pregnant."

" Is Kevin the father?"

" Of course! Ben belongs to me and no one else."

Kevin wrapped an arm around Ben who was red from the embarrassment.

" How will the pregnancy work out?"

" I already looked that up. Loboan's have their kids in nine weeks."

" Since he's part human and anodite he'll need a c-section. The plumbers can help with this."

" When did you find out you're pregnant?"

" Today actually before dinner. I'm not sure how many though."

" A litter of wolf pups sounds cool. They can guard the house."

" I don't think Ben can handle a bunch of kids running around."

" Well now that everyone knows we should figure out what to name them."

" Maybe we should wait until we know how many Ben will have and how will he care for them all."

Saundra turned to Kevin who still had his arm around Ben and asked a serious question knowing the answer already.

" Are you going to take care of my little boy?"

" Of course I am! What kind of guy would I be if I didn't."

" There is one thing though. When will the wedding be?

" WWedding?"

" I'm not having my first grandchildren out of wedlock!"

This started an argument between the parents making them the loudest people in the room.  
This leaves Ken, Gwen, Ben and Kevin to stay by the fire place for their own safety.

" This is way more interesting than college."

" Great a shotgun wedding. Could it get any weirder?"

" I knew this was a bad idea."

" It's better that they know now. Beside how hard could planning a wedding in two months be?"

Ben shook his head in annoyance as he whistled gathering all the parents attention.

" Look I appreciate you concern, but I'm not having a shotgun wedding! We'll wait until the kids are at least 1 or 2 years old. That's my decision and it's final!"

" Okay sweetie. We just want you to be happy."

" Besides there's plenty of time to plan everything."

" This should be fun."

" Congratulations to the both of you.

**So there we go.  
Good thing Grandpa Max didn't have a plumber shotgun with him.  
Well at least we know how the pregnancy will turn out.**


	15. News

**32 Reviews! I love you all. Okay that's creepy.  
Anyway here Jimmy will find out about Ben.  
We'll finally see who recorded Ben and Kevin at the lake.**

It's been two weeks since the awkward dinner at the Tennyson home and Ben had started showing.  
With the school being destroyed that didn't stop the action for our hero trio mind you.  
First dealing with Elena and the crazy microchip aliens was a test for the young couple.  
You though Ben was bad when Sunny was around? Kevin was ten times worse with Elena.

Then going to the Plumbers Academy to do basic training in order to keep their Plumber Badges.  
Well it was all worth it in the end although things were about to get crazier.  
Ben was at home while Kevin went to get food for him and their growing baby or babies.  
Ben was relaxing on the couch listening to the peace and quiet until a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

There on his porch was Jimmy Jones, The Mastermind of the team.  
He may be a major fan boy, but has proven to be very reliable.  
Ben was happy seeing him after so long since the mission with the plants.  
He let the young boy inside wondering why he came to his home?  
Normally he sends messages through the ultimatrix or computer.

" Hey Jimmy long time no see. How are you?"

" Good. Actually there's a rumor going around on the web that you're not with Julie anymore."

" Jimmy there's a lot of info you don't know about. First off me and Julie aren't together."

" What happened?"

" Well it turns out I never liked her that way. I'm with Kevin Levin now."

" WOW. I always thought he and Gwen would hook up? Well I'm happy for you. Though I never thought you would be gay."

" Yeah I know. Also this will be hard to understand, but I'm an alien werewolf now."

" Seriously? Like your Ben Wolf form? Awesome!"

" Something like that. Kevin's one also so we're a werewolf couple."

" This is because of that werewolf at the mall right?"

" Exactly. It was scary at first, but once you get use to it, it's cool."

" There's one thing that's bugging me. How come your stomach looks swollen?"

" Hehehe. That's the third thing you don't know about. I'm pregnant and the father is Kevin."

" That's alot of information to take it. Don't worry I won't post any of this on my website."

" Thanks. Oh anyway any more information on the Sumo Slammers 2 movie? I keep re-watching the trailer"

" So far nothing yet, but I'll keep looking and watching out for any more information."

The front opened to reveal Kevin holding two boxes of food from the burger shack while Gwen came in holding alot of smoothie cups.

" You should have seen the look on the cashier's face when I ordered. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack."

" Yeah well the people at Mr. Smoothie asked how Ben was doing since he hasn't been by there lately."

" Thanks guys. Oh Jimmy came over to visit."

" Hey Kevin, Gwen. I heard the big news."

" Great how did Will Harangue find out!"

" We didn't tell anyone anything!"

" Nonono. Ben told me what's happened so far. I think it's weird, but cool."

" You scared us there. I thought the whole world found out."

" Well let's eat and watch some tv to keep our minds off that."

Once the food and smoothies were set on the coffee table, the four sat down and watched some tv until breaking news appeared.

_" This is Will Harangue bringing you breaking news with more shocking information on Ben Tennyson! It seems Ben Tennyson was using Julie Yamamoto as a cover so no one would find out he's with fellow team member Kevin Levin!"_

" That's not true! How did he-"

_" Later tonight we have video evidence that shows that's not the only thing this menace is hiding. I warned you people, but noooo you didn't listen! We'll have more at 11."_

" ASSHOLE! Wait a minute I know who caused all this!"

" I doubt Cash and JT did this."

" IT was Julie! She's the only other person that knows about the breakup."

" You might have something there. That rumor about Ben popped up on the web suddenly."

" Why would Julie do this? I mean she seemed okay when it ended."

" Hell have no fury than a woman scorned Ben. This is bad if the world finds out you're a werewolf and having kids."

" I won't be able to leave the house unless I go werewolf on them."

" That would be cool, but it'll just prove Harangue's image of you."

" I wonder what's on that video he's going to show in the night time."

" There's only one way to know. We have to pay Will Harangue a visit."

" You know he has security to keep us out."

" Who says we're going in the front door?"

**Oh Boy! Looks like the world knows Ben's gay. Geez people big deal if someone's gay.  
Shouldn't be harassing them about it. It'll be a media nightmare once they find out Ben's a werewolf and going to have kids.  
Thanks to a review I can keep going.**


	16. Pop Missions

**Lousy Will Harangue is such an asshole! Sorry he really pisses me off!  
Anyway let's hope Ben gets that tape away before the world sees it.  
You know what's on that tape Ben and Kevin getting it on.  
Also a surprise for all you readers at the end of this chapter Enjoy :D**

As night time covered the city of Bellwood our heroes were making their way to the tv studio.  
Where Will Harangue**(More like ASSHOLE EXTRAORDINAIRE!)**was getting ready to reveal more information on Ben.  
Ben had to take Jimmy home so he told Kevin and Gwen to meet him at the tv studio.  
Gwen levitated both her and Kevin to the top floor window to see into Will Harangue's office.  
It had the said jerk with a tv and vcr ready to play like a private screening.

" I can't hear anything. Can you do something?"

" No problem. Just let me focus and there!"

Her eyes glowed brightly as she made it so they could listen and no one could hear them.  
Will Harangue arrived checking himself with a small mirror while a person in a hoodie came in holding a cassette tape.

" This is great now I can finally take down that menace."

" Don't forget our deal! I followed them and taped it."

" Right right. Here's your fee."

" A pleasure doing business with yah. If you need my services again just call."

The hoodie was pulled back to reveal Cash counting the wad of money.  
Kevin growled trying to hold his temper while Gwen was thinking about using her mana to torture Cash.  
Ben arrived as Jetray seeing Cash as well before changing back.  
Cash left the building while Harangue started to play the video.

It started as Ben was standing in front of Kevin nude and changed into a werewolf.  
Then both wolves were rubbing each other and then it cut right into Kevin pounding into Ben with no mercy.  
Ben's face was burning red while Kevin grinned evilly and Gwen tried to keep focus from making them fall.  
Soon the video was ending showing Ben and Kevin sleeping in each others arms naked under a tree.  
Once it ended Harangue left the room in a hurry after removing the tape.

**(Gee I wonder why XD He must have went to throw up XD)**

Ben had the ultramatrix select Big Chill using intangibility to get in and grab the tape.  
He then flew out of the window landing on the ground freezing the tape and watching it fall to pieces.

" Well at least we don't have to worry about anyone seeing that."

" I'll never look at the both of you the same again."

" Listen I have to go home to get something. I'll meet you both at Ben's house."

" Great now I have to carry Gwen all the way home."

Kevin left in his car peeling out while Gwen was on Big Chill's back shivering.  
When Ben landed the ultimatrix timed out making both cousins fall to the ground.  
Ben got up slowly helping up Gwen as they entered his home sitting on the couch.

" I wonder what Kevin went to get?"

" It must be personal since he went alone. I can't believe Cash recorded us."

" Well at least we made sure no one else saw that."

" Sorry you had to see that Gwen. It seemed to easy."

Soon a knock on the front door interrupted them making Ben wondered who would come this late at night.  
He opened it to find Kevin holding something in his hand and trying not to sweat about something.  
Behind him was Grandpa Max holding a high tech alien gun.  
Also Ben and Gwen's parents were there as well watching from the lawn.

" Grandpa Max what's going on?"

" Kevin has something to ask you. Don't you Kevin?"

" Hold on is that gun loaded?"

" You know I forgot to make sure it has ammunition. Yep it's loaded and ready."

" Ben we've been through alot of stuff. You've always been there for me. Now it's time for me to return the favor"

Kevin placed the velvet box in Ben's hand as he got down on one knee.  
Ben opened it to reveal a ring shaped like a black wolf with yellow eyes chasing its tail.  
The inside was silver with an engraving that read _'Property of Kevin Ethan Levin'  
_Ben gasped as tears of joy ran down his face seeing the ring and Kevin.

" Benjamin Kirby Tennyson will you marry me?"

" YES OF COURSE I WILL!" Ben smiled as Kevin placed the ring on his ring finger.

The couple hugged each other and shared a kiss that would have lead to risky activities.  
Soon cheers from the parents made Ben hide his face in Kevin's chest as Kevin rubbed his back.  
Gwen was crying as well seeing the ring on Ben's finger shine brightly in the light.  
Once everyone got inside the tv was turned just in time to see the Harangue Report.

_"This is Will Harangue sadly reporting that the the video I had planned to show has disappeared. Somehow Ben Tennyson has taken the tape from my office! This proves that he's hiding something big. Mark my words Ben Tennyson I will reveal what you're hiding from the world!"_

The tv was turned off. Ben and Kevin were too happy to let that bother them.

**For now they are officially engaged :)**

**Yeah Kevin proposed! Shotgun style of course!  
That sucks if only he kept his mouth shut XD  
Well I hope you like the surprise.**


	17. Cravings

**Okay sorry for the wait I have to renew my internet security license so my laptop won't get infected.  
Anyway I just saw Ben 10,000 Returns today and it was awesome.  
I'm going to watch it over and over so anyway enjoy :)**

Kevin and Ben are finally engaged so an engagement party was planned by Ben's family in Ben's backyard.  
As Ben entered the third week of his pregnancy, he started having weird cravings for odd food combinations.  
He kept eating alot of pickles though which filled the recycling bin.  
How could something so small eat so much and still look the same?

Of course you **_NEVER EVER_** ask a pregnant person stupid questions cause you don't know how they'll react.  
Also the mood swings made Kevin stay on guard unless he wanted a black eye or bruises.  
One day Kevin found Ben crying his eyes out in the kitchen assuming he was hurt or injured.  
Turns out he accidentally broke Kevin's coffee mug and thought Kevin would be mad.

Kevin just hugged him and reassured Ben it was okay, one broken coffee mug wouldn't be the end of the world.  
Then a day later Ben was furious and chased Kevin around the living room with a bat accusing him of cheating on him with an ex girlfriend.  
Kevin was in the bathroom when his cell went off and Ben answered seeing no harm in doing so.  
An ex-girlfriend of Kevin's called to see how he was doing unaware he was engaged or with someone.

When Kevin came out Ben had a bat in his hand with an angry look on his face.  
Kevin tried to tell Ben he would never cheat on him or leave him for a female.  
That didn't stop Ben from screaming at him and smashing a lamp in the process  
Kevin knew the hormones were making Ben act this way, but still why risk anything.

One thing's for sure, he'll have plenty of protection after the kids are born. **XD  
**It was Saturday, the day of the party and so far Ben was calm which was a load off the mind.  
Of course Grandpa Max was making his odd culinary dishes while Kevin made normal food just in case.  
When everything was done Ben was the first to get some food since everyone was busy chatting.

He tried Grandpa Max's roasted alligator stew**( Oh I almost threw up typing that!)** and surprise he liked it.  
Soon he was eating just Grandpa Max's dishes since they actually looked appetizing to him for once.  
Smoked sheep's tongue, wombat omelette, marinated meal worms, grilled squid burgers and snake kabobs.  
**(OW! My stomach cramped up from typing all that!)  
**Everyone else had plates of regular food trying not to turn green watching Ben stuff himself.  
Grandpa Max had the biggest smile on his face watching Ben eat his cooking and not complain.

" I never thought I would see the day you'd enjoy my cooking."

" You're grandchildren want to eat it not me. Although it's not bad."

" Too bad you didn't have these cravings when you were 10."

" GRANDPA MAX!"

The table was clear and Ben sat there rubbing his stomach licking his lips savoring the different tastes.  
Kevin went to sit next his fiance eating normal food like everyone else who wasn't sick.  
He placed a hand on Ben's stomach wondering what who will the children will look like more.  
Kevin's ring was a brown wolf with green eyes chasing it tail like the ring he gave to Ben.  
The inside was silver with an engraving that read _'Property of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson'_.

" I can't believe you proposed shotgun style."

" Well I was going to propose normally at Mr. Smoothies when your family ganged up on me at my apartment with that alien shotgun."

" I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I'm sorry for chasing you with a bat."

" Don't worry about. I guess you won't mind if I do this then."

" Do what-"

Kevin grabbed Ben and frenched him not caring that the whole family was watching.  
Soon they were on the ground making out and hands roaming each other.  
Then freezing cold water hit them making Kevin and Ben jump away from each other.  
The water still hit them for 4 minutes soaking them to the bone.  
They both turned to see Grandpa Max had the water in his hands chuckling.  
Ben got up and shook like a dog fixing his hair then he growled as more water hit him as Kevin shook as well.

" Can't you two control your hormones better? There's people trying to eat."

" Will you at least give a warning before doing that!"

" How would you like it if someone sprayed you with the hose!"

" Looks like we came to the wrong party."

Kevin and Ben turned to see the new guest only to growl and glare.  
It was Albedo and Lance standing in Ben's Backyard holding a gift in their hands and smirking.

**OOOOOO! Cliffhanger here. Hope you like it. :P  
**


	18. Odd Gifts

**Anyway I had to write plus maybe you'll find out the gender of the baby or babies.  
Well there's a surprise in here. Enjoy :)**

" What are you two doing here?"

" I don't know how you escaped and I don't care!"

" Before you do anything, we didn't escape."

" We're on probation. We came to congratulate you two."

" Pregnant and engaged to be married. That's alot to do in a short amount of time."

" How did you-"

" The news of you two is all over the Plumber's Academy."

" Apparently it came from a plumber which told another which spread like wild fire."

Ben and Kevin turned to see Grandpa Max smile sheepishly and sighed not seeing the connection.  
Gwen walked over to see what was going on seeing the good and bad copies in one setting.

" What are you two doing here?"

" Hard to believe, but I came to congratulate your cousin."

" Hello sweet one. How are you feeling?"

His focus on Ben who was trying to dry off his clothes with a napkin.  
Gwen muttered something which made a gust of air surrounded Kevin and Ben.  
It disappeared and left them dry in which Lance handed Ben the gift from him and Albedo.  
Ben shook the box curious to figure out what's inside.

It was a green medium sized box with a black ribbon bow.  
Ben undid the bow and opened the lid seeing two collars inside.  
One was bright green and the other was black.  
Each had a tag with a jewel matching the color of the collar.

" You got me and Kevin collars with tags?

" Try them on. These aren't ordinary collars. They will enable you to control your wolf powers."

Ben shrugged as he placed the black one on Kevin and then putting the green one on.  
Soon they felt energy rush through them waking them up and feeling fresh.

" What a difference. I feel refreshed."

" Where did you get these you perv?"

" I made them myself.

It takes years for a loboan to control the change and urges. So these collars make it easier."

" How come you and Albedo don't have one?"

" We have more experience to control it. Your teammate's forms are controlled by their emotions."

" That explains the changes when they're angry."

" Looks like someone's been eating too many chili fries."

" Albedo's stomach looks swollen."

" That's because he's pregnant as well!"

" Thanks to your comment, I've been walking with a limp."

" I would say sorry, but you enjoyed it didn't you?"

Ben grinned innocently while Albedo blushed, the red matching his jacket which seemed impossible.  
Gwen saw that Albedo's stomach was swollen, but not as much as Ben's was at the moment."

" No wonder he's been acting all nice. Usually he tries to kill Ben on sight."

" When did this happen?"

" This is the second week for him. How many for you sweet one?"

" Why do you keep calling Ben 'Sweet One'? He's with me not you!"

" He has a sweet scent radiating off him. I can't help it."

" This is the third week for Ben. There's no way you'll ever get him!"

Soon Kevin and Lance transformed and started fighting as wolves.  
Ben tried to interfere only to get a growl in response.  
He stood next to Albedo who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

" I swear it's annoying to watch these two."

" I don't get why Kevin gets so riled up. I wouldn't leave him for Lance no offense."

" None taken. Besides Lance knows it bugs Kevin, but it bothers me!"

" How do we stop them anyway?"

" Unless you want to make out there's nothing-"

Both Ben and Albedo felt their stomachs move.  
It felt like kicking which made them squeal loudly.  
Kevin and Lance stopped hearing the squeal mistaking it for a cry of pain.

" What's wrong?"

" The baby's kicking. OW! I think it'll be a soccer star."

" Same here. OW!"

" It's never done that before."

" It's about time you guys stopped fighting."

" Me and Ben were going to make-out just to make you two stop fighting."

" See I knew I should have brought a camera."

" Yeah to record me beating your ass!"

Ben and Albedo chuckled knowing a camera would made things worse.  
Soon the four went to Ben's family who were watching the whole event.  
Saundra was recording in which Ben tried to get the camera away, but no luck.  
Everyone was taking turns feeling the babies kick once introductions were made.

**Yup Albeldo's pregnant (No surprise there if you get my drift ;).  
Him and Lance were able to come down for a day to congratulate Ben and Kevin.  
Won't Lance and Kevin ever get along? We'll see maybe, but even I doubt it.**


	19. The Future Part 1

**Okay here's a new chapter called The Future Part 1 .  
Sorry family drama and finding a job pressure had me unable to update.  
So this will have to do with Ben 10,000. Also I made a spelling error with the watch.  
It's the ultramatrix not the other one. So Enjoy :)**

It's night time and out hero trio are in Ben's car after receiving a mysterious distress call.  
Ben now being four weeks pregnant can hardly wait to find out what the gender and number of children he'll have.  
Kevin sat in the back seat with a frown while Gwen sat in the front obviously jealous of being away from Ben.

" I liked it better when I drove."

" True we haven't been spending much time together since we got out licenses."

" Consider this a reunion. Plus get to find out how many and what gender of kids I'm having."

" Yeah out late at night to follow some mysterious distress call that the ultramatrix picks up."

" It could be an uncatalogued alien or maybe it's broken again."

They arrived at the museum seeing no guards and Kevin absorbed metal and used his finger to unlock the door.  
Gwen made a mana tracker ball while Ben's ultramatrix kept beeping until it beeped like crazy.

" I think we're right above the location."

" Great a creepy museum basement to explore."

As they traveled downstairs unaware something was watching them.  
They came upon a wooden crate in which Gwen was looking for a crowbar.  
That is until Kevin was metal again and smashed a hole in it.

" What? We already broke into the museum."

Inside was a stone tablet with weird symbols.

" Are those magic symbols?"

" Not any magic I know."

Ben was about to touch it when he heard something move which made Kevin growled as his wolf ears came out listening.  
Soon people in silver armor covering them head to toe with glowing swords appeared charging towards them.  
Two of them tackled Ben while Kevin went werewolf and Gwen making a whip out of mana taking down the soldiers no problem.

" You okay back there?" Asking Ben who turned werewolf clawing up the soldiers who had attacked him.

" I've been better, but fine." Kevin absorbed metal and made his claws more deadly.

Gwen used her whip to knock down two at a time which may reveal a fantasy she's always had.

" Cool you learned that in Karate school?"

" Actually I saw this in an old movie."

Ben took down more soldiers with ease. He sat down and panted rubbing his stomach.  
Being pregnant was tiring and he knew he had to be careful otherwise he'd lose the babies for sure.  
Suddenly a long green tail wrapped around Ben before he could react and dragged him away.  
Kevin sensed something and growled venomly seeing a pair of red eyes staring at him.

It was holding up it's tail which held the wolfen Ben tightly except around his stomach.  
Kevin crept closer, baring his teeth and claws while Gwen's eyes glowed brightly.  
The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a tall man wearing green and silver armor covering his body.  
The helmet had a visor that showed only his red slitted eyes looking at them with little interest.

" Greetings Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson" speaking in a weird mechanical voice.

" Unless you want to wear that helmet permanently release Ben or else!"

" You picked the wrong family to mess with!"

" Now now children. Unless you want Ben here to miscarry, you'll do as I say!"

" Who are you and what do you want with Ben?"

" All you need to know is to wait for me to contact you for specific instructions. Until then!"

He along with the soldiers vanished into silver light leaving Kevin and Gwen alone.  
Kevin sniffed around frantically hoping to find anything to track them, but found none.  
Gwen frowned and placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder hoping to cheer him up.

" Don't worry Kevin. We'll find Ben."

" I should have stayed by him. If I could turn back time-"

" Did someone say time?"

" Professor Paradox?"

" Hello children. I see young Ben is missing."

" Great guess professor! Some weirdo in a green and silver suit stole Ben!"

" Calm down tough guy! Why raise your blood pressure."

" I brought along backup to help us out."

Soon a man walked out behind Paradox which made Kevin and Gwen freeze realizing who was here.

" Is that who I think it is?"

" Yep I'm Ben from the future only more awesome."

Meanwhile young Ben was strapped to a cold metal table with just a ceiling lamp.  
A soldier in silver came into the room looking at a small table which had his cellphone on it.  
The soldier grabbed a remote and made the table stand up making Ben's head lean forward.  
Ben groaned as he opened his eyes only to see everything blurry and distorted.

" You've been given an enzyme to prevent you from transforming. Thought the grogginess will take time to wear off."

" Wwhat do you want with me? why am I here?"

" You my dear boy are bait for something bigger I'm after."

" You won't get away with this!"

" Oh I believe I already have and soon you'll be get what you deserve for being a menace!"

The soldier removed the helmet making Ben gasp as he saw who it was!

**Hahaha Cliffhanger here.  
Sorry it took me awhile to write this and I hope this will make you want more.**


	20. The Future Part 2

**Here is The Future Part 2. This will be four or five chapters.  
Also today we find out kidnapped Ben and what for.  
This took a long time to type without making things difficult.  
It'll all be worth it though. Enjoy :)**

Ben gasped as he saw the face of DarkStar in the future which he had the same looks only much older.  
His blonde hair was in a ponytail now, those blue eyes shined more than usual, no doubt from his victims.  
No doubt about it same parasite with an older look with very little signs of aging appearing.  
He smirked walking closer examining Ben's stomach before touching it making Ben felt like a piece of meat.  
The only thing you could see in those blue eyes was hunger and lust that were once aimed at Gwen long ago.

" DARKSTAR! YOU'RE THE ONE BEHIND THIS!"

" The lizard who caught you works for the same person I do Sweet Ben."

" Keep your filthy hands away from me! I'll rip that smirk right off your face you fruit cup!

" Said the guy who submits to Kevin Levin on a nightly basis. I know about you two and it surprised me."

" That I'm an anodite werewolf that will rip you apart! Wait until Kevin gets you and you'll wish for death."

" That Levin rides you more than his car. You appear to be in control, but you're weak in his hands."

" If I wasn't restrained, you'd be in pieces! I'll castrate you and jam it up your ass!"

" That's really dark for you Sweet Ben. You're innocent nature won't let you."

Soon the door opened to reveal the person who captured Ben getting a low growl.  
Clad in green and silver armor head to toe except for his tail, hands and feet.  
The helmet visor only showed bright red eyes filled with anger and disgust aimed at Ben.

" Is our guest comfortable? Eon wants to make sure he's undamaged."

" So far he can't go anywhere. That ultramatrix locked itself so no one can use it."

" It doesn't matter as long I get my revenge! Seeing him weaken is so satisfying"

" Revenge? I don't even know you or what I did to deserve this!"

" Well you made my father go crazy. Yet people don't see that your a menace well I'll prove that!"

" Show yourself so I can remember how much force to use while beating you senseless!"

Meanwhile Kevin, Ben 10K, Gwen and Paradox were loading the stone tablet onto Kevin's ship.  
Paradox kept checking his watch as if waiting for someone to arrive at the ship.  
Once it was strapped in Paradox started explaining unless he wanted a serious injury.

" You're probably wondering why we haven't taken off."

" The more time we waste here, we could be finding Ben!"

" Calm down Kevin! Getting angry won't help us."

" Precisely which is why I sent for more help."

A pink flash appeared revealing a woman in her thirties with two men wearing hooded cloaks behind her.

" Ah Gwendolyn right on time. I'm glad my message went through."

" Yeah took me awhile to get this guys here."

" Exactly how are this guys going to help us?"

The cloaked men pulled back the hoods to reveal a negative copy of Ben 10K and an adult Kevin.

**( Remember Kevin 11,000 in the future? Well this how Lance looks like with the difference in hair and eye color.)**

" Albedo? Lance? You brought them as backup?"

" Nice to see you to Kevin."

" Ben is our friend and we're going to help whether you like it or not."

" My questions is who took Ben and why?"

" Finally a good question. I'm afraid he's been kidnapped by Eon. An evil creature from another timeline."

" Another timeline?"

" Yes. Cross time is full of different alternate universes that must not leak into each other."

" In one of these timelines I became one of Eon's minions because he threatened to kill my unborn children. So we're here to make sure that doesn't happen."

" Also to destroy that tablet aboard this ship so he can't mess with the other timelines."

" Where's Future Kevin? I though he'd be here as well."

" He's at home babysitting his and Albedo's kids. Wasn't very happy about it though."

" How many kids do we have in the future?"

" You're lucky it's not a litter and-"

" Spoiler alert Benjamin!"

Now back to Ben who's been kidnapped, the silver and green man removed his helmet to reveal a young Will Harangue.  
I guess staying young is possible although why does he have a green tail and red eyes?

" Will Harangue? Figures you'd get plastic surgery."

" I'm Will Harangue the second. My father is in a looney bin thanks to you. Now you'll pay for what you did!"

" You're father brought that onto himself. I help people and for some reason he thinks I'm a threat!"

" How do we know you won't go insane and enslave us all? I can't take that risk."

" Why do you have red eyes and a tail? i thought you were human not a lizard."

" I have chameleon DNA. It allows me to camouflage in any surrounding. Very helpful when following people."

" No wonder you caught me. You're more of a snake than a lizard. You don't care who you hurt just as long as you get paid for spreading filth!"

" That filth is the truth! It shows how people really are and how much of a fake they pretend to be."

" You're just like the paparazzi who edit footage and focus on the negative!"

" Hate to end this conversation, but Eon wants us to get ready."

" For What?"

" For the ransom of course!"

**Cliff hanger! Yeah I know wasn't expecting this were you.  
DarkStar and Will harangue's son working for Eon.  
You know I was like WTF That bastard has a kid! Who would ever say I do to that SOB.  
Well you know the drill :P**


	21. The Future Part 3

**Okay The Future chapter 3 is up.  
You won't believe what's in store for this.  
This chapter gave me a major headache so enjoy :)**

Ben watched as DarkStar and Will were setting up the video camera for Eon as he requested.  
Seeing his cell phone on the small table and his ultramatrix locked, escape was very limited.  
He started to feel his strength come back a little scanning his surroundings for an escape route.  
He felt empty, like half his heart was missing, wishing Kevin was here.

Soon he fell from the table as it disappeared into the floor with ease.  
He managed to land on his knees making sure his stomach was spared.  
Suddenly he was stripped of all his clothing except for the ultramatrix and his green boxers.  
Thick metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists and neck chaining him to the floor allowing him to stand on his knees.

Soon Eon entered the room with his cape flowing behind him even though there was no wind.  
He was a tall man wearing black and purple armor that shined like polished silver.  
His helmet was black with a purple visor showing only white eyes and a nose.  
The bottom had four slots allowing him to breathe and talk with no restriction.

He was holding a syringe filled with an eerie purple color liquid glowing from it.  
Ben saw the needle and tried to escape only to growl as he couldn't break the chains as Eon neared closer.  
DarkStar and Will held him in place as the needle was inserted in the left side of his neck.  
Ben tensed as the purple fluid surge through his body leaving him confused and nervous.  
Eon smirked noticing the effects were already showing and turning to his faithful lackeys.

" Okay my loyal servants it's showtime!"

Meanwhile the team was flying in the air heading toward the desert.  
Kevin flew the ship while Paradox and the others talked about how to fix all this.

" We have to be careful about this. One wrong move and this reality will cease to exist."

" Don't remind me! The children barely made it because of me."

" We've been through tougher spots than this."

" What does that stone tablet have to do with Eon?"

" It's called the Hands of Armageddon. It allows access to any timeline."

" Which means Eon could go to any timeline and alter it?"

" Precisely so we need to destroy it throughout all time so he won't do anymore damage."

Kevin: Meanwhile we sit around like idiots waiting for this asshole to call? We're wasting time waiting here!"

" That's exactly what makes mistakes that can cost lives. You need to calm down otherwise you could lose more-"

Paradox was cut off as Kevin grabbed him by the collar as his teeth and nails grew sharp quickly.  
His ears became wolf-like and his eyes glowed brightly, luckily the ship was set on auto pilot so they won't crash.

" HOW COULD I LOSE MORE! BEN'S BEEN KIDNAPPED AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIND HIM! HE'S CARRYING MY CHILDREN WHO COULD BE DEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!

" KEVIN STOP IT!"

" DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU KEVIN!

" I don't want to fight you Levin!"

" We'll restrain you if you don't cooperate peacefully."

" Trust me I have the power to do so!"

Before Kevin could protest a screen appeared in the center of the ship and began to play something  
It showed Eon standing with Ben right behind him kneeling and chained to the floor in his underwear.  
DarkStar and Will was standing on each side of him, arms crossed and helmets covering their faces.

" Greetings. I hope you're all doing well."

" CUT THE CRAP YOU QUEER! LET BEN GO!"

" What a mouth you have! So you're Ben's mate. Listen carefully if you want you children and him unharmed!"

" Why are you doing this?"

M" All I want is for Ben 10,000 to surrender and join me."

" And what if we refuse? You can't win Eon."

Eon snapped his fingers as he stood to the side for them to see clearly that he was serious.  
DarkStar and Will started whipping Ben's back making him scream in pain as the whips cut into his back.  
Kevin felt his blood boil with such anger watching as Ben couldn't escape the torture.  
Kevin knelt to the ground clutching his chest as a stabbing pain ran through his body.

He lifted his head to meet Ben's green eyes full of pain and tears running down his face.  
Finally Eon snapped his fingers again and the whips finally stopped.  
Ben curled onto his side whimpering as blood and tears dripped onto the floor.

" Meet us in the desert at these coordinates in four hours otherwise we'll whip his stomach next!"

The transmission ended leaving everyone horrified for watching it and not able to help Ben.  
Kevin go up and thrashed the screen making wires and bits of metal fly around as his anger made him roar.  
Albedo and Lance tackled him only to fly toward the cargo bay being overpowered.  
Ben 10K selected Articguana and covered him head to toe in ice hoping to cool him off.

Soon the ice broke and Kevin leapt toward Paradox only to be wrapped in a mana rope.  
Kevin thrashed violently as Gwen and Gwendolyn made sure he wouldn't escape.  
Gwen shook her head as she tried to talking to Kevin.

" Kevin I'm sorry, but you need to calm down."

" HOW COULD I BE CALM! BEN WAS TORTURED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! And..and I couldn't do anything, but feel it. You should seen his face."

His voice broken as his face was covered by his hair to cover the tears running down his face.  
Kevin's whole body shook as he cried his heart out from watching Ben tortured before him.  
Everyone was shocked and frightened seeing him break down like this is unnatural for him  
Gwendolyn muttered something, her eyes glowing as Kevin's sobs were dying down.  
He was soon asleep, tears streaming down his face as he cried silently in his sleep.  
Lance and Albedo picked him up and placed him in an empty chair watching him cry in his sleep.

" He has a strong bond with Benjamin doesn't he?"

" This only happens when a mated pair has been together for a long time."

" This is amazing since they've only been together for awhile."

" They've liked each other for a long time. I've never seen them this happy before."

" Well we need to get these two back together and fast!"

" Let's go faster and plan our attack before they arrive."

It turns out Ben has been on Eon's ship this whole time in a prisoner cell.  
Eon was driving the ship while DarkStar and Will were cleaning up the blood.  
Soon a hole opened up the ceiling letting moonlight fill the room, Ben was still crying quietly in pain.  
Once the two left the room to dispose of the mess Ben looked up to the source of the light.

His eyes turned a darker green as his body shook feeling a dark energy fill him along with anger.  
He got on his hands and knees as he roared changing into a more powerful beast.  
Soon the two were returning to watch Ben suffer only to see the chains broken as they entered.  
Suddenly a loud growl made them turn to see three pairs of dark green eyes glowing and heavy snarling from the shadows.

Before they could react a brown blur tackled them as Eon's ship neared the location in the desert, the ship shook violently.  
He lost his balance checking his monitors to see what was happening only to see one by one all the cameras were shutting down as a blur hit each one.  
Just as the ship was landing DarkStar and Will were thrown in front of Eon with a sickening splat on the wall.  
Sliding down the wall leaving a smeared trail of blood barely moving at all and turned to face what did this.  
A big chocolate brown three headed loboan with three pairs of dark glowing green eyes and three sets of sharp teeth and claws bared at him.

**Oh yeah. Ow my head hurts from typing this and this made me cry hard.  
That stuff Eon injected into Ben made him confused and scared so he wouldn't try to change.  
The moon light reversed it making him become a powerful werewolf. He became a Cerberus in other words.  
Right now he's scared, angry and doesn't understand what's going on so he's attacking as a defense instinct.  
Also about Kevin breaking down...you see Ben and him have deep feelings for each other.  
The bond was already there and when they got together it became stronger.  
Normally takes years to build that kind of trust.  
I hope I made this clear to understand cause it took me awhile to get the right words.  
So Kevin felt Ben's pain just by looking into his eyes.  
Wow this is going to be long. So I hope you like this chapter.  
Took three hours to type so if you're confused just message me and I'll clear up anything you're confused on.**


	22. The Future Part 4

**The Future Chapter 4 is here and ready to be read.  
don't own the song Need You Now performed by the cast of Glee, but it's my favorite song.  
I may have confused the description of the Cerberus Ben. He has only two arms and two legs.  
His height is the same height as Vulcanus. Just to clear that up enjoy :)**

As Kevin's ship landed in the middle of the desert, he almost ripped a hole on the ship seeing if Ben was there.  
Paradox, Gwen and Gwendolyn sighed as they helped Albedo and Lance carry the Hands of Armageddon onto the sand.  
Kevin sniffed the air hoping to find anything and once the tablet was on the ground they followed Kevin.  
To where Eon's ship lay gutted opened like a fish and upon entering signs of a struggle and a wild animal were all over.

Claws marks in the floor and machinery that was ripped apart like a animal hunted for food.  
Gwen and Gwendolyn went down one hallway seeing Kevin running toward a room.  
Albedo and Paradox were examining the controls while Ben 10K and Lance were outside getting ready to destroy the tablet.  
Both Gwens found Kevin kneeling on the floor examining claw marks and holding Ben's clothes and cell.

" Did you find anything?"

" Just his clothes and phone. These claw marks bother me though."

" Let me try scanning the marks. It can show what happened."

Kevin walked toward Gwen, his hands shaking holding Ben's stuff.  
Gwendolyn started chanting making mana cover her hands as they went over the marks.  
Soon images flashed in front of her showing Ben being chained.  
Eon injecting him with the needle, having him whipped and so on.

The final image showed Ben looking up to the hole in the ceiling.  
His eyes turning dark green and roaring as he changed then attacking the two who whipped him.  
Gwendolyn gasped and backed away her face pale with fear.

" What? What happened?"

" We have to go now! Something is wrong!"

" What did you see?"

" I'll explain when we see Paradox!"

So the three went back to the front of the ship in record time since it was nearby.  
Where Paradox and Albedo were watching the last of the footage before the ship crashed.  
It showed Eon trying to get away as a big three headed loboan chased after him.  
Easily slicing through his armor with it's claws like nothing and snapping it's teeth.  
Then the tape went black which wasn't a good sign judging by the damage.

" This is horrifying. I wasn't expecting this."

" What's going on? What was that thing?"

" That is a Cerberus or Cereboan. A rare and powerful alien werewolf. A very deadly creature that was hunted to extinction."

" You're telling me that they're were a bunch of these creatures at one time?"

" Very good Kevin. This was the next level of the evolution of the alien werewolf. A stronger more powerful form."

" The problem was that some idiot scientist who was obsessed with them made a serum out of the blood."

" It would allow anyone to become one at any time, but it had a grave side effect."

" Whoever drank the serum would go mad and be unable to be come human again. So all the Cerberus werewolves were killed off so no one would ever use their blood to make the serum."

" If they were all killed off, where did this one come from?"

" How about we ask these losers!"

Lance and Ben 10K holding DarkStar and Will who were barely alive despite the blood loss.  
Their helmets were removed revealing them bruised and still alive despite the fact that they couldn't move.

" Is that Mike Morningstar and Will Harangue?"

" Yeah or DarkStar from the future. This is Will Harangue the second. The first one is in the nut house."

" Now tell them what you told us awhile ago!"

" FFine...Yes it was me and Will here who kidnapped Sweet Ben."

" You're wondering where that Cerberus came from? It's your precious Ben who became that."

" How could that be possible? There's nothing left to make that serum!"

" You forget Eon can travel through time. He was able to get some and he injected Sweet Ben with it before the ransom."

" It was suppose to prevent him from changing, but the moonlight made him into that monster."

" We cleaned up the blood and went to dispose of it. When we returned Ben attacked us as that monster."

" Where is he now? WHERE IS BEN!"

" Last thing we saw was Ben attacking Eon as the ship landed. He tore the ship apart and chased Eon outside."

" You're lying! Ben couldn't be that monster!"

" I'm afraid it's true. I scanned where they kept Ben and it's him."

She projected what she saw in front of them and there was no doubt Eon made Ben into a Cerberus.  
Now what to do about it though? Soon a loud howl pierced the air and the ground shook making everyone run outside.  
There was Eon and Cerberus Ben fighting. Eon's armor was covered in claw marks as he tried to avoid more.  
Then the Cerberus opened all three of it's mouth and released a triple sonic howl.

This made Eon fall into the sand on his back hard sinking into it.  
Cerberus then raised his arms and slammed it's fists onto Eon's chest with violent anger.  
The sounds of loud pops and cracks signaled ribs and bones were broken.  
Kevin ran toward the beast and stopped leaving five feet between them.

" Benji? Is that you?"

The Cerberus turned to face Kevin and roared as if warning him to stay away.  
Kevin stood his ground dropping Ben's clothes and phone onto the sand.  
He stepped closer which made the beast growl warning to back away.  
No way Kevin would back away from anything even if it was Ben.

" How could you forget my scent? It's me Kevin your mate."

Kevin saw he still had the collar on and the beast stopped growling and started sniffing his chest.  
Soon it hunched over clutching it's heads as if it was in pain from the smell.  
Kevin walked closer and soon both gems on the collars started glowing.  
They looked into each other eyes, seeing memories flash before them.

" Benji, Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight anymore. And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind? For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without, I just need you now ."

Soon the Cerberus's eyes became Ben's eye color as he answered.

" Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind? For me it happens all the time."

Then they sang the next part together which is random, but sweet.

"It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I could do without I just need you now. Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."

" It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now Ben."

" And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I could without I just need you now. Oh Kevin I need you now."

**Cliffhanger entered here! I know I know it's bad, but it makes it more exciting.  
Eon tried to use the serum to cancel out Ben's wolf powers only it just made them stronger.  
Wow it only took two hours for this chapter to be typed.  
If you're confused just message me :D.**


	23. The Future Part 5

**Here it is The Future Chapter 5. The final one and we can get to the good stuff.  
Also explanations will be told at the end so enjoy my loyal fans.  
Also big thanks for Mantinas for helping me write these five chapters :)**

Soon the Cerberus shrank and became Ben Tennyson in boxers who would normally blush and try to cover himself.  
Kevin handed him his clothes and watched him change finally together again.  
Kevin and Ben leaned toward each other to kiss after being separated for so long.  
Then Eon started to get up, how the hell can he move after getting ribs and bones broken from a cerberus?

Ben unlocked the ultramatrix and selected Way Big and Way Big went to stomp on Eon when he was hit with a purple beam making him fall.  
Soon he turned into a statue and then became dust making Kevin pale seeing the dust fly into the wind.  
The dust cleared to reveal Ben unharmed, Kevin helped Ben up while Gwen made a barrier as the others came to help.

" It looks like Ben lost Way Big-"

" And any other form that's hit with that time ray."

Eon summoned his soldiers as he prepared to attack.  
Ben turned the dial and selected Swampfire and then became Ultimate Swampfire.

" Take him down hard!" as he threw two blue seeds which exploded on contact.

Gwendolyn, Ben 10K, Kevin and Gwen took on the soldiers while Lance and Albedo kept Paradox safe.  
Eon laughed as he fired a time ray at Ben who made vines grow and take the blast.  
Eon gasped as Ben disappeared only to grab him from behind.

" Why me?"

" Our fates are intertwined. Now prepare to die!"

" Maybe later!"

Eon hit Ultimate Swampfire with the time ray and watched him and regular Swampfire turn to dust.  
Ben was on the ground tired and weak from the transformation and torture he just went through.

" Time to say goodbye!"

As he launched the time ray a wave of green crystal covered Ben.  
Eon turned to see Ben 10K smirking at his reaction.

" You'll have to do better than that! Diamond doesn't age that well."

" Looks like I'm taking you out sooner than I thought!"

" CONTIGO!"

Ben was shocked seeing the future Ben use mana like Gwen.

" When you hang around Anodine for 20 years you pick up a few things!"

" I wonder why they don't talk?"

" Probably just to intimidate us!"

" True, but I'm curious to see why."

" Let's find out shall we? Statuea!"

Soon all the soldiers were frozen and Kevin waved his hand in front of their face and no response.  
So he grabbed one of he helmets and started to remove it to see.

" It'll be gross won't it? I bet they don't even have mouths."

The helmet was removed to reveal teen Ben's face.

" Or something way worse."

" Ben get over here now!"

Soon all the helmets were removed as Ben ran toward his friends.

" This sure does raise alot of questions."

" Yeah like where did you learn Nin-Jistu ?"

" That's why you did all this Eon. You don't destroy the Ben's you've encountered."

" I absorbed their unique powers and make them my slaves. Soon I'll have enough power!"

Eon removed his helmet to reveal he looked like Ben 10,000 which was very creepy.

" Once I absorb you both, I'll be able to rewrite this history as my own to be the only Ben around."

" I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Eon!"

" You can't stop me time walker and you know the reason why!"

" True, but there's no where in space or time you could hide from me!"

A red and white werewolf along with a gray one tackled Eon, moving him away from Paradox toward Gwendolyn.  
Suddenly Eon was encased in a mana bubble by Gwendolyn.  
Albedo and Lance started chuckling as Eon tried to blast his way out.  
She grinned as his time ray didn't even phase it. Ben and Ben 10K ran toward the Hands of Armageddon.

" Excuse me I have something to break! JET RAY!"

" CLOCKWORK!"

Ben became Jetray and Ben 10K used Clockwork as they both blasted the Hands of Armageddon.  
Just as Eon broke free the tablet was destroyed in which soon cracks appeared all over Eon as he broke apart as well.  
He vanished from sight with nothing left and Ben changed back in the crater while Kevin was holding him up.

" Keep it down I'm trying to sleep."

" Well you can sleep peacefully knowing that Eon is no more."

" Now all the timelines he's tampered with should be back to normal."

This information fell on deaf ears. Kevin and Ben were making out and groping each other.  
That is until they were hit with cold water which Ben and Kevin shook as the cold air made the water colder.  
Both turned to see Ben 10K smirking as he hit them again with the water.

" People stop spraying us with cold water!"

" Hey you did that without transforming? How did you do that?"

" It's my ultimate transformation and the best one."

" Ultimate Ben?"

" Yep and I haven't need to change for years."

" How did you unlock that mode?"

" You'll figure it out someday."

" Yes, but today's heroics came at a high price. Ben lost Way Big and Both Swampfires today. If only there were some way to restore them."

" Yeah yeah I hear you. I'll put them back on your playlist."

" Hey while you're doing that can you unlock master mode for me as well?"

" Nice try, but I'm in enough trouble with Azmuth as it is. Okay I've restored Way Big and both Swampfires. Plus I've unlocked everything you've ever turned into up till know."

" Wow. Thanks alot."

" Also I threw in three new ones. Cause I know it will annoy Azmuth."

" Oh my. Why is there a three headed loboan hologram?"

" Looks like the Ultramatrix cataloged your Cerberus form into it as well."

" What! Let me see that. So you have a new alien even I don't have."

When both watches faced each other it beeped and a stream of yellow light went from the Ultrmatrix to the Omnitrix.

_'Now copying and transferring alien DNA Cerberus. Transfer complete Cerberus now cataloged and ready to go.'_

" So this happened before to you didn't it?

" I had to make sure that I didn't end up in an alternate universe."

" I can confirm that this is the original timeline old friend."

" I have a question, what happened to future Ben's kids?"

" Well somehow Future Kevin was able to remove the unborn children and had them kept safe until I was free."

" So you were sixteen when you were a minion? So the kids are how old now?"

" 10 years old and I'm glad to have t-"

" Spoiler Alert! Please let them find out on their own!"

" What's going to happen to DarkStar and Will?"

" Don't worry there's plenty of room in the Null Void Prison for those two."

Gwendolyn came up to young Ben and used her mana to scan his stomach.  
Ben giggled from the energy and Gwendolyn smiled as well.

Gwendolyn:" Looks like you're going to have two healthy babies."

" That's enough time to go, but first a warning to my young friends. Beware Old George, Beware the Creature From Beyond! That's all."

Of course Lance and Albedo picked up DarkStar and Will making sure they couldn't talk or move.  
Once everything was set Paradox, Ben 10K, Gwendolyn, Albedo, Lance, DarkStar and Will went home to their own time.

" What did he mean by that?"

" Who cares I usually tune him out most of the time. Glad that me and Benji are having two kids, but girls or boys?"

He asked as he had his arm around Ben who was examining the hologram of all the aliens unlocked on the Ultramatrix.

" Let the doctor answer that question tomorrow."

" There's plenty of Ultramatrix to spare and it's so Hero Time!"

**That's the end of this story arc.  
Gwendolyn blabbed about two babies.  
Will they be boys or girls or one of each?  
Cool Cerberus is now an alien form that can be used by the Ultramatrix.  
Uh oh will the babies turn into those as well?  
We'll find out later in the story, but first :P**


	24. Baby Revelations

**The story isn't over. Okay you wanted it and now we find out about Ben's kids.  
Serious this time and also if I did a sequel to this story what should it be about? Enjoy :)**

Ben yawned and stretched still feeling sore from last night.  
He saw an arm around his waist and blushed as memories flashed before him.  
When Paradox left Ben dropped off Gwen and them went to drop off Kevin.

_/Flashback begins here/_

_As they pulled up to Kevin's apartment Ben was leaving his parents a message saying he would late getting home._  
_Kevin then carried Ben bridal style earning a yelp from the younger as he entered the apartment and then locked the door._  
_Ben walked to the bathroom and closed the door as he dropped his jeans and relieved himself finally._  
_He flushed the toilet and washed his hands feeling the results of today finally washing over him._

_As he turned drying his hands Kevin pushed him gently into the wall attacking his mouth._  
_Both moaned as their hands roamed each other teasingly for some alone time._  
_Kevin lifted Ben onto the counter as his mouth sucked the skin of his neck._  
_Ben turned his head to allow more access as Kevin sucked each spot and then nibbling his ear._

_Kevin went to the left side of Ben's neck doing the same as Ben ran his hands over Kevin's abs and chest._  
_Kevin growled and pulled off Ben's jeans and underwear in one go making Ben gasp as his butt hit the cold counter._  
_Kevin stepped back to admire his work to keep from jumping Ben and hurting him if he ever would._  
_Ben eyes were glazed, lips kiss swollen and his legs were wide open making Kevin growl with lust._

_Kevin placed three fingers to Ben's mouth and the younger took them in sucking them like a lollipop._  
_Kevin started deep throating his lover listening to him whimper and moan._  
_Ben grabbed Kevin's head as the fingers were removed and placed near his entrance._  
_The first finger went in making Ben gasp and close his eyes._  
_The second one went in and started stretching the tight muscles._  
_Then the third finger went in hitting Ben's spot making him thrust his hips and shiver._

_" No more Kevin take me now!"_

_" Are you sure Benji?"_

_" TAKE ME NOW OR I'LL BITE YOU!"_

_Kevin pulled Ben to his feet giving him an electrifying kiss._  
_Then he positioned him over the toilet as he shed his clothing._  
_Kevin grabbed Ben's hips and pushed into him to the hilt making both of them moan from the sensation._

_" Kevin move please."_

_" Whatever you say Gwen."_

_" WHAT! YOU AND GRRRRRRRR THAT'S IT!"_

_Ben started bucking his hips trying to get Kevin off him._  
_He didn't realize Kevin pulled a bronco on him._  
_Kevin moaned from the gyration of Ben's hips trying to move him off._  
_Ben started whimpering as his bucking made his whole body heat up from the friction._  
_Soon Ben released into the toilet as his orgasm made him feel numb._  
_Kevin was still hard and the next thing Ben said made him fix that._

_" That was so amazing Lance."_

_" LANCE! I'M GONNA FUCK THE LANCE OUT OF YOU!"_

_Kevin's eyes turned yellow as he tightened his grip on Ben's hips and started ravaging him_  
_Ben screamed into the night as his prostate was hit with animal like force._

_/End of Flashback/_

Ben sighed happily as he rubbed the hand on his hip feeling it tighten from the touch.  
A sharp pain hit his spine as he walked toward the bathroom to cleanup for the doctor appointment.  
Ben stepped in letting the warm water soothe his strained muscles and sticky skin.  
Once clean he dried his hair and changed to find when he stepped out of the bathroom he saw the bed was empty.  
The smell of breakfast hit his nose and he walked downstairs to see Kevin eating a plate of bacon,sausage,ham,eggs and pancakes.

" Hey where's my plate?"

" Did you forget you can't have food just water."

" But I'm hungry from yesterday!"

" Just water because of the sonogram. Besides it was your fault."

" Hey you pulled a bronco on me just to make me do all the work."

" Yeah well you said Lance's name so we're even!"

" Fine then. Stupid jerk with a stupid car and-"

" What was that Benji?"

" I said this water is crisp and refreshing."

Once Kevin placed the water glass and plate in the sink it was time to go.  
Kevin drove Ben's car as they went to an old building that was a Plumber's base.  
As they entered, most of the workers there waved to Ben.  
Ben waved back feeling weird for not knowing them.  
A young nurse with blonde hair and brown eyes lead them to an examination room instructing Ben to lay on the table.  
Once she left Ben noticed Kevin was fidgeting in his seat worried about something.

" What's wrong why are you nervous?"

" Do you think I'll be a good father?"

" Kevin you'll do fine. Don't forget you have me by your side as well. We'll get though this together."

" Thank you. I feel better now."

The doctor walked in smiling as the scene of them holding hands until he coughed.  
They saw a tall man in his forties with black hair and gray eyes. His name tag read Dr Feldman.

" Okay boys today we're going to see what gender your baby is. Mr. Levin help me setup the machine. Now Ben this might be cold."

As Kevin setup the machine, the doctor lifted Ben's shirt spreading the cold clear gel onto Ben's stomach.  
Kevin returned to his seat giving the doctor a hard look.  
The doctor placed the scanner on the gel and moved it around showing them to look at the screen.

" See that's the baby's heart there."

" Oh wow. That's amazing."

" Now let's see the second baby's heartbeat."

" SSSSecond baby?"

" Why yes. you're having twin boys see?"

The screen showed the two babies facing each other. Ben had tears down his face. Kevin fainted in his chair from shock.

" Congratulations you two, are the parents of healthy twin boys. If you have any questions stop by anytime."

" Kevin we're going to have twin boys! Isn't that great Kevin? Kevin?"

Ben turned to see Kevin passed out on the floor and shook his head giggling with joy.

**They're having twin boys. YAHOOOOOOOO :) Bit of a shock for Kevin.  
He fainted about twins. Imagine he'd go into a coma if it were six XD**


	25. Snapped!

**Okay now we know Ben is having twin boys which is soo cute.  
Now let's see what happens when something unexpected shows up.**

It's now week five for Ben and he was excited having twin boys I mean who wouldn't be.  
Now being this pregnant meant he couldn't drive his car due to his stomach which sucked.  
So Kevin was happy to drive Ben around which was mostly smoothie and chili fries runs.  
Too bad they couldn't have this stuff delivered like pizza, but one day it will happen.

Right now Ben was at home napping on the couch while Kevin went to stock on different foods Ben was craving.  
Every morning Kevin would rub Ben's stomach with an oil that prevented stretch marks from forming.  
Ben got up and slowly opened the front door to go outside toward the mailbox despite his feet aching a little.  
He knew Kevin would be mad at him for walking, but he needed to get the mail to see what bills came.

So far nothing, but bills as he walked toward the house until he blacked out.  
Soon he woke up with a really bad headache and chained to the floor.  
He looked around seeing he was inside an old factory that was too familiar.

_'Why does this seem familiar? Oh no this where'_

"Well well looks like you finally woke up Tennyson!"

Ben growled realizing he was kidnapped and chained in the old mannequin factory.  
The hangout of Cash and J.T. who bullied him still even though he could scare them easily.  
Soon Cash arrived out of the shadows grinning evilly holding a steel pipe and a steel choke chain.

" CASH! OF ALL THE VILE AND SICK THINGS YOU'VE DONE!"

" Yeah well even though no one saw that tape, I'll make you suffer for it."

" I see your boyfriend isn't here to help. I figured he was tired of being bossed around."

" I was right you're Levin's bitch. I know what you are and it'll make me more money and famous."

" At least Kevin didn't knock me out and take advantage."

" True, but once I sell those abominations inside you, you'll be ready for your next purpose."

" I should have known you do weird, twisted sex stuff for money. And you call me a bitch for being with Kevin."

" You'll be used for my clients. They've been asking for an animal and I figure why not a wolf for them to try."

" You touch me or my children with your filthy hands, I'll make sure they don't find your body!"

" Oh don't worry I'll record what they do to you and send it to Levin. I can have those pups killed on camera as well if you like. I think they'll make a nice pair of slippers and hat."

Ben felt something snap inside of him like with Eon only this had more raw animal intensity and blood lust.  
His eyes became dark green along with his teeth and nails becoming sharp as Cash went to strike him with the pipe.  
Ben caught it with a clawed hand and whacked Cash in the face sending him across the room.  
He snapped the chain and bent the pipe in half as his anger rose to dangerous levels.  
He strode over to Cash who had a broken jaw with some missing teeth and Ben made him face forward.  
Cash's eyes widened as he saw Ben's face change before Ben stepped on his chest leaning face to face.

" You're not gonna want to miss this Cashy!"

Ben roared as he became Cerberus again making the factory fall to pieces as he roared and swiped.  
J.T. was hiding in one of the empty dumpsters recording everything despite personal injury.  
Cerberus Ben looked around before howling and thrashing Cash with no mercy.  
Why should he show mercy to a guy who got off torturing people for financial gain!  
Once done Cash was left all cut up and every bone broken on the floor as Ben ran off toward the city.  
Kevin and Gwen were freaked out wondering where Ben was and his cell was left on the couch.

" I should have just had food sent here, but no I had to leave!"

" Kevin you know Ben can fight. I'm sure he's on his way home now."

A knock on the door interrupted them as Kevin answered only to growl and bare his teeth.  
It was Albedo and Lance who were worried as well since becoming friends with Ben and Kevin.

" Great Ben goes missing again and you two broke out!"

" Excuse me, but we're free to go anywhere now!"

" The judge let us go and we're on probation for a year. Ben's missing now?"

" Yeah Kevin told me that he found that Ben was gone after going out to get food. His cell phone is here."

" Hold on turn on the tv."

Kevin turned on the tv which was on breaking news at the moment.

_" For those of you who just tuned in we have breaking news! It seems a three headed wolf is destroying downtown Bellwood. Will Harangue is live at the scene now!"_

_" Thank you. Right now there's a three headed wolf destroying our quiet town for what reason? Well it has to do with Ben Tennyson! He's somehow controlling this thing and making it attack! Of course this is an alien werewolf go figure. So right now citizens are told to stay in their homes to go somewhere safe until this thing is destroyed! We'll finish by showing you what it looks like."_

The camera shows buildings falling, people running as the Cerberus was smashing stuff in it's way.  
Then the camera went black as a car was last seen heading toward it shaking along with the roar.  
The tv was turned when the four realized who it was.

" No...not again. It can't be him!"

" This is worse than before!"

" What's going on? Why is there a Cereboan here?"

" Don't you get it! It's Ben! He's become a Cereboan!"

" That's impossible! What's going on Kevin?"

Kevin started sniffing the air as he went outside with Gwen and them following.  
Once he reached the mailbox he growled lowly finding another scent mixed in.

" Kevin did you get Ben's scent?"

" Oh yeah Ben was here before he was knocked out and taken away!"

" Who would take him like that?"

" There's a foul scent here as well. CASH!"

**Cliff hanger! I know it's bad( runs and dodges bullets, arrows and rocks! Come on who fires bullets!)  
I hope you like it cause if you don't I can change it no problem.  
I wanted to show more of Cerberus Ben and also have Ben get Cash and Will Harangue.  
OOOps I've said too much and revealed some story plot I was keeping under wraps.  
So :P Don't hurt me for this!**


	26. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

**Now we'll see what will happen to J.T. and how Ben will be stopped.  
Big surprise in here and you won't believe it.**

A black and green camaro sped down the streets as Kevin drove like a crazy person.  
Gwen, Lance and Albedo were in the car trying to stay in their seats in one piece!

" Are you sure you have his scent?"

" Me and Ben have done it so many times I can smell him before he pulls up in his car!"

" Okay too much info you're revealing here."

" The last thing I want to think about is Ben and you."

" Thank you Lance."

" I can imagine Ben doing those things, but you?"

" Lance Please! I'm already feeling nauseous from the car ride!"

" You're not the only one suffering from it Anodite!"

Kevin:" You're lucky I don't skin you alive for being near Ben!"

" Focus on driving and how do were take on a Cereboan?"

" Wait you fought this thing before?"

" It was two weeks ago Ben received a distress call and ended up fighting some evil nutjob from the future."

" Eon had injected Ben with a serum made from the blood of a Cereboan. Instead of removing Ben's wolf powers, it made him into that."

" Hard to imagine that sweet Ben is that creature. How did you stop it before?"

" It was so cute Kevin started singing and soon they were singing a song. It made Ben turn back."

" That's random, but extremely rare that a Cereboan would calm down by a song."

" Yeah well unless you have some powerful tranquilizer, how can we fight this thing?"

" Actually to take down a Cerberoan, you'll need another one."

" No offense, but they were killed off so that's out."

" Actually Lance is a Cereboan so we still have hope."

The car screeched to a halt making everyone lurch hard in their seats.  
They arrived at the mannequin factory of course Kevin ripped the seat belt and jumped out the window.  
Gwen got out of the car making sure Albedo and Lance didn't damage it.  
Luckily no one threw up otherwise it would cause a bad chain reaction.

" You're joking right? Lance can't be one of those!"

" It's true. I am a pure blood Cereboan that was able to escape the massacre. I've been traveling from planet to planet hoping to start over."

" So me, Ben and Albedo here can turn into one all this time?"

" Yes, but it takes a long time to become one. Even if you did on the first try you're mind is unable to control it."

" That's why you gave him and Ben the collars? So they wouldn't go out of control."

" Yes, but now that's been awakened too soon, Ben is out of control."

" How can that be I sang to him and he calmed down?"

" Because he recognized you with the collar on. If it came off it'll mess with his mind and make him lose control."

" The collar keeps the testosterone and instincts at low levels and increases slowly over time."

" And now that the restriction is off, it's overwhelmed him. How could it get any worse from here?"

Kevin walked around the destroyed building looking for any clue if there is any that wasn't smashed.  
Soon he came upon Cash who wasn't moving much and couldn't talk either due to the injuries caused by Ben.  
He smirked feeling proud as he saw the sign of broken bones knowing that Benji did this and it was an amazing job.  
The cuts and the broken jaw were icing on the cake making him wish he had a camera to capture this moment.

He saw near the feet was to his horror Ben's signature jacket and collar left behind.  
Then he sniffed harder finding another scent among other things of blood, dust and pollen.  
It was coming from the dumpster near the rubble which surprisingly wasn't damaged at all from well you know.  
He went towards it and ripped it opened revealing J.T. holding a video camera like shield.  
Oh yeah like that will protect him from the beating, but hey stranger things have happened!

" Well well looks like I found a rat wired for sound and video!"

He grabbed him by the neck catching the camera and tossing in front of the others like fresh meat in a tiger cage at the zoo.  
J.T. looked up to see Gwen's angry face with glowing eyes along with Albedo and Lance.  
He tried to leave, but Kevin cut off the path.

" Looks like we have proof of what made Ben change in the first place."

Albedo examined it and played the video revealing what Cash said to Ben.  
Very disgusting and no wonder Ben reacted that way. How could anyone want to do that to puppies?  
Soon it showed Ben transforming and destroying everything then it went black.

" How can you be friends with a sick fuck like this?"

" That's lower than the dirt he walks on. Ben was too soft on Cash!"

" What shall we do with J.T.? J.T. I thought you were different from Cash, but your just as sick!"

" I say we kick the crap out of him, super glue both of them into werewolf costumes and get the money from his clients!"

" I agree, but first Ben! We need a Cerberoan or Cerberus to subdue Ben."

" I'll do it. I'm his mate and if anyone knows how to handle him it's going to be me!"

" Since we're rushed you're going to need something to help you transform."

Lance removed a vial from his jeans pocket and handed it to Kevin who was confused by the contents.  
It was filled with a red glowing liquid that began to move when the glass touched Kevin's hand.

" It's my blood. In order to speed up the process you need to drink the blood of a pure Cerberoan to do so."

" Are you sure about this Kevin? It's too risky!"

Suddenly Cerberoan Ben landed in front of them roaring and Kevin faced his mate opening the vial with no regrets.

" This is the only way. Forgive me Benji, but you have to learn who's the alpha wolf in this relationship!"

Kevin opened his mouth and poured the blood swallowing it all despite the metallic taste it left.  
Once it was gone Kevin dropped the vial as he knelt down feeling energy flow through him.  
He grunted and growled as he started transforming into their only hope to help Ben.  
Black and red light surrounded him as he became a stronger beast.  
Ben blinked as he was face to face with another Cerberoan.  
A midnight black Cerberoan with glowing blood red eyes roared ready to battle.

**Surprising isn't it? Lance is a Cerberoan and he bit them.  
Now that Kevin's become one it's going to be crazy.  
Remember Ben was injected with the serum right?  
So Kevin just drank the pure thing so it'll have a different result.  
Well let's hope Will harangue doesn't see this or well it'll be more chaos.**


	27. Territory

**Update: I added something raunchy at the end because I forgot to put it there in the first place.  
Just to point out some facts before reading this about Kevin being a Cerberoan.  
He's taller then Ben, also he'll have four arms which is pretty weird to see.  
This is due to the blood he drank and no he's not a vampire for doing this!  
The only one I've seen in a cartoon was in the Mighty Max cartoon series great show by the way.  
In which Max had to figure out who was this three headed werewolf who was killing people in a small town of Scotland.  
It turned to Be Professor McDoogle, a female scientist obsessed with werewolves that made a serum to become a super werewolf.  
The idea of a scientist making the serum out of werewolf blood came from that which I used for the Ben 10,000 chapters I wrote.  
Anyway I talked too much go check out the series it can downloaded, but it takes a long time. Totally worth it though my opinion.**

Both Cereboans circled each other, watching for the right moment.  
It was like watching one of those documentaries on the discovery channel.  
Kevin hoped Ben would recognize him, but without the collar it would take longer.  
He noticed right above Ben's stomach were two bumps under his pecks.  
Ben just growled not liking the location of the gaze from the other.  
For some reason this wolf seemed familiar, but his mind was clouded.

" Benji stop. You need to change back and come home."

" How do you know me? Why do you smell familiar?"

Ben sniffed Kevin's chest then his crotch making him pant and whine.  
He looked down feeling lust rush through his veins and hoped it would go away.  
Then Ben felt anger as images of them at the store where girls would openly flirt with Kevin who just stood there unresponsive.  
Ben would just sigh grabbing Kevin's arm pulling him away feeling ignored.  
Ben was worried that Kevin would leave him just to be around thin, attractive girls.

**( Lousy hormones stop messing with Ben! Ben knows Kevin won't leave him, but that's why it sucks being pregnant!")**

" It's me Kevin. After all we've been through how can you forget we're a couple?"

" If we are then why do you let whores flirt with you? Why do they touch you and you let them while I'm standing right there!"

" I'm not interested in women Benji you know that!"

" Oh I see it's because I'm pregnant isn't it? You don't find me attractive anymore!"

" That's a lie! I get hard just seeing you sitting or lying on the bed."

" Then why do I smell Gwen on you? I should have known she did a spell on you cheater!"

" Ben I don't like her at all! She's a bossy, uptight Anodite ice queen!"

" Then prove it! Show me that you look at me and only me Kev!"

Suddenly Ben tackled Kevin and they wrestled crushing light poles and some poor cars.  
While this was going on Gwen was watching Albedo and Lance beat the crap put of Cash and J.T.  
She healed Cash's bones after taking a picture and made them unable to move.  
Gwen was enjoying hearing them scream as they were tenderized like meat.

Kevin managed to pin Ben on his back being careful with his stomach.  
Closer inspection on Ben revealed he had two more sets of nipples.  
Curiously Kevin gently touched one getting a loud whine from Ben.  
Smirking Kevin started rubbing it making Ben whine louder and squirm.  
One pair of arms held Ben's above his heads while the other pair was teasing Ben.

" You have six nipples now. Wonder how sensitive they are?"

" Don't tease me you pervert! You know I hate it when you do that."

" Now you remember me huh? No one else can do this to you."

Ben howled as Kevin sucked on one of the nipples while his hands rubbed the others.  
Ben thrusted his hips making his erection hit Kevin's and both of them groaned.  
Cash and J.T. were all glued into the costumes and unable to move.  
Gwen, Lance and Albedo were wondering how did a fight turn to this?

" I swear they have too much energy!"

" See what happens when hormones take control!"

" I don't hear you complain about it!"

" I heard their argument before this. What do scents have to do with it."

" If they find another scent that doesn't belong, they think their mate cheated on them."

" Haven't you noticed Ben growling when someone touches Kevin?"

" That does explain alot. Also why Kevin does the same thing."

" I'm surprised Ben hasn't attacked you for touching Kevin."

" It's just his shoulder that's all. What harm could that do?"

" You're making Ben think Kevin wants you. And with Ben being pregnant, his hormones are messing with his mind."

" Pregnant women aren't considered attractive. Being around thin girls makes Ben think Kevin will leave him because of it."

" I had no idea. I feel bad about this."

" Looks like Kevin found some more changes to Ben."

" He's just licking Ben's stomach. Is anything else going to happen?"

" Well Ben has more nipples now. When wolf babies are born they need milk so the mammary glands form before the babies are born."

" Wait are you saying my cousin is going to have breasts?"

" It's just for the children. Once they start eating meat then the glands go away until he's pregnant again."

" He'll have six nipples, but he is still a boy."

" I doubt there will be more kids. Kevin's bought a ridiculous amount of condoms."

" Now the real question is how do we stop them?"

Both Cereboans were making out not caring if anyone came by.  
Ben had his legs wrapped around Kevin who was grinding them both into the ground.  
Kevin's four hands were massaging Ben's extra nipples getting different reactions.  
When he started pinching them Ben unleashed a loud scream-like howl as he gripped Kevin's shoulders.

" NNNG! KEVIN!" Kevin pulled back as Ben released all over his stomach and waist.

Kevin then released all over Ben's area and stomach as well panting and smiling getting a wicked idea.  
One head kissed Ben while the second sucked the cum off his nipples and the third giving him a blow job.  
Ben's moans were muffled as he was suckled in three areas at one time.  
No words could express the feeling and suction he was experiencing.

He felt so good that he came again for the second time in that day forgetting that his cousin and evil twin was in the area.  
Once Kevin back away to let him catch his breathe, Ben sat up grabbing Kevin's hips as two of the heads suckled him hard.  
Kevin made out with the third head while his other two heads howled with ecstasy.  
They should have more fights in the future if this was the end result.

Kevin came and both sat down panting hard, but smiling from this experience.  
Ben got up and presented himself to Kevin who nose started bleeding from the sight.  
After he cleaned his nose, Kevin mounted Ben thrusting instantly into the tight heat while one pair of arms grabbed his waist in a iron grip making Ben whimper.  
Ben screamed as the other arms were pinching and massaging his nipples with no mercy trying to move along with Kevin, but couldn't due to the hands.

Kevin licked and bite the back of Ben's neck enjoying the feel of being inside him.  
It was like liquid velvet mixed with smoldering silk tightly squeezing his dick.  
Once the grip loosened Ben started gyrating his hips to move along with the thrusts.  
The gyration and heat made them sweat and their brains shut down from the pleasure.

What were the other doing you may ask?  
Well seeing something this hot gets to you so why not remedy the problem.  
Gwen was on the trunk of Kevin's no pants on fingering herself as the car rocked.  
Albedo and Lance were doing it in the backseat making in rock heavily helping Gwen get herself off as well knowing this was wrong, it felt too good.

**( Yeah people masturbating and consummating in the streets and they're not worried about being caught on camera or the police?... anyway back to the story!")**

As night time was rolling in Kevin used one pair of hands to stroke Ben making him scream louder than before feeling their climaxes coming closer.  
Soon both wolves tensed and howled their release falling to their side drained, but happy.  
Kevin licked Ben's neck lovingly as his four arms wrapped around him to keep warm.  
As the moon lit up the ground Kevin and Ben were in a deep sleep still intertwined while Gwen was asleep on the trunk.  
Her hand covering herself while the two other wolves slept in the car.  
Now the question is how are they going to explain what happened when either the cops, or the news comes to demanding an explanation!

**Oh my head hurts. I have to take a cold shower, it's too hot lately.  
Well I hope you like this chapter it gave me a headache.  
Don't worry I'm fighting off a cold so it won't affect me updating my stories.  
I appreciate everyone who reads this and I fell better knowing you like this story so much :)**


	28. Revealed

**Sorry for the wait, but I had to think this through. This chapter is called Revealed**

As the morning sun was rising Gwen, Lance and Albedo were busy cleaning up themselves and Kevin's car.  
Gwen had a spell that could clean up any mess no problem and leave a refreshing scent so no one would suspect anything.  
Once the car was clean and smelled of pine they went toward Ben and Kevin in human form sleeping peacefully.  
Sometime during the night they separated and their clothes were next to them.

Kevin woke up stretching smiling at Ben sleeping peacefully.  
His joints ached as if he ran a marathon, but it was too amazing.  
He started dressing himself first and then Ben who whimpered in his sleep.  
He placed the collar back on Ben which glowed green as if happy to return onto Ben's neck.

As he put on Ben's jacket, he saw the love bites and hickeys on Ben's nipples.  
Somehow Ben's shirt was missing, but he grinned as he rubbed one with his fingers making Ben moan and turn away.

" Kevin mmmm stop I'm sore. Wait until later tonight."

" You know you want to. Just give in and enjoy."

He whispered as he licked and sucked on Ben's neck enjoying the whimpers from him.  
A loud cough made Kevin growl to see Gwen, Albedo and Lance watching him.  
Kevin growled as he lifted Ben up as well careful not to wake him.

" It's rude to interrupt people!"

" Well it's more rude to have sex publicly without warning."

" I don't see how having sex in a public place is exciting."

" That's because you've only done it in rooms and cars."

" No one wants to know that. I have to get Ben home anyway."

" Could you at least close his jacket!"

" You owe me 20 dollars Lance. I told you Ben has pink nipples."

" You're just jealous because yours are tanned."

" HEY! No one can look or touch Ben's nipples but ME. If anyone tries they'll only have a stump where their hand was!"

Soon a white van came and a tall man in a black trench coat and hat got out wearing sunglasses.  
Then the back of the van opened as two more went to where Cash and J.T. were and loaded them in the van.  
The tall man went to them with a thick envelope in his hand facing Kevin who tightened his grip on Ben.

"Are you Kevin Levin?"

" Yeah who wants to know?"

" My name is Striker and here is the payment for what we discussed yesterday. It's all there I never cheat anyone."

Kevin opened the envelope to find a huge wad of cash and he skimmed it quickly knowing it was all there.

" Pleasure doing business with you. Just remember to drop them off when you're done."

Striker nodded and looked at Ben who still asleep nd his jacket was halfway open.

" How much do you want for the brunette?"

" That is my wife creep! Now leave before I change my mind!"

" That's a big mistake a pimp can make, marrying one of his ho's."

Striker left in the van while Kevin looked to Gwen.

" He's one of Cash clients. I figured why not give Cash and J.T. to them as punishment. Plus the money will help with the twins."

' Thanks, but why does he think I talked to him?"

" Lance made the call and since you both sound familiar we figured why not."

" Cash deserves for what he wanted to do with Ben!"

" Even though I don't like you, thanks for helping us."

" So does this mean you two will be friends now?

" Just get into the car before the press gets here."

Gwen, Albedo and Lance got into the back seat while Kevin placed the sleeping Ben into the passenger seat.  
Kevin got in and they drove to Ben's house to get away from the area before the media could swarm them.  
Ben was sleeping peacefully and curled up until a twinge of pain woke him up.  
It wasn't bad until a sharp pain made him cry getting Kevin's attention, then Albedo cried out as well.

" What"s wrong!"

" My stomach...AHHHH PAIN!"

" OH GOD MY STOMACH!"

" Hang on!"

Kevin stepped on the gas heading toward the plumber base in no time.  
Kevin carried Ben inside while the others followed him with Lance carrying Albedo.  
Four nurses came with two wheelchairs placing Ben in one and Albedo in the other making Kevin and Lance wait in the waiting room.  
Kevin punched the wall making a hole along with Lance in which both tried to calm down.

" Calm down I'm sure they'll be fine."

" This sucks I should have went with him."

" I don't see why we have to wait out here?"

" I hope the kids are okay. What could cause a stomach pain?"

So they waited for what seemed like an eternity.  
It was an hour before the doctor came out.

" Aw Kevin Levin. Welcome back and you are?"

" Lance Lavigne. Fiance of Albedo."

" Congratulations you're also having twin boys."

" Great another Albedo and Lance running around. How's Ben is he okay?"

" He's fine and so is Albedo. They experienced false contractions which prepares the body for the arrival of their babies. Once they wake up you can take them home."

Kevin, Lance and Gwen were led to the room where Ben and Albedo were.  
A curtain separated the two for privacy in which Lance went to Albedo closing the curtain.  
Kevin walked to Ben's side, softly stroking Ben's hair relieved that he was okay.

" I'm glad you and the twins are okay. I hope you wake up soon."

Ben stirred slowly opening his sleep filled eyes to Kevin and Gwen.  
Ben smiled before he looked around the room.

" Where are Lance and Albedo?"

" They on the other side of the curtain. The doctor said you both had false contractions."

" Basically you're body is getting ready to have the kids."

" Thank goodness I'm getting a C-section. Hate to lose my figure."

" You and me both. Now let's go home before your mom hunts me down."

Gwen pulled the curtain open to reveal Lance and Albedo making out fiercely.  
Kevin grabbed an empty bed pan and tossed it hitting Lance in the head.  
Lance turned and chased after Kevin scaring most of the nurses.  
Once Ben and Albedo dressed they found Lance and Kevin running around the parking lot.

Soon they made it to Ben's house inviting Lance and Albedo for dinner.  
As soon as they entered the house, they were surrounded.  
Their parents, Grandpa Max, and Kevin's mom were in the kitchen with serious looks.

" Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't call mom, but we have great news."

" Save it Ben. I though it was bad enough when your identity was revealed, but this!"

" How could you do that in public sweety?"

" What are you guys talking about? We just got back from the hospital."

The tv was turned to reveal Will Harangue with breaking news.

_" Will Harangue here with breaking news! I told Ben Tennyson was hiding something and boy is it big. It turns out that he and Kevin Levin are alien werewolves!"_

" What the? How did he find this out!"

_" Not only that they are three headed werewolves that attacked our town and mating with no concern or decency. Also they are expecting as well. That's right Ben Tennyson is pregnant bringing more menaces into the world! I warned you Ben and now you're going to pay!"_

**Uh oh. Now it's really bad now that everyone know they are having kids and are werewolves.  
It will be revealed who gave him this information.  
I already have a person in mind, but if you have any suggestions, just message me.**


	29. Laying Low

**I'm really sorry for not updating, but I got my old job back which is picking up and watching my sister's kids.  
So here we find out who told Will Harangue about Ben although it may surprise you or not.  
Also the name of this chapter is call Laying Low :)**

Before the video came on, the tv was muted as it revealed Kevin changing into a Cereboan and fighting Cereboan Ben.  
Then it showed them being intimate and finally it showed Gwen on Kevin's car which was rocking.  
When Will Harangue's face appeared again it was un-muted, too bad he didn't have a mute button on him.

_" Looks like Ben's cousin was involved as well. Why the car was moving is not my place to say. All this footage was brought to us by Julie Yamamoto Ben's ex-girlfriend. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned."_

The tv was turned off leaving a thick, creepy silence.

" I don't believe it. Lance and Albedo in my car!"

" We've just been revealed to the entire world and you're worried about you car!"

" That's disrespectful doing it in someone's car without permission!"

" Even if we did ask you, you would say no."

" Did you forget Gwen was pleasing herself on the trunk."

" Asshole no one needs to know that detail!"

" Gwen we have much bigger things to worry about now that this is out."

" Exactly how are we going to raise the twins with the paparazzi right outside the door wanting pictures."

" Despite the fact that you two couldn't control your hormones."

" Grandpa Max this isn't your concern! What could you possibly do to help?"

" Don't talk to your grandfather that way young man!"

" Ben we only want to help you."

" What I don't understand is how Julie found out about all this?"

" Actually I haven't seen her around lately."

" If it is Julie that does explain why she hasn't been around."

" First thing we do is find her and beat her savagely! Besides we all know that this is Lance's fault"

" How is this my fault! You got him pregnant not me!"

" If you hadn't bit me then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

" You and Ben wouldn't be together if this didn't happen!"

" We didn't need help from some arrogant social path who's been trying to kill me!

" Watch your tongue or you'll face my wrath!"

" You even lay a finger on Ben and that will be the last thing you do!"

" You're no match for me you half breed scum!"

Soon Kevin and Lance started fighting again as wolves clawing and biting each other.

" Can't you control Lance or something?"

" Your Kevin started it, you stop it!"

" Last time I tried he growled at me. You're part Galvan can't you think of something."

Soon it lead into a bad argument in which everyone was yelling and the only person who was quiet was Kevin's mother.  
Soon she whistled making everyone stop and face her as she shook her head as she spoke.

" Yelling isn't going to help the problem. You're only making it worse. Kevin Ethan Levin get over here now!"

Kevin and Lance stopped fighting both with cuts on their bodies.  
Kevin growled before he walked to his mother who had Ben by her.  
Lance walked toward Albedo who rubbed his ears calming him down.

" Kevin I know this is bad, but I have a solution for this. No one knows where you live so why don't you and Ben stay there until the kids are born."

" That sounds better than having them here. The news already know this place."

" Where are these two going to stay?" He said pointing to Lance and Albedo.

" Why don't they stay with Ben and Kevin Dad?

" Kevin and Lance don't get along Uncle Carl. I think leaving them in a house will be very bad."

" Actually we already have a home. It's a nice cave at Bellwood lake."

" We'll be fine plus we can visit anytime."

" Hold on Ben you said you have good news before all this."

" Oh yeah. The doctor said me and Kevin are having twin boys."

" So are Lance and Albedo which is creepy by the way."

" This is great my first great grand children are twin boys."

" And the last kids me and Ben will have. This pregnancy is wearing me down."

" So I get to live with Kevin for awhile? Sweet!"

" Plus I'll be there to help. I'll be staying with you both until the birth."

" WHAT!"

**XD Kevin's mom staying with them? Cock block to the max here!  
Well it won't so bad plus Ben is almost due anyway.  
So it was Julie Yamamoto who blabbed, but how and no one has seen her?  
Maybe she's working with someone, but what would she get out of this?  
I need some ideas so if you have any ideas leave them in a review or message me.**


	30. Baby Shower Surprise

**Baby Shower Surprise**

**Sorry about the long update, but I forgot about updating due to new Wii games.  
Anyway here is the event I dreaded for awhile.  
The baby shower AHHHHHHHH! Enjoy you patient readers.  
I thank all those who read and review this story.**

It's a dream come true when your mate moves in with you even though it's for awhile.  
Kevin was happy that Ben would be under the same roof as him.  
He always felt sad when he went home after spending time or screwing Ben six ways to Sunday.  
Most pregnant women were usually moody, but Ben was mild for the most part.

Of course Kevin's mom Annette was there to make sure nothing happened to jeopardize the twins.  
Every time they would be alone making out or leading to intimate antics she would appear and spray them with a squirt gun.  
Man can't do anything without getting hit with cold water.  
One day she went food shopping leaving Ben alone while Kevin was at work.

Ben sighed as he was near his due date glad to wear normal clothes.  
He still had his jacket, but he had to wear stretchy pants for his stomach.  
He kept thinking once the kids are born, things would be different.  
Mostly of him and Kevin having more sex before with protection of course.

He drifted to sleep thinking about how the babies will look like.  
He didn't hear the door open to reveal a tired Kevin wiping his hands clean of grease.  
Kevin saw Ben sleeping on the couch all venerable and no sign of his mother.  
Kevin grinned as he crept quietly toward Ben slowing pulling down his pants.

Kevin licked his lips thankful Ben wasn't wearing underwear.  
He ran one finger down the underside of Ben's 10 inch length making producing a whine from him.  
He used his other hand to flick one of Ben's nipples making him moan and writhe.  
Kevin's tongue flicked at the tip of the hard flesh making Ben wake up and try to sit up.  
His large stomach made it hard, but he saw his lover teasing him in which he laid back down whimpering.

" You're mom went to the store. Hurry please!"

The desperate tone made Kevin's member twitch as he started sucking Ben hearing him make a keening sound.  
It got louder as Kevin massaged his balls, then his nipples were attacked as well making him moan loudly as the suction became stronger.  
What they didn't know what that Annette was getting the family together to have a surprise baby shower at Kevin's place.  
She arrived with Ben and Gwen's family along with Lance and Albedo with gifts and food ready.  
As they neared the front door, you couldn't hear the loud moans and cries.

" Ben, Kevin, Surprise AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone ran in to see what caused the scream only to make more worse than it already is.  
Ben Tennyson was hiding his face behind a sofa cushion with his pants down showing his erection.  
Kevin Levin was standing trying to cover Ben with a red face wiping his mouth clean of any evidence with shaky hands.  
Annette dropped the bag she was carrying to grab her son by the ear dragging him into the other room.

" Hey sweet one nice meat there." Which got him an elbow jab from Albedo as Ben pulled up his pants still red.

" You need to learn to lock doors to prevent this stuff from happening."

" SSHUTUP! What are you all doing here anyway?"

" Well we wanted to throw you a surprise baby shower, but it looks like you got an early gift."

" Hahahaha. Real funny like your face. Come in and let's get this over with."

Once everything was setup Ben was swarmed by his mom, Gwen, her mom and her friends asking about the babies.  
He was happy answering all the questions in the kitchen while the men were in the living room watching a football game.  
Annette finally came out heading toward the kitchen while Kevin slowly walked into the living rubbing his ear and arm.

" Looks like you got chewed out big time."

" Most awkward conversation I ever had with my mom."

" Wasn't expecting to see you and my son doing that."

" I hope you don't plan on having anymore kids soon after this."

" HELL NO! I've made sure this won't happen again."

" That's great knowing there's only one set of you and Ben running around."

" Silence pervert! I should throw you out! I heard what you said about Ben!"

" Do you two have to fight every time you see each other?"

" YES!"

" I never understood why Ben puts up with you until today."

" The same reason you put with Lance now let's just eat and relax for now."

The party may have had a rocky start, but it worked out nicely.  
The food was good and soon it was time to open the presents.  
Mostly baby clothes, toys and things needed to care for babies.  
The biggest surprise was the gift Lance and Albedo brought.

It was a set of twin cribs already built. One was green with black blankets and a green pillow.  
The other was black with green blankets and a black pillow.  
Of course Once the gifts were put away it was time to leave.  
Soon everyone left except for Annette, Lance and Albedo.

" Oh yeah me and Kevin got you guys some gifts as well."

Kevin walked down the hallway since Ben had to stay off his feet.  
A big box with gray wrapping paper and a red bow.  
Albedo examined it before opening it carefully gasping at what was inside.  
It was a set of baby cribs one red and one gray that needed assembly.  
Also they were bottles, clothes, same baby stuff Ben had gotten as well only with different colors.

" This is very sweet thank you. Even after I tried to kill you, you're do this."

" Well you're both my friends and I'm guessing you don't know alot of people."

" Other than the fact you follow us around go figure."

" Oh these cribs are going to take forever to build."

" If you want we can assemble them here and we can help carry them home."

" Thank you Levin. That's nice of you."

" Okay let's do this before I change my mind."

Both wolves carried the boxed cribs to the garage leaving Ben and Albedo alone.

" Maybe we should go to the garage and make sure they don't kill each other."

" It would be funny seeing them argue over the directions. They're very stubborn."

" Can I ask you something? Have you ever been on top?"

" No I never took Kevin. I rode him, but never been the dominate one why?"

" I've done that to Lance and it's amazing. Although he prefers I'm on the bottom."

" Kevin's the same way. I don't mind being taken by him. I never saw the need to be on top."

" I never thought we would end up friends. Thank you."

" Your welcome. Despite you being cold, you an okay guy."

Soon loud cursing and yells distracted our two friends making them walk toward the garage.

" You're not suppose to build that part yet idiot!"

" Said the guy who couldn't set the bars up correctly!"

" Just follow the directions before we end breaking the damn things!"

" You are sooo cheap! Why didn't you pay to have these already built?"

" These were on sale and I'm not paying extra for some moron to mess it up!"

They kept on working even though they were grating each others nerves to the point of murder.  
They were oblivious to Ben and Albedo laughing their asses off while preparing snacks and refreshments for them after the cribs were finished.


	31. Double Take

**Double Take**

**Okay peeps the moment you've all been waiting for.  
The birth of Ben's twin boys!  
I know I'm too excited that I'm typing fast.  
There maybe another surprise in here since I haven't been updating like I use to.  
So without delay enjoy :)**

Even though it was late in the night, even though it was 11 p.m.  
Ben and Albedo continued chatting while Kevin and Lance worked on the cribs.  
They were eating strawberry and mint chocolate chip ice cream with whip cream.  
More curses and yells echoed from the garage along with the clanking of metal tools.

" I'm surprised one of them hasn't come out covered in blood yet saying there's been an accident."

" Yeah, but I wouldn't want anyone else, but Kevin."

" Sorry if you've been offended by what Lance says to you."

" It's fine. I'm sorry you saw my crotch due to Kevin."

" I've been meaning to ask you, are you still hard?"

" I was until I was swarmed by my mom and her friends. I don't think you should be asking that."

" My apologies it's just that the hormones are making me attracted to you and I'm trying not to."

" It's okay Albedo. Just relax once the kids are born you'll be craving just Lance in no time. Oh how many kids are you guys having?"

" We're having twin boys also. Strange huh?"

" Kevin finds it creepy, but I think it's cute.

Albedo got up and went to place the bowls in the sink.  
Ben sat there happy until he shook suddenly and felt something cold run down his leg.  
_'That was weird. Maybe it's another pregnancy symptom.'  
_That's what he thought until Albedo came toward to the table only to slip and fall onto the floor on his back.

" Hey are you okay?"

" I think so. Why is there water on the floor?"

Suddenly Albedo shook as well in which Ben stood up to feel water hit his shoes.  
It was clear both their waters broke so he did the one thing he could do.

" KEVIN HELP!"

Soon Kevin and Lance came in to see Albedo on the floor and alot of water.

" What's wrong and why is there water?"

" The babies are coming!"

" Wait both of you? To the hospital!"

Lance helped Ben and Albedo to Kevin's car while Kevin went to get his mom and the hospital bag.  
Once everyone was seated Kevin started the car and went off hoping they wouldn't get pulled over.  
Kevin drove with one hand while the other was holding Ben's hand as the contractions started.  
They reached the plumber base in no time as Kevin and Lance carried Ben and Albedo inside.

The nurse looked up and pressed a button in which two more nurses with wheelchairs arrived.  
Once they were seated, they were sent toward a large room with two tables.  
Ben was placed onto one while Albedo was placed on the other.  
Annette Levin waited in the waiting room after calling Ben's family to come.  
Soon they arrived hoping everything will be fine.

" I don't believe it! Ben is in labor and I'm not there."

" I don't think you would want to. Women can get very angry during that."

" Oh after all these years you're still complaining!"

Verdona appeared in front of them scaring the nurse behind the desk.

" MOM! I wasn't expecting you to be here."

" My grandson is having a baby why wouldn't I be here?"

" It's nice to see you again Verdona."

" I had a feeling the kids would be born in the night time."

" Well werewolves come out at night."

Meanwhile inside the delivery room Kevin and Lance were comforting their mates as the c sections were starting.

" Relax sweetie, breathe."

" I CAN BREATHE YOU MORON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIN I AM EXPERIENCING!"

" Ben calm down it'll be over soon and we'll be a happy family."

" WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU CASTRATED AND TURN IT INTO A DILDO! THAT WAY YOU WON'T HAVE TO WEAR CONDOMS!"

Kevin was stunned by what Ben said, Even the doctor was spooked and he's heard alot of stuff and Albedo was just as crazy only worse.

" YOU CHEATING DOG! HOW COULD YOU HIT ON BEN IN FRONT OF ME!"

" Those were jokes to piss off Kevin. You know I love you and only you right?"

" YOU'RE LUCKY I'M GIVING BIRTH OTHERWISE I WOULD HAD RIPPED OFF YOUR BALLS AND RIP YOUR COCK OFF WITH MY TEETH!"

Soon it was done so Kevin and Lance went to see the babies only to be shocked.  
Each nurse was cleaning two sets of small wolf puppies covered in blood.  
The first set had a midnight black wolf puppy with yellow eyes while the other was a chocolate brown wolf puppy with green eyes.  
The second set had a gray wolf puppy with red eyes while the other was a pure white puppy with gray eyes.

Once clean they were handed to their parents gently wrapped in a fuzzy white blanket to keep warm.  
Kevin couldn't talk as he watched the two pups yip happily as they recognized him as their father.  
He walked over to Ben who had his eyes closed until he turned to see the pups stare at him with big eyes.  
Lance and Albedo were amazed that the kids were wolf pups instead of human babies.  
It didn't matter because they would love them no matter what.

" I don't believe it these two little guys are finally here."

" I wonder why they didn't come out as human babies?"

" That's because they start out in their wolf form. They won't be able to change until they're 7 or 8 years old."

" Good thing I already have names for my children."

" Oh what to call you now?"

Ben pointed to each pup as he said their name.

" The dark one will be Devlin and the brown one will be Kenny."

" Excellent names you chose there."

Albedo did the same with his kids.

" The gray will be Kail and the white one will be Alf."

The doctor smiled as he instructed the nurses who cleaned the babies to write the information down.

" Born at exactly midnight May 24th are Devlin and Kenny Levin. Then Kail and Alf Lavigne. Congratulations on having perfectly healthy twin boys the both of you."

Once he left the room, the only thing you could hear are the happy yips and barks of four wolf pups.

" Kevin I didn't mean what I said to you earlier. I'm sorry."

" I love you so much Lance, I would never harm you."

" It's okay Benji, I love you and our boys here."

" Now that this is over I still have a bad feeling about something."

" I know what it is. How am I going to explain to my family that these two pups are the grandchildren?"

**YAHOOOOO! Ben and Albedo had their babies finally!  
I know it was a weird surprise, but hey I liked it.  
It's soo cute that they had puppies instead of human babies.  
Reminds me of the Big Chill babies and ohhh I wish I could draw hem.  
If anyone could draw the puppies here you'll be the greatest person I know.**


	32. Homely Changes

**Homely Changes**

**Okay okay Here is a new chapter in Ben's Pet Wolf.**

Ben watched his twin pups run around on the bed barking and chasing each other.  
Albedo had his bed moved to be 4ft away so they could see the other pups.  
Kevin was massaging Ben's shoulders making him close his eyes from the pleasure.  
Kevin smirked as he trailed one hand down to Ben's stomach gently tracing where he was cut.  
Meanwhile Lance was watching Albedo feed the pups for the first time.  
It was weird and amazing at the same time, but it was worth it.

" This feels weird, but I'm glad they came out okay."

" Looks like you won't even scar."

" Alright Ben I'm going to get the family now."

" Please don't I'm scared on how they'll react to the twins."

" They handled us being werewolves and a couple. I'm sure wolf pups are no problem."

He walked out of the room to get the Tennyson family to see the pups.  
Ben shook his head looking toward Albedo and Lance finish feeding the kids.

" Does it hurt when they feed from you?"

" No, it feels weird, but it reminds me of when Lance does it."

" HEY! That's different when we're alone. They need milk from you since you're the girl."

" Just because I submit to you doesn't make me the girl!"

" Actually I agree with Lance. You're not the aggressive, take charge type."

" Just wait until I get you on your hands and knees.!"

" That's not going to happen uke!"

" Silence the both of you! You'll be on your hands and knees by me!"

" You even try anything with Ben and I'll make sure you can't walk!"

" Pffft! Like you could ever have me."

Soon Gwen and the others came in wondering what they were talking about.  
They went near Ben's bed confused seeing two wolf puppies run on the bed.

" Why are two puppies here Ben?"

" Well it turns out that the twins start out as wolf pups. They won't be able to change until they're 7 or 8."

" So my grandchildren are wolf puppies? They are soo cute!"

" I can see the resemblance very clearly."

" Can I hold them? What are their names?"

" The black one is Devlin and the brown one is Kenny."

" Even their names are cute. I bet they'll be cuter when they become human."

" I think so just be careful with them."

Gwen picked up the black puppy seeing him stare at her with his yellow eyes.  
She stroked his soft fur making him bark and licking her face.  
She giggled as he jumped onto her shoulders and then into Kevin's arms.  
Kevin was shocked that his son jumped so far for being little.

Frank and Lily were playing with Kail and Alf bringing them to interact with Devlin and Kenny.  
Kail was placed on the bed and he walked toward Kenny who was chasing his tail.  
Kenny stopped taking in the sight of Kail and wagged his stubby little tail in curiosity.  
Kail yipped as he came closer sniffing the brown puppy with the wagging tail.  
Soon Devlin landed in front of Kenny growling at Kail who just snorted.  
Lance came and picked up Kail along with Alf to prevent any injuries.

" It's like looking into a mirror. No doubt Devlin is a carbon copy of Kevin."

" Hey he was protecting his brother from a miniature perv!"

" Kail just want to be friends, not jump your son!"

He returned his sons to Albedo's bed who was trying to nap.

" Not to interrupt, but where are the kids going to stay in your apartment Kevin?"

Out of nowhere Kevin's mom appeared holding a thick envelope.  
She handed it to Kevin and started petting her nephews.  
Kevin examined the envelope before opening it to reveal some papers, photos of a green house with a black trim and some keys.

" Why are there keys and photos of a house?"

" It's my gift to you and Ben. I saw this house for sale one block away and I knew it was perfect for you both."

" We have a house? That's so generous of you."

" You can't raise twin boys in that small apartment. It barely holds you and Kevin as it is."

" I didn't think you would move so soon. Oh my baby is leaving."

" Honey calm down, I've seen it and it's a block away from our house."

" What's going to happen to your apartment Kevin?"

" Why don't Lance and Albedo stay there?"

" Just until the lease is up."

" It would be better than living in a cave."

" You don't have to, we're fine where we are."

" Nah you guys can move in. I didn't feel like moving those cribs to a cave anyway."

" Besides the fact that you were cheap not to have them already assembled."

" At least I know how to use tools other than to use to scratch for fleas!"

" I could have beaten you to death and no one would have noticed!"

Once again they started bickering, but not so the puppies would be bothered.  
Albedo huffed at the argument, seeing Ben was annoyed as well.  
Before the fight escalated, Devlin and Kenny went to Ben and started feeding from him.  
Ben felt his face turn pink as the suction made him think of Kevin.

Ben watched wondering what they'll look like as humans and assumed they would be unique.  
He didn't see Albedo approach his right side as the pups finished drinking from him for now.  
Ben looked up surprised Albedo was walking after having major surgery.  
The albino grabbed Ben's face making them look eye to eye with a serious look.  
Something in his eyes made Ben nervous and scared.

" Just go along and this will be over quickly."

Albedo pressed his lips to Ben's making the brunette squeak.  
Ben couldn't blink as he froze from this sudden movement.  
After 10 seconds Albedo pulled away blushing at Ben's expression.

" Kevin's very lucky to have you. You have soft, full lips."

" Ummmm...thanks. SSo do you."

Albedo smirked before he yelped as Lance carried him back to bed.  
Albedo was about to speak when Lance covered his sleeping pups with a sheet.  
He then closed the curtain silencing any protests with a kiss.  
Ben chuckled before facing Kevin who had a possessive look on his face.

" Could everyone please leave I need to talk to Ben privately."

Soon the family left leaving Ben and Kevin alone along with some pictures they took.  
Kevin picked up his sleeping kids gently placing them in one of the bassinets left by the nurses.  
Once they were covered he went toward Ben and Kevin leaned near Ben's ear whispering lowly.

" Do you have any idea how angry I was seeing Albedo do that? Relax for what I'm about to do is remarking what's mine."

Kevin licked Ben's lips before kissing him deeply making him mewl lowly.  
When the need for air was too great, both pulled away gasping except for Kevin.  
He latched onto Ben's neck adding more hickeys to the ones already there.  
Ben moved his head back making more room for Kevin as he felt his skin tingle.  
Ben turned to see the curtain was gone wondering how much they saw or heard.  
Lance was asleep in a chair while Albedo was lying on his bed, eyes glazed and lips red and swollen.

**Yay Ben and Kevin are getting a house! Well Kevin's mom got it all setup for them.  
If you recognize the house description, it's on my oneshot A Birthday Treat.****  
**


	33. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

**Okay now here Ben and Kevin move into their new house with their kids.  
Moving sucks, but it's cool also so enjoy :)  
Happy Memorial Day everyone and have a wonderful day.  
Okay that was creepy anyway on with the fic!**

It was time for Ben and Albedo to leave the hospital in which meant moving to their new homes.  
First Ben and Kevin stopped at his parents house to get his stuff to put in the new place.  
Saundra was crying as she and Carl helped pack Ben's clothes into Kevin's car.  
Ben reassured her they would visit even though they would be a block away.

They had lunch while Saundra played with Devlin and Kenny to soften her up a bit.  
Soon it was time to go and Ben was sad that he was leaving, but excited to be with Kevin.  
Kevin's car roared to life as their next stop was Kevin's apartment to gather his stuff.  
As they pulled up for the last time they noticed another car in front of it.

It was a charcoal Dodge Challenger with a black stripe.  
Kevin got out to check out the car noting it was more sleeker than his.  
It was bigger, but not that much still what car could outrun his?

" Admit it my car is better than yours."

Kevin growled as he saw Lance strut out of his apartment with Albedo carrying a box labeled Kevin's stuff.  
Ben chuckled as he made sure the pups had air in the car as he went to help Albedo.  
Both went inside as another argument was about to start by the two brutes.

" Wait this is your car? How could you afford it?"

" I built her from scratch. She was just another stripped car when I found her."

" Didn't know you liked cars as well?"

" The feeling of putting something together yourself and the sound of it coming to life is wow."

" Wait how did you get here from the hospital?"

" Your in-laws gave us a ride before leaving. Who's black and green car is that?"

He asked pointing to Ben's car which was sitting all shiny and clean.

" That's Benji's car. I made it for him for his birthday. Well though we don't get along I consider you and Albedo friends sorta."

" Thanks I feel the same way. I wonder what kind of house we'll have?."

All thoughts were broken as Ben walked toward his car opening the trunk to place Kevin's stuff inside.  
Of course Ben was struggling trying to fit the huge box inside in which Albedo kept trying to help.

" I don't think it'll fit it's too big."

" Trust me I'll make it fit besides my trunk can handle the size."

Kevin flushed slightly as his mind brought up dirty images of him and Ben.  
The problem was some wash rags were causing the problem.  
Ben started pulling on them, but they wouldn't budge so he kept pulling  
Albedo tried helping until a loud rip made both of them fly into Lance and Kevin.

Kevin was knocked onto his back finding Albedo lying on top of him.  
They both turned to see Ben in Lance's arms red and squirming to get away.  
Lance had a huge grin on his face like the cat who caught the canary.

" My my aren't you delicious."

Soon Ben was against Kevin's chest tightly while Albedo helped Lance up.

" For the last time stay away from Benji!"

" Not to cross hairs, but he threw himself at me!"

Before it could get worse small barks caught their attention.  
Kenny and Alf were play fighting on the grass until Kenny had Alf on his back.  
Soon Kail rushed out growling at Kenny who got off Alf barking back.  
Kail snorted and tackled Kenny in which they rolled around until Kail had him pinned.  
Kenny whimpered trying to get away when Kail licked his head.  
Kail was tackled by Devlin and backed away toward Alf while Devlin checked on Kenny.

" What is it with our kids? Do we give off a scent or something?"

" I hope they get along better as they get older. I think Kail likes Kenny though."

" Oh hell no! He's too young to be thinking about that! Last thing I need is to be related to pervert here."

" I agree with you on that and quit calling me a pervert!"

So once everything was packed, they made sure their kids were seated properly.  
Ben would have Kenny in his car with Kevin's stuff while Kevin would have Devlin in his car with Ben's stuff.  
Ben gave Albedo the address to the new house to come over once they were settled in.  
As both cars pulled up they were already happy with the place already since it was theirs.

It was a two story green house with a black trim and the mailbox had the same color scheme.  
As Ben unlocked the door Devlin and Kenny rushed past him running around like blurs.  
Ben squeaked as Kevin picked him up bridal style carrying him over the threshold into the living room.  
It was a four bedroom, three bathroom home with a living room and kitchen.

Both floors had black and green checkered tile floors with green walls.  
Two rooms were down the hallway with bathrooms inside the rooms.  
The staircase led up to the second story had a large bedroom and a small one across from it.  
The master bedroom had the same tile floor as the house with a huge, soft bed that had green pillows and black sheets.

A long walk-in closet was ready to be filled with clothes.  
The bathroom had black marble counters and green tile floor with a roomy shower finished with a black and green toilet with sink.  
The room across from it was small, but one thing came to mind, a gaming room!

" The kids should stay in one room until they're old enough to want their own rooms. Meanwhile we get the master bedroom and turn the room across from it into a gaming room for video games."

" Well it looks like they like the bottom rooms so we should keep them on the ground floor and we'll be the second floor."

They unloaded each of their cars and started placing their stuff in the master bedroom.  
The rest of the stuff was still in boxes in the living room for tomorrow.  
Ben went to the master bedroom smiling at the sign Kevin placed on the door.  
It read **"Kevin and Ben's Room Knock Before Entering!"**

Devlin and Kenny were asleep in one room in each of their cribs with a blanket and pillow.  
The baby monitor on a small table along the keys and the envelope with the paperwork.  
He placed the other baby monitor on the nightstand before he dropped onto the bed laying on his side.  
He sighed happily sinking into the soft bed feeling the tension from his shoulders wash away.

Suddenly he was placed onto his hands and knees, his clothes ripped off him in a blink.  
He was about to yell for help until a hand covered his mouth to keep the noise down.  
He turned the best he could to see black eyes staring hungrily at his naked form.  
The hand was removed to allow Ben to breathe once Ben was unable to escape.

" It's bad enough that Albedo kissed you, but seeing you in Lance's arms was the final straw."

" I didn't meant for that to happen. I would never cheat on you."

" I know you're faithful, I'm just remarking you Benji so just relax and enjoy."

Kevin placed his mouth on the back of Ben's neck sucking and marking the skin.  
He started grinding his erection into Ben's butt while his arms wrapped his waist and both hands gripped his erection.  
As Kevin moved his hips, his hands stroked Ben making him moan and mewl from the pleasure.  
As Kevin increased his ministrations Ben started moaning louder moving along with him.

Even though they weren't having sex, it sure as hell felt like it.  
Only three more weeks before they would be at it like animals.  
Kevin even marked the calender for when it was time.  
Kevin turned Ben around so they were facing each other.

Kevin ground both their erections together and Ben into the mattress.  
He sucked hard onto Ben's collar bone until they both came screaming covered into each others essence.  
Neither wanted to move as they panted staring into each others love filled eyes.  
Soon the baby monitor cracked to life along with another voice filling the room.

" I'm sure that was fun for you both, but you woke up the babies!"

They both froze at the voice of Gwen wondering how she got into the house?  
They both muttered "FUCK!" as they cleaned themselves and changed to calm their children down.


	34. The Nanny

**The Nanny**

As Kevin and Ben ran down the stairs, they were wondering how did Gwen get into the house?  
When both teens reached the door Gwen was holding both pups smiling as they yipped sleepily.  
She then placed them in their own crib before turning to face Ben and Kevin.

" What were you guys thinking leaving the other baby monitor on in your room?"

" I didn't think Benji would scream that loud."

" Forget about that why are you here Gwen and how did you get in our house?"

" I wanted to surprise you guys tomorrow, but I'm your new nanny!"

" Wait what? We didn't hire you and we didn't even think about getting a nanny."

"That's nice and all, but how did you get in?"

Gwen sighed before removing the key that was around her neck as a pendant.

" Kevin's mom asked me before everyone left the hospital. She said she didn't trust anyone else, but me."

" This is a big responsibility are you sure you want to?"

" Besides you live far away so I doubt you'll drive here everyday."

" Actually that's been taken care of. She said I can live here. Plus she's going to pay me to do it."

" There's only four rooms and the garage. I guess you could stay in the room next to the kids for the time being."

" Ben can I talk to you real quick?"

Before Ben could react Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room while Gwen sat on the stairs.  
When they reached the living room they spoke in whispers to ensure she wouldn't hear them discussing.

" I don't think it's a good idea for Gwen to be our nanny."

" You forget that we don't have school. You have work and besides who else could help us?"

" I never thought I would say this, but maybe Albedo and Lance could do it?"

" They do have more experience, but still the kids like Gwen."

" I'm still not sure about this."

" Can we talk about this in the morning? Come on please and I'll let you do that thing you wanted to do in three weeks."

" Really? You serious? Alright might as well."

Ben blushed as Kevin dragged him to the staircase to see Gwen.  
She was looking through her bag which was big and full of stuff.

" So what did you guys agree on?"

" We agreed that this will be discussed in the morning, but you're top choice."

" With that said, you can stay for the night. Just keep it down."

" I was going to ask you guys the same thing. Night."

Gwen went to _'her'_ room for the night while Kevin dragged Ben back to theirs.  
Once they entered the door was locked and the baby monitor was turned off.  
Kevin stalked toward Ben with a predatory smirk and sauntered towards him.  
Ben squeaked as he looked for an exit and ran toward the bathroom.

He ran into the shower realizing it was too late when he heard the door lock.  
Kevin removed the shorts he had on before opening the curtain and hoisting Ben over his shoulder.  
The water was set to a comfortable temperature while Ben saw his shorts land outside of the curtain.  
He felt something bigger under his cock to see Kevin's cock right under his already hard.  
His back met Kevin's chest feeling his hot breath against his neck.

" I know we can't have sex yet, but that doesn't mean we can't play."

" I feel fuzzy for some reason. AHHHHHH!"

Ben looked down to see Kevin pinch his nipples, but he saw another pair of hands grab his waist making him level with Kevin.  
Looks like Kevin is using his Cereboan parts in creative ways other than fighting aliens or working on projects.  
Then a long black tail wrapped around both their cocks and started stroking them slowly.  
Ben moaned as he felt Kevin's tongue lick his neck and ears teasingly.

Kevin saw the bite mark on Ben's shoulder that night they became mates.  
Even though it healed, it was still pink showing ownership and the c-section cut.  
The tail started stroking them faster making the bathroom echo with pleasured moans.  
Ben writhed against Kevin's chest before they both moaned their release covering the shower wall.  
Kevin placed Ben on the ground holding him up staring into those glazed green eyes.

" Kevin take me now."

" I can't. It's not that I don't want to, you had surgery and we have to wait."

" I don't care just take me already! I miss feeling you inside me."

" Well there is something I could, but you might think it's weird."

" If you want to use your fingers, it's fine."

" What about using my tail?"

" Fine whatever JUST DO IT!"

Kevin chuckled as his four arms raised Ben again who seemed like jello at the moment.  
One pair returned to teasing his nipples while the second pair rubbed his hips to relax his body.  
Kevin held his tail under the shower head to clean off the cum from earlier.  
Once it was slick enough**(his opinion of course) **it slithered to Ben's entrance.

It teased it by rubbing around the edges making Ben whimper at the weird feeling.  
Then it slowly slid in no problem making Ben gasp at the strange feeling.  
It made him feel itchy before it hit his prostate making him whine.  
Kevin smirked before he started sucking Ben's cock as his tail hit his prostate.

Ben grabbed the wet strands on Kevin's head as he moved his hips to make the tail go deeper.  
The suction became harder as the tail started moving faster as Ben panted and moaned from the sensation.  
Soon Ben tilted his head back and howled his release before his body became jello.  
Kevin sucked him clean and started washing them both before turning the water off.

Kevin wrapped Ben in a green towel and wrapped a black one around himself before entering their bedroom.  
Kevin dried Ben off before himself and both laid on the bed satisfied.  
The morning came as the sun shined on the home of Kevin and Ben.  
Ben woke up feeling great as he tried to get up only to find arms wrapped around his waist.

" It's too early to get up yet."

" You forget my cousin is here and we have to discuss her being the nanny."

Kevin released Ben before stretching seeing Ben grab some clothes for them both.  
They made their sleepy way to the kitchen after dressing to smell breakfast.  
Ben saw Kenny and Devlin in their play pen with Kail and Alf.  
He turned confused seeing Lance and Albedo sitting at the table.  
Gwen was cooking in the kitchen while Kevin wrapped an arm around Ben growling.

" A good morning to you too jerk."

" What are you two doing in my house?"

" Well we came to visit after we got settled into your apartment."

" Don't tell me Gwen let you guys in here."

Gwen came out of the kitchen placing four large plates of different breakfast foods.  
A tall pitcher of orange juice sat in the center along with five sets of silverware and plates.

Gwen:" I wanted to make you guys breakfast for letting me stay here. I got up an hour after the sun rose and the door knocked revealing these two coming for a visit."

" Wait why is she staying here?"

" Well it turns out that Kevin's mom Annette hired Gwen as our nanny without us knowing and said she can live here."

" You didn't ether consider us for the job? I feel so unwanted I could cry."

" We had no idea, besides I barely tolerate you two as friends."

" We are going to discuss this today, but for now let's eat breakfast before it get's cold."

So our friends sat down and started serving themselves.  
Ben hoped this would turn out well even though there's no space for a nanny anyway.


	35. The ExFactor

**The Ex-Factor**

**I know there's alot of unanswered questions about certain things.  
I didn't think anyone would want Gwenevere to appear again and HELL NO Gwen isn't trying to get Kevin!  
I already have someone to keep her busy so if you have any suggestions let me know it's no problem.  
Also make sure you review each chapter and is this okay? I take any suggestions if you have any.**

Breakfast was good since everyone was enjoying Gwen's cooking.  
Alot of things ran through Ben mind and the main one was where was Julie during all this?  
He was brought of his thoughts by Kevin snapping his fingers in front of his face.  
Ben grabbed his ears to dull the pain from hearing the finger snap so close.

" You know I hate it when you do that!"

" I asked if you wanted more bacon and you were spaced out."

" Sorry I'm worried that Will Harangue will find out about our home and children."

" I wonder who's been spying for him now since we took care of Cash?"

" It's probably that Asian ho Julie. I mean she told about the Cereboan thing and the engagement."

" What about that stalker Gwenevere that followed you two?"

" As far as we know she's still locked up at the plumbers academy."

" Well I don't want to jinx the peace and quiet we've had so far."

Soon a loud beeping drew everyone's attention from their eating including the puppies.  
They started barking and jumping like crazy and Ben went to calm them down.  
Kevin brought out his plumbers badge and placed it on the table.  
A hologram of Captain Korwak appeared with a serious look on his face.  
Ben came back to the table once he got the puppies to calm down.

" Captain Korwak long time no see."

" Same here. I heard you had twin boys."

" Yep Devlin and Kenny. They came out as wolf puppies, but they'll become human when they're 7 or 8."

" Anyway is there a reason you're calling?"

" Oh yeah sorry. Anyway the reason I am calling is that Gwenevere escaped from our facility."

Lance and Albedo were pale hearing this information and almost spat out the food they were chewing.

" How the hell did she escape? It's the plumbers academy!"

" What kind of security are you running there?"

" Before you say something you'll regret, someone busted her out while our security system was taken down. Whoever did this planned it out perfectly so I wanted to warn you all and maybe you could help us figure out who it is."

" This can't be a coincidence, I say we all go there and find any clues."

" Excuse me who is going to watch the children while this is happening?"

" We're going to take them with us dummy."

" I'm going to call my parents and have them go with my grandpa just in cause."

" Good idea I'll tell my parents and brother too."

" Okay Captain we'll be there soon and you can meet the kids."

" Alright I knew I could count on you guys. See you here soon."

As the hologram ended the transmission Kevin went to pack up supplies for them and the puppies.  
Ben and Gwen called their parents to have them stay with Grandpa Max.  
Lance and Albedo double checked the locks and windows of the house.  
Once everything was settled Gwen left with Kevin and Ben with Lance and Albedo following to the Rust Bucket 3.

Once the cars and supplies were loaded, the puppies were seated in a playpen.  
Then they were off flying toward the Plumbers Academy at high speed.  
Once they landed Ben carried Kenny and Devlin while Albedo carried Kail and Alf.  
Gwen and Lance carried the baby bags with Kevin leading the way.  
They reached the center where Captain Korwak was waiting for them.

" You guys are fast and on time."

" Well this is an emergency and here are Devlin and Kenny."

" Wow those are some cute puppies. They match you perfectly."

" Lance and Albedo had puppies too."

Albedo brought them toward Korwak who was shocked to see them as well.

" This is amazing. Anyway I''l lead you to her holding cell."

They were lead to the prisoner cells and noticed hers was deep under the academy.  
The door had a claw marks coming from the inside and the keypad was burnt to a crisp.

" Whoever did this must be an expert on busting security systems. No trace of finger prints or anything."

Ben brought up his Ultramatrix and had it scan the door for anything. Soon it beeped and showed the data it found.

_" Alien dna found. Traces of Galvanic Mechamorph found throughout the entire system."_

" An Upgrade did this? How could not notice one walking around."

" Why would an Upgrade help break Gwenevere out?"

" Wait doesn't Julie had one of those?"

" Of course Ship! He can morph with any technology."

" So she had him morph into the system and make it shutdown to bypass the locking mechanisms."

" You sure know alot about this stuff."

" He's part Galvan after all. Why would Julie help Gwenevere?"

" Remember Ben she's mad about not having you and Gwenevere is mad about Lance being with Albedo."

" Let me get this straight, they're doing all this just to get Ben and Lance?"

" It does make sense, but maybe they want revenge as well."

" Which puts the children in danger as well. What are we going to do?"

Kevin's cellphone went off an he answered it revealing it was his mother.

" There you are we need to talk! What where you thinking hiring Gwen as our nanny without telling us!"

Kevin walked away a bit so they wouldn't hear her and it looked pretty bad since Kevin's nails were getting sharp.

" We're capable of making decisions! We don't have sex 24 hours, I wish we could, but that's none of your business! I really don't think this is your problem! I appreciate what you've done so far, but NO That's not fair! AlRIGHT FINE WE"LL TALK LATER!"

Kevin hung up the phone before his anger was out of control.  
He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Ben worried holding their kids.

" I'm sorry that must have been a bad conversation."

" I know my mom means well, but come on saying we can't make good decisions because we have sex all the time."

" Last time I checked we did. No complaints from me or you."

" You know of all the people I could have ended up with, being with you is never boring."

" Same here and I would have followed you anyway."

" Oh how sexy you stalking me. Sounds like a good fantasy."

" OH hush you pervert! I don't the puppies to repeat anything when they turn human!"

" Hey love birds Captain Korwak wants to take a picture of the puppies and show them to the cadets!"

Kevin gently took Devlin and Kenny to see them yip happily in his arms.  
He leaned his head down as they licked his face making him laugh while Ben was flustered from the conversation.

" You both know he wants me badly."

" NO I DON'T STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THEM!"


	36. Future Shock Part 1

**Future Shock Part 1**

**Alrighty then today we have an exciting chapter that will shock you.  
We find out who Julie's working with so enjoy :)**

The whole Plumber's academy was buzzing around Kenny, Devlin, Kail and Alf.  
Most of the female cadets couldn't stop awing at the cute puppies.  
Ben was trying to get a hold of his parents, but it just went to voice mail.  
Gwen noticed and went to see what was wrong.

" Hey what's the matter?"

" No one is answering and I'm worried."

" They're probably in a dead zone, relax I'm sure they're fine."

Ben placed his cell in his pocket and went to where Kevin was trying to keep track of the twins.  
They run really fast for being so small which shows they have lots of energy.  
Ben chuckled as they ran to him instantly yipping as he sat on the floor.  
Kevin saw this and took a picture with his camera along with the many of the cadets taking pictures as well.  
Soon a person in an all white spacesuit came up to Ben holding two letters.  
Ben got up handing Kenny and Devlin to Kevin.

" Are you Ben Tennyson?"

" Yes I am."

" These are for you just sign here and have a nice day."

Then the person disappeared in a white light when he delivered the letters.  
Ben shrugged as he saw the first letter had some weird symbol on it.  
He opened it to reveal a letter and a photo pinned to the bottom of the letter.

'_Hey long time no see or hear for that much. Anyway I wanted to thank you for your help with Eon and the Cereboan DNA.  
It really helped with the battles I've been dealing with and the bad guys I've been fighting lately. I hope you're doing okay with Kevin and the kids.  
Paradox wanted to warn you about something, but he had to take care of something. So I'm relaying the message from him to you.  
Beware for the lives of your children are at risk at this moment so stay on guard. Not sure what he means, but it seems I can't help you this time.  
Maybe someday we can hang out sometime and I have a photo for you of me and everyone who helped with defeating Eon.  
It's at the bottom and hope to see you again soon signed Ben 10K.'_

" Who was that Benji?"

" It's from Ben 10k. He sent us a picture of them from the future and a warning message."

" What warning message?"

" It's from Paradox, he said Beware for the lives of your children are at risk at this moment so stay on guard."

" Again he makes as much sense as fire underwater. What's in the other letter?"

Ben shrugged as he went to open the second letter unaware it was rigged.  
Soon a blur of green and black snatched the letter and moved them back.  
Gwen, Lance and Albedo got into a fighting stance.  
It was a pair of teenagers one wearing an all black cloak and the other wearing an all green cloak.

The green cloaked one tossed the letter in the air and a green sonic wave came from the inside of the hood.  
The black cloaked one made a black energy bubble concealing the blast and making the dust dissipate.  
Soon they turned to face Ben and Kevin holding Kenny and Devlin, seeing they were unharmed.  
Before anything was said the huge monitor of the Plumber's Academy turned on to reveal Julie and Gwenevere.

" JULIE!"

" GWENEVERE!"

" Awww you remember me I feel so special."

" What a nice family outing we have here."

" Cut the crap you bitches!"

" You have some nerve showing up here! You've caused alot of trouble!"

" Well this all could have been avoided if Ben would have stayed with me."

" Same thing with Lance who knows I'm way better for him."

" I'd rather have my eyes gouged out than be with you Julie!"

" You don't love Ben as much as I do! You never appreciated all the crap he did for you even though he didn't have to!"

" Albedo is ten times better then you. At least he was a virgin when we first met!"

" You're an unstable needy bitch who sleeps around and takes advantage!"

" Well that is about to change for we have a deal for Ben and Lance."

They both stepped aside to reveal Ben and Gwen's family and Kevin's mom all locked into a cage.  
Soon a third person stepped into view wearing all black and a metal mask.

" It's simple really, both of you leave Kevin and Albedo and those abominations and be with us otherwise-"

The person was revealed to be DarkStar, removing the mask to reveal his your face smirking.

" I'll drain your family of their life energy if you don't cooperate Sweet Ben."

" Of all the guys in the world you pick DarkStar to help you?"

" Leave our families alone! They haven't nothing to do with this!"

" This could have been my family, but you made the wrong choice. You have two days to comply otherwise. Well you get the picture."

" Farewell for now and hope you make the right decision."

The screen went blank as our heroes were shaken up and angry.

" I don't believe this! What do we do?"

" If you want to stay alive you'll listen to us."

" This is what Paradox was trying to warn you about."

Soon another pair arrived only one was wearing all gray cloak and the other was wearing an all white cloak.

" Where did you kids come from?"

A" You seem familiar somehow."

Each teenager had a different styled wolf sword sheathed on their backs and different pendants that matched.  
They all sighed before pulling back their cloak hoods making everyone gasp.  
The first pair looked exactly like Kevin and Ben with wolf ears and tails.  
The second pair was just like Lance and Albedo with wolf ears and tails.

" OOkay what is going here?

" It can't be are you?"

" Yes I am Devlin and this is my twin brother Kenny."

" And yes I am Kail and this is my twin brother Alf."

**CLIFFHANGER TIME! Oh I bet you didn't expect that to happen now did you?  
I wanted to surprise you loyal readers and I hope you like it.  
It took me while to figure out what Julie and Gwenevere were working together for and here it is.  
If you don't like it I can change no problem.**


	37. Future Shock Part 2

**Future Shock Part 2**

**Okay here is the second part of this.  
Future kids have arrived and we find out their unique abilities.**

No words could describe the situation here.  
Ben and Kevin's future kids arriving with Albedo and Lance's future kids.  
Devlin looked exactly like Kevin only with the midnight black wolf ears and tail.  
He wore an all black cloak that held his long black hair.

He wore black gloves with slits for his claws.  
The black sleeveless shirt complimented his biceps.  
The pants showed the firm muscles ending with black combat boots.  
The sword on his back had a snarling wolf headed handle made of black steel.

The blade was shaped as a curved wolf tail shiny and sharp.  
The pendant he wore had a snarling wolf head black as well.  
Kenny had the same features as Ben except for having a darker tan with brown ears and tail.  
He wore a green long sleeve shirt and Capri with open toed green sandals.

His sword had a wolf leaping through a five pointed star on the handle that connected the blade.  
The blade was made of green steel with five points like a wolf claw at the end.  
His pendant was a wolf leaping through a five pointed star colored green.  
Kail and Lance could pass as twins with the exception of Kail's blood red eyes.

His ears and tail were gray though which made him look more intimidating.  
He wore a gray sleeveless shirt to show off his biceps and pants to match with the boots.  
His sword had the handle shaped like a howling wolf head with two points on each side.  
His pendant was a howling wolf head colored gray.

Finally We have Alf who was fashioned with white wolf ears and tail.  
His eyes were gray which gave him a eerie look.  
He wore a long sleeve white shirt and capri shorts with open toed white sandals.  
His sword was gleaming white with a wolf head connecting the handle to the blade.

The mouth open as the tongue was the blade with great detail.  
His pendant was a wolf head made of a combination of white steel and ivory.  
All in all a deadly loboan pack even though they were teenagers.  
Devlin and Kenny looked relieved preventing that letter from doing harm.

" You're really from the future?"

" I'm just shocked you both look like us with the exception of the wolf ears and tail."

" We had to make sure that you both were unharmed and prevent any deaths."

" We come from a time where you and mom were killed by that letter bomb sent by Julie."

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! They call you mom Tennyson OW!"

Ben punched Kevin in the arm as he handed the pups to Gwen mumbling about being called mom.  
Kevin growled as Devlin and Kenny tried not to snicker at their parents antics.

" To be fair Dad told us to call you mom since you're gentle and he's the tough father figure."

" Although it's funny the way you two fight."

" ANYWAY how did you Julie sent that bomb?"

" Well when we sent to live with Aunt Gwen, Grandpa Max had the remains scanned and it had Julie's DNA on it."

" So we trained to get revenge, but it wasn't enough. We all died at the hands of Julie, Gwenevere and DarkStar."

" So you're tying up a loose end if I'm right?"

" Well that does explain why they're here."

" What I want to know is what's with the swords and pendants?"

" Well the pendants help us use our wolf powers in other ways."

" Also the swords help us train to use our mana powers."

" Hold up you guys can use mana like me?"

" Of course, but we've trained to use that in battle."

" Me and Devlin are good with using mana to fight."

" But we don't do well using it as a defense."

" That's where me and Alf come in as the defense."

" Simple we guard them while they attack."

" That's very clever using your powers that way."

" Which means that Julie must have more reinforcements then just DarkStar."

" We have to plan carefully otherwise our families will pay the price."

" I'd rather focus on what to do with Julie, Gwenevere and DarkStar after this is all over."

" I think I can take care of that no problem."

Ben:" What are you planning Kevy?"

" It's a surprise and don't say that out-loud!"

Kevin grumbled as he got out his cellphone and dialed someone.  
Ben chuckled at Devlin and Kenny's face confused by the name.  
Gwen was feeding the pups with baby bottles.  
Lance grabbed a green one and removed the top to sip it liking the sweet taste.

" Hello who is this?"

" It's Kevin Levin. I have a proposition for you Stryker."

" It sounds good can we meet tomorrow around 2 p.m.?"

" No problem. See you tomorrow."

With that done he went back toward Ben before growling in front of Lance.

" What's the big deal it's just milk for the pups."

" That's Ben's breast milk you freak!"

" Really? No wonder it taste so good."

Kevin tried to pry the bottle out of Lance's hands as they growled t each other.  
Albedo went to stop them only to be covered in the milk and some enter his mouth.  
No one moved except for Ben who was laughing his ass off.  
Albedo took one of the red bottles and took the top off.  
He tossed the milk toward Ben who ended up covered in Albedo's breast milk and swallowing a mouthful.

" EWWWWW! ALBEDO JUICE! I'VE BEEN POISONED!"

" YEAH WELL YOU'RE DOESN'T TASTE GOOD EITHER!"

Soon they were both red as the whole academy was laughing at the scene.  
Kevin and Lance were trying to clean them up as the four teenagers were near Gwen asking her questions about mana.


	38. Future Shock Part 3

**Sorry I had to replace this chapter to fix the problem I caused.  
Okay people here is the moment you've all been waiting for.  
The beating of Julie and Gwenevere asses! 'Grins showing sharp teeth and eyes become red!'  
It took me awhile to get it right and I have a surprise for you all so enjoy :)**

It was the next day Kevin drove to the pier and walked toward the underside of it heading toward the beach.  
He checked his phone to see if Stryker got lost, but for some reason his instincts told him to trust him.  
How did Cash ever meet such a individual is a big question, but who cares right?

" Odd place for us to meet, but you're physic to know I hate being around alot of people."

Stryker appeared as if he teleported in the same outfit with his face hidden from view.  
Kevin hoped this wasn't set up by Will Harangue to make more lies about him and Ben.  
He researched Stryker to find out he had a whore house for the criminals in the null void.  
So what he had planned for the three was perfect and made sure they could never return.

Kevin handed the man the folder with all of Julie, Gwenevere and Michael Morningstar's information along with their photos.  
Stryker studied each profile carefully and hiding the huge grin as he studied each photo.  
He chuckled as he placed the information in his coat carefully like it would disappear.

" Very nice potential you have here. So these creatures are causing you problems?"

" They've been a problem for too long now. We plan on getting revenge and figured after we had our fill, you can have the the pleasure of making them suffer for life."

" You're a wise and smart business man. I'll give you the address to ship them once you're done so don't worry."

With that done Stryker was gone just as he appeared leaving nothing, but two boot prints in the sand.  
Kevin chuckled as he went to drive home where the whole team was already scheming.  
Planning how to beat the bitches and the leech without sacrifice was a challenge.  
It was settled that the future kids would help Gwen keep the puppies alive and free the family.

While Ben, Kevin, Lance and Albedo would take the three down as a distraction.  
The second day was spent practicing and making sure they understood their own job.  
The day arrived and they were sent coordinates which was the location was near where Big Chill had it's babies.  
Julie and Gwenevere waited for our heroes while Dark Star watched the caged family like a hungry hawk.

Soon the Rust Bucket 3 landed near the location. Gwen and the future kids made an invisible shield of mana.  
Flying near the family undetected ready to go with the puppies since no one would be on the ship to watch them.  
Ben and Lance walked out slowly toward Julie and Gwenevere while Kevin and Albedo stalked toward Dark Star undetected.  
Julie smirked seeing Ben and Lance advancing toward them alone.

" Well Ben I didn't think you would come."

" I told you Lance that we would be together."

" Once again you under-estimate us and now you'll pay for what you've done!"

" We're happy with our mates and nothing you can do can change that!"

" Looks like you chose wrong and now your family will Pay!"

Dark Star went to start draining them when he was tackled by a black and white blur.  
Wolf Kevin and Albedo held him off while Ben and Lance changed as well lunging toward the bitches.  
Julie had ship become a battle suit while Gwenevere became a blond loboan.  
Julie kept firing blast after blast toward Ben, but he dodged them with ease.

He tore up the armor on her arms, even though they healed she couldn't fire anymore.  
Plus he caved in her helmet by kicking the sides as she kept trying to hit him.  
Lance kept avoiding Gwenevere's swipes, but she was starting to get covered in claw marks.  
Lance was enjoying this not wasting any energy while the bitch was draining fast.

The blood dripping and sinking into the dirt making mud as the fight went on.  
Meanwhile Gwen was able to undo the lock of the cage only to be saved from two blasts.  
Sunder and Vulcanis appeared to be the ones responsible as they landed in front of Gwen.

" Well well looks like we have some rare animals here."

" Cereboans? I thought they were all wiped out all those years ago, but here we have some young ones."

" You know I know alot of people who would pay a fortune for their pelts for clothes and such."

" The only thing you'll be making is a trip to the hospital!"

Kenny and Devlin took on Vulcanis while Kail and Alf took on Sunder.  
Gwen helped the family members out and onto the Rust Bucket 3 safely.  
As she placed the four puppies down to lock it, they all ran past her as a blur toward the fight.  
She made sure everyone was calm before locking up and going after the kids.

Soon Gwen saw Dark Star fall to the ground bloody and claw marks covered his body as he tried to breathe.  
Julie then fired a green web like net covering Ben and Lance making them fall to the ground in pain as electricity making them human.  
Julie and Gwenevere smirked as they walked toward them.

" Zero point energy netting which drains the victim of their powers leaving them weak."

" Which means you can't escape!"

Before they could anything the screamed as the puppies attacked them with no mercy.  
Devlin and Kenny were ripping off the green and black armor, biting the flesh of Julie's arms and legs with their teeth.  
Kail bit and clawed Gwenevere's back while Alf tore up her legs making her unable to stand.  
Julie and Gwenevere kept trying to grab them, but they ended up getting more bites and bleeding

Julie then grabbed both pups and tossed them away with Kail and Alf following whimpering as they hit the ground.  
Julie raised an arm as a huge missile came out beeping as it locked onto the pups.  
It took off heading toward them while Ben and Lance struggled to get free.  
Kevin and Albedo saw this and grabbed their kids before the missile hit them instead.

A huge flash knocked everyone to the ground and destroyed the nets.  
When the light cleared Ben and Lance waited for their eyes to adjust.  
What they saw next shocked their foundation to the core.  
Ben went up to see Kevin and his kids lying on their side not moving.

Lance saw the same with Albedo and his kids trying to keep calm.  
Ben kept poking Kevin and the kids, but no response or noise came from them.  
He fell to his knees as tears ran down his face as he loudly sobbed over Kevin's side.  
He looked to see Lance was worse cradling their unmoving forms bawling as well.  
They looked into each others eyes feeling their worlds crash until evil laughter filled the air.

" Oh no it looks you've lost this abominations."

" Looks like we win and you have no choice, but to be with us."

They were so cocky until they heard an ugly, blood curdling growl come from Ben and Lance.  
They got up and walked slowly toward them as sinister dark energy began to rise inside them.  
Their eyes were glowing dark red and they spoke in a chilling demonic tone that would scare the devil himself.

" You think we would be with you after you murder our families?"

" When you mess with the wolf you get the fangs!"

" Prepare yourselves for after this you'll wish you were already dead!"

" Your souls have been tainted by the blood of the innocent. NOW FACE THE WRATH OF THE ALL POWERFUL CEREBOAN!"

A eerie black energy surrounded them as they shifted into an unholy beast no one has ever seen.  
There stood in all it's fury were two skeletal Cereboans enraged beyond belief!  
Ben's was a charred black skeletal Cereboan with the skulls shaped like a wolf helmet.  
His glowing dark red eyes made him look like a demon as long spikes began to protrude.  
Lance's form was the same except his skeletal form was ashy gray with flickering grey flames forming.  
Each creatures stood before the two bitches watching them squirm in fear for they couldn't get away.  
Gwen, the Future kids, Sunder and Vulcanis woke up to gasp at the two skeleton Cereboans were about to attack.

**Cliffhanger! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Screams and runs in fear as fire arrows, lances, spears and bullets fly toward her!)  
MAN didn't think this would tick off people!  
She finally whistles and everything freezes!  
HOLD ON BEFORE YOU FLAME ME OR COMPLAIN!  
Sorry about that (Picks up a shield and some armor. places it on.)  
Okay AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! as she prepares to battle!**


	39. Future Shock Part 4

**You'll see how deadly these new forms are of course and why there's no info on them..  
The skeletal forms have three heads and only two arms, but man they are vicious especially when angered beyond the point..  
Their skulls are shaped like a wolf helmet, not like the real one seen in pictures just to clear that up..  
So I hope you enjoy with great intensity :)**

Julie and Gwenevere were too clawed up and scared to move to safety.  
The skeletal Ben had spikes coming out the back of his hands, spine and tail for a reason.  
His tail looked like a spiked blade and two curled horns on top of each skull to be more intimidating.  
Ben stood before Julie with an aura of anger and blood lust radiating off his bones

While Lance's form had gray flames covering his body making him glow no spikes, but still intimidating.  
Lance grabbed Gwenevere and slammed her into the ground 5ft away making her scream.  
Both roared as they unleashed their anger on the two while Gwen checked on Kevin and Albedo.  
Ben shredded whatever was left of armor off Julie's body leaving ship to whimper and beep from the pain on the ground.

Ben fired spikes from his claws as Julie barely dodged them although she ended up with some in her arms and back.  
He then launched a triple sonic howl that came out as black smoke making her scream in pain as more spikes sliced her skin up more.  
When it cleared up Julie was on the ground on her back feeling her blood seep into the ground and her body throb in pain.  
Ben then jumped up and landed on Julie's legs shattering them no problem chuckling darkly as he stepped back to admire the damage.

" Too bad I was hoping to land on your body, but it seems I only got your legs. Why don't I fix that for you?"

Ben raised both claws as twisted spikes emerged from them to place them over Julie with accuracy.  
He brought them down on her arms making her scream as he saw blood dripped off them when raised his arms.  
Only to rain them down over her clawed up body listening to the loud cracks and pops of bones, her screams lowering as she strained her throat.  
He brought his claws to his mouths as the heads licked Julie's blood off enjoying the taste hoping to get more.

Lance was attacking Gwenevere more viciously than ever. The fire from his body burned her skin and fur as he kept clawing her.  
Soon she was kneeling and growling hoping this wouldn't make her bald as a human **(Man how conceded is she to worry about that than her well being :P)**.  
Lance then engulfed her in gray flames enjoying her screams until he stopped it hoping she would try to fight back.  
Then he raised both claws and slammed her into the ground as loud pops covered more of her screams.

His claws had her blood splatter onto his wrists as he continued to bruise and tear her skin and muscles.  
There she lay as a human with her hair dirty and messy, bones broken as she tried to beg for mercy, but her voice strained from screaming.  
Meanwhile Gwen was worried for she couldn't get a response from Kevin or Albedo or the pups.  
Vulcanis and Sunder flew near her knocked out and beaten severely by the future kids no surprise there.  
Devlin and Kenny went by Kevin while Kail and Alf went toward Albedo.

" I can't get a pulse or anything from them. I fear they might be dead."

" This wasn't suppose to happen, no sacrifices!"

" Wait if the puppies are dead we wouldn't be here right now."

" Wait a ripple effect should have happened which means?"

" They're alive! I think they are, but why aren't they breathing?

" I healed them, but we'll have to wait and see. Speaking of which what happened to Ben and Lance!"

" What the? I've never seen this before."

" It looks like they're skeletal creatures."

" There's no record of these forms are there?"

" Nothing on my PDA. These may be the first one ever."

" Wait why did they turn into these anyway?"

" Mostly anger or great emotional stress or major shock to their system."

" They must have seen this and well snapped beyond reason."

" Well at least they took it out on Julie and Gwenevere."

" The only good question here is how to get them normal again?"

" Well Kevin, Albedo and the pups still have mana in their bodies. If they're not dead then what?"

Ben raised his severely spiked tail over Julie and Lance raised his deadly claws over Gwenevere to give the final deadly blow.  
As they were about to strike, a voice made them freeze wondering who it was or where it was coming from.

_'That's enough you two! You've done more than enough you have to stop otherwise you'll be unable to be free.'_

The enraged beasts stepped back from finishing them off. They started to sniff the air leaving their prey to suffer.  
Both turned to see Gwen next to Kevin and Albedo, one hand on each shoulder which pushed their rage way past the limit.  
They each unleashed a loud bone rattling howl as they charged toward them a new target in sight of their rage.  
Gwen froze wondering what to do until Kenny, Devlin, Kail and Alf stood before her while she panicked.

" What are you four doing? Help me get move them before we're killed!"

" Sorry Aunt Gwen, but we have to stop them here and now!"

" They think you're trying to take their bodies and want to kill you know."

" Don't worry just make a shield for yourself and watch over us like you always do."

" You're about to see what we've been training for all this time!"

As the skeletal wolves came near each kid started glowing a different color 's was black, Kenny's was green, Kail's was gray and Alf's was white.  
Each pair started making hand movements and started to perform a ritual.  
A black wolf head and a green wolf head started swirling together around Devlin and Kenny.  
A gray wolf head and a white wolf head swirled around Kail and Alf.  
Soon the skeletal wolves stopped in their tracks as they watched two forms rise in front of them glowing with power.

**Yep Yep sorry, but I have to figure out what to put in the next chapter.**


	40. Future Shock Part 5

**Okay this is part 5 of Future Shock and now enjoy :)**

In front of the skeletal cereboans and Gwen stood two new forms never seen before by anyone of this timeline.  
The first was a black and brown two headed loboan with four arms and two legs with a tail.  
It was a head shorter than the skeletal forms, but looks can be deceiving just like books.  
One head had yellow eyes and the other had green aimed at Ben who only snorted at the shorter creature.

The second one had the same build except it was gray and white in front of Lance.  
Lance chuckled seeing these wolves as no threat to him or Ben unaware of their abilities.  
Suddenly Ben and Lance were knocked back as the two headed loboans charged.  
Ben received a round house kick to the face, making his teeth crack a bit from the blow.

He kept trying to grab the wolf, but all he saw was a blur even with his sharp eyes.  
Lance was in the same trouble growling as his opponent kept swiping his sides and back.  
Soon the skeletal creatures did a random thing, ask the name of the opponents.  
It's the polite thing to do, but ask the name of the thing fighting you.

" What are your names you annoying wolves?"

"My name is Kevlin the two headed loboan."

The creature known as Kevlin flexed his muscles.

' My name is Kalf even though it sounds weird!"

The other one known as Kalf got into a fighting stance.

" If you value your lives, leave while you have the chance!"

" I don't think they heard you, let's show them no mercy!"

The skeletal cereboans roared as they fired spikes and fire toward Kevlin and Kalf only to have the attacks come back.  
They couldn't land a single hit, but they sure could block and counter which can get tiring after awhile.  
Then the clashing sound of teeth and claws filled the air as black smoke covered the fighters.

_'It looks like all that training they mentioned paid off finally to prevent any deaths from happening.'_

She thought as she released her mana shield just as her energy was beginning to drop.  
She needed to practice keeping it up, but still progress is progress even if it is small.  
Gwen was worried, but she knew her nephews could handle themselves without help.  
Just Ben and Kevin, they were very strong and had the same personalities as their parents.

Even though the skeleton wolves were deadly, these two headed ones were able to match their power and speed.  
What worried Gwen the most was will the pups here be able to become the three headed Cereboan?  
What if they could turn into this skeletal forms or worse they would be stuck if they tried?  
She focused on more important things like the condition of Kevin, Albedo and the kids.

Her memory replayed the event with the missile and a shocking revelation made the stress leave her.  
She cast the spell Statuea to prevent the missile from hitting the pups, but since Kevin and Albedo jumped in, it froze them instead!  
So the magic blocked the explosion, but this left them appearing as if they were dead since they can't breathe.  
The situation was too funny, but now is not the time to laugh about such things with a fight going on.

Soon the clashing noises stopped and the only things heard were sounds of struggling, barks and growls.  
When the smoke cleared Ben had Kevlin in his claws in a death grip aiming his tail.  
Lance had Kalf on the ground on his belly with his foot on his back to keep him in place.  
He intertwined his claws and raised them up to strike as thick grey flames covered his hands.

Suddenly the ground started shaking as the Kevlin and Kalf started glowing brightly like stars.  
Ben was knocked back a huge stream of black and green energy shaped like a pack of wolves hit him directly and swirled around him like a tornado.  
He roared in agony as the blast chipped off chunks of his body, making more holes than in Swiss cheese!.  
Lance was thrusted into the air as a gray and white dragon shaped stream of energy hit him in the back.

Lance unleashed a bone rattling shriek as the stream went through him and hit him at different angles.  
His bones were starting to crack from the pressure and you can see the cracks form more than cheap glass.  
Finally both skeletal wolves were on the ground barely breathing from the assault they received.  
Soon Kevlin and Kalf started to shrink as the transformation wore off to reveal Kenny, Devlin, Kail and Alf, eyes glowing from the transformation.

They walked in front of the skeletal wolves and soon the skeletons started to shrink revealing human Ben and Lance in shorts.  
Kenny and Devlin went toward Ben to examine the damage he received. Mostly cuts, bruises and burns, but drained.  
Ben looked up to see his sons and gave them a soft smile before everything went black.  
Kenny and Devlin gasped as they hope Ben wasn't dead from their attacks.

" He's alive, he's just tired from fighting."

" Do you think he'll remember any of this?"

" I don't think so. He was enraged so unlikely why?"

" I don't want us to get grounded for beating up our mother."

Both teens laughed as they carefully picked up Ben who was out cold as he slept.  
They saw Kail and Alf carry Lance and headed toward Gwen to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

**Sorry I have to figure out the next chapter for this and Mr. Levin.**


	41. Future Shock Part 6

**Okay people now we get to the main event.  
The three annoying weirdos that cause this pain.  
I hope you enjoy this well.**

As the four kids went to Gwen a huge, metal box appeared before them with a note on the top.  
Gwen walked up and plucked the note seeing it was labeled to Kevin Levin who was knocked out at the moment.  
She shrugged as she opened the note and read it seeing it was written in red ink.

_'Dear Kevin,_

_This is the cage that will transport the three prospects you mentioned to my establishment in the null void.  
I'll send you a cut of the money they'll as part of our agreement and good luck. Signed Stryker."_

" Okay wonder boys I need you to grab Gwenevere, Julie, and Mike and bring them here except for Kenny I need to talk to him for a moment."

The three placed Ben next to Kevin and Lance next to Albedo before leaving to do the task.  
Kenny walked toward his Aunt curious to what she wanted to talk about with him alone.

" Is something wrong Aunt Gwen?"

" No I wanted to ask you something about Kail."

Kenny felt his face flush slightly as his aunt was asking about the gray wolf he secretly has a thing for.  
Gwen mentally smirked, she knew something was going on between those two other than the fact that they stole glances at each other.

" You like him don't you? Don't lie I saw you stealing glances at him."

Kenny sputtered and turned more red knowing he was caught by his aunt.

"Okay so maybe I do big deal. No one knows about it!"

Gwen was shocked she figured they would have noticed, but there had to be a good reason.

' Why are you hiding this from us? I'm happy for you."

" It's my father. He doesn't like Kail's father so he won't like that I want to date his son. Please don't say anything."

Gwen frowned at the desperate tone from her nephew.  
Before she could say anything, the other returned with the fugitives.  
Each one was placed on the ground in front of the cage.

" Okay first we're going to heal them, but they still won't be able to move so much after. So I want Devlin and Alf to heal Julie. I want Kail and Kenny to heal Gwenevere. I'll heal DarkStar that way he won't drain and kill us."

So far the healing process was successful and they placed them in the cage.  
Before it was sealed Gwen brought out her spell book in an instant.  
She searched for a certain spell Kevin asked her about before all this.  
Once she found it, she figured out why Kevin was reluctant to have her as the nanny.  
She stood before the cage, eyes glowing rose colored instead of the usual pink and chanted the spell needed to finish this.

" Lustantia!"

A stream of rose mana swirled around the three like a fog filled with rose petals spheres of energy.  
When she noticed their eyes were glazed over, Gwen closed and locked the door making sure it wouldn't open.  
Soon the cage started glowing and in a flash of white light it was gone ending this nightmare for good.

" Okay now we need to go to the hospital so let's go."

" Hey what was that spell you chanted?"

" You'll find out when you're older."

" Come on we have to go before the cops come."

" I seriously doubt the police would be interested in this."

" You forget that Will Harangue would do anything to show what happened on TV and make out lives worse."

Once everyone was on the Rust Bucket 3 Devlin flew the ship to the Plumber hospital.

He made sure to land where no one would see the ship as he helped carry his parents to the hospital and hoped everything would be alright.

_'I hope Dad won't be mad that I flew his ship without permission or a license for that matter.'_

Devlin thought as he saw his twin brother Kenny staring at Kail and rolled his eyes at the scene.  
Kail dropped some candy he got from the machine and was on all fours trying to grab them under the chair they rolled under.  
Alf was asleep in one of the chairs which is hard to believe since they were made of hard plastic and cold metal  
Devlin grinned evilly thankful his aunt Gwen was in the bathroom as he snuck behind Kenny who was staring at Kail's rear.

" Is the view good?" Devlin howled in laughter as Kenny bolted out of his chair yelping as he colliding with Kail in which both were sent to the ground.

Kail was on his back with Kenny lying on top of him.  
They were face to face both blushing red from the close contact M & Ms scattered all around them.

" You know if you want one, all you had to do was ask. This is a bit excessive for a piece of candy you know."

" Well I was afraid that you would have said no and I'll know in the future now."

" Well this is interesting and I wonder what would have happened if I didn't come out in time."

Both turned to see Gwen trying not to laugh at the situation.

**Phew Okay this was challenging to write, but I think I did well.  
The next chapter will be the end of this story arc and our heroes can have normal lives for the most part.  
It'll still continue don't worry. Besides I like writing this story for you readers.  
Anyway I really hope you like the story Mr. Levin that I adopted from my good friend Matinas**


	42. Future Ending

**Here we are the final part and now the story can be on schedule.**

As Ben slept his mind was surrounded in darkness as a nightmare ensued.

_'Dream Sequence Starting Now'_

_Ben walked around surrounded by darkness except for the ground.  
He found himself in a graveyard as he came upon two graves.  
One had Kevin's name and the other had Devlin and Kenny's name.  
Ben knelled in front of the stones tears running down his face._

_" Why did this happen? It wasn't suppose to be like this."_

_Ben sobbed tracing his engagement ring until a voice scared him._

_**'You are not alone in this young one. You must move on.'**_

_Ben stood up looking for the source of the voice, but finding nothing._

_" Why should I move on? No one can take Kevin's place or my children. Why should I!"_

_**' You can't be a hero dwelling on the past. There is another who has lost as much as you have. Move on with him.'**_

_'End of Dream Sequence'_

Ben woke up in a cold sweat looking around frantically. He saw he was in the hospital.  
He wondered how he ended up here until the images flashed back to him.  
He continued to cry silently not noticing Lance re-entered the room.  
Lance woke up before Ben did to use the restroom.

" Why are you crying sweet one?"

" I'm all alone now. I want Kevin and the kids back!"

" You're not alone in this. I've lost something more important than anything!"

" Well it looks like we have something in common."

" Don't worry I'll help you through this."

Lance sat on the bed with his arms open as Ben sat on his lap his head in his chest.  
Luckily Lance changed out of the hospital gown into his normal clothes feeling Ben's tears wet his shirt.  
What they didn't know was that Devlin watched from the window in the door.  
He heard some of what they were saying so he ran to where the others were.

Kevin and Albedo were still in bed asleep even though Gwen removed the spell.  
The puppies were sad though not moving and whimpering in the bassinets.  
Gwen sighed hoping they would wake up soon since she was getting a headache.  
Alf was currently interrogating Kenny and Kail about the incident in the waiting room.

" Just admit that you both like each other!"

" I was trying to help him collect the M&Ms he spilled on the floor!"

" What would make you think we like each other?"

" Do I need to bring up that you Kail spend alot of time in the bathroom pleasing yourself while moaning Kenny's name quietly."

Before Kail could respond, Devlin crashed through the door scaring everyone.  
He was panting hard from running trying to catch his breathe.

" You won't believe what I saw in the other room! Mom and Lance are awake!"

This caught Gwen, Kenny and Kail's attention quickly.  
In which they didn't notice Kevin and Albedo's pulse on the monitor increase slightly.  
What he said next caused a bad reaction.

" Are you sure they're awake? Did you say anything?"

" I was about to go in when I heard them talking about being alone. Then Mom sat in Lance's lap and that's when I left to tell you guys."

" Are you trying to say that my dad and your mother are kissing right now?"

Soon the monitors started going off like alarms as Kevin woke up eyes glowing bright yellow.  
The different tubes and electrodes flew off him as he landed near the door clad in a hospital gown.

" Kevin you're-"

" Awake and ready to beat Lance six ways to Sunday!"

He roared as he tossed the door aside as he bolted to where Ben and Lance were.  
Albedo woke up not as angry as Kevin, but annoyed as he gathered his clothes to change.  
Once out he sighed before speaking in an annoyed tone.

" You had to go and say that. Come on before it gets worse."

They grabbed Kevin's clothes and ran to follow which wasn't hard seeing the claw marks on the floor.  
Kevin reached the room sniffing for Ben's scent to find Lance's mixing with it.  
He saw Lance's back facing the door and Ben's arms wrapped around his waist.  
Anyone would assume they were kissing, but they were just hugging each other.

Kevin roared as he kicked the door sending it across the room making Ben and Lance jump away from each other.  
Ben was shocked seeing Kevin standing there and Ben was so happy that he jumped onto Kevin making his back hit the wall.  
Ben covered Kevin's face with kisses in which Kevin felt his anger drop, but his lust was rising.  
Kevin growled as he gripped the back of Ben's head and stuck his tongue in making them moan.

Lance scratched the back of his head before Albedo entered the room. In a blur Albedo was in Lance's arms licking his face.  
Gwen giggled as she saw the kids trying to block out this image of their parents being affectionate in front of them.  
Gwen's eyes started glowing blue as she chanted a spell in which made the air freezing cold halting all intimate activity.

" See that's why she shouldn't be the nanny."

" I can't believe you're alive. I was so scared of being alone."

" Then why were you hugging Lance?"

" He offered me a hug silly. I could never be with anyone else."

" Damn right! I'm you're first and last Benji and nothing will change that!"

He finished by smacking Ben on his rear in which he got a growl.

" You were asleep for a month and hearing that Ben was probably kissing Lance woke you up?"

" Wait we've been out for a whole month?"

A" Well it turns out me and Kevin were hit by a spell that Gwen used to prevent that missile from hitting the pups."

" So you weren't dead, just frozen? What a relief that is knowing the pups and you both are safe."

Soon a loud ringing interrupted the moment, coming from Kevin's cell.  
Kevin went to his jeans and removed his phone to see a reminder alarm went off.  
He had the biggest grin on his face seeing it was finally time.

" What exactly are you smiling about Kevy?"

" Since the fight was on June 3 and now it's July 3, it means that you and me can have sex again!"

Ben turned the brightest red possible realizing it was true and also he promised to do that thing as well.

" Well it looks it's time for us to go."

" This was fun and now we need to head home."

" We'll never forget this day and hope it lasts."

" I hope to see you all again someday."

A cellphone went and Kenny checked his pocket to see it was his and he answered it only to flinch as he put it on speakerphone.

" WHO THE HELL SAID YOU TWO COULD TAKE MY JET AND FLY WITHOUT A LICENSE! NOT TO MENTION MESSING WITH THE PAST USING TIME TRAVEL, YOU FOUR ALL IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, I CAN'T EVEN ROAR!"

The line went dead as soon as the four shook in fear and the four boys started glowing as they were gone to their own time.  
Ben wished they could have stayed longer, but then he had more things to do even though it was fun.


	43. Firework

**I hope you you all have a good 4th of July :)**

With everything that's been happening you figure going home would be easy right? WRONG!  
Devlin and Kenny were sad when Ben was knocked out and when they saw him they jumped and nuzzled him like crazy.

" I don't believe it cock blocked by my own kids!' Kevin thought as he watched Ben feed Devlin and Kenny.

On the Rust Bucket 3 Kevin drove the ship with Ben riding shot gun and Gwen sitting in the back with Albedo, Lance, and the pups.  
Ben was nervous seeing how the ship was flying straight due to it being controlled by the horny Kevin.  
Ben was dreading that favor he owed Kevin for hiring Gwen as their nanny despite the fact he didn't like it.  
He wanted to know what happened and Gwen said she would explain what happened once they got home.  
Fortunately their families were dropped off before they went to the hospital that way Ben wasn't hugged to death by his mom..  
As they hovered over Lance and Albedo's home, there was one more thing that needed to be cleared.

" You're lucky Ben hopped on me otherwise Albedo would have been a single parent!"

" For the last time we were just hugging you possessive, jealous prick!"

" You're lucky I'm calm otherwise I would have been in jail for murder."

" Kevin please it was just a hug and nothing more. Let's discuss this later after all I owe you remember."

" Oh yeah let's go people we're in a hurry!"

Once Lance, Albedo and their pups were transported safely, the waved goodbye as they entered their home.  
Kevin drove fast to reach their own home and Ben just realized that the whole team would be living together under one house.

_'I seriously doubt Gwen would still live with us when she starts a family, but who will it be with?'_ Ben thought

Once the ship was hidden Kevin scooped up Ben in his arms and carried him bridal style into their house.  
Gwen used her mana to carry the baby stuff and the puppies. Kevin placed Ben down in front of the stairs.

" I need to setup our room so hang out with Gwen until I call you." He said seductively slowly licking his ear earning a loud moan.

Kevin smirked as he walked upstairs leaving Ben aroused as he saw Gwen placing the pups in their cribs.

" Hey Gwen I need to ask you something."

" Sure what is it?"

" Do you know any spells that can make a room soundproof?"

" I take it you and Kevin are going to hook up? It's no problem and I'll soundproof the kids and my room also."

" You know you don't have to be the nanny if you don't want to-"

" BENJI COME HERE NOW!"

Ben turned bright red as he heard Kevin and ran up the stairs quickly.  
Gwen chanted the spell quickly on her room, the kids and their room.  
She sighed as she checked their mailbox seeing some bills and magazines.  
Athick envelope and a box address to Kevin and Ben.

Ben took a deep breath and entered his bedroom seeing some candles lit and Kevin in his wolf form.  
In his claws was a bag in which his tail wagged like crazy.  
He handed Ben the bag, Ben looked inside it turning even more red seeing the contents.  
Of all the things Kevin wanted to do to Ben this seemed...weird.

" There is no way I am wearing this Kevy!"

" YOU OWE me for letting Gwen being the nanny. Now change before I tackle you!"

Ben sulked as he went into their bathroom to change.  
After 5 minutes Ben came out glad no one else could see them.  
Ben was dressed as a slutty little red riding hood.  
He had the red hood that reached down to his waist.

The top was a dark red camisole with red beads sewn onto the edges giving it a girly vibe.  
The bottoms were dark red short shorts barely halfway down his thighs with beads on the edges.  
This made Ben groan in annoyance as he changed into it in the cold bathroom.  
It hugged his package and butt nicely even though it was girly.

He had to admit the silk felt amazing against his skin.  
When he walked out he saw Kevin follow his movements.  
Ben spotted a tube of lip gloss on the floor in which he bent over to pick it up.  
The shorts showed Ben's perfectly shaped rear and this thighs squeeze his sac in which Kevin almost came from the sight.

_'Mango Paradise Lip Gloss, to make your lips juicy and kissable.'_

Ben thought before he stood back up and applied the lip gloss making his full lips shiny and juicy looking.  
Kevin released a lust filled growl as he saw Ben trying to stay calm his red face almost matching the outfit.  
So Ben started to walk slowly as his blush faded away before Kevin approached him.

" What's a cutie like you doing walking alone in a deep, dark forest with a wild animal stalking around?"

" I'm heading to my grandpa's house to bring him medicine and I'm in a hurry."

" Listen there's something I want to show you follow me."

Soon they were in front of the bed that had autumn leaves designed into the bed sheets.  
Ben really hoped Gwen placed the soundproofing spell.  
Kevin advanced on Ben making him land on the bed with a yelp.  
Kevin straddled Ben feeling the silky fabric and skin tremble under his fingers.  
Ben felt the lusty gaze from his mate on his body in the tight fitting outfit making him feel nervous, but why should he this is Kevin Levin.

" MMy what big eyes you have."

" To see you tremble under me with."

Kevin kissed Ben roughly muffling their moans as passion rushed through their veins.

The sweet taste of mango and Ben's natural sweetness made Kevin suck on his tongue harshly never getting enough of the taste.  
Kevin then licked Ben's neck and collarbone slowly before marking the tan skin and adding to the other marks making him moan louder.

" NNNNN OH What a big tongue you have!"

" To taste, tease and bring you past the brink of pleasure with."

Kevin used his teeth to carefully remove the camisole.  
Ben panted as his body was licked everywhere making him see white.  
Stars were added as his nipples were licked like an ice cream cone.  
When Kevin came to the shorts, he saw a big, damp stain and licked it making Ben whine.

He missed tasting Ben and wanted more to make for the time they lost from the fight and being unconscious.  
His eyes started glowing and he ripped the shorts off and curled his long tongue around it enjoying the sweet precum that ran down.  
He then started to suckle Ben's soft sacs as he stroked Ben with one hand.  
The other hand was being coated in lubricant as his tail uncapped the bottle of lubricant.

Ben moaned wildly as one finger entered him. He wasn't expecting this to happen, but it has been a month.  
Kevin added a second finger to start stretching Ben enjoying his howls and whines of pleasure.  
When the third finger was added Ben howled as his prostate was jabbed followed by a fourth finger.  
Kevin's hot mouth swallowed his dick whole again and increase the suction.

Ben was about to release when the fingers and mouth left making him whine in frustration.  
Suddenly Ben was watching Kevin place a condom on his hard wolf cock.  
Then he applied the lubricant on it and tossed the bottle onto the floor.

_'I didn't know they made condoms that big? Unless he had to special order them?'_

Ben thought as it made his lust riser higher than it already was.

" Oh my what a big dick you have."

" The better to fuck you senseless with Benji!"

Ben was placed on his hands and knees before the huge cock slid into him making him grip the sheets and howl.  
Kevin stilled whimpering as the tight heat squeezed his cock loving the feeling.  
Kevin tossed the red hood onto the floor as he started thrusting into Ben.  
Ben never felt so full and missed having Kevin inside him.

How he managed without Kevin's touch was shocking, but didn't care as he was about to be ravaged.  
Kevin went off hard and slow hearing Ben howl as his prostate was hit each time increasing in volume.  
Their bed started to shake as Kevin started going faster, but he had to keep his urges down.  
Ben pushed back onto Kevin which made him change position and go deeper than before.  
Kevin got onto his knees on the bed lifting Ben never breaking his thrusts as he licked Ben's neck.

" OH OH KEVIN GOD OOOOO FUCK ME HARD!"

That was the snap and Kevin pounded into Ben making him scream.  
Kevin bit into Ben's neck growling as he fucked Ben into another level of ecstasy.  
It was the afternoon that they left the hospital and began their marathon.  
Gwen was making dinner as she saw the sun setting from the kitchen window.  
She made enough to feed Kevin and Ben if they got out in time, still at least no one could hear them.

She ate at the table listening to the baby monitor hearing the pups sleep peacefully.  
Soon it was late in the night and the moon was shining into the bedroom of Kevin and Ben.  
Kevin and Ben were in a reverse Cowboy position as they went on into the night.  
Kevin then started to stroke Ben's cock in time with his animal thrusts making Ben lose his voice as he screamed from the added pleasure.

Somehow the radio in the room turned on and the song Firework by Katy Perry was playing.  
Soon Ben came hard covering their chests and stomachs in his cum and their sweat mixing in.  
Kevin thrusted three more times before he came as well filling Ben to the brim thankful they were using protection.  
Soon they were on their sides still intertwined as Kevin turned Ben to face him staring into his glazed green eyes..

" Hey music lovers it's 2 a.m. listening to Katy Parry's Firework to celebrate 4th of July to everyone!"

" Happy 4th of July Kevin."

" Happy 4th of July Benji."

Soon they fell asleep and didn't wake up until 4 in the afternoon.  
The rest of the holiday was spent in the backyard barbequing.  
Watching fireworks with their families at their new home.  
Lance and Albedo were there as well enjoying the holiday and supplying the fireworks until one match mishap.  
The whole box made a huge burst of rainbow fire cover the night sky.

**Yep I hope you enjoyed this for there is more to come.**

**Read and Review Players and Happy 4th of July :P**


	44. Blame the News

**Blame the News**

**Sorry about the wait, but I was trying to draw Ben and Kevin from the last chapter.  
It's very hard, but I will get it done unless someone wants to do it for me :)  
Anyway Will Harangue warning which will make your blood boil over with rage!**

Ben was resting his extremely sore body on the oddly blue couch in their green and black home.  
Kevin and Ben have been in their room 'reconnecting' except leaving to eat and drink.  
It was July 12 when Ben was alone in the house during the summer.  
Kevin was at work and Gwen went to the store leaving Ben with the twins. He was about to indulge in his tasty lunch.

A 2 liter of Cherry Pepsi, a crab and shrimp Louie salad and a plate full of some grilled prime rib sliced into strips medium rare.  
He had these delights hidden in a mini fridge hidden in the bedroom closet on his side of it.  
With the house to himself he was in a pair of green shorts and a black t-shirt.  
It was the only thing he could wear without whimpering in pain or discomfort.

On his neck and body were love bites and hickeys concealed by his outfit.  
This proved Kevin missed him and he missed being with Kevin as well.  
Luckily the rooms were kept soundproof and now to enjoy the piece and quiet for now.  
Ever since Gwen moved in, it was weird like they were hanging out all the time.

Before they spent less time with each other due to getting their licenses and living in different homes.  
Ben was so happy to live with Kevin, but he was adjusting to Gwen living there as well.  
Ben picked up the container of his salad with a fork in hand and a glass filled with ice.  
He squeezed the two lemon slices that came with it and placed the hard boiled egg onto the lid.

He then mixed the salad so that the lemon juice would mix evenly.  
Once done he stabbed a shrimp and was about to eat it until he heard tiny whimpers.  
Devlin and Kenny were staring at him from their playpen hoping to eat what he was about to.  
Ben looked at them using their big puppy eyes to get some shrimp.

" Just because I use that look on your dad doesn't mean it works on me. You're too little to eat this yet." Ben said as bit into the shrimp.

Then he got a strip of steak and ate with such vigor along with the cherry Pepsi.  
Soon the plate of steak just had four strips, the 2 liter was half full and the salad was gone except for one big shrimp.  
Ben placed the container on the table and relaxed on the couch making him fall asleep.  
Soon Kevin came home from the auto shop he worked at silently seeing his sons play in the playpen.

He smirked seeing Ben in a deep sleep as his eyes saw the meat, shrimp and soda shocked to see those Still around.

_'So Benji had snacks hidden from me after all. I knew I smelled food in the closet.'_

Kevin thought as he tread quietly over Ben with a feeling of hunger.  
He slowly licked Ben's neck earning a moan and Ben spreading his legs open.  
Kevin moved the playpen out of sight so they wouldn't see what was going to happen.  
He found a piece of paper with a message from Gwen.

_Dear Kevin._

_I'm shopping at the mall then the market for food so Ben will be there when you get home.  
I won't be until later and here is a magnet to put on the playpen so they won't see or hear you and Ben if that happens._

_Signed Gwen_

Kevin found the magnet and it was shaped like a blue star from the video game Super Mario Galaxy.  
Once that was done he went back to teasing Ben who was writhing on the couch as Kevin rubbed his hips while licking his neck.  
He was about to grab Ben when the front door opened and Gwen came in with different and many bags.

" Damn! What did you buy the mall out of clothes?"

Kevin asked as he was instructed to drop the bags into her room.

" They were on sale and they were really good. Besides I bought groceries for the house so we don't have to eat out so much."

Gwen answered as she separated the groceries on the counter and placing them in the right areas.  
Ben woke up stretching to find his neck wet and blushed as his legs were opened.

_'Wow that dream felt so real and yet my neck is wet and I feel very warm'_

He saw Kevin and Gwen carrying bags inside the house and went to help.  
Once the groceries were put away, Ben turned on the tv to see Will Harangue with a story.

_'Will Harangue here with an important update on Ben Tennyson! It seems Kevin Levin isn't his only partner._  
_We have photos of him with two others that look like their twins. I knew he was conceded, but this is just weird!-'_

" EWWWW! Why would they think I would have Lance and Albedo as well?"

" That's BS since I'll kill them for trying to be near you!" Kevin finished wrapping an arm around him making him flush against his body.

_'Also we now know that he has twin boys that are wolves as well. We have footage of him turning into a deadly skeletal creature attacking his ex-girlfriend Julie Yamamoto to the point of death! Then he was brought down by two headed wolves. I am personal putting up a bounty for Ben and his pups to be brought in! Most people would think these puppies are cute, but I see them as abominations! Watch yourself Ben for the bell tolls for thee and your reign of terror will end by me!'_

The tv was turned off as our heroes sat there with their rage rising.  
Ben's was way past the limit as his eyes were glowing dark green and his nails became sharp instantly.

" Hey Benji it'll be okay, at least they don't know where we live."

Kevin said as he placed a hand on Ben's shoulder to calm him down only to get a growl.

" There's only one thing to do in this situation... WILL HARANGUE MUST DIE BY MY CLAWS!"


	45. Sweet Revenge

**Sweet Revenge**

**Sorry about not updating for awhile, but now I have 6 stories.  
o I will try to update and also NO I won't end the story yet.  
I already have the ending and I will be updating some stories today.  
So enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have any ideas :)**

" Ben killing Will Harangue won't make your problems go away. Back me up Kevin."

" Sorry, but I agree with Ben, that bastard has to go."

" Look why don't you guys read the mail that's been piled in the mailbox since we've been gone."

" Let's see bill,bill,bill, They're all bills and a post card from Cooper."

" Cooper? That's weird getting a postcard."

" Yeah from a guy that Gwen has a thing for."

" No I don't! We're just friends!."

" SILENCE! He asks how we're all doing, how are the kids and that Ship is doing well with him. What why is Ship with Cooper?"

" Not that I really care, but when did that happen?"

" Well after Julie, Gwenevere and Mike were sent, I healed Ship and felt sorry for him. When we dropped off our families Grandpa Max told he would find him a good home."

" I can see that since Cooper is a Tech head and Ship can turn into any type of weapon and machine."

" Okay then next we have a thick, yellow envelope from our good friend Stryker. Wow that's a lot of green."

The envelope was filled with stacks of cash and a letter fell out as it was opened.  
All it said was _'Here is your cut for this month and thanks again.'_

" So we sent them off to a whore house?"

" Technically it's for the criminals so no wonder. Plus we made more business for him so it's all good."

" He took care of Cash and J.T. for us so looks like we we're set financially."

" What do you mean we? The money's for me, Ben and the kids!"

While Kevin and Gwen started an argument, Ben started texting on his cellphone.  
He grinned once his messages went through and soon it was set into place for sweet revenge.  
Ben went to the playpen and removed the magnet to see Devlin and Kenny sleeping peacefully.  
He picked them up and placed them in their cribs for the night and smiled at their cuteness.  
Once he closed the door with the baby monitor in hand, he saw Lance and Albedo enter the room unnoticed to the two bickering.

" How did you two get in here?"

This made the argument stop to see the other werewolf couple appear with their pups asleep as well.  
Ben had Albedo place in the in the empty play pen since Ben's pups were already asleep.

" You know I would never reveal how I got in Sweet One."

" He picked the lock while Kevin and Gwen were shouting up a storm."

" I do like it when you guys visit. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

" Well we saw the news and we have good news as well."

Albedo was making sure the kids were asleep and gave Ben a knowing look before speaking.

" We found a house for ourselves today. Plus it's near the Burger Shack for chili fry runs."

" That's because Albedo kept searching for a house near the place. I swear he's addicted to them."

" Sounds like Albedo. Let's see if anything decent is on t.v."

The t.v. was turned on again to show breaking news about Will Harangue this time.

_"We're live with breaking news! It seems Will Harangue has finally snapped as he was found in his office ranting about werewolves following him. Police had to have him sent to the Bellwood Mental Institution after he tried to knock them out with a golf club saying they're werewolves sent by Ben Tennyson. I never thought I would be reporting on him being insane after the effort he out into his hate crusade of Ben Tennyson go figure. Honestly I thought he would have been attacked or most likely killed for all the hate and negative press he's caused over aliens. His lawyers made a public statement saying the bounty put on Ben Tennyson has been removed. We'll have more as we keep on this!"_

" Well it's about damn time he was sent away."

" How creepy in the future he's in the looney bin."

" I wonder what made him finally snap?"

Ben and Albedo just grinned at each other for they were the reason why, well I tell you the reason .  
You're probably wondering what they did well remember when Ben and Gwen were at the Null Void Prison?  
Well that drug the Warden was trafficking has to do with it for this situation at the moment.  
Ben texted Albedo about it and it turns out Albedo knows someone who has it and get it easy.  
It turns out that Albedo already had the coffee machine spiked with it before the thing with the Future kids.  
When Lance and Albedo saw the news about the bounty being placed, Albedo set the plan into action.  
So this was all planned and the switch for it was the sending of a text message.** ;)**

**Yahoo! That bastard is finally gone!  
I feel better now that Ben won't be hunted.  
I hope you enjoy this until the next chapter.  
**


	46. Rewards

**Rewards**

**Sorry about the delay, but writer's block hit me hard.**  
**Plus new Ultimate Alien Episodes are back.**  
**Which means I will incorporate them into here.**  
**Although I found out Albedo will return in an episode, not sure.  
If that does happen then I can't do that in here.  
A big thanks to all of you who have been patient with the updates.**  
**So without further delay enjoy :)**

With Will Harangue in the looney bin, life was going to be more peaceful than ever now that bastard Will Harangue is gone for good.  
Ben and Albedo just grinned while Kevin, Lance and Gwen were trying to figure out what happened not knowing Ben and Albedo did it.  
A knock on the door interrupted the moment and Kevin went to answer it bristling at the person at their door.  
It was a female panther alien like Rath only slender and friendly with had bright yellow eyes and a long tail.  
On her hands were five appendages for claws unlike Rath who only had one and she was wearing a delivery uniform and moving a large crate.

" I have a delivery for Ben Tennyson."

" That's me. Who are you?"

" I am Sheeva of the Pantor race with a gift to congratulate you on finally removing Will Harangue."

Ben smiled and turned slightly red as he felt everyone's eyes on him.  
She handed him a clipboard and he signed it quickly as Sheeva opened it.  
Inside was a bunch of blue wrapped desserts all packed neatly inside.  
Albedo and Ben both mouthed WOW as they each grabbed one.

**( Remember the candy Kevin was eating on the episode Eye of the Beholder, I don't know the name, but this is an awesome reward :)!)**

" This is...so generous! It must have been expensive!"

" That bastard was causing more trouble than anything else. You've done a great service to all aliens and this is a small token of gratitude."

" Before you go can I get your DNA for the Ultrimatrix?"

" I would be honored if you used our species to fight."

Sheeva stood still as the Ultrimatrix scanned her and cataloged her DNA.

_" DNA scan complete. Pantor data cataloged onto playlist 5."_

" Enjoy your reward and I hope to meet you again Ben Tennyson."

Ben handed her one of the treats as a tip before she left to finish her other deliveries for the day.  
Ben opened the candy to see it was light blue in color and having the greatest aroma.  
Before he could taste it Kevin was in his personal space making him squeak in surprise.

" What did she mean when she said you got rid of Will Harangue? Did you do something without us knowing?"

" That's not like you Ben, keeping secrets and doing shady things."

" Relax everyone. All we did was spike his coffee machine with a hallucination drug. This was planned before-"

Ben covered Albedo's mouth with his hand as they cowered toward the corner.  
Kevin, Lance and Gwen's eyes were glowing dangerously as Ben and Albedo were trapped.  
Ben released Albedo's mouth who was gasping for air and glaring at the brunette for it.

" Can we explain what we did. Gwen you remember when we followed Kevin to the Null Void prison when he was mutated? Well the drug the warden was trafficking seemed to be the perfect way to get back at Harangue for all the negative press and Albedo knows a guy who can get it no problem."

" I know someone who can get at anytime so me and Ben figured we spiked it into that bastard's coffee. Since it activates quickly, he'll go nuts and no one would suspect we had anything to do with it. It was all set before that whole thing with the crazy bitches."

" Once the bounty was placed, I sent Albedo a text message and it set it off nicely. Now everything can be peaceful and the wedding plans can start since before we know it the kids will be a year old soon."

Ben closed his eyes and expected to get chewed out or attacked or his actions.  
He felt two arms wrap around him and felt familiar lips crash onto his.  
He opened his eyes to see Kevin, his eyes closed once their simple kiss became intense.  
Soon air was a problem and both separated as they panted from the kiss.  
Ben blinked, confused for this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

" About time you tapped into your inner criminal. I knew my talents would rub off on you sooner or later."

" You do realize if they trace this back to you then this proves Will Harangue isn't crazy."

" You doubt my intelligence? Not even the greatest evidence finder would find anything. I am a Galvan after all and everything was planned to a T."

" Still I wanted to be apart of it. I don't like being left out of stuff."

" Oh this is just the beginning. You can help us make sure Harangue stays in the looney bin. As long as they think he's crazy, he'll die in that place."

" That sounds, evil, cold and cruel. I love it and can't wait to start although there is still one thing to discuss, Do you plan on sharing these rare desserts with Albedo?"

Ben was about to answer when Kevin started feasting on his neck, hitting his sensitive spots as Ben tried to keep his mind focused.

" Umm..nnng Well ssince he helped with the pplaning and stuff, it only seems fair..Oh GOD!"

" Dirty trick Levin. It is fair that I get half of these rare and tasty treats."

" Yeah well I don't think Ben should share them with you, these are delicious, but not as much as him."

Ben blushed from the comment, but he couldn't get away since Kevin had in his arms.  
Lance just snorted as he grabbed Albedo and pressed him against his chest.

" Before this turns into another fight, how about we figure out how to mess with Harangue first then we'll discuss this reward thing later?"

So the five went to work on how to torture Harangue first before sharing the rare and tasty reward.


	47. How They Came to Be Part 1

**How They Came to Be Part 1**

**You know all this time I never explained how Lance and Albedo got together?  
The hint was they met after the end of Alien Force in here by the way.  
So rather than make another story, these chapters will explain how they met and became a couple. :)**

As our friends were putting the box of flim cake away for safe keeping, something bugged Ben for the longest time.  
How did Lance and Albedo meet? So he went to ask Albedo who was eating a flim cake.

" Hey Albedo there's something that's been bothering me for awhile now. How did you and Lance get together?"

" No one has ever asked that. If you want I can tell you although it is long."

Ben noticed that Gwen was checking on the kids.  
Kevin and Lance were arguing about the flim cake.  
So Ben and Albedo sat on the couch and ate their cake.

**_The following story will be told in a third person view._**

As Vilgax's ship was sinking in the ocean, Albedo tried to keep his head above the water.  
Soon he felt everything go black as his energy ran out and his body become cold and numb.  
Time seemed to pass slowly as Albedo slowly woke up thinking he was dead.  
He coughed harshly as the water in his lungs came up and sprayed like a wave.

He noticed he was in a huge cave, lying on a bed made of leaves and moss.  
A single candle was lit on a table made of bones and clay molded together.  
He saw a blanket made of animal fur covering his nude body which made him nervous for someone seeing him naked.  
He saw his clothes hanging outside to dry and a small bowl full of water next to the candle.

He picked it up and slowly drank the water. He placed the bowl back down and looked around.  
He got up only to whimper as a sharp pain radiated from his side making him regret doing such a thing.  
Soon his red eyes locked onto dark gray eyes as chills went down his spine for the owner of the dark gray eyes was focused on him.  
He gasped seeing a tall gray loboan with dark gray eyes growling softly at him like warning not to move too soon.

Albedo knew it was a male since he was only wearing charcoal gray shorts and have a nicely built chest and torso.  
The wolf sniffed his chest lightly before holding his claws out presenting some fruit.  
Albedo grabbed the fruit and petted the wolf's head hoping he didn't bite.  
The wolf nuzzled and licked his hand affectionately making Albedo almost drop the fruit.  
It was an apple,some grapes, an orange and a banana all clean and cut up nicely.

" Thank you for the fruit."

The wolf nodded as he went to cutting up a deer he caught earlier before saving the boy from drowning.  
Albedo ate the fruit gratefully and saw his side was bandaged up and feeling stitches as well.  
No wonder his side hurt as he saw a tray filled of blood covered metal shards that were removed.  
Once the fruit was eaten, Albedo went toward the wolf who was piling the meat, bones, skin and organs of the deer separately.

" Did you save me? Do you understand what I am saying?"

The wolf scratched his head before using his claws to write in the dirt.

_'I understand you talking, I don't speak the words. Yes I did save you. I was getting water when I heard you.'_

" Why did you save me? You could have died from the wreckage!"

_'Well excuse me for caring about you. You look like you need someone to care for.'_

" Looks can be deceiving, but sorry if I come off rude and cold. I'm using to doing things alone."

_'A little too revealing there personally, but I understand. I've been alone most of my life.'_

Albedo realized he was standing in front of the wolf naked and quickly wrapped the blanket around his waist blushing as the wolf chuckled at his shyness.

_'No need to cover yourself, I've seen you naked and besides you're too pretty to die. I think I'm in love with you or love at first sight is what it's called.'_

" Are there more like you around or are you by yourself?"

_'I'm not a regular loboan. There are other ones that live in separate caves and such. I plan to find somewhere else to live.'_

" I don't see how you wouldn't want to be with your own kind."

_'It's not them, there's someone who keeps bugging me. I'd rather be with you than anyone else even though we barely met.'_

" Ummm...thank you for saving me and fixing my wound. I could teach you how to talk while you help me recover, deal?"

Albedo gasped as the wolf grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth.  
Albedo felt something stir inside of him as he returned the kiss.  
Soon air was an issue and both separated with a blushing Albedo and a smiling loboan.

" WOW. My first kiss and sorry my name is Albedo what's your name?"

_'My name is Lance. You can call me Lancelot and I think we'll get along fine Albedo.'_

**Yep Yep. This is part 1 which will explain how Albedo became a loboan and how Gwenevere fits into all this.  
Review each chapter separately and Peace Out Players :)**


	48. How They Came To Be Part 2

**How They Came To Be Part 2**

Albedo was glad Lance was making progress with his English lessons.  
Albedo was getting better as well, but still had to wait for the stitches.  
Lance was currently showing Albedo the other loboans living in the area.  
Albedo felt uneasy as they stared at him since no humans were ever in the area.  
Lance just growled at them to back off and kept his arm around Albedo.

" Do they have human forms or are they stuck like that?"

" They have human forms, but they rather be in their true forms. Human form is used to get supplies from towns if necessary."

" I only ask because I've never seen your human form."

" I have one, but I'm not ready to show it yet. You'll just have to wait and see Alby."

As they came to a clearing, Albedo came to the water and washed the dirt off his face.  
He grimaced at the nickname Lance gave him and the dirt leaking into the water.  
He wore a black shirt and the white shorts Lance gave him which sounded so childish.  
Lance wouldn't let him wear anything else until the stitches came off.

When they would sleep, Albedo would blush like mad since Lance would sleep with him naked.  
Albedo thought he wouldn't find anyone, but Lance was able to break through his cold armor with ease.  
Soon another person came to clearing. She had bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
Albedo kept his guard up whenever she came around since she was a back-stabber.

Her name is Gwenevere, a blonde loboan whose human form was a knockout to most of the loboans there.  
She kept following Lance around like a lost puppy. Lance would snarl and snap at her to go away.  
Nothing worked until he decided to grab Albedo and make out with him in which she would leave in a huff.  
She keeps thinking Lance would hook up with her and still won't believe Lance is gay and thinks Albedo brainwashed him.

" I don't know what you did to my Lancelot, but I will make him mine."

" He's gay Gwenny and you wouldn't believe what he does to me after you bother him."

" I get him all hot and bothered and he wastes it on you."

" You should have been there last night. He had me on my back, leaving hickeys on my stomach, my nipples were so hard from his blessed mouth. The way he sucked on my length was pure heaven. That long tongue caressing my whole body to the point of orgasm and yet I can't wait to have that monster cock ravage me!"

Albedo laughed as Gwenevere stomped off angrily from hearing his description of late night activities.  
Albedo was right about everything except for the last part, surprising that he and Lance haven't had sex yet.  
There must have been a reason, but where did the studly Lance wander off to anyway?  
Once he finished, he noticed that some of the cave entrances have been blocked off since the moon was starting to rise.

Once he was inside, he was ambushed as familiar lips and teeth covered his mouth.  
Lance pushed him gently on the bed as he closed the cave entrance with a huge boulder.  
Albedo felt nervous for Lance's eyes were glowing more brightly than usual.  
The wolf sat next to him with his tail wagging, anxious as he started to talk.

" There's something I need to ask you and I know it may be fast, but I have a good reason. These past few weeks have been wonderful and I'm glad you're here."

" I'm glad to be with you also. You can tell me anything."

" Mating season is coming up and well..will you be my mate?"

Albedo froze as he heard this. sure he knew Lance liked him and he would be lying if he didn't.

" That means you'll have to change me. In that case...yes I will."

Lance grabbed him and kissed him hard as he hastily removed his clothes.  
Moans were muffled as Lance ground their erections together to make a delicious and hot friction.  
Soon air was an issue and Albedo was placed on the bed with ease.  
Lance ran his long tongue all over the naked body, producing groans and moans.

" I heard what you said to Gwenevere and it got me so hot."

" Don't you have to wait for the mating season for us to have sex?"

" I have to change you before it starts. Plus this will just keep the urges down until then."

Albedo was placed on all fours with his face, facing Lance's monster cock.  
Albedo moaned louder as he felt Lance's fingers enter him.  
He slowly took Lance into his mouth making the wolf howl as the lust made him growl loudly.  
When three fingers were in, they jabbed his prostate hard, making Albedo take more of Lance in his mouth.

Soon Lance was skull fucking him, while fingering him roughly to completion.  
Albedo's moans were muffled and only increased as he felt Lance's tongue tease his hard cock.  
Albedo screamed as he came, his entrance clamping down on Lance's fingers as his orgasm washed over him.  
His screams make Lance thrust harder and bury him to the hilt as he release his wolf essence down his throat.  
Once every morsel was sucked away, Lance brought Albedo face to face and gave him a chaste kiss.  
Then he gently bit into Albedo's neck, letting the serum enter his system.  
Soon they in a deep sleep on the bed with only the animal fur blanket covering themselves.


	49. How They Came To Be Part 3

**How They Came To Be Part 3  
Here are some things that need to cleared.  
Lance and Gwenevere are original characters created by me.  
Gwenevere's name is pronounced the same as Guinevere.  
The two names are spelled different, but are pronounced the same.**

Fate has a way of bringing people together through odd or at times crazy situations.  
Albedo was running in the night with Lance in their loboan forms.  
Weeks after he was turned, Albedo felt more alive than he ever had.  
Even if there was a way to return to his Galvan form, he didn't want to anymore.

Seems that Lance was able to penetrate his cold armor and reveal a lonely, person.  
Albedo had something else on his mind though ever since he was brought here.  
Lance told him when they first met that he wasn't a normal loboan.  
Was there another species hidden? If so then where are they now?

Why is there no record of this other species?  
They came upon a clearing with a waterfall and several fruit trees surrounding it.  
Albedo panted as he walked toward the water and drank deeply.  
So far he was able to control his transformation, but his clothes seemed to suffer.  
He only had on the white shorts Lance gave him and his red jacket.

" Lance I want to ask you something very important."

" For the last time you can't be on top."

" Not that you pervert! You told me when we first met you're not a normal loboan."

"..."

" You don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

" ...I'm not a loboan. I'm a cereboan or three-headed werewolf."

Albedo:" I never heard of that species before or anywhere exactly. Is it new or was it wiped out?"

" A long time ago on my home planet Cereboa, it was like earth with humans and loboans living together. No one minded and everything was peaceful. I was 12 and my parents were showing the next stage of the loboan evolution. They were born Cereboans and I was one of the first bloodline of the species.  
Unfortunately one person caused the extinction of us."

" I remember hearing the rumors that it was a female scientist obsessed with the Cereboans."

" Yes and she was Professor Ariel McLandalin. She wanted to create a serum so anyone could become one without being bitten. She was jealous that she was never bitten."

" So she made the serum from the blood of a cereboan. Where did she get from anyway?"

" All the loboans and cereboans stayed away from her. I had a little sister and...she was captured by that bitch! We couldn't find her until it was too late. She was only 3 and dissected like a science project! I found her and I just broke down seeing her body like that. Soon Ariel came holding the vial with an evil look. She drank it and became this hideous three headed wolf. I ran with my sister's body all the way home and told me parents about this."

" If you fought against her. then why were the others killed?"

" Ariel managed to escape and ran around where the humans were infecting and killing them. She was finally killed and the unaffected humans blamed my species for what happened. Gwenevere was gone at the time and I never understood why she was spared as well? Soon hunters came and me and my parents fled while the others held them off. My parents brought me to a ship and placed me inside saying to stay on guard and start a new life. I didn't want to, but they told me, they loved me and never forget who I was. The next thing I knew, I had to watch my parents die fighting the hunters as my ship left the planet."

" If that happened a long time ago, then you're much older, but you don't look it."

" I'm over a hundred years old and I never told anyone any of this. I bet you never figured you'd date an old guy."

" It doesn't matter because I love you."

_Now back to the present :)_

" So Gwenevere never found out who started the massacre?"

" Even if she was told, she would never believe it. Still I'm glad to have met Lance and wouldn't change anything."

" You know if Lance is that old, does he have wrinkles? I mean I couldn't imagine having wrinkly skin and old balls on me."

Ben got up and went to put the dishes away while Albedo tried not to laugh from the joke.  
Suddenly Ben was pinned against the wall by an irritated Lance.  
Ben hoped Kevin was around, but his ears heard Kevin in the bathroom.

" For your information my skin has no wrinkles and my body is young!"

" Oh come one I was joking. For an old guy, you're pretty hot."

" Well perhaps you need clarification then Benji."

Lance pushed Ben onto his hands and knees while lowering his zipper.  
Ben tried to get away only for his hair got caught in the zipper.  
Albedo came in and shrieked at the scene.

A" WHAT THE FUCK LANCE! You're such a dog and oh Ben's hair is caught."

Albedo went behind Ben and tried to get his hair free, but Ben kept hitting Albedo's leg to stop in fear of his hair being ripped out!  
Gwen came after checking on the kids and wondering who was causing all this noise only to have her system shocked.

" Can't you guys be civil for once and AHHHH!"

Finally Kevin came out of the bathroom and soon all hell broke loose.  
It looked like Albedo was trying to mount Ben, while the brunette was 'sucking Lance.'  
Ben felt his heart stop seeing Kevin's dark brown eyes full of rage.

" KEVIN! It's not what it looks like! My hair got caught because Lance was trying to flash me and Albedo was trying to free my hair! I would never cheat on you and please help my scalp hurts!"

Kevin huffed and tried to calm down as his nails and teeth came out ready to attack.  
Soon he came toward them and carefully freed Ben and only took two hairs from his head.  
Ben rubbed his scalp and fixed his hair from the madness that just happened in their kitchen.  
Ben yelped as Kevin hoisted him over his shoulder with a suitable punishment for his mate.

" Gwen make sure they get their kids and get home. Me and Benji have to discuss some private things."

Ben gulped not knowing what was going to happen as he was carried away to their bedroom.  
Gwen help Lance and Albedo get their kids to the car and drive home safely or so it looked like.  
Once that was done she made sure the soundproof spell was still working and went to calm her frazzled nerves.


	50. Limits

**Limits**

Ben and Kevin where in their room while Gwen was drinking tea in her room and listening to the baby monitor.  
Ben sat on their bed nervous as Kevin stood by the dresser staring at a picture framed nicely.  
It was of him and Ben with Devlin and Kenny at the Plumber's Academy before the incident with the bitches.  
Then he saw his engagement ring and kept thinking about all that has happen since they get together.

" Before you say anything I have to ask,...do you love me?"

" How can you ask me that? I love you more than anything and I told you what happened in the kitchen."

" Do you understand how I feel seeing you near Lance unaware of how he looks at you!"

" He has Albedo you prick! He jokes like that just to get you mad."

" And yet you still let him near you!"

" The problem is that you don't trust me!"

" IF I DIDN'T TRUST YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HIM OR JULIE!"

" YOU THINK I WOULD BE WITH THAT PERVERT OR THAT SKANK! YOU SONOFABITCH! I WANT ONLY YOU AND YOUR JEALOUSY IS ANNOYING!"

" YOUR COCKY AND CONCEDED ATTITUDE MAKES ME WANT TO SMACK YOU SOMETIMES!"

_SMACK!_

Kevin gaped at Ben who just slapped him and the sting hurt like his face was hit by a bat!  
Ben glared at Kevin before he paled realizing what he did. It was the heat of the moment and oh boy it was bad.  
Ben looked up to see Kevin's eyes were just slits of glowing black aimed at him.

" You have 5 seconds..."

Ben didn't understand until he went to run to the door only Kevin swiftly brought him over his knees and sat on the bed.  
He tied Ben's hands behind his back and roughly pulled down Ben's pants and boxers revealing his smooth, perfect butt.  
The moonlight made his skin glow and Kevin just stared at it marveling at the ample perfection before him that was his and his alone.  
Ben was trying not to whimper as he saw Kevin's other hand bring out a thick, huge black leather belt.  
Kevin saw Ben stare at him out of the corner of his eyes with fear and just sighed for his next action.

" You need an attitude adjustment Benji."

Kevin raised the belt before bringing it down on Ben's rear, making him gasped as he felt an odd pleasure and make him aroused.  
Kevin chuckled as he ran a finger on the red tinted cheeks before whacking it again.  
Ben bit his lip as tears ran down his face feeling like a child being punished for acting badly.

" WHACK! Are you going to behave now? WHACK!"

" I.I. yes now stop please..OW!"

" I can feel you against my thighs which says otherwise."

" AH! AH! AH! STOP MY BUTT CAN'T HANDLE ANYMORE!"

" I'll stop if you agree to let me handle the decision making in the relationship and team for a week!"

" OKAY OKAY! JUST STOP PLEASE!"

" One last thing. Say I'm the best lover you will ever have and you love being my bitch."

" YOU'RE THE BEST LOVER I WILL EVER HAVE AND I LOVE BEING YOUR BITCH!"

Ben shuddered as he came into Kevin's lap hard, making Kevin smirked as he brought Ben to face him and help clean him up.  
As he redid Ben's pants, Ben whimpered as his butt stung from the punishment as the jeans rubbed against the skin.  
Soon Kevin and Ben left the room to find Gwen, Lance and Albedo waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

" I know what you all are going to say and we're going to torture Harangue at the loony bin right now."

" It's really late and what does Ben say to that."

" We're going right now so we have to bring the kids since no one can watch them at this hour."

Albedo noticed Ben limping and helped him to get the kids while Lance grinned evilly thinking what caused the sudden limp.  
At the Bellwood Mental Asylum, most of the patients were getting ready to sleep.  
Will Harangue was in a padded room yelling to be released.  
He was warned if he disturbed the other patients, his stay would be extended.

He sat down and rubbed at the itchy clothing he was put into.  
He looked around noting there was one window that let moonlight in and that was it.  
With the drug still in his system, every noise and shadow increased his paranoia.  
A loud cackling made him sweat and soon voices filled his mind.

"Harangue~...Oh Harangue~...Harangue! They're gonna get you, Harangue."

" Who's there? Show Yourself!"

"Get you good."

"Real good."

" Trying to escape, but you're struggling."

" If you catch my breathing close behind for it's too late to escape."

" I'll dance,dance,dance with my hands,hands,hands above my head,head,head like Jesus said."

" I'm gonna dance,dance,dance, with my hands,hands,hands above my head, hands together and kill you before you're dead!

" I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you dooooooo."

" I won't cry for you see, when you're gone, I'll still be a wolf."

" This room shall be your tomb as your blood coats the walls!"

" Your organs will be the perfect snack and a lovely start."

" You'll be torn limb from limb as I suck the marrow from your bones!"

" My servants will bring me your still beating heart as I eat it raw."

" You'll watch as you are devoured and nothing, but your bleached bones will remain."

"The Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!".

Inside the room there formed a shadow of a loboan, Kevin to be more precise.  
Harangue saw bright yellow eyes focus on him as growls and snarls filled the room.  
The shadow moved slowly towards him as if ready to pounce and devour him body and soul.  
He then saw other eyes staring at him halting all of his movements in fear of being torn apart.  
Red, gray, green and pink glowing at him and soon chants filled the room making Harangue feel helpless and weak.  
Tentacles of black, white and gray slowly form around him and hold him in place as the chanting started.

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No where to run or hide, the Big Bad Wolf's gonna getcha!"

" No one shall hear you scream, no one is coming to save you because no one cares!"

Will Harangue screamed as he closed his eyes and lashed out at anything that moved.  
Soon the orderlies came armed with a straight jacket and a needle.  
He kept screaming _'The Big Bad Wolf was going to get him!'  
_They went to restrain him, but he kicked and punched at them to go away.  
Soon he was tackled to the ground as the needle was inserted.

His body sagged as he became a rag doll and merely a puppet to be used in anyway possible.  
The straight jacket was tightened and secured as he was placed in his bed.  
His eyes were glazed and he just drooled due to the medication that was injected into his system.  
Once the door was locked, Albedo appeared and injected the drug once more and then left in a shadow outside.  
Ben used Ghostfreak to escort them inside and helped torture Harangue and get them back outside **;)**

**I was listening to Bloody Mary by Lady Gaga which helped me write this.  
Along with a big thanks to my good friend Matinas who helped with this story and chapter.  
**


	51. Prisoner 775 is Missing!

**Prisoner #775 is Missing!**

**Hello and sorry about the lack of updates.  
Good news this next chapters will be about the episodes from the show.  
So I know you've been patient and now enjoy :)**

In a forest during the night Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Grandpa Max were currently on a road trip.  
Ben was scanning his alien forms and selected Swampfire to light the BBQ.

" SWAMPFIRE!"

" Ben that's overkill."

" NO it's Swampfire. I don't have an alien named Overkill because if I did I would shout OVERKILL!"

" What's with the shouting of the names thing anyway?"

" It strikes fear into my enemies."

"...You go right on believing that dear."

" Well at least it's lit. Where is Grandpa Max anyway? This party was his idea."

" I hope Devlin and Kenny are all right."

Kevin walked toward Ben and wrapped an arm around him trying to comfort him in his own way.  
Ben blushed as he relaxed against his fiance and it was cold even with the fire going.

" I know it's hard being away from the kids, but you'll live, it happened before."

" We were both unconscious you brute. This is different and I worry."

" I'm surprised you asked Lance and Albedo to babysit considering what happened."

" Well let's just say Benji is very persuasive and limber."

" HUSH YOU PERVERT! My grandfather can hear us you know!"

" And Yet he hasn't came out with a shotgun."

Max was on the phone with Cooper in the Rust Bucket. It turns out that Area 51 disappeared without a trace!  
Nothing was found for clues or a trace. The air force already came, but it looks like they won't release any information.  
So Max agrees that him and the trio would be there soon to help out if possible.  
Once boarded, the Rust Bucket 3 took off toward where Area 51 use to be.  
Ben sighed quietly as he stared at a photo in his wallet. It was of him and Kevin when the kids were first born in the hospital.  
Soon they landed to see Colonel Rozum waiting for them with a small plumber ship.

" The Plumbers really have to upgrade their rides, I mean look at this thing! No power, lousy security system.

" You want one, don't you Kevy?"

" Yeah..."

" Maybe for your birthday."

" Max Tennyson, long time no see."

" Colonel Rozum, still handling all the weird stuff for the air force?"

" I just go where they send me. We were hoping you could help us find out what happened here."

" Magister?"

Cooper turned to see Max, Ben, Kevin and Gwen.  
Gwen smiled sweetly at him in which he returned with a goofy smile."

" Cooper!"

" Oh Sorry Magister. We finished clearing the rubble at the bottom. There's something you gotta see."

At the bottom of the crater was a floor with squares cut into it like a pattern.  
Kevin absorbed some of the metal to figure out what type it is which was shocking.

" Solid castinium. You don't find this on earth."

" This is Level 3 Technology. Earth is at least 500 years away from that."

" Perhaps you could enlighten us Colonel?"

" Sorry Max, but that's above your pay grade."

" So either my grandfather gets a raise right now or we walk!"

" You're going to let him talk to me like that Max?"

" I'll let him know when it's something I disagree with. Okay then."

" It's a holding facility."

" Holding what?"

" Alien combatants that arrived on earth over the years."

" How many years?"

" Maybe four or five..decades."

" You've had people in there for fifty years!"

" Not people. Aliens held on suspicion of being a threat to planetary security."

" I'm going to see what's down there."

" That's impossible. No one can get in or out."

" Well see." Ben turned the dial on the Ultramatrix and transforms into Big Chill.

"Big Chill!" He passes through the floor to see what's down there.

"When he shouted his name just then, did it strike fear into you?"

" Not now Kevin."

Max and Rozum argue over the conditions because the facility breaks the law under the Casey-Kelly Accords.  
Ben finds a bunch of trapped aliens in cells in inhuman conditions and that there are exactly 774 aliens.  
Along with the fact the security system was down but Ben restarted it back up no problem.  
Colonel Rozum says that there is supposed to be 775 prisoners.  
Where an invisible lizard like-alien boards a Plumber ship and attempts to escape with it.

"Time for Humungousaur! Ben transforms into Rath "RATH! FINE, RATH'S BETTER ANYWAY! HEY, HEY, LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', MISSING ALIEN PRISONER! NOBODY GOES UNLESS RATH SAYS THEY CAN GO! BECAUSE RATH GOES BEFORE EVERYBODY! SO NO GO, YO!"

Rath jumps and holds on to the ship. "AAAH! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP? 'CAUSE RATH'S GOT TONS MORE! IN FACT, I'VE GOTTA GIVE YOU SOME OF MINE, SO IT'LL BE A FAIR FIGHT! AND AFTER THAT, EVERYTHING I GAVE YOU I CAN TAKE IT BACK AGAIN! AND MAKE YOU LIKE IT!"

" You know, Rath is the only alien that makes me wanna get a box of popcorn, kick back and just watch."

" Kevin, this isn't the time for- Okay, me too."

"AAAH! GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH!"

Rath extends his claw, starts tearing the ship apart.  
The ship begins to crash "CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!"  
The part of the ship Raths holds on to tears off, Rath falls down. "OH, NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY! WELL FORGET IT! GIVE UP, GRAVITY! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Rath slams into the ground hard to leave a Rath shaped hole with dust forming around it.  
Gwen and Kevin approach the Rath-shaped hole as Rath comes out shaking his head.

" Ben! Ben, are you all right?"

" LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', STUPID RATH-SIZED HOLE! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Rath angrily stomps the ground trying to destroy the hole.

" Oh for the love of Ben!"

Rath kicks up some dirt before apologizing and changing back to Ben.  
They find the damaged Plumber ship landing on a dock.  
They find the ship empty but by crashing and abandoning it the prisoner accidentally set it to self-destruct.  
Kevin tried to deactivate it, but sped it up.

Ben transforms into Echo Echo **(again, intending Humungousaur)** and produces an army of clones that throws the ship into the lake.  
Unfortunately the lake was too shallow and the ship blows up as they find a town where the alien is attacking.  
Kevin became metal and tried to hit the creature only for it to blend into the background dodging his moves.  
It knocked Kevin away and Gwen created a shield only to shatter as Kevin crashed into her.

" Uh, Goop?' Ben finally transforms into Humungousaur. "Humungousaur! Hah! Finally! Okay, no one has to get hurt."

Prisoner #775 pushes a car towards him, it slams into Humungousaur's leg.

"Wow, a little car. Slams it away annoyed by the fact it was used against him.

" You'll have to do better than- that is when prisoner #775 pushes a truck towards him. Oh, truck!"

Humongasaur is launched into an abandeoned building in which he and the group fight the prisoner.  
After Gwen traps him in a mana sphere, he says that 50 years ago he was a soldier fighting a dictator on his world.  
He was exiled to earth and captured by the American air force and he told them 100 times that he wasn't a threat.  
In his absence his family was killed, Ben understood since he almost lost Kevin and the twins.

" I have nothing left to live for."

" There's always something to live for. You can even the score."

" Yeah you can get revenge on those you wronged you.

Which ultimately leads him to decide to exact revenge on Colonel Rozum and his family for his imprisonment and tricks Gwen into letting him free.  
To where the building crumbles around them, but are protected by Gwen's shield in time.  
They decide they must stop Prisoner 775 from killing Colonel Rozum and his family.  
The group informs Max and Cooper of Prisoner 775's revenge plan and fly to Florida to find Colonel Rozum before he does.  
However, it is revealed Prisoner 775 hitched on the ride and runs away.

" Oh great we brought him here."

" Thank you captain obvious!"

" Guys how do we find something we can't see?"

" Easy we track by scent."

Ben transforms into Wildmutt for the first time and roars.

" _[deep voice]_ Wildmutt!"

Wildmutt and Kevin look at her curious and oddly.

" Well, he can't talk! Somebody had to do it."

Wildmutt sniff the ground before grunting and running toward the stealthy lizard alien with Kevin and Gwen right behind.  
775 finds Rozum's house and suggests whether not to attack when he sees his wife and a child, but suddenly is attacked by Ben and the group.  
When he seems too stealthy to take on and when he was about to kill Rozum.

P" Leash your overgrown pet! He's no match for me!"

Wildmutt slams his Ultramatrix and becomes "Ultimate Wildmutt!"

" I was gonna do that for you!"

"Tell you what, you can clean up what's left of him."

Ultimate Wildmutt easily overpowers and stops him, but 775 begs for Ben to kill him so he can be reunited with his family and cries over their deaths, shocking Rozum. Spared, 775 is then taken by the Plumbers while Ben scans his DNA and unlocks its transformation  
Ben transforms into ChamAlien **(he says Overkill which was a joke at the beginning of the episode) **and while Gwen and Kevin walk away with Ben following them.

With the mess resolved Max takes the opportunity to chew out Rozum, he can use whatever justification helps him sleep at night.  
But the simple fact remains if he had shown simple mercy to 775 and followed proper procedure all those years ago he would have prevented the destruction wrought today and the reckless endangerment of Rozum's family and the lives of others.  
As they walked toward the Rust Bucket 3, Ben was glad to be going home. He felt bad for 775 going through all that and lucky he didn't go through it.  
Ben never regrets having those kids and being with Kevin for it makes his life as a superhero more pleasant and something to inspire him to keep going despite the odds and doom awaiting our young heroes **:)**

**Well what do you think? I hope you all like it. :)**


	52. The Purge

**The Purge**

**Sorry for the lack of updates the flu has me still.  
Also I found out that Pierce was killed in this episode.  
That sucks though, a character death is always sad.  
Well like I said these chapters will be based on the episodes.  
So without further ado enjoy this chapter :D**

As our heroes returned home tired from the whole alien prisoner incident, Ben was just happy to see his twin boys.  
As he unlocked the front door, candles were lit and placed around the living room.  
Soft music was playing and Ben was confused when he found Albedo's discarded red jacket lying in front of entry way.  
Ben found Albedo sleeping on the couch wearing just his red boxers.  
Kevin however was trying to keep his temper hoping that Lance and Albedo didn't defile their home.  
Lance appeared from the kitchen wearing a robe and thankfully for Ben gray boxers on with a corkscrew in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

" I didn't think you guys would be home so soon."

" You have 10 minutes to explain before I make you both into fur rugs!"

" Okay before you make any threats half-breed we didn't defile your precious home."

" Then why are the both of you in your underwear, drinking my secret stash of wine."

" I didn't know you drink wine Ben or drink at all?"

" NOT NOW GWEN!"

" For starters our clothes got dirty because the pups threw up their dinners. We played some games and they like to run around at full speed."

" No surprise they are energetic like their parents. So we figured we wash our clothes and soon they fell asleep after dinner. Then me and Lance just made out and drank a bottle of wine."

Albedo revealed the bottle of wine to which Ben paled and grabbed the empty container.  
It was a dark blue glass bottle with a white label that had the picture of a wolf howling to a full moon.  
The name was written in silver foil and french wrapped around the dark blue emptied glass  
Kevin took the bottle and examined it as if he knew what it meant.

" Loup Garou Sang?"

" It means Werewolf's Blood. It was a gift from my mother from the baby shower. She told me to use it as me and Kevin's wedding wine."

" Well their story is true, the dryer just finished drying their clothes."

" We didn't know it was rare. I am so sorry sweet one."

" There are only 10 bottles of this left in the world. Lucky for me my mother gave me 4 of them. Now I have three left which is no worries."

" Well we need to go home and put our pups back home."

" Thanks for babysitting. Oh before I forget here is your payment."

Ben handed Albedo a bag of chili fries ans two flim cakes along with a thin stack of money.  
Albedo thanked him and went to get Kail and Alf while Lance got their stuff loaded into their car.  
Soon Ben waved them off as they left, sighing as he was beyond tired from today.  
Ben yelped as Kevin scooped him up bridal style and carried him up to their bedroom.

Gwen giggled as she checked on Devlin and Kenny before retreating to her room.  
Soon our heroes were out late again Ben (as NRG), Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Trumbipulor, who has escaped the Null Void.  
Despite their efforts, he escapes as Argit arrives in a shuttle-craft.  
He explains that the Forever Knights are trying to make him and other aliens leave the planet.

So he needs their help to convince them to stay.  
Despite their lack of trust in him, they decide to look into his story.  
Finding that a few hundred aliens have indeed _"left"_, they go to a Forever Knight castle to investigate.

"_(shuffling through the Forever Knight relics)_ Wherever they went, they left some choice stuff behind.

"Leave it, Argit. It's not worth the hassle, trust me."

"Man, it's like I don't even know you anymore."

What they find is that the entire castle empty and abandoned which is not like the Forever Knights at all.  
However, they accidentally activate the castle's security alarm; another Dragon Robot, but even better than before.

" These never breathed fire before."

"Looks like they upgraded from the last one we broke."

Ben turns the dial on the Ultramatrix and become Lodestar.  
He uses his magnetic powers to use the empty knight armor to use against the robotic dragon.

" Whoa! Hey, Tennyson!"

" I didn't tell you to absorb metal!"

" Good point."

The robot dragon came charging toward Lodestar, but Kevin formed huge metal fists and knocked the dragon back no problem.

" Wow you've been working out."

"Yeah I've been working on my follow through."

" Hey Kevin want to work on that follow through?"

Lodestar picked up Kevin who shaped his hands into a drill and Lodestar launched him into the dragon in which defeats the dragon, but Kevin get a bad headache from the action. They head to an alien food market to investigate and talk to the butcher Mr. Baumann to find out why the aliens are leaving.  
Mr. Baumann tells them that he has no idea, so Ben , Gwen and Kevin leave.  
They sneak back in and it is then revealed that he has been hiding an alien family from the Forever Knights.

Mr. Baumann tells the gang that the Forever Knights have been attacking aliens on Earth.  
The team decides to set a trap and wait for the Knights to show up at the date that a supply ship for the alien food market is coming.  
Soon, the gang is watching over a bunch of aliens as the supply ship comes, but some of George's knights arrive and fight the team, with Ben as Upchuck leading. However, they end up being outnumbered by the Knights and are defeated by a Plasma Beam Tank.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin free themselves from the handcuffs they have been placed in and Ben challenges Driscoll to a duel, going from Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Though Driscoll was gaining the upper hand, Ben beats him and threatens him to free the alien prisoners and leave.

" My strength comes from the conviction of my beliefs. And of course, my powered armor."

"Maybe you forgotten something: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. I stopped the Highbreed invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand combat and I've beaten the Forever Knights more times that I can count. Here what's going to happen: you're going to release these prisoners, you're going to crawl back to whatever hole you came from and you're going to stop hunting down aliens because if you don't, I promise, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives!"

The Forever Knights free the aliens and leave. Driscoll reports his failure to George, but George reassures him that he will not be punished and that this will be the beginning of a far greater war, _"The battle of a hundred lifetimes"_.


	53. Simian Says

**Simian Says**

**Hello this is my Christmas gift to all you lucky and loyal readers :D**

Eunice is on Primus monitoring the Genetic Database, she discovers that the Arachnichimp DNA sample is suffering issues.  
She tries to talk to Azmuth, but he tells her he doesn't have time for trivial matters.  
To which she mocks him when the transmission ends and on Azmuth's orders sends some Voliticus Biopsis to retrieve a fresh sample.  
Hours later the Voliticus Biopsis still haven't returned which worries Eunice.

So Eunice decides to go investigate. Once her ship was near Aranhaschimmia, Eunice's ship is shot down.  
Meanwhile Ben, Kevin and Gwen were at Mr. Smoothies enjoying a nice refreshing smoothie.  
Ben and Kevin were laying on the hood of Kevin's car while Gwen was laying on the hood of Ben's.  
They were busy quizzing each other on their knowledge of different stars.

" Hey, do you guys realize it's been 2 days since anyone tried to kill me, arrest me, or ask me for an autograph?"

" Then let me apologize in advance for my timing."

Kevin, Ben and Gwen got into a fighting stance ready to go.

" Well,well,well if it isn't the con artist formally known as prince."

" Simian?"

" Please I can understand your ire."

" You lied to us, used us and sold us out to the Highbreed Simian!"

" And I am very sorry for that. Things have change I swear and now I have no choice, but to humbly ask for help from the great and Mighty Ben Tennyson, hero of all worlds."

" Oh this going to be good."

" Well the Highbreed weren't pleased when you caught onto my deception."

" You mean tricking us into taking out the Plumber's Communication system so they couldn't stop the alien invasion?"

" Yes that's the one. I managed to distract them long enough to make my escape and take some of their items to compensate for my failure. I sold a particular item to a powerful client named Mizaru. He is a collector or unusual creatures. I swear I only sold it to make a fair profit. I had no idea it would cause this."

" Are you telling you willing brought a Xenocyte to your home planet to sell to a crime boss?"

" I didn't turn it loose, he did. Now the Highbreed are spreading all over the planet. Soon there won't be any unaffected Arachnichimp left. I..I need your help."

" No deal. No one is that stupid."

" True, but we can really afford to take that chance? I mean a whole planet full of mutated Arachnichimps?"

" It is worth checking out. If he's telling the truth we help him out."

" And if it's just another con?"

" Then he's all yours."

Kevin looked to Simian with an evil grin as a bunch of different ways to torture Simian came to mind.  
So they follow him to Aranhaschimmia and Kevin having all the ship's weapons locked onto Simian's ship in-case he tried anything.  
Ben explained to Simian what has been going on explaining that him and Kevin are Cereboans and are engaged.  
He showed him a picture of him and the kids with Kevin. Kevin growled lowly as if warning Ben not to show the con artist anything.  
Simian congratulated Ben and smiled at the family picture surprised that Ben is an alien werewolf now.  
Armed with four of Cooper's DNAlien repair guns they go to the planet with the intent of curing as many DNAlien's as possible.  
They land on the planet cloaked and armed noticing the snow falling down onto the trees and that it was too quiet.

" It sure gets dark fast around here."

" The forest is always dark below the canopy."

" Not much heat here either huh."

Kevin shook as fur covered his arms and neck with Ben doing the same to keep warm.  
They both smirked since Gwen couldn't do that in which she was the only one with no fur.

" That's not normal. It never snows here."

" Probably weather machines. The Highbreed like it cold."

" Mizaru's Palace is this way, follow me."

As they followed Simian, the Ultramatrix started beeping.

" Hold up the Ultramatrix is picking up a signal."

" DNAliens?"

_' Matrix Core detected in range. Code name Unitrix.'_

" Unitrix? Eunice is here?"

So they follow Ben to track Eunice which leads them to a large opening.  
Soon they are ambushed by the DNAliens as they seem to surround them.

" There's something you don't see everyday."

" Unless you're us."

" Still that doesn't prove that Simian is on the up and up."

Soon the started firing the DNA guns at the DNAlien Arachnichimps, but nothing changed.

" The DNA guns aren't working!"

" You think?"

Soon Gwen stared firing blasts of mana knocking the Arachnichimps out of the trees.  
Kevin then shifted into his wolf form with only one gun in his hand.

" What are you doing, those are useless now?"

" Yeah for shooting."

Kevin absorbed the red metal and soon he was a red metal wolf taking down the Arachnichimps no problem.

" Ultramatrix, revert DNAliens to Arachnichimps!"

_' Insufficient power for this operation.'_

" What? Uh... repair genetic damage to Arachnichimps!"

_' Insufficient power for this operation.'_

" They're not taking me without a fight!"

" Nowhere to run, huh?"

" Sometimes a chimp gets cornered. What can you do?"

" Man, I miss my old Omnitrix. Got enough power for this?"

Ben becomes Terraspin and knocks more of the infected Arachnichimps away and helping Gwen.  
He sees Kevin coming toward him fighting as well with little problems.

_' Parallel signal interference detected. Ultramatrix resetting.'_

" Are you kidding? Cancel! I mean - Ultramatrix, abort reset. Code 10."

_' That function is not available.'_

" Stupid Ultramatrix! What Interference?"

Soon Eunice appears and saved Ben with ease while Ben became human again due to Eunice's presence."

" Ben! I'm glad to see you."

" Me too, except that your Unitrix is interfering with my Ultramatrix. If you're absorbing powers I can't change!"

" Never change."

Eunice kisses Ben on the cheek and both turn to see Kevin growling deadly, with his teeth and claws bared at Eunice  
He runs toward Ben and furiously licks his face to remove Eunice's scent off him.  
Ben turned bright red from the sudden display of affection from Kevin.

" OOkay this is weird I though Kevin and Gwen were a couple?"

" No no. I'm with Kevin and engaged along with two kids."

" Wait you have two kids? How long was I gone for?"

" We're Cereboans or alien werewolves to make it easier. So I would appreciate you keeping your hands off my mate!"

" As much as I want to continue talking, we have to get Gwen and hurry, we don't have alot of time."

Kevin hoisted Ben over his shoulder. shouting trap as they ran from the swarm of Arachnichimps with Gwen and Eunice.  
Eunice deactivates her link to Primus which was interfering with the Ultramatrix's link to the Planet.  
Eunice brings the group to the hideout of Haplar, his wife and Child who are the only normal Arachnichimps left..  
Eunice explains that with Haplar as a baseline sample of Arachnichimp DNA she'll be able to return the DNAliens to normal form.

Simian instead states that he'll be the Baseline sample intending to make up for his mistake.  
When the Group arrives outside Mizaru's hideout they discover that he's taken Haplar and his family hostage.  
With this the team is forced to reveal themselves to try and prevent Haplar and his family from being turned into DNAliens, in which they failed.  
Eunice is also turned into a DNAlien, Ben as Swampfire tries to fight her while Gwen and Kevin keep Simian from being turned into a DNAlien.

Ben is able to turn Eunice back to normal by turning her into her Unitrix form then turning her Back. While Kevin holds off the Hoards and Ben goes to fight Mizaru, Simian, Eunice, and Gwen go to work rigging up a pulse that will return the DNAliens back to normal. Ben at first tries to fight with Spidermonkey and when that fails fights with Ultimate Spidermonkey. While fighting Mizaru explains that the Xenocyte didn't take over his personality, but instead Mizaru took control over the Queen Xenocyte.

This resulted in giving him a lot of power, but Ben continued to keep fighting long enough until the Pulse goes on.  
The Pulse kicks in just in time and every single Arachnichimp returns to normal, including Mizaru.  
The others arrive just in time to see Mizaru defeated by Ben.  
Simian sees the Queen Xenocyte struggling for a new host.  
He thinks about how much power he will get if he attaches the Xenocyte to himself.  
But instead, he kills the Xenocyte with a rock.

" Well, well looks like you may be a prince after all Simian."

So the group then runs back to the Rust Bucket 3 with Mizaru following them.

" BEN TENNYSON! you have made a dangerous enemy this day. Mark my words you have not seen the last of Mizaru!"

An alien tremor comes from the ground and a root shark rises out of the ground and eats him while everyone has shocked looks on their faces

" ...and now we have heard the last of Mizaru."

The group leave Simian to drop Eunice off on Primus then return home.

" We should get to Primus in no time."

" You're going the wrong way. Azmuth moved Primus, maybe I can drive?"

To which Kevin shook his head trying not to say no.

" Don't mind him. He's just cheesed because I was right about Simian and he was wrong."

" This time maybe, but I am telling you a leopard doesn't change its spots and an Arachnichimp doesn't change its ... blue fur stuff."

" Hey guys what happened to the DNA guns?"

Meanwhile Simian holds a black market deal with the Incursions selling them the DNA repair guns for hefty profits.

" It's a pleasure doing business with you."

**This will my last update until the new year, but I'll try to update again.  
Anyway I wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)**

**" Hey all you readers Happy Holidays from me, Kevin, Gwen, Devlin, Kenny, Kail, Alf, Albedo and Lance."**

**" There you are and look what I found."  
He grins evilly armed with Mistletoe in which Ben runs off!  
Read and Review Players while I go see what happens next :P**


	54. Greetings From Techadon Part 1

**Greetings From Techadon Part 1**

It's a normal night in Bellwood that is until a massive rectangular object lands in the middle of town.  
Strangely no one seems to hear or come outside to see the large object that fell from the sky.  
It opens to show a yellow Techadon robot walk slowly out of it and searching the area for something.  
Meanwhile at a local Mini-Golf course, Ben, Kevin, Albedo, Lance and Gwen are playing an even game of Miniature golf.  
Gwen was keeping score while Ben and Albedo played against Kevin and Lance.

**( Or as my readers would call it the ukes versus the semes.)**

If you call it that considering Kevin absorbed metal from his keys to use as a club.  
Albedo using his Galvan brain to calculate how to make holes in one.  
Lance using his tail to fan the ball in when it was close to the hole.

" Can't we play a simple game of golf without cheating."

" You're just mad because this is couples only game and you can't play."

" It's better than using this as a way to get out of wearing a dress for you're wedding."

Ben growled at Gwen trying to drown out the laughter from Kevin and Lance.  
So far the wedding was coming along nicely except for one problem.  
Ben's mother Saundra wanted him to wear a dress for his wedding.  
Ben wanted to wear a green tuxedo since 1 he is a guy and 2 it's HIS wedding!

Kevin however thought it would be cute for Ben to wear one which caused alot of fights between them and Kevin sleeping on the floor.  
Also Albedo and Lance were planning their wedding as well and Lance wanted Albedo to wear a dress also.  
So they decided the best way to settle this dispute is with a game Miniature Golf.  
If Ben and Albedo win they would get to wear tuxedos and have their mates be their servants for a month.

If Kevin and Lance won, then Ben and Albedo would wear dresses and it would be a double wedding.  
It may be weird, but their kids were born on the same day which the birthday celebrations would be another discussion for another time.  
So far the score was even and Ben was up at the last hole with only one swing to win the game.  
So Ben casually selects Brainstorm to calculate complex math equations to make the winning shot.

" So all this is a simple mathematical equation of physics."

" Are you sure about that answer? Don't forget gravity and wind direction."

" You dare challenge my math skills Galvan?"

" At least I make sure my math is correct unlike some people!"

" HEY MAKE THE DAMN SHOT ALREADY!"

Soon it was quiet again and Brainstorm swung to launch the ball at a weird angle and made the winning shot!

" Well that's game over and it looks like me and Albedo are wearing tuxedos."

" That's cheating! I demand a rematch right now!"

" How is that cheating? You used your tail as a fan to make the ball go in!"

" This was suppose to be a fair game, how is using an alien form to make a shot fair?"

The ground starts to shake as the Techadon robot from earlier arrives and attacks the group.

" A Techadon!"

" If memory serves, the first encounter with one had a weakness of-"

" GOOOOOOOP!"

Kevin shifted and absorbed stone and launching a few good hits until he was smacked away by the robot.  
Lance shifted as well charging into the robot and clawing it's chest only for it to kick him away.  
Albedo went toward Ben while Gwen fired balls of mana as it walked past her.

" It's not after us, it's locked on Ben."

" Goop worked on you once, it'll work on you again."

The robot kept firing at Goop who dodged the attacks with ease trying to get behind him.  
It was about to ram him when Albedo in his wolf form jumped onto the robot's shoulders and started biting it's head.  
Kevin went to the Eiffel Tower model on the golf course, absorbing the red metal to lift it off the ground and tossed it into the robot's back.  
Albedo landed toward Ben checking him for injuries while the robot lay on the ground dead.  
With that done Kevin was loading a box he removed from the robot into his car trunk.

" Amazing you were able to remove the Techadon control module Levin."

" Why is that important?"

" It's like a black box on an airplane. Maybe it has information on who sent it to kill me."

" I'll get any data it has and dispose of it properly."

" Why do you say dispose of it properly when we already know you have a buyer lined up for it?"

" It makes me sound less greedy."

" It's does actually and besides the extra money would help out."

" Okay I found two more golf courses, when can we do this again?"

" I was hoping we go after the killer robot."

" There's no reasoning with him once his mind is set on something, I should know."

" Listen Kevin we'll go drop off Lance and Albedo and meet up with you later."

" Besides my mother is babysitting and it's past their bed time anyway."

Ben went toward Kevin to hug him only to be pinned to the car as Kevin kissed him roughly.  
Ben moaned as rough, cold fingers glided across his chest and stomach.  
When they came to his crotch, Ben gasped as he gently pushed Kevin away who was panting.  
Ben wen to his car with Gwen, Albedo and Lance while Kevin kept looking at the control module.  
After Ben and Gwen drop Lance and Albedo off, they go to the Mr. Smoothie for drinks.

" I can't believe how mad Kevin and Lance were for losing."

" What do you expect they're both the same except Lance is more perverted. There's another reason why though."

" If I don't ask, you're going to tell me anyway right?"

" It's the way you win, everything seems to come to you easy. You always win."

" That's not true!...Okay maybe it does."

" That summer trip with Grandpa Max. All those fights, you always won and I hated that."

" Well in my defense I was ten years old, but I'm more mature than that."

" You didn't take things seriously, but eventually it took awhile and I found out that deep down you do care. I mean you and Kevin are engaged and have twin boys in your own two story house."

" I know alot has happened in a short amount of time which is why I don't want to rush things. When we were kids did you ever think we would be friends?"

" I always you would drive me crazy or Grandpa Max. You and Kevin have cars and I don't. All I see are cars everywhere."

" You can drive my car sometimes if you want to."

" Really Thank you."

" Bad news that robot wasn't a normal Techadon."

" It looked like the normal ones we fought before. Besides it's smashed to bits."

" Those were off the shelve ready to go battle robots. This was a customized model made by the masters of Techadon. It must have cost a fortune. Someone put a hit on you"

" I'm not worried."

" You should be. They'll keep coming. Each one stronger than the last using your past battles against you. They won't stop until you're destroyed and I don't want that to happened ever!"

A bright light appears and a gray Techadon appears before them.

" I'll take him down with Goop!" He prepared the Ultramatrix, but Kevin stops him.

" Bad idea! Each robot learns from the one before. This one's gonna be harder to stop."

" They're not so tough. They're big brute robots. And I got my own big brute."

Ben turns the dial and selects Rath to transform into.

" RATH! LEMME' TELL YOU SOMETHING CUSTOM-MADE TECHADON ROBOT, DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO DESTROY ME! YOU MAYBE BIG, BUT RATH IS EVEN BIGGER!" The Techadon walks up to him unaffected by his threat. "EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE YOU'RE TALLER AND HEAVIER THAN ME... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! 'CAUSE THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER... The Techadon robot shoots him with a laser and lands on Mr. Smoothie. Rath rubs his head " AWW... RATH DOESN'T REMEMBER HOW THE REST OF THAT GOES... THE BIGGER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY FALL! THAT'S WHAT RATH WAS GONNA SAY! BY THAT LOGIC, YOU, BEING BIGGER THAN RATH, IS A DISADVANTAGE! RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rath jumps onto the Techadon's shoulder and headbutts it a few times before jumping back.  
He flips a car onto it's side as a shield while the robot fires at him relentless.  
The Techadon robot shoots a laser in which Rath dodges and the laser hits Mr. Smoothie, leaving a huge hole.  
Rath, Kevin, Gwen looks at the ruins of Mr. Smoothie sadly then Gwen and Kevin looks to Rath is the most affected.

Rath:" You... You broke ..RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rath charges at the Techadon robot and wrestles it. "LEMME' TELL YOU SOMETHING CUSTOM-MADE TECHADON ROBOT, DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO DESTROY ME! YOU CAN HURT ME! YOU CAN HURT THE THINGS I STAND FOR! YOU CAN EVEN HURT MY FEELINGS, IF I HAVE ANY! BUT NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE... HURTS... THE SMOOTHY!"

Rath performs more wrestling moves on the robot.

" COSMIC CLAWDON! TWO FEET SUPLEX! BEHINDYOU SUPLEX! UP FROM ABOVE BODYSLAM! RETICULAR lUMBAR!"

Meanwhile Kevin absorbed metal from a car and jumped onto the other Techadon's arm while Rath ripped one off.  
Gwen used her mana to rip out more stuff from the hole while Rath used the ripped off arm to finish off the Techadon.

" AND STAY DOWN!"

Kevin examined the Techadon and found something that may be useful.

" You couldn't find who sent these out?"

" Custom job remember?"

" The module must have some memory of who sent it."

" Couldn't we just pay a visit to the masters of Techadon?"

" That's impossible. Besides The custom fabricator will keep producing more killer robots until the job is done."

" You two locate it before it sends out another one."

" Where are you going?"

" I'm going to find out who put the hit on Ben."

" It's impossible and can't be done."

" Stupid thing to say."

As Gwen walked away, Kevin turned to Ben smirking who caught on.

" Unless you're goading her to do the impossible. Very nice Kevy."

" What can I say, I have a gift."

" One of the reasons why I can't wait to be married to you."

**To Be Continued**

**I know, but I am writing the second part as this one is posted.  
It will have some juicy details since my sister's wedding is this Saturday which means liquid diet for me.**


	55. Greetings From Techadon Part 2

**Greetings From Techadon Part 2**

Ben was about to walk toward his car when he noticed Kevin had his head down and saw tears falling.

" Hey what's the matter? Are you crying?"

" Do you know how long I've been waiting to be with you? 6 years and now this Techadon crap could take everything away!"

" You're over reacting. We'll get through this."

Kevin grabbed Ben and pulled him against his body harshly as he buried his face in Ben's hair.

" You don't get how much I love you. To be away from you is like asking me not to breathe. You complete me in ways no one can understand. If you die, then I would follow you...I can't survive without you!"

Ben looked up to Kevin with tears in his eyes as well. He was touched by those words and gently kissed Kevin.

**Warning Lemon Scene!**

Kevin was surprised, but he returned the kiss and soon he was pushing Ben into the back seat of the camaro.  
He growled as his hands slipped under Ben's jeans and boxers to cup and knead his groin which was getting hard quickly.  
Ben whimpered as he slipped his hands into Kevin's jeans and started rubbing Kevin's groin.  
Soon Kevin removed both pair of jeans and boxers leaving them with just their shirts on.

He opened the center console to remove a tube of lubricant and lubed three of his fingers.  
As the first finger went in, Ben whimpered in need since it's been awhile.  
Kevin smirked, proud that only he could do this to Ben and no one else.  
The second finger went in and started to stretch the tight muscles to which Ben tried to move along.

The third and final finger hit Ben's prostate roughly while Kevin gave him a blowjob which made loud moans and whimper fill the car.  
Ben moved a bit to suck Kevin who groaned around Ben's length enjoying the sweet tasting precum.  
Ben felt the precum drip in his mouth and sucked harder in which moaned as Kevin increased his suction.  
Soon Ben screamed as he released into Kevin's mouth and his scream made Kevin release as well.

Kevin sat on the seat panting as he brought Ben into his lap facing his perfect mate.  
Once their breathing was calm, Kevin entered Ben swiftly and soon they were making out as Kevin started thrusting into Ben.  
The camaro rocked gently as Kevin slowly thrusted while Ben moaned in his mouth.  
Each movement made Ben's heart swell as he tongue battled with Kevin roughly.

Ben wiggled his hips a bit in which Kevin lost control and started pounding into Ben's lithe and willing body.  
The camaro rocked violently and the windows were fogged up. _'Good thing I put new shocks.'  
_Kevin thought as he flipped them so Ben's back was on the backseat as Ben's cries were muffled from their intense kissing.  
The moans were getting louder as each thrust hit Ben's prostate and Kevin grabbed his length which was smearing precum on his abs.  
The strokes and the animal thrusts were getting to be too much and Ben screamed as he covered their lower bodies.  
Kevin growled as he released as well while thrusting 3 more times hard as he filled Ben to the brim.

**End of Lemon Scene :/**

Kevin and Ben panted harshly as the windows of the car were fogged up from the heat.  
Kevin moved a strand of hair from Ben's face before kissing his forehead.

" Never knew you were this frisky."

" Only with you though."

" We should find that factory before another killer robot appears."

Ben whined as he felt Kevin harden inside him and suck on his nipples with need.  
Kevin pushed Ben onto his back as they started another session before leaving.

" I'm picking up Techadon energy from a 3 mile radius."

To which they find it already and both teens came out of the car.  
Well Kevin walked out, Ben limped and Kevin helped him walk.

" 3 mile radius huh?"

" I don't want to hear it! How do we get inside?"

" I know a way."

Ben selected Big Chill and became intangible only to bounce off it.

" OW! I can't phase trough it!"

" I can't absorb it."

" So it's indestructible."

" One thing I know is that you're good at breaking stuff."

" True."

The lights on the factory went on and soon silver balls the size of basketballs emerge and start to circle Kevin and Big Chill.

" That is, if it doesn't break me first."

Meanwhile Gwen flew the Rust Bucket 3 to search for the person who ordered the hit on Ben.  
It lead her to the same Intergalactic bar they stopped at when delivering the Tiffin when Ben was stuck as Rath and he still had the Omnitrix.  
She spotted Vulkanis at the bar with a drink and a plate of food.

" Well well if it isn't little Gwen Tennyson, what brings you to these parts?"

" I think you did Vulcanis, did you hear someone put a hit on Ben."

" Tough break for Tennyson. Any clues to who the perpetrator is? The list for people who want to see Tennyson dead is pretty long."

" True, but the list for people who hate Ben and can afford to buy a custom Techadon fabricator is short."

" Yeah I am stinking rich aren't I?"

Gwen:" Call it OFF!"

" I couldn't even if I wanted to! It's auto programmed and won't stop until Ben is gone. So if I was you I'd go home and spend some quality time with Ben. Enjoy his last moments that is if Levin doesn't already have him."

" How do you know about Ben and Kevin?"

" News spreads everywhere and besides we all knew Kevin and Ben liked each other with the way they act. Me I'm going to sit here and celebrate."

" Sorry couldn't help over your predicament."

" Argit!"

" You're here while the Techadon hunts down Ben, man you are one trusting guy Vulcanis."

" Trusting?"

" You're missing all the action when Ben bites the big one. That is if he bites it."

" What do you mean if?"

" Let's face it tubby Ben had gotten out of his share of impossible situations before."

" This is none of your business! Why don't you just stay out!"

" I mean if I dropped that amount of dough, I'd like to see that I got my money's worth. But hey that's me."

" Yeah you're right."

" Plus Kevin and Ben are engaged with two boys. So imagine seeing the look on Kevin's face as he watches his true love pass away right in front of his eyes and how devastated Kevin will be, not to mention his kids will be motherless. I would go just to make sure."

" That will be priceless. Yeah to make sure."

Vulkanis walks away to watch the 'show' leaving Gwen and Argit alone never realizing it was an act.

" You're a natural. Ever think of joining the high paying life of a con artist?"

" Thanks for your help and here's what you wanted."

Gwen handed Argit a handful of jewels and a photo of Ben, Kevin and the pups.

" Very cute kids. Anytime Red."

Back to earth, Kevin get's hit by one of the silver balls and it electrocuted him.

" Get away from those! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

" Oh I'll do better than that!"

Kevin shifts into his Cereboan form and absorbed metal from a light pole.  
He swipes the balls away as they flew toward them with speed.  
Soon the factory opened and a big silver techadon walked out.

" A new techadon? Stronger than the last ones."

" Yep."

Big Chill:" Anything I used before won't work against."

" Yep."

" Am I missing anything?"

" Probably. Probably something bad for us."

Kevin rips the light pole out and charges at the silver robot with anger.  
It grabs the pole out of Kevin's hands as he claws the robot's head leaving deep marks.  
It swings and hits one of the wolf heads with ease like a pinata.  
It swung again and Kevin catches it as his other arms claw the sides of the robot.  
Big Chill tries to phase through the robot only to bounce off it and hit the ground.  
Kevin looks only to get hit and launched into a building while Big Chill lays on the ground until he groans in pain.

" Owwww my head...!"

Big Chill gasped as the robot tried to blast him only to miss.

Big Chill:" I can still phase through the ground."

The Techadon starts firing missiles which Big Chill dodges, but it hits a parking garage filled with people.  
Huge pieces of rubble fall and Kevin manages to move people out of the way.

" Things need to chill... ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!"

Ultimate Big Chill uses his ice breath to stop more rubble from falling and sees the robot coming his way.

" There's too many bystanders. HEY Techadon you want me? Come and get me!"

He flies away as the Techadon fires laser after laser.  
He reaches the deserted part of town and hovers near a trash bin.

" Deserted and empty just what I was looking for."

He flew up as a missile almost got him as he lands before the killer robot.

" Okay I deserve that...Echo Echo!"

Ben becomes Echo Echo and divides to surround the Techadon.  
They attack with sonic waves as missiles fly towards them only to blow up.  
Soon the robot fires lasers and manages to hit most of them stopping their attack.  
It stomped on the ground and knocked most of them off balanced.  
Vulkanis arrives to watch sitting on a building near the fight.

" Best seat in the house. Give it up Tennyson you don't stand a chance! Give up now while you still have your dignity."

" Dignity? You asking me about dignity!"

He fell as another Echo Echo was thrown into him.

" Oh this is going to be sweet. And when it's over, I'm gonna celebrate it right, I'm throwing a riot!"

Kevin arrives to see Ben fight off the robot as best he could as Gwen arrives shortly to see as well.

" How are we doing so far?"

" Alive and still going. How did you do, find out who sent the Techadons?"

They both turn to see Vulkanis cheer and boo at the fight with delight.

" BOO Weak sauce Tennyson! WEAK SAUCE!"

" It's only focused on Ben! Try to get between it!"

Kevin absorbed the metal from the trash bin as Gwen fired more mana which bounced off like bullets on Superman's chest.  
Kevin roared as he managed to thrash the robot's leg and back before he dodged another hit from the robot.  
It grabbed one head to stop his movements and kicked him into the opposing wall as he became human again with the metal still on.  
Gwen made a shield as the robot fired more missiles that bounced off and blew open a warehouse full of cars.  
Ben becomes Ultimate Echo Echo and manages to hold it off as he ran toward Kevin and Gwen.

" Anyway of stopping it?"

" NO! And even if I did, another one will just keep coming until you're dead."

" If it makes you fell any better, after it finishes you off, I'm gonna pound Vulkanis like nobody's business!"

" That doesn't help me at all. Wait a second how does the Techadon keep finding me?"

" Visual Lock."

" Not my face. I keep changing forms and it still knows me. It must be something else. Oh I got it! If I can't defeat so I'm not going to try."

At this Ben realizes that it's tracking the Ultramatrix and Ben switches back to human form.  
He hides it using his jacket. Not able to find the Ultramatrix the Techadon begins looking around for it.

" No Ultramatrix, nothing to track with."

" Cool."

" Hey Kevin still have your old ID mask?"

" HEY! TENNYSON IS THERE! RIGHT THERE! COME ON!"

Vulkanis throws a rock at the Techadon since it stopped moving.

" What did you do?"

" You don't look happy to see me."

Vulcanis:" How did you do that?"

" Techadons are killers, but they are known not to be smart."

" I spent alot of money to buy a small solar system on that thing. I was expecting it to I don't know DESTROY YOU!"

" Maybe you should demand your money back."

" Don't tell me what to do!"

" What are you gonna do send a Techadon after me?"

" Nice burn."

" This isn't over!"

" You know where to find me."

As a joke Kevin plants his old ID Mask on Vulkanis' back and sets it to mimic the Ultramatrix symbol, thus causing it to attack him instead.  
As Vulkanis flies away with the Techadon following him, Kevin hugs Ben tightly and nuzzles his head and whispers something only Ben can hear.

" You have no idea how scared I was. I'm glad you're safe and I love you so much."

" I love you too Kevin always and forever."

They share a tender kiss until they realize Gwen is there.

" We have to get Lance and have a rematch."

Ben tossed something to Gwen and she catches it to reveal his car keys.

" You drive Gwen...EEEEP!"

" Since Benji's riding with me."

Kevin hoisted Ben over his shoulder with an evil look on his face while Gwen followed them back to their cars for another game of Miniature golf.

**Well well who will win for good this time?  
I want to put up a poll, but I had trouble last time.  
Vote in your review if you want Ben and Albedo in dresses or tuxes?  
Either way it'll help me decide and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	56. The Results

**The Results**

**Okay you have voted and now the results are in so behave and be nice.  
Seriously what is with girls and dresses anyway?  
I don't have anything against them I just don't like them.  
I'm not a girly girl, even though I cry at sad movies and game endings  
I feel like a giant Barbie in them especially with the heels!  
**

In the town of Bellwood, there was a dress shop that made dress for any occasion.  
Of course the current two visitors weren't happy at all and glad Gwen wasn't there.  
Gwen was at a college interview to get into a fancy college away from Ben Kevin hoped.  
Kevin still wasn't happy that Gwen was living with them, but Ben kept him busy.

Of course Ben was worried since he realized Kevin didn't use a condom when they were intimate.  
Great more babies and Kevin would go into a coma if Ben was pregnant again.  
So Ben focused on the current situation which was made of silk an frilly things on his body.  
Ben and Albedo were currently being measured and fitted for wedding dresses!

" One shot. One fucking shot and I'm here trying on dresses!"

" For the last time I'm sorry, but I was really tired from fighting the Techadons."

A" Techadons my ass! If you wouldn't had let Levin ride you then we would be getting tuxedos instead of looking like barbie dolls!"

Ben sighed as he checked himself in the mirror to find wearing dresses did feel girly and awkward.  
The material was nice though, against his skin and lucky he didn't have body hair which was a plus.  
Kevin didn't have body hair either except his armpits which reminded him, need more deodorant.  
Also he never saw this side of Kevin which was surprising since Kevin kept things to himself.

The sex was really good, but sex with him was always good and he felt very peaceful afterwards.  
Ben was glad for once a condom wasn't used, but more kids would be a handful at this moment.  
With the wedding plans coming in, it was making his head and stomach hurt at the same time.  
They had a rematch with Lance and Albedo and It was one win for each team and it was the final hole.

Kevin and Ben had gotten there before them and had some fun to pass the time. Ben was lucky he could still move after.  
He was shocked to see how Kevin was scared if Ben was killed by the Techadons and Ben felt more love than usual.  
After much arguing and death threats it was decided that the wedding would be a double wedding to save money and invites.  
Ben and Albedo would wear dresses only for the ceremony then at the reception they can wear tuxedos which sounded much better.

Albedo turned to say something to Ben only to notice he was awfully quiet today.  
He hadn't said much here, but nothing when they met at his house.  
Also he noticed Ben kept holding his stomach and his eyes were glassy.  
Saundra came to look at the dress Ben was wearing at the moment.

He was wearing a pea green dress that came up to the top of his chest with no straps.  
The sleeves came down to his elbow with frills at the end all girly.  
The dress ran down to his knees in the front and the back went down to his ankles.  
To his dismay he had on moss green 3-inch heels which he almost sprained his ankles on.

Albedo was wearing an Asian style dress colored red with white outlines with a nice shine to the material.  
The sleeves covered his arms completely and he was wearing 2-inch red heels which he won't admit, he liked them and walked perfectly.  
Of course Ben had his cellphone recording that way to use as blackmail against Albedo, but hoped he wouldn't have to.

" Oh sweetie this dress is perfect for you. I know this must be weird for you, but you've made me so proud and you too Albedo."

" Thanks mom. I think Kevin will like this dress more though."

Ben was scared that Kevin would make him wear more dresses or frilly things.  
Cross-dressing never crossed his mind and he hoped it would never happen  
Ben went to the dressing room and gladly put on his regular clothes.  
Albedo came out with his regular clothes relieved as well.

Ben checked his phone and was glad that he had photos of Albedo in heels to use against him later on if needed.  
Once the dresses were paid for, Saundra offered to store them at her home so the grooms wouldn't see them.  
Bad luck to see the wedding dresses before the wedding. So Ben and Albedo walked down to a sushi bar and grabbed some lunch.  
Albedo was amazed by it wondering what else has he missed out on, Ben wasn't feeling well and tried to eat.  
Once they got home, Ben went straight to the bathroom and started to hurl blood like a waterfall.  
A knock on the door made him wash his face and he opened it to reveal an annoyed Kevin.

" Albedo told me you didn't look good at the dress shop. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Ben was about to answer when he felt something drip down his leg and saw tat his jeans were soaked in blood.  
Kevin lifted him up and ran to his car telling Albedo and Lance to wait for Gwen and tell her to meet at the hospital.  
Kevin drove like crazy while Ben made sure not to bleed on the seats even though waves of pain made him flinch.  
Once they came in, Ben was ushered away and Kevin was told to wait in the waiting room as the blood was mopped up.


	57. New Abilities

**New Abilities**

Kevin sat in the waiting room of the Plumber hospital, praying that Ben was okay.  
He felt one of his hands was sticky and checked to see it had Ben's blood on it.  
The way his jeans were soaked in it made him feel more anxious and stressed.  
Kevin went to the bathroom to wash away the blood and ignore the fact that his car would have blood stains in it.  
He washed his face and watched the blood stained water run down the drain.  
When he went back to the waiting room, Gwen, Lance, and Albedo were there trying to figure out what has happened.

" What's going on the nurse won't tell me anything about Ben."

" They rushed Ben into the emergency room and so far they haven't told me anything."

" I should have known something was wrong. He didn't talk much and barely ate anything."

" Well that information would have been more helpful if you had said something when you got back!"

" DON'T Threaten Albedo half-breed! It's not his responsibility to look after Ben, that's your job!"

" How I take care of Benji is none of your concern! Maybe if you spent less time flirting with him and more time with Albedo, he wouldn't be serious most of the time."

" You listen carefully, what me and Albedo do behind closed doors is none of your business!"

" BOTH OF YOU STOP! This is a hospital and my cousin is in here!"

" We should be focusing on Ben and not your stupid hatred toward each other."

Kevin and Lance sighed as they stopped their fighting and acted civil for now at least.  
Sooner or later this had to dealt with and over once and for all before someone got hurt.  
An hour passed by and no one moved even when they got coffee from the machine.  
Everyone seemed on edge especially Kevin who just crushed his coffee cup.  
Finally a doctor came out and it was the same one who delivered the pups.

" Mr. Levin, I was shocked to find you and Ben here again."

" What's going on where is Ben?"

" Calm down. Ben is just fine, we stopped the bleeding and something more interesting is happening to him."

" Did you have to operate on him?"

" No no. It seems Ben and Albedo had female reproductive organs which is how they had the children.

The thing is though once they get pregnant, the organs are removed after child birth.

" Are you telling me he was born with a womb?"

" Yes that is correct. Albedo's was easy to remove, but Ben's was more difficult. You see his wasn't developed enough to be removed surgically so we had to wait another month to remove it. It seems his body somehow absorbed it and it turned into blood which went to his stomach."

" No wonder he kept holding his stomach and he barely ate after we left the dress shop."

" Yes which explains why he vomited up most of the blood and it explains why his jeans were soaked in it. We scanned him and made sure nothing was left so this means he and Albedo can't have any more children. Although something else happened."

" If he gets an infection, I'm going to sue you!"

" Nothing like that, you're an Osmosian right? It seems he has unlocked another power which allows him to absorb things which explains why the womb was absorbed."

" Are you telling me that my cousin has Osmosian powers now?"

" Yes because as we were removing the blood from his stomach, he was unconscious, but his hand absorbed the metal from the table. It scared most of the nurses while the doctors were amazed by it since how often do you see an osmosian. So right now he's asleep and you can take him home in an hour or so, just wait a day or two before any intimate activities."

" I can't imagine Levin going one day without that."

" Well it looks like now we have two Osmosian Cereboans."

" How did Kevin's powers get to Ben and why are they showing up now?"

" When I changed Ben, my powers must have transferred through the bite. Then during the Techadon incident, maybe the sex in my car triggered it somehow. All that matters is Ben is safe which means I get to train him."

" Just another excuse to do perverted stuff to my cousin alone."

" I happen to know he doesn't mind one bit!"

Gwen just sputtered and turned red as Albedo and Lance laughed at her reaction.  
Kevin followed the nurse who escorted him to Ben's room.  
Kevin saw Ben was indeed asleep and saw one of hands covered in metal.  
Kevin walked to Ben and softly pet his hair and saw the metal leave his hand.

Kevin started to sniff Ben, making sure his scent wasn't tainted and only found his scent on him.  
Seeing Ben in just a hospital gown, Kevin smirked as he licked Ben's neck.  
Ben made a soft keening noise as he turned his neck to receive more.  
Kevin nipped and sucked the soft skin adding more marks as his other hand trailed down to Ben's cock and gripped it.

He moved his hand up and down as he rubbed Ben's nipples in which a loud keening sound came from Ben who woke and pulled Kevin into a kiss.  
Kevin growled as he hopped onto the bed and unzipped his zipper to free his own hard cock.  
He placed it next to Ben's who moaned into the kiss as Kevin started to stroke them both.  
Ben pulled Kevin's jeans and underwear down more so they wouldn't get dirty as he made out with his fiance.

Soon they were just kissing with animal urges as their climax was coming.  
To which Kevin sucked on Ben's, Adam's apple and Ben howled as he came feeling Kevin's howl through his Adam's apple.  
They panted, looking into each others eyes filled with love reserved for each other and no one else.

" I'm glad you're okay. The doctor said you can't have anymore kids since your womb is gone."

" I had a womb? Does that explain all the blood and why didn't they remove it before?"

" Because after the twins were born, it wasn't ready to be removed.

Also you have my powers now since your body absorbed the womb and yes that's what caused all the blood."

" Wait I can absorb stuff like you now? I assume the bite gave me it, but how come the powers are showing up now? Oh wait let me guess sex in the car?"

" Correct my sexy fiance. Now I can teach you how to absorb metal like me. Let's try something simple like the metal on the Ultramatrix."

" Well okay, I hope it works though."

" Just focus on the metal and imagine it covering your arm."

Ben faced the Ultramatrix and focused on the green metal touching his wrist.  
Slowly the green metal covered his hand, then his arm and Ben flexed his fingers.

" That is AWESOME! This will help with Echo Echo."

" Like he isn't loud enough. Actually you're louder than him."

" OH Hush you pervert! Did Gwen, Lance and Albedo come with you?"

Kevin turned to face the door only to see what look like shoe prints.  
Then he frowned which Ben was about to ask when he understood why.

" What a bunch of perverts! They watched us the whole time and now they're in the bathroom and what's worse we can hear them!"

" Oh my god! That's disturbing to hear them do that in a hospital? I won't hear the end of this will I?"

" Well we can tease them about it for once."

" You're such a pervert, but you're my pervert."

" DAMN Straight! Besides no one else can make you howl like I can."

Ben groaned irritated by Kevin's comment, but gasped as Kevin licked his cock clean and Ben doing the same.  
Once they were clean enough, Kevin helped him dress, grateful the hospital cleaned his clothes.  
Kevin helped Ben absorb different material in the room as they waited for Gwen, Lance and Albedo to finish up.  
Good things the bathrooms have locks and cubicles, not to mention gender specific ones.


	58. The Perfect Boyfriend

**The Perfect Boyfriend**

**Yes I know you've probably been waiting for this chapter.  
This will answer alot of questions you may have.  
Also I wanted to make up for not updating this.  
So enjoy and let me know what theme should the wedding be.**

With his new osmosian powers, Ben Tennyson has proven that with this new addition, he's stronger than before.  
Kevin liked it since he get to train Ben himself which means more alone time for the couple.  
The school was rebuilt which meant back to classes, studying and tests.  
One main concern was who would watch the twins during the day?

Kevin would watch them when he didn't have work and study for his G.E.D.  
On the days he couldn't Ben volunteered to take them with him to school.  
That was a big mistake since all the girls in the school wanted to see his kids.  
No one said anything about him being a teenage dad, mostly because they feared Kevin would hunt them down.

The guys thought it was cool seeing the wolf pups, the girls would squeal and awwww at them for being cute.  
Ben was using his new powers to good use when fighting crime and the wedding was going along nicely.  
One thing came to mind and that was the fact Kevin and Ben never had a first date!  
Ben realized this as he overheard some kids talking about first dates and what not or what to do on them.

Another thing was that the auto show Kevin missed actually called him to appear as the guest of honor.  
It turns out Kevin entered a contest in which the first place winner gets to have a car made and designed by a car company and headcase the auto show.  
Kevin designed a sleek, sports car he would make for himself and entered just for fun.  
It turns out his design beat everyone who had entered even the top car designers in the world.

So Kevin would get to go to the world wide car show and show off his prototype car.  
The thing is though he would be gone for two and a half months traveling.  
Ben and the whole family were very happy for Kevin, but still being apart that long?  
Ben knew this was an experience of a lifetime for Kevin and he would support him fully.

Soon it was time for Kevin to leave to the airport so Lance and Albedo volunteered to watch the twins.  
Ben, Kevin and Gwen got into Ben's car and drove to the airport getting front parking.  
They parked in front as Kevin exited the car with his suitcase and travel bag.

" Well this is it, remember what I told you."

" I know, make sure your car gets driven so nothing sits. And if Lance tries anything, I'll absorb silver and beat him with silver fists or a bat."

" That's my boy! Thank you for driving me and letting me do this."

" I'll walk with you."

" Security won't let you on without a ticket."

" What's the point of being an international celebrity if I can't spend time with my man before he leaves. See you in an hour!"

Gwen smiled as she sat in the car and watched them go inside the airport with the radio off.  
She turned on the radio to listen to music, but it picks up a police report about Ssserpent.  
Ben's ears twitched slightly as he heard it, but he kept walking with Kevin to his gate.  
Ben didn't want another attitude adjustment from Kevin so leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.  
Once they were near the gate, Kevin sighed looking at the plane before facing Ben.

" You know this will be the first time we've been apart since we got together."

" So when Eon kidnapped me and after the whole Julie and Gwenevere incident don't count right?"

" Those were because of enemies and besides this is different. I don't like being away from you."

" Me either, but when is another opportunity going to come along."

" Very true, but two and a half of no Ben will kill me."

" Same here, now how about a kiss to keep you steady until you return?"

Kevin smirked as they both leaned in for a simple kiss or so Ben thought.  
Kevin however grabbed Ben, pulling him close and slipping his tongue past Ben's full soft lips.  
Ben moaned as he closed his eyes and surrendered as they made out, not caring people started to crowd around them.  
When the need for air came, both released and Kevin attacked Ben's neck while squeezing his ample rear.

_' Attention! Final call for Flight 182 to New York is now boarding and will Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin please separate!'_

Ben was bright red when the crowd applauded and cheered while Kevin kissed his nose and made his way onto the plane.  
Ben took off back to Gwen asking about the police report which said Ssserpent was hiding out at a warehouse.

" Gwen drive back home and watch the twins for me."

" How are you going to to get without a car?"

" Simple by the call of the wild."

Ben shifts into his wolf form and takes off to the warehouse while Gwen drives home in his car.  
He arrives to scene where the police have the place surrounded and Ssserpent is by the window.  
Ben changes back and selects Goop to get inside the warehouse undetected or so he thinks.  
As he slides under the small opening, the door closes shut and his anti-gravity projector doesn't make it in.

" Trying to sneak up on me Tennyson? Thissss won't turn out like our lasst encounter."

He activates a switch as Goop is trapped in a large blender like device as it begins to spin.

" I've been sstudying you, learning how you think, I knew you would pick Goop for the job and now will be very sorry!"

Goop screams as the speed increases and is trying to keep himself together.

" By now you begin to feel yourself being separated into your components."

Kevin suddenly appears even though he's suppose to be on his plane to the auto show.  
Kevin distracts Ssserpent long enough for the police to break in and chase him out.  
Kevin pulls the switch and the machine stops spinning and Goop becomes Ben stuck under the glass.  
Ben opens his eyes to see Kevin and Kevin smiles back as they go home from this.  
At home, Ben and Lance are sitting on the couch while Albedo is making drinks and snacks in the kitchen.  
Kevin is sitting in his recliner and Gwen is standing next to him.

" Ben is more important than any silly car show, it's simple as that."

" This a big opportunity that you've worked so hard for."

" A guy needs to focus on his priorities like getting some new clothes for the honeymoon."

" I thought you wanted to spend time with Ben?"

" That's why he's going to come along. You're bringing Lance along right?"

" I have nothing better to do."

" So why go along with it?"

" If he's not happy, then I'm not happy."

Albedo would use Kevin and Ben as an example of what he and Lance should do as a couple.  
Albedo came out with drinks for everyone and noticed something very different about Kevin.  
Just as they were enjoying the drinks and snacks, Ben changes the channel to land upon Sumo Slammers.  
Ben wants to watch it, but he wanted go shopping with Kevin like he said he would.  
To his surprise Kevin lets him stay home with Lance while he drags Albedo along with them.  
Albedo saw that Kenny and Devlin were growling at Kevin which isn't normal since he is their father.

" Did you hypnotize him or something? I should be running for my life just for sitting next to you."

" Looks like Kevin has finally warmed up to you."

" Still that was odd and if he has no problems."

Ben raised a metal covered fist with spikes forming as Lance tried to place his hand on his leg.

" Don't push it Lancelot."

At the mall poor Albedo is carrying the boxes of outfits Kevin and Gwen bought.

_'How the hell did I get stuck as a pack mule? Oh well at least I picked up something to use against Lance later.'_

Albedo thought as Gwen tried talking to Kevin as they made their way to the elevator.  
Kevin pressed the button as he tried to ignore Gwen's annoying rant.

" I don't see how you would give up like that?"

" I love Ben and that's it."

" Still that's a big sacrifice for someone you love and what is Ben sacrificing for you?"

" Ben has already sacrificed enough! If you cared about Ben, you should have supported him about his feelings for me long ago instead of pushing him toward that Asian ho!"

" I'm just saying in a relationship, you both have to sacrifice to make it work and this isn't normal."

" The elevator is here. Just get on and forget about this!"

Gwen stepped only to fall down the elevator shaft and landing on the elevator.  
In the hospital, Gwen's left ankle is injured badly and is being bandaged up.

" That should teach you to look before you leap."

" Elevators don't act like that, I'm going to check it out."

" You should go home first, I'll ask Ben to check it out okay?"

Albedo steps out of the hospital room to see Ben and Kevin have arrived.  
Albedo explains that Gwen won't leave until the elevator is checked out.  
Wondering why Gwen would fall down an empty elevator shaft, Ben goes with Kevin back to the mall to investigate.  
When the mechanic leaves, Spidermonkey checks it out, but accidentally activates the elevator from the switch.

However, before the elevator could crush Spidermonkey, the elevator seemingly stops.  
_(you can briefly see Kevin's eyes glowing, indicating he stopped it).  
_Afterwards, Kevin and Ben go the movies where they watch the new Sumo Slammers movie.  
Gwen is curious about Kevin's recent behavior, but with her ankle she can't go anywhere.

Albedo volunteers since he's curious as well since Kevin never let's Ben go near Lance or go shopping for clothes.  
Lance agreed to babysit while Albedo followed Kevin and Ben to the movies hoping the movie was good.  
Once the movie ended, the couple walk holding hands and enjoy the peaceful evening until police cars go by.  
Ben's Ultramatrix picks up another police report and Kevin tells him to go while he can take the bus.

Ben goes to follow Ssserpent while Kevin walks toward Industry Boulevard with Albedo following him.  
Ben arrives and becomes Jetray to find that it was just Ssserpent's skin and leaves worried.  
Meanwhile Albedo is still following Kevin while on the phone with Gwen quietly.

" What is he doing so far?"

" So far just walking."

" Walking on Industry Boulevard?"

" Yeah, not exactly a garden spot."

Albedo screams as two huge building creatures come alive and start to attack him.  
Albedo transforms and uses a sonic howl to make a hole through one and try to dodge it.  
Soon he is surrounded by both creatures and is about to be hit when Way Big arrives in time.

" BEN!"

Way Big kicks the first monster and it turns into rubble into the ocean.  
Then he gets mad as the other bit his leg and he punches it into pieces.  
Albedo changes back to his human form tired and climbs onto Way Big's hand.

" How did you know I was here?"

" Gwen called, but she didn't say what you were doing here."

"I was following Kevin"

"You were spying on him?"

" I wouldn't be if I didn't have a good reason. Look what just happened

" This doesn't prove anything!"

" Ben I know you love him, but come on!"

" Of all the enemies we've encountered over the years, any one of them could have done this."

" Really? Able to bring inanimate objects to life?"

" Well... three or four maybe, Kevin can't do that!"

" Then how did he manage?"

Curious about all this, Ben goes to Kevin's mother's house to find out anything.  
She greets Ben kindly as he asks if Kevin was there this evening.  
She was confused since she knew Kevin was at the auto show, to which Ben apologized and left back home to find Kevin waiting there.  
They both go inside and Ben puts on a car program since Kevin likes cars since he's done so much for Ben.  
When it showed the World Auto Show, Ben paled as he dropped the remote as he saw Kevin standing near a very badass car he designed.  
Ben checks the date, it was recorded yesterday! Ben turns to the phony who has a blank expression on his face

" Alright who are you?"

" I was Kevin and I can be anyone you want me to be."

Kevin changes into Elena who was here the entire time!

" Elena? You made those buildings come alive and attack Albedo!"

" He was following me, he wanted to keep us apart."

" You hurt Gwen with the elevator and then tried to crush me!"

" You made it fall, I used the chips to saved you. The chips allow me to do whatever I want and all I want is to give you everything you want. So what's wrong with that?"

" What do you really want Elena?"

"Does it really matter?"

" Yes it does. Albedo has changed for better ever since he's been with Lance. If Lance let him do what he wanted, me and Kevin wouldn't be engaged and have two children."

" I can be more like Lance if you want."

" That's not enough and not what I want at all."

The doorbell rang and Ben went to answer it wondering how would come at this hour?  
As Ben opened the door, he was pinned to the wall in a flash, attacked by familiar teeth and lips.  
He looks up to see Kevin in a black and blue driving suit like a second skin with a huge smile.

**/The suit looks like the one Johnny Storm wears on the first Fantastic Four Film :)/**

" Kevin!"**  
**

" I came home on the first flight available. My booth is already setup and I have three days until they need me back."

Kevin looks to growl dangerously at Elena who also sends him a dirty look back.

" What is SHE doing here?"

" It's a long story."

" Then I'll make it short!"

Elena changes into her Nano-chip form and forms a deadly sharp claw.  
Kevin snorts before shifting into his wolf form and absorbing the metal from his keys and attacks.  
Kevin is holding her off while Ben selects Echo Echo quickly.  
He then becomes Ultimate Echo Echo as Kevin repeatedly slashes Elena.

She goes to stab him, but Ben blocks her attacks and she wraps her arm around him.  
Kevin leaps on her and all three crash through the wall onto the front lawn.  
Elena lifts Kevin up with ease and he hits her with a sonic howl, but she uses the nanites to seal his mouth shut.

" Put him down NOW!"

" OR WHAT?"

Ben releases four disks and surrounds her in a sonic wave, causing her to fall apart.  
Kevin hits the grass and pants as the nanites fly away from his mouth.  
She reforms as Kevin right when Ben is about to hit her and uses the chips to enter his mouth and starts choking him.

" Stop it! If you kill him then nobody can have him, is that it?"

" I love him."

" You don't know what love is. I've been in love with Ben for 6 years and now that I have him I'm not going to let some lunatic bitch or anyone take him away!"

Ultimate Echo Echo coughed up all the nanites before changing to Echo Echo and finally Ben.  
Kevin changes back and catches Ben, rubbing his back to help him breathe.  
Elena looks at them before saying one last thing.

" I may not know what love is , but now I know what hate is. You will see me again!"

Elena claims as she slinks into the sewers leaving Kevin and Ben.

" I'm gone for one day and some crazy ex of yours tries to take you away. You're going with me next time."

" I'm just glad you're safe and Lance is babysitting the kids."

" You read my mind you sneaky uke."

Ben blushed as Kevin carried him over his shoulder for some hot action inside the house.

**Phew that was an epic chapter!  
I hope I used the right characters.  
If not then I can change it no problem**


	59. Bachelor Parties

**Bachelor Parties**

**Hello all you loyal readers I hope you are all well.  
Anyway the wedding is coming up fast and I wanted to do this ahead of time.  
My birthday is almost here and I'll be 25 years old.  
So without further adieu enjoy this chapter :D**

It was a calm Saturday afternoon at the home of Kevin and Ben.  
Ben was glad Kevin was coming home and really glad the construction work was done.  
Ben had another room added which was designed and built for Gwen.  
The money they received from Stryker was put to good use other than saving for the kids college funds.

Another reason to invite him to the wedding since he helped them.  
One problem was how to contact Azmuth and invite him to the wedding.  
Albedo assumed he wouldn't come so he voted no, Ben wanted to.  
Gwen was happy since she got to decorate, and style it for herself.

Ben helped get her stuff from her parents house which was easy.  
Right now Gwen was in the backyard practicing her mana powers.  
Ben and Albedo were in the living room planning the bachelor party for them.  
The food and refreshments were already chilled and ready to serve for the guests.  
The entertainment besides dancing like fools was another problem to solve.  
The kids were playing in the playpen while Albedo was getting the movies ready.

" Are we really going to watch all the Twilight Movies?"

" Yes since the guys are going to watch the first season of Teen Wolf."

" I hate the fact that the wedding had to be moved from May to now."

" Well with Vilgax around why risk anything. Besides I don't want to think about that vile Squid traitor."

Ben nodded as he remembered infiltrating the Flame Keeper's Circle headquarters.  
Their so called Diagon was actually Vilgax in his true form deceiving them this whole time.  
So far he was weak and needed a space ship to rebuild his legacy, but Ben swore he would end this.  
It was weird not having Kevin there on the mission, but still Ben told him what happened over the phone.

So far Vilgax and the Flame Keepers haven't done anything big, but Kevin, Ben and Gwen still tracked him.  
Grandpa Max went to pick up Kevin since he didn't trust them both in a car after being separated for two months.  
Ben double checked all the supplies needed for the party since it started at 6p.m. and it was 5:30!  
The cake was delivered in the morning which was a dirty, perverted cake.

Delicious, cooked shrimp with cocktail sauce was set on the table chilled.  
Sodas, water and different liquors were ready to be poured and consumed.  
Gwen had her Ipod setup to play music and the livingroom was setup as a dance floor.  
Albedo moved the playpen into one of the rooms and had the baby monitor ready.

It was agreed, the girls party would be held at Kevin and Ben's house.  
The guys party would be held at Lance's and Albedo's house to be safe.  
The doorbell rang and Ben ran to answer it while Albedo setup the dvd player.  
The door opened and Ben was tackled by a black and blue blur.  
Ben squealed as Kevin lifted him up and he was in his driving suit.

" Finally you're home! I missed you so much."

" I missed you too and I wished you would have picked me up."

" If I did, then we would have been gone for hours with pit stops."

Kevin smirked as he sniffed Ben's hair and slowly licked and sucked his soft neck.  
Ben sighed as he ran his hands over Kevin's back, moaning as Kevin feasted on his neck.  
Then cold water hit them and both teens growled as they saw Grandpa Max with a water gun.

" Sorry boys, but you know the rules."

" It's our wedding and I don't see why we had to move the wedding date."

" Do you really want Vilgax to ruin our wedding and the honey moon?"

" No, but still I wanted a Spring wedding!"

" Look the sooner we get hitched, the less we worry about."

Ben groaned as he hid his face in Kevin's chest trying not to cry.  
Kevin patted his back as they placed Kevin's bags in the bedroom.  
Soon Kevin left with Max to the other party after making out with Ben on the couch.  
Ben's mother, Gwen's Mother and Grandma Verdona soon arrived after.

Then the female plumber kids and some of Gwen's friends from her private school arrived.  
So far it was fun, Albedo was mixing drinks and making sure the pups were asleep.  
Ben was drunk and trying to dance, but he kept twirling around.  
Soon he activated the watch and became Rath who was drunk as well.

" MAN! HOW DRUNK AM I! Oh my favorite song is on! LET"S DANCE!"

Rath yelled as he grabbed Albedo when Just Dance by Lady Gaga began to play.  
Albedo was in shock as Rath danced perfectly and showed him some moves.  
Gwen had her video camera rolling as Saundra and Lily were laughing their heads off.  
Albedo danced along, having fun and irked by the fact that Rath likes Lady Gaga.

" Oh lighten up Albedo of the Galvan, you and me getting married on the same day. Just cut loose!"

Rath said as he smacked Albedo hard on his butt as he kept dancing.  
Albedo gasped and growled as Rath licked his head and gave him a kiss on the mouth.  
Loud squeals filled the room as Rath chuckled at Albedo's expression.  
Rath then made his way to the buffet and gorged on the shrimp and spring rolls.

Then he had some Tequila Sunrises and chatted with some of Gwen's friends.  
Soon they were all watching Twilight and munching on popcorn.  
Rath was amazed and cried during Full Moon when Edward left Bella in the woods.  
Meanwhile the guys were on the third episode of Teen Wolf at Lance and Albedo's house.

Bowls of chips, dip, tacos,nachos,burgers,pizza and shot glasses filled the kitchen.  
Kevin was half-awake and saw that Lance was setting up the game Twister.  
Kevin and Lance started to play even though they were drunk.

" Don't try anything cute unless you want a black eye."

The game went on and it was amazing how flexible Kevin and Lance were.  
Although over stretching muscles is dangerous, but both wolves were very stubborn.

" Just give up, no one can top me. Besides I knew this was an excuse to check me out."

" You're not my type, but Ben though oh he must be a screamer."

Soon Kevin and Lance were fighting just like Derek and Scott were on the show.  
Both wolves rolled around in a blur, knocking chairs and tables out of their way.  
So much fun and mayhem took the night away and both parties were recorded.  
The afternoon sun filled both living rooms filled with hungover people.

Only some shrimp and about half of the cake was left with some drinks and ice.  
Ben was passed out on the couch and Albedo was sleeping with his head on Ben's lap.  
Kevin fell asleep on the floor sleeping next to Lance, who was on his back with a shot glass near his head


	60. Ultimate Sacrifice

**Ultimate Sacrifice**

**Hello and I want to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day!  
Here is the next chapter of Ben's Pet Wolf.  
Soon the wedding will come and enjoy :)**

The Bachelor parties continued with crazy antics for the brides mostly.  
Kevin's plumber badge goes off alerting them of a robot rampaging in the city.  
A drunk Lance was dragged by Kevin as they drove to where Ben and Albedo were.  
Kevin was alarmed by the screams and cat calls that were coming out along with the music.

Lance kicked the door open and growled at what he saw happening in the living room.  
Kevin was too upset to care about the front door as he came in next to Lance.  
Ben and Albedo were dancing in just their boxers with a male stripper in a black speedo in-between them.  
The stripper looked like Tom Cruise and was dangerously close to Ben and Albedo.  
Gwen and the other girls were giggling and recording with their cameras.

**(The song playing was Dance in the Dark by Lady GaGa :) The stripper's name is Bastion Hawk from Ben and the Wolves. Relax he's not after Ben!)**

Kevin snarled as he went toward the music station and clawed the Ipod killing the music.  
Everyone froze as Kevin and Lance glared and growled at the male stripper.  
Ben and Albedo were bright red as they redressed and tried to calm down their fiances.

" You owe me a new Ipod jerk!"

Kevin ignored Gwen as he focused on the stripper who was trying not to look scared.

" Step away from my Benji unless you want to lose something you'll need!"

Kevin seethed as his claws were forming and his teeth gleaming in the light of the room.

" Kevin please we were just dancing with Bastion!"

" Besides you should blame Gwen, she hired him to come here!"

" You should know better than to let some tramp be that close to you!"

" Besides we have a mission to go to so everyone get out after you clean up this mess!"

" By the way I am not a tramp! I have someone waiting for me so I need to get going. See you later ladies"

Bastion said as he got his clothes and his payment for the party.  
He congratulated Ben and Albedo and left home in his car.

" Don't forget I'm babysitting all four so Lance and Albedo can join you three."

" Okay mom just make sure they go to sleep on time."

Soon the five left to fight the tall six armed robot attacking.  
Kevin absorbed metal and formed spiked maces as he charged at the robot.  
Lance and Albedo shifted and clawed at the robot's feet.  
Soon Kevin was electrocuted while Lance and Albedo were kicked away.

" So this is the tough guy Kevin Levin?"

Soon the robot was hit by a wave of mana blasts and rammed by Humongousaur.

" Actually I'm the tough guy!"

Suddenly the robot starts to strangle Humongousaur so he turns into Ultimate Humongousaur.  
He fires missiles which the robot falls to his knees and then is being punched to death by Ultimate Humongousaur.

" Ben stop it!"

" Dude what are you doing?"

" Please stop."

" Not good enough!"

" Ben stop it now!"

" My name is not BEN!"

Suddenly Ultimate Humongousaur smacks Kevin away and tried to punch Gwen.  
He picks her up as he raised his fist up again to punch her as she tries to get free.

" Ben whatever is wrong let us help you."

" How many times must I tell you, Ben is not my name."

He goes to punch her, but hits a mana shield as Gwen lands on the ground and hits him with a huge mana ball.  
He hits the building harshly as he tries to regain his balance and goes to punch again when Albedo lands on his arm and bites him.  
Ultimate Humongousaur roars in pain as he tries to remove the white wolf.  
Lance latches onto his other arm and hits him with a sonic howl.  
Gwen runs to help Kevin up from the smack.

" Someone had his dots off his dice."

" Kevin look at his eyes! I think Albedo is controlling him."

" How can he do that if he's here with us? Ben told me he gave up being an enemy long ago."

" Well we better do something before this gets worse.

Ultimate Humongousaur manages to knock Albedo and Lance away and strike the ground.  
Kevin looks up to see he was about to get hit when Gwen hits him with another mana blast.  
Soon Ben's eyes change color and an argument begins between the both of them.

" Hey what's happening to me?"

" I'll tell you what's happening, I'm taking back what you stole!"

" You can't hit me with my own fist!"

" It's not yours, it's mine!"

They began to bicker back and forth while punching each other while.  
Kevin gets annoyed by the bickering and hits him with a car, sending them far away into a construction site.

" Did that little stunt make you fell better about the stripper?"

" Yeah a little, but I didn't want to hurt him."

" Speak for yourself Levin, I can feel myself bruising from that assault."

" Quiet Albedo! I hope he's okay. He never acts like this unless something is bothering him."

" Maybe I can use a spell to bring Ben back."

The four run to where Ben was and Gwen focused and her spell book appeared.  
She turned some pages until she came upon a spell that could help.

" I got it. Maybe. Imperium Menectrum!"

The spell cleared the dust and brought out Ben in his human form curled up in a ball.  
Kevin smiled as he and Gwen went toward Ben only to stop.  
Ben stood up with his eyes glowing bright red and glaring at them.

" DON"T CALL ME THAT!" His eyes changed to bright green.

" It's okay Gwen it's me." " NO IT"S ME!"

Soon Ben was punching himself, along with his eyes and voice kept changing.

" Okay not funny anymore, how do we stop this?"

" Maybe a sleeping spell. SOMNIS!"

Ben stopped and fell onto his back asleep, but changed into Ultimate Humongousaur.  
Lance, Kevin and Albedo help move Ben onto a flatbed and tie him down with metal cables.  
Gwen calls Dr. Borhez, a therapist, to see what's wrong with Ben.  
She asks him if he has issues with his mom when he was young.

" My mother tried to eat me before I even hatched!"

" When I was four, a clown at the circus my mom took me scared me."

" Not exactly what we're looking for. Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

" I don't see this helping at all and it's a waste of money!"

" I dream of freedom from Ben Tennyson!"

" Ahh now we got something, but you are Ben Tennyson."

" No I am not part of him! I live, feel and tired of being inside this disgusting human body!"

Kevin smirked since he remembered Albedo always complained about that and Albedo just huffed when everyone looked at him.

" Who are you calling disgusting? Have you ever smelled our own breathe!"

She tries to hypnotize the two personalities so that they can resolve their issues in their sleep and asks what he dreams of.  
Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur answers and says that he's going to kill Ben.  
He suddenly wakes up, breaks his arm free from the steel wires and chokes himself, attempting to kill Ben.  
His eyes glow green and Ben shouts out that he's killing both of them.

Dr. Borhez gets scared and runs away asking them to pay for her work later.  
Ben starts saying that his head is hurting and looks to them for help.  
Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur glows red and Ben disappears, and leaving behind the Ultramatrix apparently turned off.  
Kevin picks up the Ultramatrix with a upset face and Gwen in shock along with Lance and Albedo.  
Ben slowly wakes up and finds that he is inside the Ultramatrix.

" Uhhh Weirdest dream...? Hello? Gwen? Kevin? Lance? Albedo? Am I dead?"

" He's not dead."

" How do you know Kevin ?"

" I just know and if Ben is dead, I would have felt something."

Gwen uses her mana to track Ben and the Ultramatrix glows bright green.

" There. He's in there. There's something else with him. Something dangerous."

" I'm too young to die and too famous, not to mention handsome and smart and talented and charming let's not forget that! I'm engaged to a very handsome guy with two kids, But if I am dead, chances of the place with the fired red light is not where I wanna go!"

Suddenly a short earthquake comes and from under the earth come out Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire, Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Big Chill and finally Ultimate Humungousaur. Ben is shocked and Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur wanted to kill him to set the Ultimate Forms free. Ben quickly explains that they can't do that because they are all him. Ultimate Echo Echo calls Ben a liar, and screeches at Ben.  
Sentient Ultimate Swampfire said that they have brains and hearts like any other life forms have and that they are all alive.

" (_Transforms into Ghostfreak)_ Ghostfreak! _(Phases through Ultimate Spidermonkey's web) _Now, your under my control!" _(Bumps into Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur's chest)_

"HA! You don't understand anything, do you Tennyson? You can't control us! Not ever again!"

Ultimate Big Chill freezes Ghostfreak and turns back into Ben.  
So Ben turns into Heatblast to melt the ice, then transforms into Brainstorm and runs away.  
Ben transforms into Diamondhead and fights them.  
They all hit him together, so he is forced to turn back to Ben.

Gwen's full Anodite form comes and takes them out to save Ben.  
Ben says that he had enough of being nice to them and turns into Way Big.  
He throws Sentient Ultimate Big Chill and Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo into an Ultramatrix like building and slams the others down into the ground.  
Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur calls out a retreat, Sentient Ultimate Big Chill questions his retreat idea but decides to do it anyway.

Meanwhile Albedo and Lance watch Gwen's body on the outside to make sure no one tried anything.  
Meanwhile Kevin was flying the Rust Bucket 3, approaching Galvan mark II when a giant hologram recording of Azmuth's head appears.

" You are approaching Galvan territory. You must be of low intelligence so I give you this warning. Leave now otherwise your vessel will be destroyed by the automated weapons system."

" Azmuth it's me Kevin."

The recording plays again as Kevin sighs angry as he flies through the hologram.

" I hate recordings, almost as much as I hate people telling me what to do! No wonder Albedo didn't want to invite him to the wedding among other things."

Kevin thinks that nothing will happen, but although he was able to dodge the automatic security system, he crashed the Rust Bucket 3 and blew it up.  
Kevin comes out of the crash covered in metal with just a headache and coughs as the dust settles and clears around him.

" Uh I hope there's a bus service to earth. I hope he's home."

He saw that Azmuth's tower is close but when he got closer to the door, a big Galvanic Mechamorph came and told Kevin he can't pass, so Kevin got ready for a fight. Kevin shifts into his wolf form and dodges the blasts from the mechamorph. Azmuth hears the battle going on and continues with whatever he's working on. Kevin lands on the back of the mechamorph and runs his claws on it's back over and over again as they land on the ground. Kevin dusts his hands off, thinking he's won when it reforms and proceeds to step on him.

Back to Ben _(as Way Big), _he was walking around looking for a way out with Gwen flying next to him.  
Ben asks Gwen what is with the glowy body and not her human one.  
She tells him that her astral form was the only way to get into the Ultramatrix.  
Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey captures Gwen in a web, but she just burns it off.

The Ultramatrix times out and Ben turns back into himself, so the Ultimate Forms ambush him and take him by force.  
Gwen tries to get closer to save him, but Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo throws his sonic disks at her which distracted her.  
Back to Kevin who is still fighting the giant mechamorph as he yells, hoping Azmuth is listening.

" Sure Tennyson may have messed up the Ultramatrix, but he's put himself on the line again and again. He's risked his life a hundred times for people he didn't even know, for slobs like me and for jerks like you. He's a hero and more important...he's my best friend and the love of my life. He's my soul mate, the mother of my children and my only reason for living for if he dies, I would be right behind him. I'd follow him anywhere no matter what because I love him and no one can ever take his place in this world or in my heart."

Kevin sees Azmuth call off the mechamorph and appear before him.

" You know you could have called first."

" I don't have your number."

" You Kevin Levin are evolving. A tiny speck of hope finally for this universe."

" Oh I don't know if you want to come or not, but here."

Kevin hands him a wedding invitation and Azmuth smiles as he read it.

" So it's true then. You and Ben are getting married with twin boys and are both alien werewolves. Although I'm surprised Albedo is getting married and to Lance Lavigne."

" Wait a minute. You know Lance?"

" I was friends with his parents until I found out they were killed. They left me a video message in the event of their death and told me to watch out for their son. For now we must help Ben and I will answer your questions later."

Back to Ben, Gwen was distracted by Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Doom attack.  
Ben was about to be thrown in a pit of fire by the Ultimates so that they could be set free.  
Gwen suddenly gets really angry and blows up the sonic discs.  
She starts unleashing more of her immense Anodite power, But Ben begs her to stop, because she could lose her humanity.

She says that she will no longer be under an immense power surge _(so she gets to keep her humanity) _and tells Ben that she is going to destroy all the Ultimates. The Ultimates realize their fate, but just before Gwen destroys them, Ben orders her to stand down. He willingly wants to ultimately sacrifice himself so he can set his Ultimates free. Ultimate Humungousaur grabs Ben and takes him to the pit of laser fire. Ben asks Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur whether he could have a last word with Gwen. He hesitates, but yet he trusts that Ben won't trick them.

" You don't have to do this. You have twin boys and Kevin remember?"

" I know Gwen, but I don't know when they branched off and became individuals, but they deserve to live."

" So do you. Kevin will kill himself if you die Ben."

" I need you to watch him and my boys, make sure they stay good okay?"

Ben gives Gwen a kiss on her forehead and looks at her one last time.

" Goodbye cousin."

Ben walks toward the laser fire pit and turns to face the Ultimates.

" You probably won't believe this, but I never intended for all of you to suffer like this. I'm sorry."

Ben takes one last breath and jumps into the fire pit with his eyes closed.  
He slowly wakes up to see Kevin, Gwen, Lance, Albedo and the Ultimates surround him.

" What happened?"

" Your sacrifice reset the Ultramatrix. The glitch in it has been fixed. From now on any ultimate form created will be a reflection of you and nothing more."

" I jumped into the pit. Why am I still alive not that I'm complaining mind you.

" You were willing to sacrifice everything to set them free. That is a self sacrifice more rare than anything I've seen. I look forward to the wedding coming up."

" Hey Azmuth it's been a long time."

" How do you know Azmuth?"

" My parents were friends with him for a long time until they died."

Then Sentient Ultimate Humongousaur reminds where are the ultimate suppose to go.  
Kevin suggest they go back into the Ultramatrix, but he gets a harsh glare from Ultimate Humoungousaur.  
This tells Ben that they are sorry of what had happened in the Ultramatrix, but Ben said he contained no hard feelings.  
Azmuth creates a portal to take him home and the Ultimate Forms to a planet that they would live in peace on.

" Wait. I'm sorry for how I acted. You're not as bad as I thought you were."

" Well given the circumstances, I would be mad also so no worries.

Soon the Ultimates and Azmuth leave and Ben feels proud about helping them out.  
Ben blushes as Kevin nuzzles his face and neck, relief coming off him in waves.

"Well now that has been taken care off, how about we go to the Burger Shack, my treat."

" Really? You never treated before Levin?"

" It's the least I can do for my best guy. And my best friends."

Kevin wraps an arm around Ben as they all made their way to the Burger Shack.

" To think all this happened on Valentine's Day.

**Happy Valentine's Day Players :)**


	61. A Knight To Remember

**A Knight To Remember**

The rehearsal dinner always happens the night before the wedding, but not this time.  
So far it was going smoothly in the church and right when the dinner was suppose to happen.  
Plumber Badges go off making our brides and grooms pissed for bad timing.  
Lance and Albedo were Plumbers now which meant they would go with the trio on missions sometimes.

Turns out the Flame Keepers were finally making a move after so long.  
Ben as Rath, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo and the Plumbers are fighting the Flame Keepers' Circle.  
The Flame Keepers' Circle is planning to take Vilgax to Diagon's heart so that he may regain his power.  
During the conflict, the Flame Keepers Circle detonates explosives in the warehouse they are fighting in and gets away.

Kevin is able to capture one member and takes off his mask revealing Winston from the Forever Knights.  
Since he had been mind controlled by the Lucubra, Diagon was able to control him and anyone else who had originally been controlled by the Lucubra.  
They take Winston to the Forever Knights who are with Sir Cyrus and Driscoll.  
Ben confronts them and they fire on sight hoping to get rid of him.

He turns into Fasttrack and steals their weapons then reverts to normal.  
Ben tells Cyrus about Winston's membership in the Flame Keepers' Circle and Cyrus attempts to execute Winston.  
Ben stops Cyrus from executing Winston when he explains that the squire couldn't help himself.  
Ben demands to know what the Forever Knights have to do with Diagon.

Driscol tell them the tale of Saint George a knight who fought the Diagon in the middle ages.  
Using his sword Ascalon, he ripped out Diagon's heart, but Diagon did not die, he was just not as powerful.  
George sealed the Diagon back into his own dimension until he was able to defeat him for good.  
Ben then tells Driscoll that he knows that George is alive and that he wants to speak with him.

Diagon then takes control of Gwen and explains to them that if Vilgax gets his heart, that he will be able to take control of the entire universe.  
Driscoll takes the team into George's quarters which has alot of writing all over the walls.  
Gwen uses her mana powers to read calculus equations on the walls and figures out where Old George is.  
She tells the Forever Knights then they knock out Ben, Gwen and Kevin and lock them up.

Later on the knights find George at and invisible shrine, which travels between Diagon's dimension and ours.  
It was built by the Flame Keepers' Circle, and he tells his Knights he must get the heart.  
They go through the shrine and FKC Members jump out from statues and attack and outwit all of the Knights with their dimensional jumping abilities.  
But George just walks through all of them and easily knocking one of them out.

He finds the heart pierced through his old sword and is about to grab it when a tentacle pulls him back.  
The dying Vilgax grabs the heart and returns to his normal form, then the sword falls into his hand as a forever knight suit grows on him.  
He gains new powers and takes out Edwards, Cyrus and the knights and FKC members with one blow from his right arm.

Winston walks over to him _(being controlled by Diagon)_ telling him that in order to be powerful enough to rule the Universe he must break the seal that the Lucubra was trapped in _(this was a trick)_. The team is flying in the Rust Bucket 3 with a mentally disturbed Gwen. Ben wanted Lance and Albedo to watch the kids, but Ben's parents called and said they had them. Lance and Albedo were whispering to each other, trying not to disturb Gwen at the moment.

" She doesn't look good Ben."

Kevin pointed out as he kept the ship steady.

" I'll go talk to her. Just make sure we don't crash Kevy."

Lance chuckled while Albedo was drawing some battle formulas to use against Vilgax.  
Ben makes his way to his cousin, who was sitting with her arms around herself with a distant look in her eyes.

" I feel very sick."

Gwen kept her gaze at the window, trying to calm her nerves.

" Well with the way Kevin drives who wouldn't?"

Ben tried to make Gwen laugh, but it made tension worse.

" Can't you be serious for once? He was inside my head and I felt like a puppet. It was disgusting and you can never understand that."

Gwen felt like crying thinking it would the feeling go away and Ben sighed before revealing something.

" Yes I do. When I became that skeleton Cereboan when I thought Kevin, Devlin and Kenny were dead. I was full of rage and I felt sick after because I actually enjoyed the raw power and not caring who was in my way. Hearing Julie scream as I broke her bones and made her bleed only fueled my urges for revenge and that fact that I wanted to harm you for being near Kevin's body."

Gwen was shocked by this and felt herself feeling a bit better, but still it helped.

" I never knew you felt that way after all this time. Thank you for sharing that, but it was my fault I couldn't do anything to stop him."

Gwen rubbed her head as Ben felt his guilt build up and he felt his chest become tight.

" No if anything it's my fault. The Forever Knights,Vilgax,Diagon, I should have put all this together before."

A small smile appeared on Gwen's face as she heard her cousin.

" It was all our faults, we didn't know what we were dealing with. No need to blame anyone even if it would make everyone feel better."

" Even though all the evidence points to Ben, I don't blame anyone. Besides if I blamed Ben, he would cut me off in a very bad way."

Kevin pointed out even though he really tried not to hear their conversation, but the ship seemed to echo every sound.

" Can't you think of anything else, but sex for once Kevin?"

Ben snarled and Gwen giggled at their fighting which didn't happen alot.

" Well I can think of the different positions we can try later at home."

Gwen was about to laugh when she gets a vision and sees Vilgax walking up to the seal, fighting the Knights as he goes.  
They begin to fly there but realize that they won't get there in time, Ben instructs her to teleport them.  
Kevin puts the ship on auto-pilot and begins arguing with Ben which reveals more than intended.

" Did you forget I'm Osmosian or what? I was mutated and afraid that I would have killed you! What made you think I wouldn't understand?"

Kevin's eyes met Bens as he saw pent up anger in Ben's matching his own.

" I was the reason you were mutated in the first place! You didn't hurt me the way I did to Julie and enjoy it!"

" I bit you when we became mates so it is my fault despite Lance bit me in the first place."

Lance growled as he saw Kevin point his finger at him.

" HEY! Don't blame me for your problems half-breed!"

Gwen kept trying not to laugh, but she felt her will breaking.

" Do you have any idea how upset I was when you were kidnapped by Eon?"

Albedo rubbed his left temple since their argument was giving him a headache.

" I wasn't even there and I never thought Kevin would act like that."

" What are you guys talking about?"

Ben looked confused since he didn't know what they were talking about and Gwen finally said something.

" It's true Ben, Kevin almost attacked everyone, even Paradox if me and Gwendolyn hadn't stopped him."

Ben didn't respond which irritated everyone, but he kept the same disposition.

" I assumed he would, it's Kevin and also why do you care? You're still mad and jealous that Kevin's with me!"

Gwen felt her anger finally get too high from Ben's comment as she finally told him off.

" Because I saw something I never wanted to see again! I saw Kevin fall apart after he watched you being tortured!"

Ben stood there as he processed this information and Albedo finished for Gwen since she was trying to lower her anger.

" He cried his heart out Ben, from what I was told he broke down and that is something I never thought Kevin would do."

Ben felt his heart tighten and faced Kevin, who had his face covered by his hair.

" You cried Kevin? Why didn't you say anything when we got home?"

What Ben heard next wasn't what he was expecting the brute to say.

" Yes I did and it's not exactly easy to explain an emotional breakdown to anyone. I couldn't help you and the fact the twins would have been next if we didn't get there on time. Like I told you before I can't live without you and where ever you go I will follow!"

Kevin raised his head as hot tears ran down his face and he pulled Ben against his body, burying his face in Ben's hair.

" I..no one told me about that. After the video ended I was laying there broken and empty as I felt my blood drip from my wounds. I kept wishing you were there Kevin and when I saw the full moon I felt something snap and then it's all a blur after."

Ben hide his face in Kevin's chest and let the tears soak the material as they both cried silently and held onto each other.

" I know I keep things in and don't share, but I'm glad you don't push or press the issue."

" I don't want to lose you and I know in your own way you will."

Ben and Kevin looked into each other's eyes and dried their tears as they felt better from the crying.

" Okay I'm ready to transport us to the shrine now."

Gwen's eyes became pink as she tried to repress this sad moment while Lance and Albedo were drying their tears as well.

" Another way of saying she doesn't want to hear us being all mushy."

" And yet she wonders why she's still single."

She teleports them to Diagon's Shrine leaving the Rust-Bucket 3 to continue flying on autopilot to their destination.  
When they get there Gwen is knocked out from using her energy to teleport them to the shrine.  
Ben tries to get Vilgax to stop, saying that Vilgax doesn't know what he is doing, but Vilgax argues otherwise.  
Ben then proclaims that he knows what he is doing as well, and he becomes Eatle.

Eatle shouts his name and gets ready to battle, but Vilgax shoots a very powerful beam at him and Eatle is knocked out or so it seems.  
Kevin absorbs a forever knight helmet and shifts into his wolf form to fight Vilgax, but the villain easily counters him out by swinging his right arm and falls onto the ground growling as he tried to get up. Lance and Albedo manage to land near Vilgax and try to fight him as best they could in their wolf forms.

" Well well the Galvan is now a loboan, figures you end up with Levin's twin."

Vilgax laughed at the two wolves and didn't see them as a threat.

" I'll kill you for everything you've done to me and ruining my rehearsal dinner!"

" Prepare yourself you tentacle face coward!"

Despite their training both wolves were tossed aside and gasped at what they saw next happening before them.  
Ben slowly walks toward Vilgax with his eyes bright red along with his teeth and claws forming with a black aura surrounding him.

" You're either brave or foolish to try to fight me boy. You must not care about your children or your mate."

Ben ran his claws along the ground and felt his blood lust rising faster and faster seeing his arch nemesis.

" You have no idea what power I have or what you are about to unleash. How do you know I have children?"

Ben asked even though he wanted to sink his teeth and tear Vilgax limb by limb and feast on his flesh.

" You would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not know about you and Levin being Loboan mates. I'm surprised that there aren't more little mongrels running around the way you two are."

Ben felt something snap inside of him like with Eon and with Cash only his mind becoming feral and wild.

" I'm only going to tell you this once, when you mess with the wolf...YOU'LL GET THE FANGS!"

Ben roared as he transformed into the skeletal cereboan scaring not only Vilgax, but Gwen and Kevin as well for his roar woke them up.  
Vilgax was scared for once in his life, for all the worlds he'd conquered, he never encountered such a malevolent beast.  
The Skeletal wolf eyed his opponent and snorted at how small Vilgax was compared to his beastly form.

" I never thought I would see a Cereboan with my own eyes. I thought they were all wiped out years ago, but here you are."

Vilgax felt the raw power and evil surge off the skeletal wolf and kept his cool before the feral animal.

" I knew it, you have a lust for power that will never be filled and yet I use to fear you."

Ben felt his jaws ache as his greatest enemy was before him like a bag of meat.

" To control the entire universe would be perfect, but if I can control you like this as a pet then everyone will know I was able to tame Ben Tennyson as my personal pet!"

Vilgax launched an energy wave, but a stream of black smoke from Ben's mouth canceled the attack and hit Vilgax dead on!  
Vilgax screamed as the smoke entered the armor and burned him all the while the skeletal wolf knocked the sword out of Vilgax's hand.  
The sword flew into the cracked wall as Ben started to thrash Vilgax without mercy or hesitation.  
The beast licked his claws to savor the taste of Vilgax's blood which made him want to tear him limb from limb.

Green blood and metal shards fly everywhere as Ben repeatedly clawed up his arch nemesis with ease.  
Gwen made a barrier to protect herself and Kevin who barely missed the metal shards and blood.  
Lance and Albedo managed to get behind the barrier barely dodging the flying metal.

" Kevin you have to stop Ben otherwise once he's done with Vilgax, he'll come after us!"

Kevin snarled before he braced himself to face his fiance in such a state.

" If this doesn't work, you're fired as our nanny! BEN STOP RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!"

Kevin's eyes were glowing bright yellow as Ben turned to face his mate with blood covered claws and fangs.  
Glowing red met yellow as the beast stopped his assault despite the fact his collar was still on.  
Ben's tail knocked Vilgax into the wall, pressing the sword further breaking the seal open.  
They all watched as Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension screaming._ (That was the trick that Diagon was playing).  
_As Gwen mentions that Diagon now has his heart, Old George regains consciousness as he picks up his sword.  
Old George is transformed, his armor is donned, and his youth restored, which reveals him to be the first knight.


	62. Solitary Alignment

**Solitary Alignment**

Last time on Ultimate Alien, Vilgax was taken into Diagon's dimension after getting a viscous beating from Ben.  
Old George picks up the sword known as Ascalon and is returned to his young form.

" Whoa, I don't believe it."

Gwen felt more confused if she wasn't already.

" Yeah you think he would have helmet hair."

Albedo patted his hair thankful it was normal and healthy.

" This is what the Diagon saw and let the Diagon come!"

He walked slowly toward Ben and the team only to stop as Ben in the skeletal wolf form growled at him.

" You have my permission to genuflect at this time."

" I'll genuflect whenever I want to."

Kevin snorted at the comment while Lance felt like smacking him.

" Kevin! It means to kneel before him."

" Oh really? Then not going to happen."

Ben stood near Kevin now aiming his rage at George.

" You need to put the sword down NOW!

" And why would I do that Master Tennyson? Ascalon is mine."

" No it belongs to me!"

They turned to see Azmuth appear and Azmuth focused on Ben.

" So the rumors were true about a skeletal cereboan and yet I never would have imagined it was you."

" Azmuth that's your sword?"

Ben didn't know to react to Azmuth's claim, but kept his attention on George.

" Hence the word mine, try to keep up Tennyson."

Azmuth faced George, watching him hold the sword he's kept in his possession for too long know.

" I haven't the time to banter words with you Azmuth. The monster lies there and now it's time to finish this!"

George unsheathes Ascalon and runs toward the crack in the seal only to find it empty with no sign of Diagon anywhere.

" With the seal broken, the monster can enter and exit this dimension anytime."

Everyone wanted to face palm at this since they already knew that.

" Now to stop this foolishness, give me back my sword."

" Not with the monster still living. If you want it back, come and take it!"

" You think I can't? I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, Sculptor of worlds and smartest being of 5 galaxies. Of course I can take it. Ben Tennyson take it from him!"

Without a second thought the skeletal wolf charged at George and went to bite him only to have the sword stab the top part of his mouth.  
George tugged to remove the sword, but he was spat out and hit the ground without major damage to his body..  
Kevin manages to get George in a headlock while Albedo tried to remove the sword from Ben's mouth.

" What? Let me go!"

" Make me old man."

"Respect your elders, stripling. And by the way, hair pulling? Seriously? You fight like a girl."

" _(Gwen attacking Sir George)_ Wrong! I fight like a girl."

" No argument there now bring it on old man!"

" Who are you calling old you senile dog!"

The sword came out with ease, but Albedo was sent flying into the wall as George retrieved his sword.  
Ben charged at him again only to be slowed down by a energy wave fired from the sword.

" I've been going easy on you. Stay down."

Ben snapped at George as he felt his instincts go crazy at his new target.

" Like that's gonna happen."

George then made a tornado, but the wolf kept coming towards him until George used the power of the sword to down them all down.  
Ben was human again and was trying to get up as George made a portal and leaves the cave.  
Ben demands that Azmuth tells him why he is making it look like he is involved with the Diagon and Forever Knight affair.  
So Azmuth teleports him, Ben and the team to a volcano on Primus.  
The volcano erupts and the team runs away, however when the lava pours over them.

" Huh that's weird it's not hot or burning us."

Azmuth explains that he is immersing them in images and that they are like ghosts who can't be touched by anything or seen.  
Azmuth changes the environment to the laboratory where he use to work with his love, another Galvan named Xenith.  
Xenith walks in and speaks to Azmuth about spending some time outside the lab, so they go outside and have a picnic together.  
Azmuth speaks to Xenith about harnessing the primal forces of the universe, which she believes isn't right.  
Azmuth promises that he will try to view things her way as they gaze up at the night sky.  
Xenith points out a planetary system in perfect alignment which inspires Azmuth to create a sword.

" This sword can cleave right through reality and into the primal forces."

" It's irresponsible to create things without considering the ramifications."

" It's not my job to worry about what happens next, but what happens now.

" Well that makes since true enough."

Azmuth jumps to hit Ben, but a black furry, clawed hand blocks the hit.  
Azmuth sees Kevin's eyes glowing yellow and brighter than usual.

" No one touches or hits Ben except me!"

Azmuth decided not to provoke Kevin's wrath this time.

" Well he's missing the point. I was once young and stupid like he is at this very moment."

Azmuth goes on to create the sword anyway, but Xenith leaves him before he finishes it.

" She never came back did she?"

Gwen was sad at the realization shown in the memories.

" No and that Ben Tennyson is the point."

Ben just shrugged his shoulders.

" What does ignoring your girlfriend have to do with me?"

" When was the last time you and Levin ever did anything as a couple?"

Lance knew this was crossing a line, but he was curious about their relationship.

" This is not about me and that's private!"

" True we haven't gone out on a first date, I think Ben is ashamed of going out with me."

Ben snarled at Kevin's remark knowing he was joking, but still he got riled up.

" Oh shut it Levin! You know damn well with two kids, how can you go out? Besides with Gwenny here what privacy do you have?"

Albedo snapped since he knew privacy was hard to come by and he understood completely.

" ANYWAY! What happened to the sword?"

Azmuth explains that the sword he created was later stolen by an Incursion warrior who hoped to use the sword's power to unite the many warring factions of his home-world. The result was the destruction of the Incurison's planet. Seeing the destruction he had caused, Azmuth tells them that he hid it away and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the Omnitrix as an apology to the galaxy and Xenith. However, he then immerses them in a scene of a primitive planet he had encountered in his studies. The planet is revealed to be Earth in the middle ages.

Azmuth tells them that at this period in Earth's history an extra-dimensional creature called the Diagon and his servants the Lucubra were invading Earth with hopes to conquer the entire dimension. Many knights had tried to stop the creatures but had failed under their mind control. Albedo was trying to keep this nauseous feeling down seeing body parts and blood flying along with screams of agony. Only the strongest knight, Sir George (who had somehow live for 900 years) was able to defeat the Lucubra, but couldn't stop the Diagon.

The invasion of the Diagon convinced Azmuth that the sword must be used again, so he presented the sword to Sir George as he was the only one worthy of wielding its power. George named the sword Ascalon and used it to cut out the Diagon's heart and stabbed the sword through it. The Diagon, however, would not die even though it's heart was removed. So George cast it back into its own dimension, and sealed it in so that no one would ever unleash it by mistake and keep te world safe.

The violence and gruesomeness of the scene causes Ben and the team to feel great discomfort. Lance was affected the most since he still remembered the massacre of Cereboa in which he saw everyone he knew and his parents slaughtered like animals. So Ben demands that Azmuth return them to the cave and he does. Gwen started to shake from the vision so Ben hugged her to calm her down. Kevin hugged Ben and Gwen while Albedo hugged Lance who was trembling.

" So what's wrong with letting George using the sword to kill the monster?"

Ben was curious since he didn't know how powerful this sword really was.

" Because the monster won't underestimate him a second time and George won't hit his target. Meanwhile the power will overwhelm him and corrupt him as well.

" So you're saying the sword needs someone worthy. Someone handsome and wears a nifty jacket."

Ben figured the only person capable of handling a dangerous weapon would be himself.

" Didn't you learn anything, the power will overwhelm you if not make you corrupt and unstable."

Gwen was angry at the cockiness and lack of regard her cousin was showing at the situation.

" Haven't you learn anything over the past 6 years? I'm the go to guy when it comes to saving the universe."

" You can barely control the cereboan powers and the power of Ascalon could make it unstable like Levin's mutations."

" Even if I could find George I need something of his to track him down."

Gwen tracks down George using a piece of his hair that Kevin pulled out during their fight. Gwen finds him in Area 51, so the team go there. While Kevin, Lance, Albedo and Gwen battle the Forever Knights guarding the area, Ben transforms into Humoungousaur again, then into Ultimate Humungousaur, to battle George alone. During their fight George is able to relate to Ben by explaining how their heroic ability is both doubted, so Ben and George make an agreement that if George loses to Diagon, he will give Ben the sword. Ben and the team meet up at the cave again and he tells them what the compromise with George is.

" At least we have two chances to stop this thing. George deserves the right to have his shot."

Ben did understand why George was so set of stopping Diagon himself, being doubted by your family and friends hurts deeply.

" You could be right. What I told you about building the Omnitrix and Ultramatrix are true, but I never told you the true reason. I was hoping she would have noticed."

Kevin looked at his phone and gaped at the time it was now.

" I had no idea it was 11:30 pm already."

" Oh we only have half an hour left."

" You're right I totally forgot about tomorrow."

" Time flies when you're having fun and a wedding is stressful."

Azmuth was happy despite the impending looming feeling of death and the end of their world.

" Well the big day is tomorrow which means we'll be Ben and Kevin Levin."

" And we'll be Albedo and Lance Lavigne."

" All right Ben and Albedo come with me and we'll see the grooms at the ceremony?"

Gwen saw the sad faces, but hey tradition was tradition no matter what.

" I hate dresses and I don't want to wear one!"

" Relax once it's over, I'll be tearing it off your soft and slender body on the honeymoon."

" Please last thing I need to picture is you and Ben alone!"

" Don't mind him since him and Ben haven't been intimate for two and a half months."

As Azmuth left back home, our team went to their separate cars until Kevin gave Ben a breathless kiss and Albedo just got in the car with fresh hickeys on his neck.

**Read and Review Players unless you want to wait for the wedding chapter :P**


	63. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

**Well the time has finally come my readers.  
This story, my first story is coming to a close.  
Relax this isn't the final chapter here.  
There are some things that need to be tied up first.  
I just want to say that this has been a great ride.  
I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed.  
Also making this story your favorite even though it's long.  
Also a big thanks to Mantinas who helped me with this.  
So without further adieu enjoy the wedding! :)**

Stress. Stress is bad and little things can make it worse.  
Right now Ben was stressed out and the wedding was 2 hours away!  
The caterers brought the wrong food and the flowers weren't setup in the church.  
Albedo was calm as he was finishing his vows and Ben hasn't even started.

" I can help you with your vows if you want."

" How do you write a feeling into words?"

" Just remember why you chose Kevin and how you feel about being with him. That he makes the world more tolerant to be in."

" Awww you're such a softie aren't you Alby?"

" ONLY LANCELOT CALLS ME THAT!"

" Well the bitch is back, so only an hour and a half until the ceremony."

Albedo huffed as he checked his hair and dress along with his makeup.

" Did...did you dye your eyebrows?"

" No they've always been white, you just don't notice!"

" Well you know the saying, the carpet has to match the drapes."

Ben howled in laughter as Albedo snarled in anger at the comment.  
Gwen was guarding the door to ensure they didn't see the grooms before the ceremony.  
Meanwhile Grandpa Max was guarding the groom's door.  
Kevin was fixing his tie while Lance was finishing his vows.

" I don't see you writing your vows."

" That's because I already know what to say."

" I never thought I would get married with kids and a home. I figured I would just float along alone."

" Well without Ben I wouldn't be here since he's my whole world."

The door opened and Grandpa Max came all fancy with a shotgun in hand.

" Alright it's time for you both to be at the altar."

" Do you really need a shotgun now?"

" I know you care about Ben, but when will I get another chance."

Both grooms shook their heads as they made their way to the altar.  
The priest was already there with the guests in their seats.  
Kevin stood to the right of the priest while Lance stood to the left.  
The church was decorated in Tiger Lilies and Desert Roses with the guests in their seats.

Soon everyone stood up as the music began to play as the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the aisle.  
Gwen was the maid of honor in her odd pink dress and shoes.  
Her brother Ken was one of the groomsmen standing across from her.  
The flower girl spread petals of daises and lilacs all over.

Soon the music signaling the bride played as Ben and Albedo came walking down the aisle.  
Carl was walking beside Ben while Azmuth was on Albedo's shoulder.  
Kevin's breath hitched as he saw Ben in his wedding dress coming his way.  
Lance was trying to keep from jumping Albedo in front of everyone.

" Do you give this bride away to this man?"

The priest asked Carl who smiled as he answered.

" Yes I do. Take care of Ben for us Kevin, he is yours now."

Ben hugged his father as tears ran down both their faces.

" I love you dad and thanks for everything."

" I love you Ben no matter what."

The priest turned to see Azmuth ready to give Albedo away.

" Do you give this bride away to this man?"

The priest asked Azmuth who smiled as well.

" I do and take care of each other."

Azmuth hopped onto Lance's arm as he pulled Albedo toward him.  
Albedo smiled and gave Azmuth a kiss on the cheek shocking the Galvan.

" Thank you and I'm glad you came to the wedding.

Azmuth smiled as he hopped on Carl and they went to sit down.  
Ben faced Kevin intertwining their hands while Lance and Albedo did the same.

" Dearly beloved we are all gathered here to witness the joining of four souls in holy matrimony.  
Marriage is a sacred bond that must not be rushed into or be broken by doubts, regrets or temptation.  
The love we see today proves that no matter what dangers or problems may come, anything is possible.  
The brides and grooms have written their own vows and will now read them out-loud.  
If anyone believes these four should not be wed, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone looked around to see if anyone would say anything, but no one did even though Gwen was the main suspect.  
Ben took a deep breath before he looked into Kevin's eyes and spoke without fear or doubt.

" Kevin. I remember the day we first met like it was yesterday. When I saw you, I knew you were the one for me even though I was 10.  
Still despite what has happened between us, I still love you and I want to spend all of my days by your side no matter what."

" Benji. I waited 6 years to tell you how I feel. I never thought it would happen with me getting bit and all among what we've been through.  
I never really cared until I met you and being with you has changed me for the better. We have two beautiful kids and an awesome house.  
If you were taken from me, I would follow you because I can't live with you my love."

" Lance. Before I met you, I was always cold and kept everyone away. Being stuck in a human body made me angry and changed my view of things.  
When you saved me that day in the ocean, I thought it was reckless and not worth saving me. You showed me that it's okay to open up and show your true self. That is something I will always love about you."

" Albedo. I've lost the ones I love and had to witness the extinction of my species. I always figured I would always be alone. When I saw you that day, I knew there was no one else for me. Despite my flaws and mannerisms. You stayed by my side no matter what. You gave me children and a home and good friends.  
I know we'll get through any obstacle together."

" Now it's time for the rings. Will the ring bearers please bring the rings."

The ring bearers were Devlin, Kenny, Kail and Alf which they looked adorable.  
They were in little tuxedos matching their parents colors carrying the rings on pillows.  
Ben and Kevin took their rings from Devlin and Kenny while Lance and Albedo took their from Kail and Alf.

" Now Kevin and Lance place the rings on Ben and Albedo's ring finger while saying " With this ring I be wed". Then Ben and Albedo you do the same to Kevin and Lance."

" With this ring, I be wed."

" With this ring, I be wed."

" With this ring, I be wed."

" With this ring, I be wed."

" Kevin Ethan Levin do you take Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to be your lofty wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through sickness and health till death do you part?"

" Damn right I do!"

" Benjamin Kirby Tennyson do you take Kevin Ethan Levin to be your lofty wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through sickness and health till death do you part?"

" I do with all my heart."

" Lancelot Lavigne do you take Albedo Tennyson to be your lofty wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through sickness and health till death do you part?"

" Without a doubt!"

" Albedo Tennyson do you take Lancelot Lavigne to be your lofty wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through sickness and health till death do you part?"

" I do."

" By the power vested in me I now pronounce both you couples married. You may now kiss the bride."

Kevin smashed his lips onto Ben's and Lance did the same to Albedo.  
The whole church cheered and whistled at them until Kevin's hands began to roam Ben's body.  
Lance made sure his fingers found the zipper on the back of Albedo's dress for later.  
Soon the need for air came and both couples separated and blushed.

" Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to announce and congratulate Kevin and Ben Levin and Lance and Albedo Lavigne! Married March 19th 2012 at 4:30 p.m."

Cheers filled the air as the happy couples made their way out of the church and to the reception dinner.

**So sweet next chapter will be the Reception dinner and then the Honeymoon :)**


	64. Honeymoon

**Honeymoon ;)**

**I know this is a big shock that this is ending.  
My plan was to end it along with the show.  
The final episode is this friday so I plan to have this story finished by this coming saturday.  
Which means more updates than usual for one story.  
The last chapters will have the show in it so surprise.  
So until then enjoy this epic and major lemon :D**

The Bellwood Hall was filled with the Wedding Party of Ben, Kevin, Lance and Albedo.  
Ben was enjoying himself despite one little setback that made him angry at Kevin.  
It turns out that Kevin had some of their clothes sent to the hotel for their honeymoon.  
Unfortunately he shipped Ben's tuxedo in the suitcase to their honeymoon suite.

Which meant Ben was stuck in his wedding dress until they go to the hotel.  
Albedo was in the same predicament and also both couples booked the same hotel!  
Different rooms, but still weird for them going to the same place.  
Ben sighed happily as he watched the pups dance with some of the little kids.  
They were going to be a year old soon and their birthday party hasn't even been figured out.

" Got your mind on something Ben?"

Ben gasped as he felt Kevin's breathe on his ear and then growled.

" I'm still mad at you for sending my tux to the hotel! My feet hurt with these heels on!"

Kevin shrugged and then an evil smirk appeared on his face and looked around their table.  
Ben and Kevin had their own table which was next to Lance and Albedo's.

" I know what will change your mood so don't move and stay quiet."

Kevin whispered into Ben's ear as he crawled under the table and faced Ben's waist.  
Ben gasped as he felt cold hands push up some of his dress and pull the green shorts he on underneath.

" Hey! Kevin don't, my family is here and OH! Okay!"

Ben bit his lip as he felt Kevin's tongue lick his cock under the table and very glad no one could see.  
Ben and Kevin knew he was never quiet when they were intimate and with their families here is bad.  
So Ben kept his mouth closed as best he could despite the moans that threaten to come out.  
It didn't help that Kevin started to blow him and Ben grabbed the table and his claws came out.  
Soon someone walked toward the table and it was Saundra, Ben's mother.

" This is a big day for both of us Ben. My little boy is all grown up with a husband, kids and a home"

" Well mom I'm still young and I will visit you."

" I'm glad you're still wearing your dress, but I thought you going to change?"

" Well...you see...Kevin accidentally sent it with out clothes for the honeymoon and I have nothing else with me."

Ben felt okay, but he felt his climax coming which made his face flush and his breathing became louder.

" Sweetie what's wrong?"

Suddenly the lights went out and Ben screamed as he came, glad that the lights went out.  
The lights went back on after 3 minutes and Saundra saw Kevin with a grin on his face.  
While Ben had a blissful expression on his face and his eyes glazed over.

_' Just like me on my wedding day, I'm glad he found someone.'_

Saundra thought as she went to sit with her husband and father in law.  
Bastion the stripper was there with his boyfriend Joey.  
Joey had red and blue streaked hair with hazel eyes that sparkled as he watched Bastion get drinks.

**( Yes Joey the Phoenix from Ben and the Wolves. This is his human form :)**

The reception was beautiful, dancing, alcohol and toasts were made to the two happy couples.  
First thing was the throwing of the guarder belt from the two brides.  
One condition, the grooms couldn't use their hands to remove it.  
Kevin chuckled as he used his tongue to remove the guarder and trailed it along Ben's leg who gasped from the touch.

Lance used his teeth to pull the guarder off Albedo and blew the hot air in his mouth to make Albedo shudder.  
Cat calls filled the room and Gwen was giggling as she recorded with her camera.  
With the belts in hand, Kevin and Lance steadied their aim and launched the belts into the eager crowd.  
Bastion caught the first one and grinned as Joey blushed from his gaze.

The second one was caught by Cooper who looked toward Gwen as she blushed and giggled more.  
Next was the bride's bouquet in which Ben and Albedo were ready.  
They turned around and tossed them at the crowd of women.  
Gwen's brother Ken caught the first one and just blushed as girls squealed around him.

The second one landed on Azmuth, who was in shock as Ben and Albedo laughed at his expression  
Soon it was time to go with the food and drinks gone and everything was being packed up.  
Gwen and Saundra agreed to watched the pups while the couples were on their two week honeymoons.  
The limo arrived and both couples got as they waved and thanked everyone for coming.

The back of the window read Just Married as it drove to Ben and Kevin's house.  
Once it drove off, the two couples raced inside the Rust Bucket 3 and soon flew to their honeymoon destination.  
Luckily for them the Caribbean was easy to book with white sand beaches and blue oceans filled with tropical fish.  
The trip was quick as they walked to the hotel and saw their bags were already waiting for them.

" I have reservations under Levin."

" I have reservations under Lavigne."

" Okay let me just look these up and yes we have your reservations. Mr Levin your Honeymoon sweet is on the fourth floor. Mr Lavigne you have the other Honeymoon suite which is on the 6th floor, here is your key and you both enjoy your honeymoons."

As they grabbed their room keys, the receptionist checked out Kevin and Lance.  
Her face became deathly pale as she ran off since Ben and Albedo caught her and growled.  
Ben and Kevin took the first elevator while Lance and Albedo took the second elevator.  
Lance and Albedo got to their suite and Albedo placed their bags near the bed and was amazed by the size.  
It was red and blue with tropical designs and a balcony with a view.  
Albedo sat down and removed his heels, feeling the pressure disappear.

" Put these sandals on, we're going to the beach."

" What a way to start our honeymoon. I love you Lancelot."

Lance:" I love you too Alby."

Albedo followed Lance unaware of what he had in store as they made their way to the beach.  
The sun was setting making the sky bright orange as Ben and Kevin entered their honeymoon suite.  
There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice as Ben removed his heels and sighed as the pressure left.  
Soon his lips were covered by Kevin's as he growled in need.

Ben gasped as he saw Kevin was already out of his clothes and focusing on the dress.  
He pulled the troublesome garment off and sucked on Ben's neck, remarking it.  
Ben moaned wildly as he felt cold hands rub and tease his nipples eagerly.  
Soon the green shorts were torn apart as Kevin sucked on the right nipple while his left hand rolled the others in between his fingers.

Two and a half months of no Ben was torture and Kevin was making up for lost time.  
The softness of Ben's skin and his scent were divine and addicting.  
Kevin grabbed the lubricant on the bed and lathered three fingers.  
One finger slid in and Ben's moans increased as it moved in a circle.

Kevin grabbed both their cocks and started stroking them both as another finger went in and stretched the tight muscles Kevin loved.  
Soon the third finger was added and Kevin attacked Ben's prostate, making Ben scream from the pleasure.  
Soon the fingers and hand were removed making Ben growl at Kevin.  
Kevin sat on the bed and brought Ben onto his lap hovering his entrance over his cock.

Ben slid onto Kevin's cock and moaned as he went all the way in.  
Kevin shook as the hot, tight muscles clamped down on his cock and waited for Ben to adjust.  
Kevin started to move his hips and was rewarded with throaty moans from Ben and leaned back on his hands as he watched Ben bounce up and down.  
Ben placed his hands on Kevin's abs as he moved his hips to start a rhythm which made both wolves moan loudly.

The bed creaked as Ben rode Kevin and felt a hand grab his cock and stroke him as the thrusts became faster.  
Soon Ben came with a loud howl and covered his and Kevin's stomachs and moaned as Kevin licked him clean.  
Kevin growled as he kept thrusting as he released into Ben, very glad he doesn't need condoms anymore.  
Without breaking his thrusts, Kevin flipped Ben onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Ben just moaned as Kevin grabbed his hips and kept going without stopping.  
The moonlight filled the room and Kevin shifted into his wolf form and licked the back of Ben's neck.  
Ben gasped as he was stretched more and felt a clawed hand pinch and rub his nipples.  
Ben was glad to have this moment with just him and Kevin.

With twin boys, Ben would doubt there would be another chance like this.  
He felt something tickle his stomach and saw that Kevin's tail was stroking him in time with the thrusts.  
Ben felt his nails and teeth lengthen, his ears become pointed and his tail brushing against Kevin's chest.  
After a few throaty moans, Ben howled his release for the second time all over the bed and shuddered as Kevin kept going after his second release.  
Ben blinked as his eyes became kinda blurry, but yelped as he was pinned to the floor and watched Kevin become his Cereboan form.

" Kevin you don't have to keep going if you're tired."

" Must mate. Burning heat, burning, can't stop!"

Ben giggled before he was making out with one head while the second one licked his chest and stomach.  
The third one was licking his cock with need as the night went on for the couple.  
Meanwhile let's check on Lance and Albedo shall we?  
In a secret grove of palm trees on the white sandy beaches, Albedo was riding Lance's cock while Lance laid in the sand.

Lance watched Albedo's face, lost in ecstasy and his entrance clamping down on him.  
His heart swelled as he found his true soul mate after what he's been through.  
Soon Albedo release with a gasp and Lance jumped up and pinned Albedo against a tree.  
Lance shivered as a cool breeze hit his overly warm body.

The moonlight shined upon them and Lance shifted as he kept pounding into Albedo's pliant body.  
Albedo wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and laid his head next to the wolfs head.  
The erotic moans made the wolf growl as he increased his thrusts and licked Albedo's neck.  
Albedo moaned louder as he felt Lance's tail start to stroke him.

His ears came out twitching as he listened for anyone walking around.  
You never know when someone could pop out and ruin the moment.  
His tail came out next and was wagging erratically from the pleasure coursing through his system.  
Soon he felt the pressure increase and the sweat drip down his body.  
Albedo howled his release and sagged bonelessly as Lance kept going and licked him clean.  
Albedo whimpered as he was placed on his hands and knees by the older wolf.

" We can always stop and relax. Why wear yourself out?"

" Need burning through system. Must mate before urge goes away!"

Albedo yelped as he felt Lance bite him slightly as he continued to pound into him.  
For the first three days, neither of them left the room except to answer the door for room service.  
Once Ben and Albedo were less sore, the couples enjoyed the peaceful and exotic Caribbean.  
They went on tours of the islands, tried the cuisine and local history of the island.  
One day all four were on the beach as the sun shined on the blue ocean waves.  
Ben ad Albedo were making a sand castle while Kevin and Lance were competing on who could find different sea shells and what not.

" So Levin took you as the Cereboan? I'm surprised you're moving around."

" Well despite the pain after I woke up, the pleasure was indescribable."

" This is really nice, the four of us getting along with no stupid fights."

" Too bad they can't stay like this all the time."

" Well we could always hypnotize them, but then it would be boring."

Ben and Albedo smiled until Kevin ran over their sand castle with Lance chasing him with a live crab!

" YOU BIG BULLIES!"

They both smirked as they began throwing sand balls at them and started a sand ball fight.


	65. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

**Alright people the end is coming.  
This is the first of the ending chapters.  
So enjoy this chapter and stay cool readers :)**

The Rust Bucket 3 was making it's way back home from the Caribbean.  
Lance and Albedo were asleep while Ben was sitting with his head on Kevin's shoulder.

" I can't believe the honeymoon is over. I wish we could have stayed longer."

Ben said in a happy, serene voice as his eyes were sparkling brightly wishing it would last forever.  
Kevin looks at Ben and smiles as he wraps one arm around him and smiles in content until Ben's cellphone goes off.

" I thought you turned it off."

Kevin frowned at the fact that a cellphone interrupted the happy moment.

" Yeah when we were on vacation and I just turned it on now. WOW 20 messages from Gwen?"

Ben checked his voice-mail and gasped at the messages from his cousin.  
The final one left was really ominous and dark and the panic on Gwen's voice didn't help at all.

" BEN PLEASE ANSWER THE PHONE, SOMETHING BIG HAS HAPPENED AND IT HAS TO DO WITH VILGAX! THE KIDS ARE FINE JUST GET TO LANCE AND ALBEDO'S HOUSE WHEN YOU GET THIS!"

Ben hung up his phone and started to tremble violently from the message..  
Kevin felt Ben tremble and set the ship to auto-pilot as he tried to calm him.

" Did something happen? Ben talk to me!"

Ben kept looking forward as he soft in a scared tone.

" Gwen said to go to Lance and Albedo's house when we get back."

Lance and Albedo woke up and wondered what was going on.

" Are the kids okay?"

Albedo felt his nerves falter as Ben explained Gwen's message.

" She said they're okay and for us to hurry. It has to do with Vilgax."

" Well let's go already!"

Kevin put the new coordinates in and let the ship fly since Ben wouldn't go of him.  
Kevin didn't mind it one bit and rubbed Ben's back to calm him down.  
When they arrived, fire trucks and plumbers surrounded the area.  
The ship landed and Lance and Albedo jumped out trying to get past the firemen.  
Ben and Kevin gasped as they saw the entire house was burned.  
Lance and Albedo were talking to Gwen who turned to see Ben.

" BEN! Thank goodness you guys are alright!"

Gwen hugged her cousin and greeted Kevin keeping a calm exprression.

" What's going on here?"

The firefighters scurried around like flies on garbage as they made sure the fire was put out for good.

" Me and Saundra were returning home from baby shopping and went to check on Lance and Albedo's house. When we got here, it was burning out of control and we managed to save some personal items, clothes, all the baby stuff and Lance's car."

Albedo and Lance waled around the ashes of what use to be their house.

" Why would someone burn our house down?"

Albedo wanted to cry because he loved this house so much and it was hard to find.

" This was a warning. Come look at this."

The four and Gwen walked toward Albedo and a saw a symbol burned into the grass.  
It was a mix of Vilgax's and the Flame Keepers along with a message.

_"If you value your lives, heed this warning and stay out of Diagon's way!"_

" Fucker! He's crossed the line and beyond!"

" Looks like the final battle is about to begin."

Gwen knew this was bad, but one question came to mind.

" I didn't think it would happen this soon. I wonder where Lance and Albedo will live?"

Albedo was talking to what looked like an insurance man and Lance was sniffing through the debris.  
He started digging in the center of where the house stood and unearthed an ornate wooden box.  
Albedo came towards the team with a slip of paper and a sad expression.

" Well the good news is that our insurance covers this and the house will be rebuilt. Unfortunately it'll take 8 months to rebuild and we need to find a place to stay."

Albedo looked to Ben and Kevin, hoping they would help them out.

" Well good luck with that and I wish you guys all the luck you need."

Ben and Gwen glared at Kevin and Lance came by Albedo wondering about their situation."

" NONONONONONONONO AND HELL NO!"

" They have no where to go and they're our friends!"

Ben stated and he wasn't surprised to see Kevin react this way.

" We have two spare rooms not being used. What's the harm in helping them?"

Gwen knew they had the room, the big thing in the room was that Kevin and Lance hate each other.

" I can barely tolerate Lance in the same room. He won't be staying in my house."

" Your house? I need to talk to you NOW!"

Ben pulled Kevin away while Gwen chatted with the current house guests.

" I love you with everything I have, but why have them live with us?"

Kevin knew they needed help, but the thought of Lance being in his house was too much.

" Because it's the right thing to do and they have helped us with so much. I'll make it worth your while Kevy."

Ben traced his fingers along Kevin's chest and felt the muscles twitch slightly.  
Kevin growled before grabbing Ben and giving him a breathe taking kiss.  
Kevin released Ben and walked toward Gwen with a blank expression.

" We talked and you can stay with us until your house is done. NO more, NO less and you follow OUR rules!"

Albedo smiled as his stress level went down while Lance just had a blank expression.

" Thank you Kevin and we promise to behave right Lance?"

Lance growled as Albedo jabbed him and helped them move their stuff and Lance's car into the Rust Bucket 3.  
Gwen giggled since she knew what Ben did to make Kevin agree.  
Once the ship landed at Ben and Kevin's house, each of them were carrying boxes.  
Gwen set up Kail and Alf in the room across from Devlin and Kenny.

She was relieved their baby stuff was saved and made sure they were asleep.  
Lance and Albedo were setting up their temporary home in the room across from Ben and Kevin's bedroom.  
Thank goodness Ben had the entire house soundproof, but was sad since the room was suppose to be a gaming room.

" I want to thank you both for helping us out."

" No problem, just making sure you guys are comfortable."

Gwen and Ben were helping their new house guests comfortable.

" Yeah well I need to work on my car so excuse me."

Kevin bumped into Ben's shoulder roughly before leaving the house in an angry mood.  
Ben rubbed his shoulder before going after his husband only to be hugged by his mother and father.  
She came to make sure Ben was alright since she was there with Gwen when the house was on fire.  
Ben reassured his mother and asked his parents to watch the pups who agreed no problem before going after Kevin.

Gwen saw Kevin leave in hurry so she, Lance and Albedo got in Ben's car and followed Kevin.  
Turns out Kevin had a storage place rented out for his weapons business and was currently making his car able to go under water.  
Ben walked to see Kevin was under his car, putting something under the car and sighed.

" Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

" No. It's just I hate the fact that Lance is going to be living with us."

" It's just until their house is done. You know I love you and only you right?"

" Yeah I know. Sorry about bumping into you."

" No major damage, but I can make you feel better."

Before Kevin could ask, Ben skillfully unzipped Kevin's zipper and nuzzled Kevin's cock covered by his boxers.  
Kevin dropped his wrench and moaned softly from the touch, making Ben smirk hearing the noise.  
Ben pulled the boxers enough to free Kevin's cock and started to suck the tip.  
Kevin harden quickly as Ben began to bob his head and hold Kevin's hips down.

Kevin rolled out from under the car and grabbed Ben's head.  
Kevin looked at Ben with lust burning in his eyes and veins.  
Kevin came with a howl and petted Ben's head as he was licked clean.  
Ben sat back, panting with his eyes glazed and face flushed as Kevin redid himself before hugging Ben.  
A lough cough interrupted the moment to reveal Gwen, Lance and Albedo at the door.

" Well now I know what Ben did to change Levin's mind."

" I was installing a part on my car to make go underwater."

" Oh I bet you were. Now can we go somewhere fun?"

" Let him finish installing whatever he was doing and then we can go.

Kevin smiles as he goes under the car with the part needed in hand.  
Soon the Esoterica arrive surrounding the space and making Kevin roll out in front of Ben.

" Esoterica! It's an ambush!"

Ben activates the Ultramatrix and becomes Four Arms.  
The Esoterica begin firing yellow energy blasts and Gwen makes a mana shield to shield the three.  
Albedo and Lance fight off the ones outside to even the odds.  
Ben and Kevin are doing good beating the intruders, but Gwen wants one of them captured which isn't easy.  
Soon the Esoterica begin to leave when one is trapped in green mana.  
Gwen and Kevin were shocked to see Ben in human form with green mana around his hands.

" I don't believe it, you unlocked your mana powers. Also they can't teleport through mana."

" Thanks Ben, but I can handle it here."

" Don't hurt him, we need to know why they attacked us."

" Start talking."

The captured Esoterica refused to talk so Kevin grabbed the part and pressed a button in which long metal spikes came out of it's sides.  
It wrapped around the creature and Kevin shifted, baring his teeth and claws at the creature.  
No response so Kevin turns on the machine and then the creature spills his guts out.  
Turns out they are destroying those who stand in Diagon's way and they plan on bringing Diagon into this world.

" We'll do more than interfere. We're here to stop Diagon here and now!"

" I though you were giving George a chance."

" He had his chance Albedo. It's been two weeks."

The team goes to the Flame Keepers' Circle headquarters and find out that none of the members are there.  
Ben transforms into Clockwork and uses his powers to show that they have all left to free Diagon.

" The seal is that big stone thing right?"

" That's the only thing keeping Diagon from coming into our dimension."

" That and us."

Meanwhile, we see Sir George is at the Area 51 fortress, rallying the Forever Knights to fight Diagon. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrive at the location of The Seal with the Rust Bucket 3, they find the Forever Knights and the Flame Keepers' Circle at war and neither side is winning.  
Ben asks Kevin to land the Rust Bucket 3, who hesitates, but does so anyway.  
Ben tries to tell the Knights that he is here to help but the Knights refuse to listen and attack them.

They force Ben and the team back into the Rust Bucket 3.  
Gwen used her mana to keep them back, Lance and Albedo shifted.  
They use their sonic howls to knock most of the knights back.  
Kevin in his wolf form, absorbs metal and fights alongside Gwen, Lance and Albedo.

Ben used his mana to fight as well, but seems to be running out quickly.  
Ben transforms into Goop to fight them since talking isn't working.  
After a difficult fight they are able to defeat them with ease.  
Gwen creates a mana shield at the door of the Rust Bucket 3, which was not closed, to prevent the other attacking Knights from coming in.

Gwen then senses Esoterica soldiers in the Rust Bucket, but still in between dimensions, watching the team without attacking.  
Ben convinces Gwen to that they must leave the Rust Bucket, and Gwen uses her shield to push the Forever Knights out of the way, as Ben, Kevin and the others exit. Gwen uses her powers to point out where the Esoterica are entering this dimension, and Ben transforms into Fasttrack to knock them out before they can attack. Once that is finished, they proceed to the Seal, but realize that they cannot move through the many battles occurring to get there.

Meanwhile Sir George, Winston and other Forever Knights are approaching the Seal. As they get close, Winston informs Sir George that he will protect him.  
While passing through the caves in which The Seal is set, they are attacked by Conduit Edwards, who fires an energy bolt at George while he isn't looking.  
Winston jumps in front of George and takes the blast for turns around and attacks Edwards.

Edwards is moves between dimensions for a while, firing at George before George is able to stab Ascalon through Edwards, killing him.  
George runs over to Winston, who tells him that it was an honor to be his squire, then dies.  
George says that Winston died not a squire, but a knight, and that his death will not be in vain. He runs forth to the Seal.  
George reaches the Seal and hears Diagon's voice. Diagon claims that he will rule this dimension and take over it.

The Seal cracks and Diagon lets out a minion of his, to destroy George.  
This turns out to be Vilgax, who has been fused with a Lucubra and reborn with Diagon's power.  
While this is going on, Kevin has an idea, and tells Gwen, Lance, Albedo and Ben to follow him.  
They fight their way through, reaching several high-tech catapults that the Forever Knights are using.

" You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

" Yeah Ben get in! I'm thinking Cannonbolt."

" Alright, just make sure you stay alive and reach the seal unharmed."

" I've had your back this whole time and I plan to stay there for a very long time."

" If anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love you Kevin Ethan Levin, my one and only love."

Kevin faces Ben to remember his face in-case something happens and kisses him sweetly.

" I love you too Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, my true mate."

Ben gets in and shifts into his wolf form and the catapult launches him into the air.  
Ben hits the Ultramatrix and becomes a wolfen Heatblast as he flies towards the seal.

" You know I should have teleported him there."

Meanwhile George and Vilgax are fighting each other and both seem to be evenly matched.  
At this moment, Heatblast bursts through the ceiling of the cave and lands inside interrupting their fight.

" I shouldn't be surprised to see you here Vilgax. Guess you can't keep a good man down!"

" Tennyson. You've been my greatest adversary. It's only fitting that you should be here to witness my moment of triumph!"

Vilgax runs off into the darkness as Ben and George follow after him.  
Ben looks in silence as he passes the dead bodies of Forever Knights.  
They arrive to see Vilgax move forward towards the Seal and breaks it!  
Though it remains intact and in place the cave wall around it crumbles and reveals Diagon's Dimension behind it.

**The next chapter is The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 Players :P**


	66. The Ultimate Enemy Part 1

**The Ultimate Enemy Part 1**

As the war between the Forever Knights and the Flame Keepers' Circle continues, several Forever Knights are attacked by a group of Esoterica.  
The green weapon of one of the knights is knocked across the ground over to Kevin's feet with little damage and scratches.  
Kevin picks it up, connects his Plumber's Badge to it, and uses it to continue fighting with ease.

" How many Esoterica soldiers are there?"

" Too many to count for my taste."

" And yet you complain that you never get to do anything fun."

" So you don't count as fun?"

Gwen made a mana dome around the four and knocked the soldiers far away.  
A large tremor suddenly appears as the four make their way to the seal.  
Vilgax stands before the seal as George and Ben prepare themselves to fight.  
Vilgax launches white spheres of energy as Heatblast dodges them and fires fire balls.

Vilgax moves in and out of the dimension as he prepares to destroy the seal.  
The team arrives to watch as George is knocked back by a large ball of energy.  
Heatblast launches a sonic fire howl, hitting Vilgax directly and then making a ring of fire before hovring near Kevin.

" I thought Vilgax was dead?"

" Which Time?"

" How come Heatblast looks like a wolf?"

" Ben was in his wolf form when he selected him to fly towards the seal earlier."

Vilgax walks past the flames, undamaged from the attack as it seems.  
He fires at the team, however Gwen is able to shield them with a large mana field.  
Unfortunately Vilgax has been able to damage the seal just enough.  
So that Diagon is able to produce a wave that transforms every living person on the planet into an Esoterica.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo and Sir George are not effected due to Gwen's mana field  
Cooper is unaffected due to ship transforming into a suit of armor around him, but every being on earth is now under Diagon's control.  
Vilgax attacks again, with a large energy ball that breaks Gwen's mana shield.  
Another mana shield appears and Heatblast's eyes are glowing bright green.

His wolf features are gone now since he used his wolf energy for the mana.  
Heatblast is able to use his fire to melt the rocky ground under Vilgax, and he sinks in.  
Vilgax is trapped, shoulder high in the rock as Ben returns to his human form.

" Here put this on."

" Away with that."

" This iron keeps Diagon from controlling you."

" Ascalon is the only protection I need."

" Good thing I had the collars reinforced."

" Really? When?"

" After what Azmuth showed us, I placed metal in our collars to prevent mind control from getting us."

" Exactly when did you do this?"

" On the honeymoon when we went on those island tours. I figured it was the perfect time."

The cave started to shake interrupting the conversation.

" Gwen."

" I'm on it. A spell to stop the Diagon."

Ben turns toward Kevin and hugs him briefly before looking into his eyes.

" Protect Gwen and stay alive."

" Have I ever let you down before?"

Ben smiles as Kevin kisses his forehead before leaving with Gwen and Lance.  
Albedo gets beside Ben growling at Vilgax who is struggling to escape.  
He asks his master Diagon to give him more power, so that he may free himself and break The Seal.  
Diagon agrees and Vilgax glows blue and grows stronger as he breaks out of the rock.

He attacks Ben and George, and Ben transforms into Eatle to fight him.  
Albedo uses his sonic howls to knock Vilgax off-guard.  
Eatle fires many energy blast and soon Vilgax falls.  
George makes an energy dome to trap Vilgax, but Vilgax pushes through it.

He grabs the energy connected to Aschalon and swings George around and slamming him into walls.  
After a long and difficult battle, Eatle is able to ram into Vilgax and send him flying.  
Vilgax breaks through several buildings and crashes into the top of a pyramid.  
While George, Albedo and Ben think that he has been defeated, Vilgax raises up and breaks the top off of the pyramid, then throws it at them.

Eatle is able to cover and protect George, but the large building falls on top of them.  
Vilgax crosses the wreckage and approaches The Seal, as he starts to destroy it.  
Meanwhile, Gwen, Lance and Kevin have taken the Rust Bucket 3 back to her house in Bellwood.  
They need to retrieve a spell from one of her books with which she may be able to confine the Diagon.

" So far so good."

" Maybe they left town when they became Esoterica."

" I seriously doubt mindless servants would disobey their master Diagon."

Soon the three were facing an army of Esoterica filling the street.

" Hey I said maybe."

The soldiers start attacking and Gwen makes a mana shield as Kevin and Lance prepare to fight."

" I could be hitting your mom or Grandpa Max."

" Last thing you need is your family members mad at you."

" Yeah well Grandpa Max wouldn't want either of us to go easy on him."

" Making sure we're on the same page."

Kevin fires blast after blast from his gun and Lance using his sonic howls to knock them back.  
They hold them off long enough to enter Gwen's house, and for Gwen to put up a large mana dome around it, to keep the Esoterica at bay.  
As Vilgax is attempting to destroy The Seal, Diagon is angry at him, for the power he was given was more than enough to break The Seal.  
Soon a green mana bubble appears from the rubble and reveals Eatle, George and Albedo unharmed.

" Did you say vessel or fossil?"

" He is the Diagon's pawn and his doom is at hand."

" Let's just hurry before the Diagon escapes!"

The three begin to attack Vilgax again who denies he is being used by the Diagon.  
Gwen, Lance and Kevin are still at her house, and Gwen is disappointed to find that none of her books have any spell that could hold Diagon.  
The Esoterica finally break the shield, and she, Lance and Kevin are forced to flee.  
They Esoterica attack them outside of her house, and the three begin fighting them again.

Kevin using the weapon he took, and modified during their stay at Gwen's home.  
They Esoterica surround them, and Gwen tries to create a shield around them, but is mentally attacked by Diagon.  
She tells Kevin that her previous experience with the Lucubra's mind control has left something inside her, and Diagon is able to control her.  
Diagon then completely takes over her, and makes her use her powers to race towards him.

" Well it's time I finally used my true power."

" Wait you don't mean...?"

Lance growls and roars as he shifts into his most powerful form unseen until now.  
There stood a pure-bred Cereboan with charcoal gray fur covering it's heads and simple gray fur covering his body.  
His eyes were dark grey, glowing and looking at Kevin as he picked him up and placed him under his collar.

**( To be clear, Lance's true form is bigger than Kevin's which is why Kevin is small enough to be carried around.)**

" Okay this weird and let's go!"

" Just hang on tight and watch!"

The beast took off following Gwen as she sped to the Seal controlled by Diagon.  
Eatle, Albedo and George are still fighting Vilgax even though they are getting tired.  
Ben mentions to Vilgax that he is not a true servant of the Diagon, and he only wants something out of it for himself.  
Vilgax is angered and attacks Ben again as George attacks as well.  
Vilgax grabs Eatle and places him in front as a shield to stop George.

" You have a blind spot."

" Really? Because you have one as well."

Before Vilgax could respond, he screams in pain as Albedo sinks his fangs into Vilgax's skull.  
Albedo runs his claws on Vilgax's back and green blood splatters onto the ground.  
George and Eatle fire blast after blast until Vilgax lands on his clawed back.  
Albedo's eyes become dark red as he digs his claws into Vilgax's chest.

Vilgax kicks Albedo in his face, loosening his jaws and hurling him into Eatle and Ben to the ground.  
Vilgax launches three energy blasts at the three, thinking he finished them off.  
A flash of green appears and Ben transforms into Humungousaur.  
He placed George and Albedo down as he runs toward Vilgax

Vilgax manages to knock Humungousaur away again, and he nearly falls onto Kevin, who has arrived riding on Lance to tell them that Diagon's got Gwen.  
Ben looks confused to the Cereboan standing beside him and noticing that Gwen isn't with them at the moment.

" Is that?"

" Yeah Lance transformed to get here quicker.

Lance was checking over Albedo while George and Vilgax continue to fight before the seal.  
Gwen approaches The Seal, and Diagon expresses his disappointment in Vilgax's failure.  
He then makes Gwen transform into her Anodite form making the room shake slightly.  
Humungousaur approaches her, and tries to stop her, but Gwen uses her powers to knock him out, and forces him to transform back to human.  
As she begins to break The Seal, Kevin runs up to her and grabs her arms, then covers her in the metal coating he was wearing.  
Before pulling it back onto himself, with the exception of a metal cap over her head, to prevent Diagon's control.

" Thank you."

" You don't have a collar like me and Ben do."

Gwen, George, Lance, Albedo, Ben and Kevin now corner Vilgax and demand him to tell them how to stop the Diagon from coming, and how to change everyone back from being Esoterica. Vilgax asks his master Diagon for more power, but is met with silence.

" Looks like you're on you're own."

" Tell us how to stop this. Don't make me sick Gwen or my Cereboan husband on you!"

But a ship comes in from overhead, and Psyphon exits it. Vilgax is angry that Psyphon is late, but Psyphon claims that gathering everything Vilgax asked for took more time than expected. Gwen, George,Lance, Albedo, Ben and Kevin approach Vilgax and Psyphon, and Ben transforms into Jury Rigg.

However, a large tremor shakes the cave, and The Seal glows with a bright light, as Diagon's voice booms and reveals that it has finally escaped.  
The Seal glows brighter, then breaks apart into nothing. Both sides approach it and look into Diagon's dimension, but find nothing.  
They hear his booming laugh, and run out to the cave's exposed ceiling to find the giant Diagon in the sky, as he boasts that he is _'everywhere'_.


	67. The Ultimate Enemy Part 2

**The Ultimate Enemy Part 2**

**Well here we are at the end of Ben's Pet Wolf.  
I just watched the final episode of the show and WOW.  
Dedicated to Dwayne McDuffie which is very sweet.  
Without him, There would be no Alien Force or Ultimate Alien.  
So before we get going I would like to say thank you :)**

The episode starts off from where the previous episode ended.  
When the Team, Vilgax and Psyphon watch Diagon come after the Seal was broken.

" I am Diagon, tremble before me!"

" HAVE AT THEE!"

George fires three energy slashes that hit Diagon between the eyes.  
Diagon just absorbs them and summons the Esoterica to fight for him.  
Vilgax has disappeared and soon the final battle has just begun.

" Where's that new plumber rifle?"

Ben changes into his human form and uses his mana to hand Kevin the rifle.

" I swear you would lose your head if it wasn't attached, but let's not test that theory. Protect George!"

" On it!"

" What do you have planned?"

" Something big."

Kevin, Gwen and Albedo help George fight the Esoterica while Lance and Ben face the Diagon.

" WAAAAAYBIIIIG! Hey Diagon why don't you pick on someone your own size. I'm-"

" A slightly larger speck like the many speck that infest this world."

" I wasn't done talking yet!"

He hits the Ultramatrix symbol and becomes Ultimate WayBig.  
He jumps and lands on Diagon's face while Lance lands on the side of his head.

" Impossible!"

" I'm just getting started."

Ultimate Way Big throws Diagon into the ground and destroys a dam.  
Then, Ultimate Way Big starts to shoot cosmic rays and disks, but fails to hurt Diagon.  
Lance unleashes a triple sonic howl which makes Diagon roar in pain, but still no damage.  
Diagon grabs Ben and begins to hit him with lasers, but Lance claws and bites to make him release Ben.

Soon Lance is caught, but hits Diagon with another triple sonic howl which makes him release both creatures.  
Diagon makes acid rain which makes them both scream in pain as it comes down hard non-stop.  
Soon both creatures fall into the water, Ben goes back to human form Lance becomes his basic wolf form as Diagon laughs.  
We turn to see Gwen, Kevin and Albedo knocking the Esoterica soldiers down as George goes to face Diagon.

Ben and Lance wake up from fainting and see the Esoterica surrounding the others.  
Ben selects Wildmutt and turns to Lance, motioning him to follow.  
Wildmutt runs with Lance right behind and then becomes Ultimate Wildmutt.

" I don't see Ben, do you think he's?"

" He's not dead! He's in his human form."

" His sacrifice will not be in vain!"

Diagon fires laser after laser at George who cuts through each one and deflected one toward Gwen.  
Gwen used her mana to shield most of it, but it starts to give as Albedo lands near them in his human form.  
Kevin uses his metal coating to shield them both as the shield gave way.  
The three are unharmed, but wonder how much more George can handle.  
A loud howl breaks their thoughts as Ultimate Wildmutt and Lance take down the remaining Esoterica soldiers with ease.  
Kevin grins as Ben changes back and they embrace while Albedo hugs Lance, both relieved to see them alive.

" Save your mana Gwen. By the end of the night I have a feeling we'll need it."

" You're worried about Vilgax?"

" I hate to ignore the giant demon raining fire all around us, but yeah."

" Vilgax is up to something, no doubt."

" Which we will deal with after we defeat Diagon."

" No argument, but still I can't help, but wonder what Vilgax is up to."

Vilgax and Psyphon prepare the machine that will absorb a creature's power **(as seen in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1)**.  
Vilgax uses this machine again to absorb Diagon's power and then transfer it to himself.  
Ben becomes Chromastone and saves George from Diagon's laser by using his energy absorbing ability and shoots ultraviolet rays to Diagon.  
Chromastone has no energy again, so he can't shoot ultraviolet rays again.

Gwen improvises and hits Chromastone with a mana ball and re-energizes him.  
Then, Diagon punches Chromastone into the ground.  
Diagon is so angry, and fires a red thunder bolt to Sir George.  
Sir George turns back into an old man and is killed as his body becomes a statue and then into dust in the wind.  
Ben is human again and groans as he holds his head.

" Well it was working for awhile."

" Ben, Sir George didn't make it."

" Well then it's up to us now."

" We're right behind you Ben."

" No matter what."

" You can count us in."

" You have our support."

Vilgax and Psyphon comes and want to absorb Diagon and use his energy to finally take over the universe.  
Diagon, who was being tricked by Vilgax, is angry and shoots lasers to them, but the machine is too strong so Diagon is absorbed.  
Ben, Gwen and Kevin try to stop them, but Vilgax doesn't hear the team and absorbs the machine.  
Vilgax shoots lasers to the team, but the team teleports to a Plumber base **(as seen in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2).**

" Nice teleport. The old Plumber base in South Dakota. Must be a new record.

Kevin hands Gwen a soda to help her recover from the teleport.  
Albedo and Lance eat some chips while Ben wonders how long before Vilgax arrives.  
Vilgax appears and asked the Esoterica to attack the base.  
Gwen sets the base to shoot lasers to the Esoterica and are defeated.  
Then Vilgax attacks the base with anger and power.  
Gwen, Lance, Albedo and Kevin are unconscious as Vilgax walks inside the base facing Ben.

" What tiresome transformation will you use this time?"

" No transformations. I do have a last resort though."

" Azmuth's sword?"

" Yep goes well with the watch, don't you think?"

Vilgax:" I will miss these little get togethers."

Vilgax rips a chunk of metal from the control panel and hurls it toward Ben.  
Ben slices through it no problem and faces Vilgax without doubt or fear.

" I am not afraid you!"

" You should be because I just figured out how to use this thing."

Ben raises Aschalon as metal covers his body and fills his body with power.  
Wolf heads form on his shoulders, his helmet forms a wolf's head open, baring it's fangs.  
His hands becomes metal claws and so do his feet as he braces himself.

" As my friend George would say, HAVE AT THEE!"

Ben charges toward Vilgax with a roar as Vilgax fires blast after blast.  
Ben just plows through each one with ease and sent one back, sending Vilgax into the rubble.

" Someone should have done this a long time ago."

Ben and Vilgax charge towards each other and Ben stabs Vilgax in his heart.  
Vilgax is back to his normal form, clutching his chest as Ben stands before him.

" I can;t believe you stabbed! What will you do now that you have Diagon's power, the Ultramatrix and Azmuth's sword."

" Yeah I do so what?"

" You claim to be a hero, what will you do with all that power?"

" I will return everyone on the planet back to normal for starters."

" You think too small. You and I are alike. We mold the universe into what we want. You want peace, you could wipe out all evil here and now."

" I could couldn't I?"

" Ben what are you saying?"

" Do it."

" Are you really taking moral lessons for Vilgax?"

" I thought we would make the big decisions together Benji."

" Think about it Kev, we can live in peace with no fighting or war."

" We all love you. I love you more than anyone can or will, but if you do this, you're no better than Vilgax, or Diagon, Agregor or like all the rest!"

" You would try and stop me?"

" We can stop you Ben!"

" You're not afraid of me?"

" You never gave a reason to until now."

" I can help alot of people with this technology."

" There's a line you don't cross and I know this is way beyond it."

" Power is meaningless if it is not used. Do it!"

" SHUT UP! Don't you see Ben it's the power. You're tempted just like I was to go full anodite."

" Just like me when I lost control of my powers."

"Remember you and I almost lost it as that Skeletal Cereboans."

" You can't force your problems on everyone else. After what we've been through, is this how you want it to end?"

" Everyone stop talking, Let me THINK!"

Ben is confused and starts to remember all his adventures and what he and Kevin went through.  
Ben opens his eyes and points Aschalon to the sky and a flash of light covers the planet.  
Kevin and the others get into a fighting stance as the light fills their vision.

" What did you do?"

" Like I said I would do in the first place. Return all the Esoterica back to normal. With all the free will that goes with that."

The armor returns to the sword and Kevin attacks Ben's mouth with his passionately.  
Soon air became an issue and Ben was bright red as Kevin nuzzled his neck.

" That was so worth giving up all that power for."

" I'm proud of you Ben."

" Way to go."

" So what happens now?"

" I suggest you return the sword to it's creator."

" Azmuth."

Ben presents the sword to Azmuth, who touches it and it goes back home in a green light.

" The Ultramatrix. Give it to me now."

The Ultramatrix falls off Ben wrist easily and then disappears along with the sword.

" I thought I proved myself worthy to have it."

" As usual you don't understand. You have proven yourself worthy, but this cheap copy is not worthy of you."

" I still don't understand."

" Just look at your wrist."

Ben looks and gasps as the Omnitrix is on his wrist.

" The Omnitrix?"

" The true Omnitrix that I've been working on it for six years ever since you were given the prototype."

" I don't know how I will ever thank you."

" Just keep doing the right thing like you always do."

" Anyway you could give me master control?"

" Perhaps for your 18th birthday."

Azmuth returns home in a flash of light as the group hugs Ben.

" Congratulations Ben. You truly are the only one worthy of it."

" Now can we all go home, I'm tired."

" It's weird how all of us are living together now."

" Just for 8 months and right now I want smoothies and chili fries."

" You had me worry Benji, I thought you going darkside on all of us."

" I was tempted, but you brought me back and now we have another problem."

" Besides the fact that Vilgax is still alive?"

" I will be taking over your training with mana from now on."

" Well yeah, but how are we going to plan the kids birthday party since they were all born on the same day?

**The End :)**

**Well this is it and tears are running down my face.  
I love this story and I would have loved kept this going for a long time.  
All good things must come to an end I suppose.  
So without delay, Thank you for Reading and Reviewing Players :P**


	68. Adjusting

**Adjusting**

**I feel so loved for everyone loving this story!  
I'm shocked that new readers say they read it in three days!  
You should take your time and enjoy this story like I have.  
I will do a sequel and I am editing some of my stories.  
So I will be adding an Epilogue for this and a bonus chapter.  
So enjoy this bonus chapter oh and I have another gift.  
Rolling in the Deep will be a Spinoff to this not a direct sequel.  
I know Omniverse is coming soon which is very exciting for me  
So let me know what you guys think of the idea and enjoy! :)**

It's crazy how so much stuff happened in one year for Ben Tennyson.  
The world is back to normal with some heavy prices in the end.  
To think Ben was about to give up everything he worked hard for power.  
He had his own mansion with the man he loved and wanted to stay with forever.  
Being married with two kids and being a plumber seemed too much.  
One other thing was proving to be a challenge for both Ben and Kevin.

If you remember Lance and Albedo's home destroyed by Vilgax and the Estroteca.  
Which meant they were staying with Ben and Kevin until their house was rebuilt.  
Kevin was against it, but Ben was able to persuade him if you know what I mean.  
Gwen kept giggling at the thought of what Ben promised to change Kevin's mind.  
It was probably along the lines of how they let Gwen live there and be their nanny.

Right now the two couples and Gwen have just came home from the ultimate battle.  
Gwen was helping Lance and Albedo getting settles in the room across from Ben and Kevin.  
Ben & Albedo were setting up the room for Kail and Alf downstairs despite being tired.  
Kevin & Lance were just growling at each other, what a way to start this adventure.  
Ben and Albedo were very glad that the kids were with Ben's mother at the moment

Albedo ushered Lance into their temporary room while Ben did the same with Kevin.  
Once that was done Albedo hugged Ben quickly and ruffled his soft hair a bit.  
Ben re fixed his hair and playfully jabbed Albedo on his arm as he lightly laughed.  
Amazing how they were once enemies and now they were close friends.

" You know I never thanked you properly for letting us stay here until our home is redone."

" You're always welcome here Albedo though I can't say the same for Lance though."

" Tell me about it, I wish for once they would get along. but that would mean the world would end."

" Hee Hee that's a good point, well the bathroom is in the room and I hope this works out."

Soon they went to their rooms with Albedo laying on the soft bed hearing Lance showering.  
As soon as Ben walked in, Kevin's mouth landed on his and his clothes flew onto the ground.  
Ben whimpered as he felt one hand grab his rear while the other began to finger him hard.  
Ben felt felt his legs spread open quickly while Kevin pulled them toward the bed.  
Soon both pairs of clothes were scattered all over the floor like a trail on a map.

" Your part of the deal begins now, so relax and let me show you why you belong to me!"

Kevin bit Ben's nose playfully before attacking his chest and adding a second finger.  
Ben moaned and held Kevin's head as his system was filled with hot tingling pleasure.  
Kevin smirked before leaving a trail of hickies and sucked on Ben's naval earning a whine.  
When he added the third finger, Kevin began stroking Ben hard and bit his neck growling.  
The bite mark was still on Ben despite it healed and leaving only pink skin as a

Before Ben could release, Kevin flipped him onto his hands and knees and slide right in.  
He grabbed the back of Ben's hair with one hand before he began thrusting at a slow pace.  
Ben moaned and whined as he was held in place and taken by his brutish husband.  
Ben looked at his wedding ring and was very happy about what he's experienced with Kevin.

" FFaster please unless you want me to bite you!"

Kevin smirked at the needy tone and went faster and harder hearing those moans increase.  
Kevin watched the moonlight hit his ring and it shined brightly illuminating the details.  
Kevin felt like he was in heaven, in a pimp house with a pimp car and his true mate for life.  
With two twin boys mind you, he was the luckiest guy in the entire universe and then some.  
Anything he either did in his life didn't even come close to what he accomplished with Ben.

Kevin let his control slip and soon the bed was creaking non-stop as Kevin pounded into Ben.  
Ben's eyes began to glow bright green as he howled and screamed from the rough treatment.  
Kevin's eyes became bright yellow as he bit Ben's neck hard and groaning from the heat.  
Sounds of skin slaps, groans, screams and creaking filled the sound proof room quickly.  
Good thing no one could hear them which would make unwanted people come inside.

With his release coming Kevin used one hand to pinch Ben's nipples and smacked his rear.  
Ben came hard, screaming Kevin's name on the top of his lungs with his throat stinging in pain.  
Ben panted as his arms gave out and felt Kevin keep thrusting and wouldn't want to stop him.  
Kevin roared his release as he kept thrusting and made Ben face him as he kissed him hard.  
Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and sucked on Kevin's roaming tongue greedily.  
If eight months meant this happening every night, Ben was really looking forward to it.


End file.
